Dragon X Zero
by Aeretr
Summary: Ella era la esencia del vacio, su mundo consistía en la nada absoluta... pero eso cambio y fue forzada a vivir en otro lugar, ahora despojada de todo su poder y tomando una precipitada decision, renacerá como un ser fragil pero encontrando algo importante, un héroe dispuesto a protegerla a toda costa, aunque para eso tengan que morir ambos y dar comienzo a su historia.
1. Chapter 1

La primera vez que estuvo allí, se sintió realmente cohibida, acostumbrada a la basta soledad, todo lo que miraban sus ojos era el infinito vacío de la nada, sin sonido alguno, sin otro ser vivo a su lado. Cualquier otra persona habría enloquecido a los pocos días, pero ella no era un humano, era otra clase de existencia, otro tipo de vida, por eso apreciaba aquel lugar, por eso lo llamaba hogar.

Un día apareció otro ser como ella, mucho más grande y poderoso; no se sintió intimidada de hecho se llenó de curiosidad ante la compañía, guiada por ese sentimiento se acercaba discretamente, buscando no alertar y alterar a su nuevo compañero; así estuvieron bastante tiempo, lo admiraba a la distancia, lo respetaba completamente.

Por eso no se metía con él y tampoco se cruzaba en su camino; convivieron armoniosamente por mucho tiempo más, pero eso termino abruptamente cuando su "compañero" se percató de su presencia, decidiendo que ese lugar no necesitaba dos huéspedes y que el más débil debía de abandonar el territorio del otro. Lucharon intensamente, gracias a que no albergaba nada, no se pudo medir el grado de destrucción que ambas criaturas eran capaces de brindar, no existía el concepto de tiempo, por eso no supieron cuánto duró su conflicto, pero eventualmente uno sobrepasó al otro.

Era regla natural la cual se cumplió con todo su peso y fue así como el más débil fue expulsado de la nada, fue así como Ophis llegó al mundo humano.

La gama de sonidos, sensaciones y sobre todo presencias fueron aplastantes para ella; quien estaba acostumbrada a vagar por la soledad y el silencio; encontró ese lugar bastante desagradable, no le gustaba, ella deseaba su hogar… ¿Pero cómo derrotar a algo que representaba algo tan infinito como ella?

Sabía que le era imposible, fue cuando llegó a la conclusión que haría de este mundo su nuevo hogar, pero para hacerlo medianamente aceptable, borraría todo vestigio de lo que le desagradaba de él, destruiría a todo ser viviente dentro de ese mundo. El poder llama al poder pronto se vio rodeada de seres de grandes habilidades, simplemente les ignoraba, para ella no eran más que insectos volando alrededor de una intensa luz, la cual si se acercaban terminarían siendo consumidos por la misma.

Esa distancia le agradaba, esa soledad que imponía su gran poder hizo soportable ese nuevo mundo; pero un día apareció él.

El hijo del mayor traidor del cielo, expulsado del mismo por sus grandes ambiciones y desposando a la "primera mujer" para dar nacimiento a una raza plagada de imperfecciones, el mayor insulto que pudo hacer en contra de su "Padre", cuando le conoció supo rápidamente que era bastante peligroso.

Mentiroso, adulador, manipulador, traicionero… tantos adjetivos negativos le sentaban como al dedo a Rizevim Livan Lucifer, pero para su objetivo le sería útil por eso le permitió estar a su lado, sin saber que ese sería el primer y último error que cometería en la vida. Un día mostro sus verdaderas intenciones, moviendo su ficha dentro del tablero que era el conflicto entre facciones, Ophis fue espectadora de todo el conflicto que fue la gran guerra entre las facciones bíblicas, pero ni siquiera participó porque servía a su objetivo, si se mataban entre sí mejor para ella. Ese tablero no se enfriaba del todo, solamente estaba suspendido el juego, esperando que otros participantes hicieran uso de él.

Rizevim lo hizo, adelantando la participación de Ophis muchos años antes de lo esperado… eso molestó enormemente a la entidad del vacío.

* * *

 **Life 1: Under the bright moon**

* * *

Maldecía su estado actual, nunca se había sentido tan débil y frágil en lo que llevaba de existencia; eso era bastante tiempo a comparación de la más longeva criatura en el mundo, ahora simplemente huía tan rápido como sus pequeñas piernas le permitían hacerlo, el lodo bajo sus descalzos pies le daba una sensación desagradable en más de un sentido, pero no debía desperdiciar su atención en nimiedades sin importancia. Ya que el tiempo era un factor que jugaba en su contra.

Maldito seas Rizevim – mascullo Ophis entre dientes – Maldigo el día en que te conocí

A pesar del tono monocorde que empleo en sus palabras, sus ojos color gris mostraban la profunda ira que hervía en su ser, un odio tan grande que borraría la existencia de cualquier pobre diablo frente a ella, siempre tuvo sus dudas al tener a tal persona a su lado; pero el carisma que poseía le servía bien, ya que la propia dragón tendía a alejarse de todos aquellos que gravitaban a su alrededor.

No obstante el Satán de Plata tenía sus propios objetivos y sinceramente borrar toda vida en el mundo no era uno de ellos, fue por eso que actuó en el momento en que la propia entidad del vació estuvo más vulnerable.

Un extraño hechizo, uno que ni siquiera ella en su vasto conocimiento parecía reconocer, hizo que el mundo de Ophis cambiara radicalmente, de repente admiro su reflejo, pero algo estaba realmente muy mal, ya que esa imagen mostraba señales de consistencia y vida; aunque la pequeña pelinegra no era muy expresiva, aquella "nueva" Ophis era un vacío completo. Y la sonrisa arrogante de aquel demonio supremo se grabó en su mente.

¡Cómo pudo arrebatarme el noventa y nueve por ciento de mi poder! – alzo la voz sin darse cuenta de sus propias acciones – ¡Y sobre todo darme un cuerpo que está a punto de morir!

Era cierto, Rizevim logró separar el alma de Ophis depositándola en un receptáculo imperfecto que tan solo tenía como un par de días antes de que se deteriorara por completo, el alma de la entidad del infinito era demasiado y a pesar de sólo tener el uno por ciento; medianamente era una amenaza para sus propósitos, así que lo mejor fue enviarla a morir al mundo que ella misma encontraba desagradable.

Así termino en medio de un bosque, caminando con harapos para cubrir su evidente desnudez con el tiempo suficiente para encontrar un lugar para morir.

Pronto el lugar se cimbro por completo, haciendo que el pequeño cuerpo de Ophis volara unos cuantos metros, la sensación de dolor se hizo presente, sacando lágrimas a sus ojos, una nueva sensación desagradable, mostrándole la nueva fragilidad que poseía, por suerte no colapso ante el golpe y el dolor. Alzó su mirada mientras vislumbro un escenario distinto, fuego... un enorme fuego se erguía por todo lo alto, la fumarola era tan larga y grande que se perdía en el cielo nocturno.

Y el temor se hizo presente, si con el dolor sintió lágrimas en sus ojos, con aquel dantesco escenario las empezó a derramar, pero lo que llamó su atención no era la evidente destrucción frente a ella, sino una persona que estaba tirada muy cerca de aquel ominoso fuego; tan pequeña como ella, la curiosidad nuevamente se apoderó de su cuerpo y mente; con vacilantes pasos se acercó a la figura que estaba debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte.

Sus ojos quedaron prendados de lo que tenía frente a ella, una pequeña niña con un cabello tan negro como el suyo, un cuerpo tan grande como el suyo, un alma que estaba lista para dar el siguiente paso existencial, pero para Ophis representaba lo que necesitaba en estos momentos, un receptáculo adecuado para su alma.

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro ante la posibilidad de no abandonar este mundo y su corazón experimentó alivio. Con rapidez conjuro el mismo hechizo que Rizevim empleo con ella, al final puede aún era alguien de gran conocimiento memorizar algo que tan solo vio una sola vez no era gran cosa… por eso sintió alivio, por eso experimentó esperanza.

Pero hubo algo que no contempló por completo, el receptáculo que uso el hijo de Lucifer era especial, poseyendo una particularidad única y eso pasaba desapercibido por la entidad del infinito.

Poco tiempo después se arrepentiría de su apresurada decisión… solamente ahora quería sobrevivir a toda costa. Terminó con el hechizo y su cuerpo cayo pesadamente al suelo, el proceso de deterioro se aceleró debido al estrés que produjo al usar poderes más allá de su propia capacidad, calcificándose para posteriormente convertirse en polvo que fue arrastrado por el viento.

Ese día el ser supremo conocido como Ouroboros Dragon desapareció de ese mundo, mientras que otra vida nació en ese preciso instante.

* * *

Abrió sus ojos abruptamente, viendo el blanco techo sobre ella, el olor a antisépticos y medicamentos llenaron sus fosas nasales por completo; sacando un gesto desagradable a su rostro, la enfermera que estaba revisando su estado actual se sorprendió al notar su repentino despertar, salió rápidamente de la habitación para avisar al médico que se estaba haciendo cargo de ella, guio sus ojos para revisar aquel lugar, la cabeza le dolía debido al esfuerzo de tratar de ver en medio de aquella extraña neblina que cubría su mirada. Cada objeto que intentaba identificar era tan solo siluetas borrosas incompresibles, ni siquiera pudo ver bien a la enfermera que le estaba cuidando.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió nuevamente, esta vez supo que tres personas entraron a la misma, trato de encararlos mientras que el medico sacaba una luz y revisaba cada uno de sus ojos, vio con agrado la respuesta que daban sus pupilas e indico a una de las personas que le diera algo, sintió un familiar peso sobre su rostro, la neblina se dispersó por completo y todo se volvió más claro.

Dos mujeres, una mayor y otra más joven; un hombre se identificó ante ella como el medico que la atendió, pero la evidente confusión en su mirada alerto a todos los presentes, la mujer mayor se acercó temerosamente hasta su cama sus ojos grises le miraron fijamente midiendo cada uno de sus movimientos con sutileza.

Su mirada reflejaba desconfianza, algo que encontraron natural debido a su terrible experiencia, eso no detuvo a la mujer en sentarse en la misma cama que en la que estaba recostada.

Chiyo-chan… ¿Tú puedes recordarme? – la mujer pregunto con algo de temor en su voz - ¿Sabes quién soy?

¿C-Chiyo? – con frágil voz la pequeña niña repitió aquel nombre - ¿Ese es mi nombre?

El médico vio inquisitivamente la respuesta que dio su paciente, llevo su mano al mentón mientras que la mujer le miró fijamente, dio un leve asentimiento para que continuara hablando.

¡Así es Chiyo-chan! – con temblorosas manos tomo las de Chiyo – ¡Ese es tu nombre!

Un extraño sentimiento se apodero de "Chiyo" pronto las lágrimas se apoderaron de ellas y dejó salir el llanto, los gentiles brazos de aquella mujer le rodearon llenándola de paz, sobre todo de seguridad. Con el tiempo se enteró que se llamaba Chiyo Izumi y que sus padres habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico; ella fue encontrada más muerta que viva debido a un terrible golpe en la cabeza, el hecho de estar con vida era un milagro por completo. "Volver a nacer" era algo que marcaría su vida por completo, los días que le siguieron eran una experiencia nueva tras otra, debía de aprender nuevamente hasta lo más básico, de alguna manera cierta información estaba "borrada" de su mente pero otra no, los médicos le atribuyeron al daño cerebral debido al accidente.

Lenguaje y conocimientos estaban intactos; pero emociones y recuerdos habían desaparecido; no sabían que tanto afectaría su personalidad, pero definitivamente eso no complicaría su vida de ahora en adelante al menos dentro del punto de vista médico.

La mujer que estuvo presente en su despertar era su abuela materna, quien estuvo al pendiente de su recuperación por completo, la amable y cariñosa mujer hizo hasta lo imposible para que Chiyo tuviese una vida normal. Tanto así que junto a su esposo decidieron mudarse a una nueva ciudad para que su nieta empezara desde cero y no se preocupase por el pasado.

No sería sencillo para alguien normal, pero para la pequeña Chiyo no fue nada difícil adaptarse a su nueva condición, no obstante las fisioterapias no la prepararon para enfrentar lo que se le vendría encima.

Su largo cabello negro era hermoso para sus abuelos, no obstante al entrar a una escuela nueva acarrearía ciertas "complicaciones", en su nuevo grupo mantuvo cierta distancia, ya que para esas fechas las cliques estaban formadas por diferentes estatus, siendo la nueva lógicamente la aislarían de los grupillos por la desconfianza que generaba el elemento extraño. Chiyo a veces daba un aire a cierto fantasma famoso de las películas y lógicamente usaban eso en su contra con la esperanza de hacerle burla.

Pero Chiyo no era una niña normal en el sentido de la palabra y el evidente bullying no funcionaba en contra de ella e inclusive la anterior víctima de esas actividades estaba sorprendida por la entereza de la pequeña Izumi.

Eso fue claro hasta que el abuso escalo de manera gradual, primero fueron los sobrenombres para después lastimarla físicamente, claro con la esperanza de quebrarla por completo, pero nuevamente la pelinegra estaba muy por encima de sus expectativas, pero eso no significaba que los abuelos de ella se quedarían de brazos cruzados y mucho menos cuando el anciano hombre era un detective retirado con contactos; pero en lugar de hacer un bien por su nieta, incrementaron el aislamiento impuesto por parte de su grupo.

Claro que el destino tenía algo a su favor y fue un encuentro fortuito; un día los más radicales de sus abusadores decidieron dañar lo más preciado para Chiyo y lo que llenaba de orgullo a sus abuelos; la interceptaron en un parque cercano para atar su largo cabello y cortarlo por completo. Eso sí llenó de temor a la pequeña niña, ya que sentir como su abuelo admiraba su larga cabellera y su abuela se tomaba el tiempo para peinarlo era algo; que le daba seguridad y alegría.

La maldad no conoce edades, esa era una particularidad de los seres humanos y la pelinegra lo experimentaba de primera persona; sacaron las enormes tijeras que cortarían el único vestigio de verdadera felicidad para ella, pero eso nunca ocurrió, dos niños castaños aparecieron de la nada para evitar tal acto de crueldad, uno tenía el cabello más claro que el otro, y sus ojos eran de distinto color, uno tenía los ojos violeta y el otro cafés.

En ellos se reflejaba el mismo sentimiento, la intolerancia ante la crueldad ante los más débiles; ella se quedó pasmada al ver como esos dos niños a pesar de ser superados en número no se rindieron para protegerla, no les importo salir lastimados por una completa desconocida. Una vez terminada la escaramuza, el grupo salió corriendo al ver que ese par resultaba más peligroso que todos ellos juntos.

Oye ¿te encuentras bien? – uno de los dos castaños hablo quedamente – No te hicieron nada... ¿verdad?

Tonto Issei… pues claro que no – el otro bufó un tanto molesto mientras negaba con la cabeza – Llegamos a tiempo como verdadero héroes

Si… si, Shidou – Issei entrecerró sus ojos ante la sonrisa que mostraba su mejor amigo – Déjame ayudarte.

Con algo de torpeza desató el largo cabello de la pequeña Chiyo, quien rápidamente empezó a hipar para después llorar en el pecho del confundido Issei.

¿Qué le hiciste? – Shidou se alarmó ante la reacción de la niña – La lastimaste, eres un bruto

¡Claro que no! – el pequeño castaño negaba rotundamente - ¡Yo no haría algo así!

Ambos se quedaron en silencio esperando que la pequeña niña terminase de descargar sus emociones por completo, no tardo mucho tiempo pronto estaba completamente tranquila sentada en una de las bancas de la misma, ninguno de sus dos salvadores le dejo sola, preocupados por el estado de Chiyo y expectantes de que el grupo regresase para molestarla más.

¡CHIYO-CHAN! - una voz pudo ser escuchada a la distancia -¡Chiyo-chan!

La pequeña reconoció por completo a aquella que le llamaba por su nombre rápidamente se levantó de su asiento solamente para dirigirse con la persona, tanto Shidou como Issei miraron aliviados como era recibida por la mujer mayor, amablemente la señora les dio las gracias mientras que Chiyo se acercó levente a sus dos salvadores.

¡M-Mu…Muchas gracias! – su flequillo ocultó sus ojos pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas fue evidente para los dos chicos - ¡U-Ustedes son verdaderos héroes!

Sentimientos que tocaron profundamente al par de niños que simplemente sintieron pena por la admiración que obtuvieron por parte de esa niña, ambos sonrieron avergonzados Issei se rascó la cabeza mientras que Shidou se rascaba la barbilla, pero los dos hicieron algo que todo héroe debe de hacer, alzaron su pulgar derecho sonriendo ampliamente.

* * *

"Ise-sempai… ya es hora de despertar"

Un joven castaño se revolvió entre sus sabanas mientras a la lejanía era llamado por una persona, no era nadie especial, no aspiraba a una vida extraordinaria y ni siquiera esperaba tener un destino arrollador. Simplemente vivía como cualquier chico normal y sano dentro de los estándares japoneses. Medianamente bien parecido, con calificaciones un poco arriba del promedio y una personalidad agradable.

Era lo poco que se podía decir sobre él, salvo que durante sus años de primaria entró en una idea impulsada por su mejor amigo, deseaba de corazón ser un héroe.

Claro que con el tiempo vio lo infantil que era ese sueño, pero la intención estaba presente dentro de su corazón; por ello el único acto heroico en su vida derivo en el encuentro con una persona que se volvió especial para el castaño.

"Ise-sempai… despierte por favor"

El segundo llamado fue suficiente para que decidiera abrir sus ojos, aquellas pupilas café se acostumbraron a la media luz de su habitación, frente a ella estaba la única persona que le reconoció como un "héroe", Chiyo Izumi creció como debía ser tras esos siete años, siendo ahora una jovencita de quince, su físico tenía pronunciadas curvas que extrañamente eran resaltadas por el uniforme que orgullosamente portaban en esos momentos, aun usaba lentes porque su vista ya era mala de nacimiento pero ahora eran más estilizados. Issei se tomó su tiempo antes de levantarse por completo, admirando las piernas de su kohai, las cuales tenían medias a medio muslo.

Nuevamente estás pensando en cosas pervertidas – Chiyo hablo con cierta molestia mientras se acomodó un poco su gafas– No has cambiado en nada… Sempai

Antes de que entres en tu modo tsundere – rápidamente el chico se sentó en su cama – Debes entender que soy un chico normal y ser despertado por una bella chica como tú es el sueño de todo hombre.

Sorprendida por el halago, la pelinegra dio un par de pasos atrás evidentemente ofuscada, pero se recuperó rápidamente mientras preparo su puño para golpear al chico.

¡PUES SI ES TU SUEÑO! – los ojos de la jovencita miraron amenazadoramente a Issei - ¡REGRESA NUEVAMENTE A ÉL!

Si ninguna contemplación y a pesar de la evidente diferencia de tamaños, Chiyo dejó noqueado al castaño quien mostraba una sonrisa ante el "cariño" profesado por su querida kohai. El escándalo que ambos jóvenes no pasó desapercibido por los dos adultos que aún estaban presentes dentro de la casa, sacando una sonrisa de gusto ante la interacción entre ellos dos.

¡Vaya, vaya! – la mujer sirvió amablemente el café a su marido – Están muy animados el día de hoy

Tú lo has dicho – el hombre asintió ante las palabras de su mujer.

Tras el pequeño incidente de la mañana tanto Issei como Chiyo caminaban uno al lado del otro para asistir a la escuela, los dos portaban el mismo uniforme, aquel que era obligatorio para la academia de Kouh, la joven se acomodó sus anteojos mientras suspiraba pesadamente al notar como su acompañante bostezaba de tanto en tanto.

Sempai, no deberías dormir tan tarde – la pelinegra reprendió a Issei – Es malo para tu salud

Debes entender que no todos somos unos genios – el castaño miro levemente a la pequeña kohai – Si quiero ser un detective como el abuelo, debo de estudiar mucho

No sé cómo te dejaste engatusar por él – Chiyo negó con la cabeza – Aun quieres ser un héroe – trato de evitar encarar al chico a su lado mientras este miro levemente al cielo

No soy bueno en muchas cosas y la academia de policía es buen objetivo – la pelinegra mostraba interés en su sempai – Vamos sabes que desde que Shidou se fue abandoné esa locura

Si… claro – Chiyo sonrió suspicazmente – lo dice aquel que salvo a un gato el día de ayer…

Bueno, "Hacer el bien sin mirar a quien" – el chico rápidamente levantó su dedo – Es lo que la abuela dice… ¿no es así? - Issei sonrió ampliamente sacando un sonrojo a la jovencita

Tras el incidente del parque, los abuelos de Chiyo aparecieron un día en la casa de Issei y de su amigo; para agradecerles el favor de haber protegido su nieta de aquellos malvados jovencitos, tal acto marco profundamente a los adultos mayores que sin dudarlo arreglaron que su única nieta fuese a la misma escuela que el par de niños, entre los tres forjaron una profunda amistad, lo que ayudó a la pequeña niña a socializar mucho mejor con su nuevo grupo.

Poco después, el trio se separó por cuestiones del trabajo del padre de Shidou, antes de su partida aquel jovencito reveló un secreto a Chiyo haciéndole prometer que nunca le diría la verdad a Issei, así lo hizo y tras muchos años aún mantenía aquella promesa. Issei claramente se deprimió al perder a su mejor amigo, pero la pelinegra supo suplir su falta, alentando al castaño para que recuperara el ánimo que le caracterizaba.

A pesar de llevarse tan solo un año de diferencia, cimentaron una amistad sólida o al menos eso pensaba el joven; ya que para la pelinegra el chico tenía un significado mucho más especial. Significado que sus abuelos notaron cuando ella entró a la secundaria, así que la pareja de ancianos lenta y sutilmente empezaron a influenciar a Issei para que fuese un partido digno de su única familiar directa. Por eso de las ideas y comportamientos que actualmente el castaño tenia arraigados en su persona.

Sin darse cuenta siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, como los resultados de los exámenes o los rumores que abundaban en la escuela, solamente para percatarse que habían llegado a las puertas de la academia de Kouh.

Hyodou-san e Izumi-san como de costumbre llegan juntos de nuevo – una suave voz llamó la atención de los dos amigos – Debe de ser un dolor de cabeza para ti Izumi-san

Con una sonrisa burlona se encontraba Souna Shitori mirando fijamente al par de alumnos, no obstante en sus palabras no poseían ninguna malicia, solamente era una especie de trato exclusivo para ellos dos.

¡Oh! Shitori-kaichou – Chiyo rápidamente fingió un poco de pena – Usted sabe que si no voy por Ise-sempai todas las mañanas se quedaría dormido

¡Oye! – el mencionado se cruzó de brazos evidentemente molesto – Sabes que tengo record de asistencia en la escuela

Todo gracias a mi – la pequeña pelinegra alzo el pecho orgullosa – ¡Inclínate esclavo!

¡Chiyo-sama! – el castaño rápidamente se puso sobre una rodilla – Perdone a este humilde siervo

Deberían de parar ustedes dos – quedamente Souna les llamo la atención – Nos están mirando todos

Las sonrisas de los demás alumnos estaban generalizadas, ese tipo de actos cómicos eran parte del día a día desde que Chiyo Izumi ingresó a la academia, ambos jóvenes dejaron de bromear y se inclinaron levemente, uno que otro alumno aplaudió agradeciendo el improvisado acto. Ambos se despidieron de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, pero esta se quedó en su lugar mirando fijamente a la pareja de amigos.

Realmente son interesantes – Souna cambio el tono de su sonrisa – Me gustaría agregarlos

¡¿Ara?! – una nueva persona se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba la presidenta – ¿En verdad son interesantes?

Buenos días – Souna se dio la vuelta para ver quién estaba detrás de ella – Deberías de ocultar esa argolla… ¿no lo crees Rias?

Con una brillante cabellera rojo carmín, una figura que levantaba envidias entre todo el alumnado femenino y una personalidad a juego, se encontraba Rias Gremory-Bael, a su lado estaba otra belleza de cabello oscuro y ojos de un violeta profundo, también mostraba una sonrisa enigmática era la mejor amiga de Rias, Akeno Himejima.

Siento orgullo por mostrar que soy inalcanzable – Rias mostraba el placer que le imbuía aquel accesorio en su anular izquierdo – Sairaog se esmeró mucho en escogerlo

Si lo sé – Souna negaba con la cabeza ante el evidente orgullo que profesaba su amiga de la infancia – Era él o Riser, bueno gano el mejor al final

Con un leve asentimiento la joven pelirroja y su acompañante dejaron sola a la presidenta del consejo, Souna suspiró sonoramente mientras miró levemente su propio anular izquierdo, negó fuertemente con la cabeza, aún tenía tiempo y debía de aprovecharlo a toda costa.

* * *

Issei estaba sentado debidamente en su lugar, a su lado estaba el príncipe de todo la academia, Yuuto Kiba le saludaba cortésmente a antes de tomar su asiento, muchas de sus compañeras matarían por aquel privilegio pero para Issei no significaba absolutamente nada, de hecho era uno de los pocos jóvenes dentro de la escuela trataba normalmente al "príncipe". No obstante esa mañana Kiba tenía un semblante cansado y bastante preocupado.

¿Problemas en el paraíso? – el castaño apoyo su rostro en una de sus manos mientras miraba a su compañero – Porque te cargas una cara

¿Tanto se me nota? – Kiba rio levemente antes de suspirar – Tuve mala noche eso es todo

Por eso deberías de escoger a una – Issei señalo a su compañero mientras este parpadeo un par de veces – Así te evitas de problemas… ¿Cuántas cartas fueron esta vez?

Creo que veinte – el príncipe de la academia se rascó la barbilla – Cada una de diez páginas

No creo que sea necesario que leas cada una de las declaraciones de tus seguidoras – Issei se cruzó de brazos para meditar – Bueno, aunque es un buen gesto por parte tuya

Un caballero nunca debe de ignorar el corazón de una dama – Kiba comentó con tono de solemnidad – Aunque como tú dices, no es necesario que lea todas.

Issei hizo amago para no reír sonoramente ante el extraño modo de ser de su compañero de clases, Kiba también pasaba por un comportamiento similar al del castaño, las miradas de todas sus compañeras estaban puestas sobre ellos, no era un secreto que más de una imagino una relación "especial" por parte de esos dos, pero por la vergüenza de ser tachadas de pervertidas simplemente se guardaron sus deseos. Una joven peli azul se acercó al par de jóvenes esbozando una amplia sonrisa, sin ningún decoro tomo del cuello a Issei mientras revolvió un poco su cabello con una de sus manos.

¡Buenas, Issei! – la joven que tomó desprevenido al muchacho hablo de manera entusiasta - ¡Veo que estas tan animado como siempre!

¡Yura-san! – con fuerza el joven se apartó rápidamente de la jovencita – ¡Deberías de ser más refinada!

Tsubasa Yura pestañeo varias antes de soltar una sonora carcajada llamando la atención del resto de la clase, el comportamiento de la peli azul era bastante tosco a comparación del resto, aunque también era una belleza por mérito propio.

Bueno, lo tendré en cuenta – Tsubasa se rasco levemente la mejilla – Por cierto Issei… ¿Estas libre esta tarde?

Y el silencio reino en el salón de clase, todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio ante la pregunta que la peli azul había soltado sin ningún pudor, pero Issei simplemente suspiró sonoramente mientras se acomodó mejor para admirar a Tsubasa.

No tengo planes de momento – el castaño comentó casualmente – pero te costarán 3,000 yenes

Hyodou-kun – Kiba miro un poco extrañado a su compañero - ¿No estarás metido en esa clase de cosas?

Para nada Kiba – el mencionado negó con la mano – No es una cita por conveniencia, lo que pasa es que Tsubasa-san me quiere como costal de golpeo para el club de judo

De nuevo el salón regreso a su habitual bullicio mientras que Tsubasa se rasco la cabeza un poco apenada, la primera vez que vio a Issei estaba cerca de los vestidores, en un arranque de ira tomo desprevenido al castaño y lo azotó al suelo lastimándolo fuertemente. Pero la verdadera razón de que allí estaba no era para espiar a los miembros activos, sino que había solicitado el ingreso al club. Pero como era solamente eran todas del género femenino fue realmente imposible su ingreso, pero llegaron a un extraño acuerdo, Issei serviría como muñeco de pruebas para ellas a cambio de una leve compensación.

En un principio se negaron, pero al ver los resultados de practicar con alguien un poco más pesado que ellas, ayudó a lograr un campeonato de manera sorpresiva.

Por eso ahora "contrataban" los servicios de Issei para que el chico tuviera una remuneración por posibles daños en su cuerpo, estuvo a punto de negarse pero insistieron tanto que el castaño terminó por aceptar.

Entiendo – el príncipe de Kouh rio un poco apenado – De ser así buena suerte

¿Y bien? – Tsubasa se quedó ante la expectativa por la respuesta de Issei – Aceptas o no

Mmm… nada más le aviso a Chiyo-chan y listo – el castaño suspiró un poco – Solo espero que no se quede tan tarde en la escuela.

* * *

El cielo pardeaba lentamente dando paso a la noche, Issei se masajeaba uno de sus hombro mostrando cierta molestia en su rostro, la academia de Kuoh lentamente se había quedado sin alumnos, solamente estaba aquellos quienes tenían prácticas de sus respectivos clubes, cuando fijo su mirada en la entrada no hizo más que suspirar cansinamente ante la figura de kohai. Chiyo estaba leyendo un libro recargada en uno de los pilares de la entrada, ignorante de que cierto castaño se acercó bastante a ella.

Chiyo-chan – quedamente Issei trato de llamar la atención de la chica – ¡Chiyo-chan!

La pelinegra no daba señales de reaccionar fue cuando Issei decidió hacer algo un tanto drástico para él, tomo el libro que estaba leyendo y lo alzó lo más alto que pudo, Chiyo vio cómo su lectura era interrumpida de manera abrupta, trató de alcanzar su preciado libro sin darse cuenta que se acercó su cuerpo al de Issei, sus ojos grises se quedaron prendados de los cafés de Issei, quien sonrió satisfecho de haber sacado de su ensimismamiento a su amiga.

Claro que todo esto llevaría a una reacción posible, el sonrojo apareció debidamente en las mejillas de Chiyo e instintivamente dio un salto hacia atrás para chocar contra el pilar detrás de ella.

¡Se-se-se-sempai! – la pequeña Izumi estaba bastante ofuscada por la acción de Issei - ¡¿Po-por-por qué hizo eso?!

Me pareció divertido – le cedió el libro a Chiyo mientras coloco una de sus manos en el cabello de ella – No tenías por qué esperarme

No imagine cosas – Chiyo abrazó el objeto con ambos brazos – Solamente no quiero que se pierda en el camino

Issei rio un poco ante el argumento poco convincente de la jovencita, se quedó plantado en su lugar mientras que su kohai colocaba un indicador en la página en que se quedó su lectura y después guardo su libro en su mochila; una vez que termino ambos emprendieron el camino de regreso a casa, mientras alguien se acercó a la par de amigos.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente, los dos únicos ocupantes de la habitación miraron con sorpresa, Chiyo entro apresuradamente ignorando por completo la atención recibida por sus abuelos. Subió las escaleras para encerrarse en su habitación mientras se tapaba con las cobijas de su cama.

¡Ese tonto! – la jovencita grito mientras tapaba su rostro en una de sus almohadas - ¡IDIOTA! ¡TARADO! ¡PERVERTIDO! ¡MENSO!

 _Tranquilamente ambos chicos caminaban en silencio, detrás de ellos arribó una jovencita de un cabello tan negro como el de Chiyo y un cuerpo bastante más desarrollado que el de la jovencita, Issei miro extrañado a la chica quien parecía bastante nerviosa ante la presencia de él. Su acompañante por otro lado mostraba desconfianza por la extraña frente a ellos. Claramente no era miembro de su academia, ya que vestía otro uniforme de otra institución eso activó las alarmas dentro de la cabeza de Chiyo._

 _¡¿T-Tu e-eres I-Issei?! - la jovencita mostraba un sonrojo bastante notorio en su rostro - ¡¿P-por favor sal conmigo?!_

 _¿Eh? – Issei dio un paso hacia atrás ante repentino ofrecimiento – Este… ¿Te conozco?_

 _M-mi nombre es Amano Yuuma – la chica respondió con bastante timidez – Es la primera vez que nos vemos frente a frente… pero a decir verdad, te he visto de lejos durante mucho tiempo_

 _U-Una acechadora – Chiyo entrecerró sus ojos con algo de disgusto – Esto me mala espina_

 _Issei asintió un poco al comentario de su kohai no obstante la llamada Amano Yuuma se mostró un poco dolida ante la hiriente forma en que se refirió Chiyo a su persona._

 _Perdona si te causa un poco de asco – la chica estaba al borde de las lágrimas – En estos momentos fue cuando reuní el valor suficiente para acercarme_

 _E-Entiendo… Issei – estaba un poco apenado por la escena frente a él - ¿Pero no se te hace extraño pedirle a alguien que has visto por primera vez que salga contigo?_

 _Aquella pregunta dejo helada a Yuuma quien dejó salir un par de lágrimas de sus ojos color violeta, bajo un poco su rostro mientras su cuerpo lentamente temblaba._

 _En verdad tienes razón – la pelinegra hablo quedamente ante la mirada de los dos amigos – ¡P-Pero realmente me gustas mucho!_

 _Chiyo se sintió un poco incomoda ante la situación, tanto que su propio corazón latía con tal fuerza que le dolía bastante, Issei por su parte se cruzó de brazos mientras sopesaba la situación, lo que dijo después torcería un poco las cosas entre ellos tres._

"Mira no te conozco bien como para salir contigo" – Chiyo repitió mentalmente mientras recordaba – "Te parece una semana de prueba para ver si te doy una respuesta"

Tras esas palabras lo único que recordó fue alejarse de allí corriendo, sin siquiera notar que estaba frente a la puerta de su propia casa, la imagen de Yuuma e Issei se mantenía en su cabeza y eso le molestaba bastante tanto que las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos demostrando el dolor que sentía en su corazón. Tocaron a la puerta de su habitación, con rapidez se secó la lágrimas y arreglo un poco su maltratada apariencia, lo menos que quería en esos momentos era preocupar a sus abuelos con sus problemas.

Pero no solo el sentimiento de dolor estaba en su corazón, también una creciente desconfianza hacia esa "Amano Yuuma". Issei estaba pensativo en su habitación realmente estaba bastante contrariado por la reacción de su querida Chiyo, alzó su celular mientras vio la respuesta ante la dudosa situación en la que estaba metido.

" **Eres realmente un idiota"**

Issei suspiro ante la honesta respuesta de Kiba, dejó su celular mientras admiró una foto que tenía frente a él, allí estaban ellos tres su mejor amigo Shidou tomándolopor el cuello y Chiyo quien se mostraba sonriente al lado de ellos dos, sin bastante animo golpeo su frente contra el escritorio mientras se lamentaba por la mala decisión que tomó.

No es que vaya ser mi novia – el castaño comentó para sí mismo – espero que Chiyo-chan pueda perdonarme.

El primer día de aquella semana de prueba empezó mostrando los primero cambios radicales, su querida amiga de la infancia y kohai no apareció como normalmente lo hacía, eso hizo un pequeño hueco en su estómago, sintiendo la culpa de sus acciones, en una esquina cercana a su casa estaba de Yuuma esperándolo nerviosamente para caminar juntos hasta lo más cercano a su escuela, mucho que lo conocían estaban extrañados por la diferente compañía que tenía el castaño, una de esas personas era la propia presidenta del consejo estudiantil, justo cuando parecían estar cerca del rango de visión de la misma, Yuuma se despedía de Issei para tomar otro camino. Chiyo por su parte aplicaba la "Ley del Hielo" con él empeorando bastante la situación, muy adentro Issei deseaba terminar esa semana de prueba para pedir las debidas disculpas a su amiga de la infancia y tratar de enmendar las cosas.

Los días subsecuentes Issei notó algo particular en Amano Yuuma, casi toda sus conversaciones estaban dirigidas para conocer más de Issei, pero cuando él tocaba el tema sobre su pasado, la pelinegra evadía la pregunta hábilmente, esa parte de su personalidad molestó levemente al castaño, pero nunca lo externó ya que ese extraño comportamiento le serviría para dar un rotundo "no" a su petición de salir con ella.

Por su parte Souna se mostraba inquieta, tanto como la pequeña Chiyo sin saberlo ambas jovencitas investigaron mucho sobre "Amano Yuuma" y lo que encontraron no les gusto para nada. Ya que era eso, "nada" no había registros de ella en la escuela que supuestamente asistía, ningún alumno parecía conocerla y sobre todo la supuesta dirección que dio como su hogar; era simplemente una edificación abandonada.

Chiyo estaba en un dilema moral no podía aparecer de la nada y decirle a Issei que la chica con la pensaba salir en algún momento estaba mintiendo; tenía miedo que eso fracturara su amistad, por eso decidió que lo mejor sería espiarlos en el último día para asegurarse de que no le hiciese algo malo. Issei estaba un poco nervioso, la noche anterior Yuuma sugirió una cita para tener algo que recordar, el castaño no estuvo en contra con la idea ya que en definitiva zanjaría el asunto con ella para seguir con su vida tal y como la estuvo viviendo antes de su arribo. No supo que lo incitó para mandarle un mensaje a Chiyo de lo que tenía pensado hacer aquel domingo en especial, pero al no recibir respuesta por parte de ella, pesó que se lo tomó mal.

Solo espero que Yuuma-san no me odie por esto – Issei miro con detenimiento su reflejo en el espejo antes de dar su visto bueno – Bien, terminemos de una buena vez...

Estaba medianamente arreglado para la ocasión, claro no se puso sus mejores ropas con el miedo de que se estropearan por un arranque de furia por parte de la chica con la que estuvo saliendo a "modo de prueba", suspiro sonoramente ante de salir de su casa, por suerte era domingo por la mañana y sus padres no se levantarían hasta cercano el medio día, así no recibiría cuestionamientos por su atuendo. Camino un poco y la encontró como siempre en la misma esquina donde lo estuvo esperando casi toda la semana.

El arrepentimiento se hizo presente al notar el esmero que Yuuma puso en su apariencia, una blusa rosa pálido que combinaba con su falda negra, una zapatillas de tacón bajo y por supuesto un bolso a juego; quizás lo que más le molestaba era la radiante sonrisa que tenía en el rostro. Bajo la mirada un poco dolido pero se recompuso al instante.

¡Yuuma-san! – la chica alzó la mirada para divisar al chico - ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

La chica negó con la cabeza sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, llena de motivación tomó de la mano a Issei y le pidió que le siguiera, a la distancia Chiyo estaba de pie mirando como la pareja se retiraba, rápidamente empezó a andar mientras seguía de cerca a la pareja, para pasar desapercibida decidió arreglarse un poco, decantándose por unos jeans un poco ajustados, una playera de color violeta y sobre esta una blusa un tanto holgada; unas tenis bastante cómodos por si tenía que correr y un bolso con varios cosas para defenderse.

La cita de Issei y Yuuma empezó como típicamente lo haría, vieron una película en el cine, Chiyo es quedó en un café cercano mientras leía un libro, después salieron a curiosear a diferentes tiendas probándose distintos conjuntos de ropa; para ese punto Yuuma no parecía más que una chica normal pero quien se encontraba tanto molesta era la joven Izumi.

Ahora yo soy la acechadora – comento la pequeña chica de anteojos – Ise-sempai tendrás que compensarme muy bien – eso último lo dijo con malicia

Un horrible escalofrió recorrió la espalda del castaño quien miro para todos lados con la esperanza de encontrar a aquella persona que estaba pensando cosas malas hacia su persona. Su acompañante notó aquella reacción y no hizo más que reír ante lo gracioso que se veía, siguieron con su cita hasta llegar a un parque, notando por completo la soledad que reinaba en él, eso alerto bastante a Issei que caminaba a una distancia prudente de la chica, mientras miraba con seriedad su espalda, de repente ella se detuvo su andar y hablo con voz tranquila.

Sabes, pensé que sería más fácil – el castaño se quedó parado en su lugar mientras escuchaba lo que Yuuma tenía que decir – Es lo malo con los chicos que no tienen las hormonas alborotadas – se dio la vuelta para encarar al su acompañante – nunca bajaste la guardia… Issei-kun

Bien, evadir mis preguntas sobre tu pasado fue algo malo – el chico miro fijamente a la pelinegra – Eso habló mal de ti… Yuuma-chan

Eso último me supo a sarcasmo – la chica alzo los hombros bastante contrariada – al menos no tengo que seguir fingiendo

La abuela dice "La honestidad es la mejor política" – Yuuma miro sorprendida al chico frente a ella – Pero no negaré que fue divertido

Aquella declaración hizo reír a la chica, curiosamente era una risa genuina, sin malicia alguna, así estuvo unos momentos hasta que paro abruptamente.

No voy a mentirte – Yuuma camino hasta estar cerca de Issei – No eres de mi tipo… pero definitivamente me hubiera enamorado de ti

Es una lástima – el castaño se rasco la cabeza - A decir verdad, mi zona de gustos están por la chicas que son un año menor que yo

¿En serio? – la sorpresa adornó el rostro de la pelinegra – ¡Rayos! Miltlet hubiese sido mejor que yo

¿Mil-que? – la jovencita se llevó su mano a la boca evidentemente apenada

No es nada – Yuuma negó con la cabeza mientras bajo la mirada – Issei-kun puedo pedirte un favor… ¿Podrías morir por mí?

La extraña pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Issei, quien rápidamente sintió un dolor en el área del abdomen, aquella sensación rápidamente hizo mella en su fuerza ya que sus piernas empezaron a flaquear para caer de rodillas. Yuuma por su parte dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sus ojos le miraban de forma lastimera y sobre todo con tristeza, en una de sus manos poseía un extraño objeto, hecho completamente de energía o eso parecía, le recordaba a esos "extraños" poderes que aparecían en los mangas o animes que veía de vez en cuando en compañía de Chiyo, aunque la última negaba su gusto por esas cosas.

Tosió un poco, su boca se llenó de un sabor completamente metálico, llevó una de sus manos a su lastimado abdomen para ver como su sangre salía por la herida que Yuuma le provocó con la extraña arma.

En verdad lamento mucho esto – Yuuma desvió un poco la mirada evitando encarar al castaño – Primeramente me ordenaron observarte y de la nada me pidieron que te eliminara – el cuerpo de Issei cayó sobre el charco de su propia sangre – Lo único que puedo hacer es acompañarte en tus últimos momentos… en verdad lo lamento Issei-kun

El arrepentimiento estaba impregnado en la voz de Yuuma, quien se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de Issei lentamente cerraba sus ojos ante su inevitable final. Pero pudo vislumbrar la figura de alguien más antes de perder por completo la conciencia. Chiyo estaba horrorizada, tanto que sus piernas no podían moverse de su lugar, Yuuma se quedó helada al ver como la jovencita que siempre acompañaba a Issei estaba en aquel parque.

Dohnaseek-san preparó una barrera – Yuuma habló quedamente - ¿Cómo es posible que la hayas atravesado?

La pregunta no obtuvo respuesta, toda la atención de Chiyo Izumi estaba puesta en su sempai, de manera mecánica dio un paso hacia adelante mientras que la joven que estaba al lado de Issei se levantó de su lugar y sacó de nuevo aquella extraña arma hecha de energía.

Ise-sempai – repitió la jovencita ante la mirada de la atacante del castaño – Ise-sempai

El ambiente lentamente fue cambiando, Yuuma sentía como una terrible opresión estaba rodeándola por completo, tanto era el sentimiento que instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

Ise-sempai – Chiyo se acercó un poco más al abatido cuerpo de Issei – Despierte por favor… sempai

Aquella escena era amarga y triste, Chiyo se arrodillo junto a Issei y lo movió levemente, la única testigo quería sentir lastima por la jovencita de anteojos pero su instinto le dictaba que debía de mantenerse alerta ante cualquier reacción por parte de la misma, repentinamente un círculo mágico apareció debajo de ellos dos, Yuuma ahora experimentaba el miedo por completo, brillando en un violeta intensó estaba el símbolo de la serpiente que se devoraba a sí misma, el emblema de Ouroboros. Tras eso se pudo escuchar un grito desconsolador que provino de la garganta de la jovencita que fue salvada por Issei hace siete años.

El poder que emano de su cuerpo lanzo por los cielos a Yuuma la cual cayó pesadamente a una distancia bastante alejada, toda criatura sobrenatural fue alertada de aquella presencia, pero lo que más les preocupó fue que al instante desapareció.

* * *

Issei abrió sus ojos, sentía molestia en el área del abdomen, con pesadez trato de levantarse pero notó un peso familia sobre él, allí estaba su querida amiga Chiyo su piel mostraba una palidez mortecina, llevado por la adrenalina que generaba esa visión recobro toda sus fuerzas. El temor se apoderó de él al ver como la jovencita sangraba abundantemente en el mismo lugar que él había sido herido, con cuidado la recostó boca arriba acercado uno de sus oídos al área del pecho.

Espero unos segundos que se volvieron una eternidad, sentía que su corazón se detendría si no escuchaba lo que esperaba, fue cuando lo notó tan débil que era inaudible pero allí estaba.

El corazón de la jovencita latía con debilidad, sino se apuraba no sobreviviría, pediría ayuda para llevarla al hospital estuvo a punto de hacer algo cuando se percató de la presencia de Yuuma, sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica, estos estaban clavados en la figura de Chiyo, mostraban una ausencia de raciocinio, en sus manos estaba su arma de energía, su mente sacó una rápida conclusión y se dispuso a proteger a su amiga.

¡¿TU LE HICISTE ESTO A CHIYO?! – Issei hablo con potencia llamando la atención de Yuuma - ¡CONTESTA!

Yuuma no contestó, en su lugar emergieron de su espalda dos alas negras alzó su arma para asestar un golpe a la inconsciente jovencita, actuó tan rápido como pudo, se dispuso a usar su cuerpo a manera de escudo para proteger a la indefensa Chiyo de Yuuma, el arma hecha de energía bajo con pasmosa velocidad y fuerza, aun si el castaño servía de escudo, el ataque acabaría con los dos de manera definitiva, pronto un protector apareció en el brazo izquierdo del joven, deteniendo el golpe de Yuuma.

La joven ángel de alas negras reaccionó ante la presencia del nuevo objeto, se alejó rápidamente mientras que Issei bajo sus brazos mostrando dolor en el rostro.

Twice Critical – Yuuma hablo quedamente –Primero el "Sunrise Blessing" y ahora esto – la chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza - ¡NO ENTIENDO QUE ESTA PASANDO!

¡Aun no contestas mi pregunta! – Issei encaro a su atacante - ¡¿Tú le hiciste esto a Chiyo?!

¡Debo de seguir mis órdenes! – la jovencita se abalanzó hacia Issei – Voy a matarlos a los dos… por suerte es tan solo un Twice Critical

Luz chocando contra metal, eso era lo que ocurría, Yuuma e Issei se estaban enfrascando en un combate bastante desigual ya que uno atacaba mientras el otro se defendía como podía, aquel protector era lo único que se interponía entre la vida y la muerte; aunque otro factor estaba en contra del castaño, tiempo entre más tiempo pasaba defendiéndose de Yuuma, la vida de Chiyo terminaría sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Para colmo, aquel ángel con el que luchaba Issei estaba más desesperado por terminar esa batalla que atacaba de manera errática y sobre todo brutal; mostrando la diferencia que entre ellos dos empezaba a hacerse visible, pero a pesar de eso el chico mantenía un buen ritmo contra su oponente.

La "ángel" se mordía los labios al ver la valentía que demostraba aquel chico con el que salió una semana, algo admirable se le preguntaban, dar todo por proteger algo siempre fue algo que envidio a los humanos, pero para ella eso era perjudicial, el sonido del metal cediendo a la fuerza se hizo presente, vio como el Twice Critical lentamente se agrietaba por la potencia de los golpes que Issei detenía, de seguir así la victoria sería para ella.

Issei sentía como su improvisada defensa terminaría por ceder, no sabía nada de su "Twice Critical" para él era tan solo un protector para defenderse de los ataque del arma de energía de su "cita".

 **[BOOST]**

Ambos contendientes escucharon provenir de aquel protector rojo carmín, por un instante Issei se sintió un poco más fuerte y con fuerza desvió el arma de Yuuma, aprovechado que la chica había quedado indefensa, propino un certero golpe con su puño derecho a la base del abdomen del "ángel" haciendo trastabillar, una sonrisa triunfante adorno su rostro… estuvo a punto de dar un segundo golpe cuando de la nada sintió varias punzadas en la espalda, desvió un poco su mirada y pudo notar varias armas clavadas en su cuerpo, cada una de ellas eran similares a la de Yuuma, de distinto color pero de la misma naturaleza.

Sobre ellos descendieron tres ángeles de alas negras, un hombre vistiendo un fedora y gabardina, una jovencita rubia en traje de lolita gótica y otra vistiendo una blusa con un revelador escote y una corta falda, un conjunto sacado de la zona roja de la ciudad.

¡Raynare! – la pequeña rubia se dirigió a Yuuma - ¿Qué estás haciendo? – la ahora Raynare reaccionó - ¡Debemos irnos!

Esto ya se nos fue de la mano – el hombre hablo con parsimonia – Las dos administradoras vienen en camino… debemos irnos

Dohnaseek-san, Miltlet-chan y Kalawarner-san – Raynare hablo quedamente – no podemos irnos así como así

No es necesario darles el golpe de gracia – la mujer mayor comento con desdén - ¡¿PERO QUÉ?!

El grupo de ángeles miraron con sorpresa como Issei caminaba lentamente ignorando por completo la amenaza que representaba todos ellos, su atención estaba puesta en la chica que también se debatía entre la vida y al muerte; las armas de energía desaparecieron al poco tiempo de haber impactado en el cuerpo del castaño haciendo que sus heridas sangraran copiosamente, el "Twice Critical" mostraba las grietas en todo su metal.

Miltlet preparo una nueva arma en sus manos solamente para ser detenida por Dohnaseek, cosa que sorprendió a las otras dos jóvenes.

Guarda tu lanza de luz – el hombre hablo con decisión – Peleo con honor, al menos dejémoslo morir junto a la otra

La pequeña rubia bufó levemente molesta pero accedió a la petición de su compañero, todos ellos extendieron sus alas para alzar el vuelo y desaparecer de aquel lugar, Raynare se atrasó un poco para ver por última vez a Issei, sus ojos aun mostraban cierto pesar pero decidió que lo mejor era irse de allí.

En la mente de Issei no había ningún pensamiento, solamente el deseo de estar al lado de Chiyo, su cuerpo se movía por mera fuerza de voluntad ni siquiera era capaz de percibir el dolor que le causaban sus heridas abiertas, justo cuando estuvo cerca de su amiga, sus fuerzas cedieron para caer pesadamente, el frio del suelo era molesto, vio que le faltaba poco para estar cerca de su kohai, empezó a arrastrarse por lograr alcanzarla dejando tras de sí su sangre que manchaba el suelo del parque.

La barrera que rodeaba aquel lugar empezaba a difuminarse dando paso al cielo nocturno que adornaba a Kouh y sobre ellos apareció una hermosa luna blanca, bajo la luz de la misma Issei se acomodó cerca de Chiyo quien débilmente se percató de la presencia del castaño. Se miraron mutuamente solamente para sonreírse, mientras las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

 **Bajo la luz de la luna, ellos dos dejarían este mundo… era un final demasiado triste.**

* * *

 _ **Notas de Aeretr:**_

 _ **Buenas noches, dias o tardes... dependiendo el momento en que lean esto; bien después de haber probado el "lado oscuro" fanservicero de este fanon, vuelvo a sacar algo completamente random, aprovecho que estoy de vacaciones hasta el 13 de marzo para escribir, actualizar y andar de vago.**_

 _ **Bien primero antes que nada habra ciertas reglas sobre esta historia:**_

 _ **1.- No hay harem... no insistan, no va haber y punto (a lo mucho un triangulo amoroso pero nada más)**_

 _ **2.- Su actualización dependerá de la aceptación de la misma (vamos no motiva mucho recibir pocas opiniones), de lo contrario será mensual.**_

 _ **3.- Es un Issei x Ophis... aunque no lo crean.**_

 _ **4.- No será una historia larga... tengo planeado 12 o 13 capitulos como mínimo, mas un epílogo.**_

 _ **Bueno creo que es todo por ahora, es hora de continuar con una actualización... de la cual será sorpresa.**_

 _ **Por cierto gracias a todos los que les gustó "Hurt" en serio es mejor hacer un one-shot, que escribir una historia con una tématica bien quemada...**_

 _ **Datos interesantes.**_

 _ **El nombre de Chiyo Izumi no fue elegido de manera aleatoria, de hecho ningun nombre es elegido al azar por este autor, mas que nada es una especie de contradiccion para lo que representa Ophis**_

 _ **En kanji : Chi (Miles o mil) + Yo (una vida o generacion) Chiyo: Miles de Generaciones o Eternidad, Izumi significa Fuente o fuentes, Izumi Chiyo termina significando "Fuente de la Eternidad o Fuente de Mil Generaciones (vidas)" cuando Ophis representa al vacio y la nada.**_

 _ **Lo del "nerfeo" o bajon de poderes de Ophis es canonico de la novela y no fue sacado de la manga.**_

 _ **"Sunrise Blessing" es algo que nacio debido a varios Sacred Gears es todo lo que puedo decir... Blade Blacksmith/ Sword Birth , Boosted Gear / Divine Dividing, quien adivine cual es la relación se ganará una mención honorifica.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Aquella imagen estaba grabada en su mente, Chiyo en un charco de sangre, su piel de un blanco casi fantasmagórico y su respiración que desaparecía a cada instante, pudo sentir la desesperación apretujar su pecho, pero él también estaba en la peor condición.

" **Débil"**

Era la única definición aceptable para él, no tuvo la fuerza suficiente para salvar a una persona importante para él, ella le consideraba un héroe en su niñez y ahora le fallaba colosalmente.

" **Eres demasiado débil"**

Un reclamo que provenía de lo más profundo de su alma, miro sus manos las cuales estaban manchadas de sangre, no de la suya… sino de su querida amiga; le había prometido a sus abuelos que la protegería, que cuidaría de ella mientras estuviesen juntos en la vida, no sabía cómo encarar la vergüenza de ver a la pareja de ancianos quebrarse por la pérdida de su querida nieta.

" **¿Te molesta ser débil?"**

Grito un sí ante la pregunta, respondiendo con rabia, apretando sus puños mientras veía como lentamente la pequeña Chiyo se hundía en su propia sangre, corrió desesperado para evitar perderla, alzo su mano con la esperanza de alcanzarla y evitar ese destino. Fue cuando la pesadilla termino y dio paso a la realidad.

Su mano había alcanzado a tomar algo, la calidez que podía percibir a través del tacto hizo que Issei abriera los ojos repentinamente, solamente para encontrarse con una visión que le resulto de lo más esperanzadora.

 _Chiyo había rememorado entre sueños la tarde de ayer donde vio a Issei moribundo en el suelo, intento alcanzarlo pero la imagen sonriente de Yuuma, se lo impedía asestando un golpe fatal en el cuerpo de aquel que era el "héroe" de su infancia. La sola acción fue suficiente para hacerle despertar de la pesadilla, temblando en extremo, el sudor frío que recorría su rostro y por último vio como sus lágrimas caían sobre su sábana. Estuvo a punto de quebrarse ante el recuerdo, no lo hizo porque se percató que no estaba sola._

 _A su lado dormía el castaño, con miedo ante la idea de ser tan solo una ilusión creada para darle una sensación de alivio, con incertidumbre se acercó a él, tan solo percibir el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo fue suficiente para confirmar que era el real._

 _Con timidez y temor acomodo un mechón rebelde se su flequillo, fue cuando notó como su rostro cambiaba de un estado calmado a mostrar miedo; eso también la alertó, olvidándose de su situación trató de despertarle, pero Issei estaba tan profundamente dormido que ni sus llamados eran suficiente para hacer que despertase. Se sentó sobre él, en su mente era más importante que su sempai despertará que no le importaba la vergüenza que ocasionaría ser encontrada en esa posición. Llevó con lentitud su mano para acariciar el rostro de su "héroe"._

Fue cuando Issei despertó y tomo su mano con algo de fuerza; los ojos cafés de joven estaba clavados en los de Chiyo, alivio mezclado con temor era el sentimiento que reflejaban en ellos, sin mediar las consecuencias de sus actos se aferraron el uno al otro, lentamente el cuerpo del pelinegra hipaba, mientras que sollozaba quedamente, tampoco el castaño se guardó el sentimiento de amargura que envolvía su corazón dejándolo salir también en sollozos. No supieron cuantos minutos duraron así.

Abrazados en la misma cama, ella encima de él, mientras que el castaño la envolvía entre sus brazos, aquel momento era necesario para el par de amigos, sin embargo una nueva persona arribó a aquella habitación.

Veo que ya han despertado – con suavidad y elegancia aquel intruso llamó la atención de los dos – Espero no interrumpir algo importante

El comentario hizo reaccionar a ambos jóvenes quienes se separaron lentamente, usualmente ocurriría una escena cómica entre ellos dos, pero ese no era el caso, no en esos instantes. Al filo de la puerta se encontraba Tsubaki Shinra, la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, su mirada mostraba tranquilidad pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas les indicaba que estaba ofuscada por lo que presencio segundos antes de interrumpir.

Hyodou-san e Izumi-san – la joven habló quedamente - ¿Cómo se encuentran?

Fue cuando Issei y Chiyo se dieron cuenta del objeto de la pregunta, revisaron respectivamente sus propios cuerpos, ninguna herida aparente, ni siquiera tenían vendajes puestos; algo extraño si les preguntaban, instintivamente posaron la mirada en su sempai.

Me gustaría decir que bien – Issei fue el primero en hablar – Pero tengo tantas preguntas

Yo también – la pelinegra se sentó al filo de la cama – Todo lo de ayer fue un sueño… ¿Verdad?

Tsubaki se llevó la mano al mentón, tratando de encontrar una respuesta rápida que no generara más preguntas, suspiro un poco y llevo sus manos a las caderas.

Puedo decirles que lo de la tarde de ayer fue real – tanto Issei como su kouhai tragaron amargo ante la respuesta – Pero no soy la indicada para explicarles todo… en el primer descanso vengan a la sala del consejo.

Asintieron de manera mecánica, para ver que como su sempai se retiraba del lugar, fue cuando Chiyo vio realmente donde se encontraban, su reacción más lógica fue…

¡E-Es la habitación de Issei-sempai! – la pelinegra volteo para mirar al chico - ¡D-Do-Dormí en l-la-la mi-misma….KYAAAAAA!

* * *

 _ **Life 2: A hidden truth**_

* * *

Ninguno de los dos sentía ánimos para hablar ya que habían pasado por el momento más vergonzoso de sus vidas, claro Issei paso por muchos más debido a una niñez desbocada pero eso era harina de otro costal, Chiyo por su parte no pudo encarar la mirada de sus abuelos, a pesar de que no mostraban descontento, al contrario estaban complacidos, tal parecía que el día de ayer resultó en una cita entre ella y su sempai; eso de por sí era extraño. El castaño por su parte no pudo soportar la "charla", claro el juro y perjuro que no pasó nada entre ellos; pero tal parecía que sus progenitores no le creerían ni ápice de sus palabras, resignado decidió que lo mejor era rendirse.

¿Sempai? – Chiyo miró discretamente al rostro de Issei - ¿Tan malo fue?

Recibí la charla – el castaño respondió un poco agobiado – Tendrás que acostumbrarte a un nuevo trato "especial"

Las implicaciones de aquellas palabras hicieron sonrojar a la pequeña Izumi, Issei se dio cuenta de algo extraño en su amiga, se detuvo un poco cosa que llamó la atención de su acompañante.

Ahora que me voy fijando – el joven se acercó al rostro de Chiyo – No estas usando tus lentes

Si – asintió ante la observación del castaño – Recién me di cuenta de que mi vista mejoró bastante, aunque me siento bastante agotada

Yo también – Issei llevó una de sus manos al rostro tratando de tapar un poco la luz de sol – hace demasiado calor a pesar de la hora

Tienes razón sempai – Chiyo imitó la acción del castaño pero repentinamente guardaron silencio

Ambos sonrieron de manera avergonzada debido a la manera en que despertaron aquella mañana, continuaron su camino hasta arribar a la entrada de la escuela, donde Souna Shitori no los recibió como usualmente lo hacía en este caso están solamente la vicepresidenta y Genshirou Saji, quien les dio una discreta mirada. Issei se percató del gesto del otro castaño, pero decidió ignorarlo, una vez que llegó a su salón casi la mayoría de las alumnas le miraron de manera extraña, pero al igual que con Saji decidió dejarlo pasar.

Kiba se sentó a su lado como siempre, esta vez no se notaba cansado como la vez anterior, el saludo cortes se dio entre ambos y el día siguió su curso.

Sonaron las campanadas que indicaban el inicio del primer receso, recordando la petición de Tsubaki se apresuró a la sala del consejo estudiantil, aquel camino le supo más largo de lo habitual, todo eso debido a la expectativa de lo que le iban a decir, frente a la puerta se encontraba su querida kouhai, quien era un mar de nervios justo como él.

Chiyo-chan – Issei llamó causalmente a su amiga de la infancia

¡Se-sem-sempai! – la pequeña pelinegra se sobresaltó un poco pero rápidamente cambio su expresión a una tranquilidad – No tardaste nada en venir

Bueno, me apresuré un poco – el chico se rascó la mejilla – Tengo bastantes preguntas y sinceramente estoy nervioso

Yo también – Chiyo dio varias respiraciones profundas para calmar un poco sus nervios

Ambos acercaron sus manos para tocar la puerta, cuando esta se abrió repentinamente, detrás de ella apareció la figura de Ruruko Niimura quien estudiaba en el salón contiguo al de la pequeña Izumi, ellas dos rara vez cruzaban palabra, solamente el saludo cordial cuando se encontraban en el pasillo.

Pasen por favor – la pequeña castaña de coletas habló cortésmente – No tenemos mucho tiempo

Acatando la petición de su compañera de escuela, los dos amigos entraron a la sala del consejo estudiantil, frente a ellos estaban todos los miembros del mismo, divisaron a Tsubaki y a Saji quienes le miraban fijamente, también se encontraban Kousaka Reya, Hanakai Momo y por último Tsubasa Yura; el ambiente era tenso dentro de la sala, pero ninguno de ellos les miraban con hostilidad más que nada curiosidad, Souna estaba sentada en el escritorio que le correspondía como la presidenta del consejo, sus ojos violetas estaban puestos sobre ellos dos, tanto Issei como Chiyo sintieron que los analizaba a profundidad y que podía ver todo sobre ellos.

Hyodou-san e Izumi-san – Souna habló con suficiente volumen para que los dos le escuchasen – Tomen asiento por favor

Sin responder ambos hicieron lo que la joven frente a ellos les dijo, el nerviosismo era evidente en el rostro de ambos, fue cuando Reya se percató de su estado emocional.

Issei-kun y Chiyo-chan – la joven de trenza se mostró amable – No se preocupen están entre amigos

Ves les dije que debíamos de actuar normal – Ruruko rápidamente exclamo con molestia – mírenlos creen que nos los vamos a comer

Todos suspiraron ante las evidentes palabras de la pequeña castaña, fue cuando Tsubaki rio un poco relajando más el ambiente, Souna por su parte cerró sus ojos para después abrirlos y hacer una pregunta.

Si les dijera que los demonios son reales – tanto Issei como Chiyo se pusieron rígidos ante Souna – ¿Me creerían?

Los dos se miraron discretamente antes de asentir entre ellos, el primero en responder fue el castaño quien miro solemnemente a Souna.

Diría, buenos días, no estoy interesado en locuras chuubinescas – Chiyo trató de contener la risa – y me iría corriendo de aquí– un tic apareció en la pelinegra de cabello corto mientras que el resto estaba como la pequeña Izumi – Pero con lo de ayer estoy abierto a las posibilidades

Seriedad, era lo que reflejaban los ojos cafés de Issei, sentimiento que todos comprendieron al instante y que también demostraron ipso facto.

Veo que tu sentido del humor no cambio mucho – la presidenta del consejo estudiantil sonrió complacida – entonces déjame presentarme debidamente… mi nombre es Sona Sitri y soy un demonio

* * *

Issei estaba recostado sobre su cama, su mirada fija en el techo de su habitación, había recibido las respuestas que deseaba pero eran muy difíciles de asimilar. Pronto su celular vibró indicando que recibía una llamada. Lo tomó y contestó sin siquiera ver la identificación del que le habló. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos cuando una voz familiar se escuchó por el auricular.

¿Sempai? – Issei cerró sus ojos al escuchar la voz de Chiyo – ¿podemos platicar?

Miedo, era lo que reflejaba la voz de Chiyo tras la línea un sentimiento que compartía perfectamente con ella, dio una respiración profunda antes de responder, ya que su mente recordó todo lo que pasó en aquel descanso.

 _Por un instante estuvo a punto de dejarse caer de la silla ante la revelación de Sona, Issei y Chiyo estaban estupefactos sin saber cómo responder, emoción que Sona rápidamente anticipó._

 _Sé que suena raro – la ahora Sitri mantuvo la compostura – Pero en verdad soy un demonio, para ser específicos una noble entre mi especie_

 _¿Un momento? – Issei alzó su mano para llamar la atención de la joven presidenta – Me está diciendo que los ángeles y demonios son reales… ¿Verdad?_

 _Sí, es verdad – Sona asintió discretamente – Somos los enemigos de la iglesia, dime ustedes dos son religiosos_

 _Mi familia es sintoísta – el castaño contestó quedamente – No se Chiyo-chan_

 _Mis abuelos y yo practicamos la misma religión que sempai – la jovencita respondía con amabilidad - ¿Por qué?_

 _Bueno, hubieran tenido varias complicaciones – la sonrisa nerviosa de la sempai de los dos jóvenes les llamó la atención – cosas como crucifijos, biblias, agua bendita e inclusive pisar terreno santo no lastiman_

 _¿Eso me parece más de los vampiros? – Chiyo ocultó su sonrisa tras una de sus manos – Solo no espero brillen bajo el sol_

 _El sol también nos afecta Izumi-san – Tsubaki intervino con un tono severo – ¿No se sintieron cansados ahora en la mañana?_

 _Ambos asintieron ante la pregunta que les hizo la vicepresidenta, quien se mostró complacida por la atención que le dieron, Sona miro de soslayo a su acompañante, solamente para suspirar._

 _Continuando antes de la interrupción – todos guardaron silencio al escuchar a Sona – Debo decir que estamos en una posición bastante difícil, ya que nuestros enemigos naturales son demasiados_

 _En este caso… los ángeles – Issei se cruzó de brazos bastante intrigado – Pero que era lo que nos atacó ayer._

 _Un ángel caído – Saji respondía con un poco de malestar – Ángeles que cayeron de la gracia del cielo y moran en el mundo humano_

 _Los ángeles casi nunca abandonan el cielo – la joven Sitri miro levemente a Saji – Cuando lo hace es para asistir a los exorcistas de la iglesia… por eso preguntaba si sus familias eran religiosas_

 _Issei comprendía un poco la situación fue cuando notaba algo extraño en las palabas de Sona, con algo de miedo posó su mirada en la presidenta del consejo estudiantil._

 _Presidenta – la seriedad en la voz del castaño era más que evidente - ¿Qué está tratándonos de decir con todo esto?_

 _Hyodou-kun e Izumi-san – la joven presidenta apretaba sus manos mostrando un poco de arrepentimiento – Ustedes dos son demonios como nosotros_

 _El frio recorrió los cuerpos de ambos amigos, quienes estaban sorprendidos por las palabras de la joven que reveló ser una demonio noble, Chiyo agacho la vista mientras respiraba con dificultad, al parecer iba a tener un ataque de pánico, Issei tomo la mano de su kouhai y la apretó levemente; dándole un poco de confort con la esperanza de evitar que la chica colapsara._

 _Sona se levantó de su asiento para colocarse frente a ellos dos, ante la mirada incrédula del resto del consejo estudiantil se arrodillo frente a los amigos en una posición de sumisión completa._

 _Lo que pasó ayer ocurrió por un descuido mío – Sona hablaba con bastante remordimiento – De alguna manera ustedes dos pasaron desapercibidos por nuestros radares, nunca nos imaginamos que tendrían valor especial… - Issei miraba fijamente a su sempai – ¡De haberlo sabido no los hubiese reencarnado en su contra!_

 _No entiendo – el castaño hablo sin mostrarse alterado – Explíquese por favor_

 _Hyodou – el único miembro masculino del consejo estudiantil llamo la atención del castaño – Sona-kaichou… ella nos ha convertido a todos en demonios_

 _Cada persona dentro de la habitación saco de su espalda un par de alas de murciélago, aquella visión atemorizó más a Chiyo quien se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Issei, quien instintivamente mostraba enojo ante todo lo que les estaban revelando._

 _Entonces somos sus esclavos – el joven ya mostraba señales de ira - ¡CONTESTENME!_

 _¡NO ES ASÍ! – Saji rápidamente salió en defensa de la joven Sitri - ¡Sona nos da la opción de elegir servirle o no! ¡En tu caso…!_

 _En su caso… fue un capricho – la presidenta del consejo no levantaba la vista – Ustedes dos llamaban mucho mi atención, de alguna forma admiraba su trato constante y la libertad que mostraban a sus vidas – Chiyo apretó un poco el brazo de su sempai para que prestará atención a las palabras de la presidenta del consejo – Por eso no soporté la idea de verlos morir en ese parque_

 _¿Morir? – ambos jóvenes susurraron muy quedamente_

 _Si – Tsubaki hablo respondiendo por parte del grupo – Como había dicho Sona, ustedes dos pasaron inadvertidamente por nuestros radares – la vicepresidenta se acercó a una de las ventanas de la sala – De alguna forma los ángeles caídos se dieron cuenta de su potencial y actuaron rápidamente_

 _¿Q-Que clase de potencial? – Chiyo se animó a preguntar_

* * *

Issei miro al horizonte, vio su mano izquierda mientras repasaba aquellas revelaciones que el consejo estudiantil le hicieron a los dos, Sacred Gear, objetos creados por el mismísimo Dios de la Biblia que obraban milagros para la humanidad, eso le supo un tanto irreal pero cuando les enseñaron invocarlos se quedaron intranquilos, él tenía "Twice Critical" un protector que doblaba el poder de su dueño según Sona era uno de los más comunes, pero aun así no debía de ser menospreciado.

Sempai todo esto me parece un sueño – la voz de su kouhai se escuchaba nerviosa tras la línea telefónica – Es decir, los demonios y ángeles existen en verdad

Lo sé – Issei respondió mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama – es como esos animes que solía ver con Shido-kun, un poder misterioso dentro del protagonista y un destino que cumplir pero…

Te preocupas por mí – Chiyo en su habitación abrazaba una almohada - ¿Verdad?

Guardó silencio, ya que su querida amiga estaba en lo cierto, él no tendría problemas con su "Twice Critical" pero Chiyo era su mayor preocupación, "Sunrise Blessing"… The Love of the Holy Maiden, no era un sacred gear raro o poderoso, sino más bien complicado de utilizar ya que ponía en peligro a su portador con uso prolongado.

 _Me hubiese gustado que fuese el Twilight Healing – comentó amargamente la presidenta del consejo – Con ese estaría más tranquila_

 _¿Por qué lo dice kaichou? – Chiyo estaba curiosa como preocupada – Tan malo es mi sacred gear_

 _Su función es la misma - Sona respondía amablemente – Pero en lugar de curar absorbe el daño de la persona tratada_

 _¡Un momento! – Issei se levantó de su asiento para ponerse frente a Sona - ¡¿Qué quiere decir?!_

 _Bien es mejor demostrarlo que explicarlo con palabras – la joven dio uno pasos para regresar a su escritorio – Izumi-san ¿Puedes venir un momento?_

 _Si, kaichou – la pelinegra acató la petición de la presidenta del consejo_

 _De uno de los cajones sacó un pequeño abrecartas, pasó dos de sus dedos de la mano izquierda haciendo aparecer un pequeño círculo azul cobalto, llamando la atención de todos los presentes, la hoja de la herramienta brillo tenuemente con la misma tonalidad que el extraño circulo. Ante la mirada de temor Sona cortó la palma de su mano, un hilillo de sangre escurrió por la herida abierta y el rostro de la joven Sitri mostraba la molestia que daba la herida._

 _Izumi-san… ahora visualiza el deseo de curar – Chiyo se puso rígida ante la petición – O también puedes recordar lo que viviste ayer – la presidenta miro como su kouhai mostraba aflicción en sus ojos_

 _Frente a todos, la jovencita dio una respiración profunda, una discreta lágrima recorrió una de sus mejillas señal de que había hecho lo último que sugirió Sona, en su brazo derecho apareció una pequeña pulsera dorada con una gema de rubí en el centro de la misma, Chiyo estaba embelesada por la belleza de aquella mágica joya._

 _Coloca tus dos manos al frente y concéntrate en curarme – Sona extendió un poco su mano para que estuviera al alcance de la pequeña pelinegra._

 _De manera instintiva llevo ambas manos para colocarlas sobre la de su presidenta del consejo estudiantil, un brillo ámbar apareció en las mismas y lentamente la herida sanó por completo, no obstante Chiyo empezó a mostrar señales de dolor, fue cuando una herida similar apareció en el mismo lugar donde sanó la de la joven Sitri._

 _Absorber el daño para curarlo – Sona tomó con delicadeza la mano lastimada de su kouhai – Se dice que inclusive puede revivir a una persona por la vida de su portador – hizo un ademán y lentamente curó la herida de Chiyo – aunque también se dice que tiene capacidades ofensivas… pero nunca se ha visto en acción_

 _Issei sintió arcadas ante la revelación del sacred gear de Chiyo, el malestar estaba claro en su rostro, en su mente pudo imaginar el motivo real de que su amiga estaba bastante mal herida la misma tarde donde casi muere a manos de Yuuma._

 _¡Sempai! – Chiyo rápidamente se acercó a Issei intuyendo lo mismo que él - ¡TU NO TIENES LA CULPA!_

 _Miro levemente el rostro preocupado de su querida amiga de la infancia, sintió una opresión en su corazón al ver que Sona mostraba el mismo sentimiento que su kouhai._

 _Issei-san – la presidenta del consejo habló suavemente – Aún hay muchas cosas que conversar pero dejémoslo para otro día, de momento ve a la enfermería a descansar un poco._

 _Guiado por la ahora portadora del "Sunrise Blessing" aceptó la sugerencia de Sona y se fue hacia la enfermería, sin siquiera despedirse del resto de los miembros del consejo estudiantil._

Gracias… Chiyo-chan – Issei habló quedamente esperando que su mensaje llegará a su kouhai

 _De nada –_ la respuesta sincera no se hizo esperar por parte de la jovencita tras el teléfono

Ambos se quedaron callados cada uno sosteniendo su respectivo aparato, fue cuando simplemente se dieron las buenas noches y decidieron que lo mejor era dormir para descansar de ese ajetreado día, Sona estaba sentada en el balcón de su casa, a diferencia de Rias quien vivía en una mansión dentro de los bosques de Kouh, ella se decantó por una casa sencilla dentro de la misma ciudad, compartiéndola con su amiga Tsubaki.

Se lo tomaron mejor de lo que esperaba – la pelinegra musito para sí misma pero fue escuchada por su amiga - ¿Hice lo correcto?

No puedo juzgarte – la joven de cabello largo respondió pausadamente – Pero hiciste lo que creíste correcto… era una cuestión de vida o muerte

Siempre me gustó darles la opción de elegir – la joven heredera de la familia Sitri se sentó pesadamente en su cama – Con todos fue así… solo con ellos dos fue diferente

Les cogiste cariño – Tsubaki comentó con una sonrisa – Ya que representan tu ideal… ¿no es así?

No bromees – la joven demonio noble se recostó con su cama para admirar el techo – Todo me ha salido mal… se me acaba el tiempo.

Con Twice Critical y Sunrise Blessing suman cuatro en nuestro grupo – Sona miro discretamente a su acompañante – Mi Alice Mirror y el Absortion Line de Saji-kun

Todavía le voy a dar la oportunidad de elegir – la portadora del Alice Mirror se alarmo ante lo que dijo la Sitri – No me sentiré bien si no lo hago así

¡SONA! – la severidad en la voz de la otra joven llamo la atención de la demonio noble - ¡ESTAMOS SIN OPCIONES! ¡FUE UN GOLPE DE SUERTE LLEGAR ANTES QUE RIAS!

¡LO SÉ! – Sona también estaba alterándose - ¡ELLA NO SE HUBIERA TENTADO EL CORAZÓN CON TAL DE MEJORAR SU CORTE! ¡PERO…!

Tsubaki tomó de los hombros a su mejor amiga solamente para encararla, mirando la determinación en los ojos violetas de la heredera de la familia Sitri, hizo que sintiera arrepentimiento por su manera de pensar.

Está bien… lo haremos a tu manera – Sona sonrió alegremente al ver que Tsubaki cedió un poco – Pero primero expliquémosles bien su situación ahora que son demonios – asintió ante la sugerencia de la joven Shinra – Tal vez hasta cambien de opinión

De acuerdo – Tsubaki se separó de Sona mientras esta se recostó nuevamente en su cama – Todavía tengo una duda, de quien era la energía que sentimos esa tarde

Ese era el gran misterio que envolvía a las dos nuevas adquisiciones en la corte de Sona, ya que eso fue lo que los alertó sobre la presencia de los dos usuarios de los sacred gear's, por un instante toda la ciudad se vio envuelta por una presencia abrumadora, tanta que hizo palidecer a los demonios y por un instante temblar de un miedo atroz.

Cuando llegaron, solamente se encontraron con los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes tomados de la mano, por los daños que lograron apreciar en el parque supusieron que combatieron con sus atacantes, como les explicaron antes.

" _ **Estaban vivos por un capricho…"**_

* * *

La pesadez que su cuerpo experimentaba por las mañanas estaba convirtiéndose en la forma de confirmar su nueva condición, Chiyo se estiró con la esperanza de mejorar la sensación, pero continuaba la molestia a pesar de haber descansado la noche anterior. Después de conversar con su sempai, aún tenía dudas sobre lo sería su vida de aquí en adelante. Lógicamente la tristeza embargaba su corazón ante las dudas que generaba ser de una especie diferente.

Ostracismo, situación en la que no era una extraña pero que no creyó repetir en su vida; la pequeña de cabello corto apretaba sus sabanas denotando el des confort al recordar ese pasado.

Pasado que sin duda Issei y Shidou-san se encargaron de enterrar con mucho esfuerzo y dedicación; pero ahora estaba metida nuevamente por caprichos de alguien más.

¡Como se atrevió! – espetó con bastante rencor la portadora del Sunrise Blessing _**– ¡Imperdonable!**_

Chiyo se sorprendió por aquel pensamiento ajeno que rápidamente apareció en su mente, de alguna forma haber sido convertida en demonio le hacía sentir algo más complicado de explicar, como si su orgullo fuese herido de alguna forma. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente de aquellos pensamientos, con parsimonia decidió empezar un nuevo día.

Sus abuelo no encontraban nada extraño en ella, de eso se dio cuenta al ver que su trato era tan habitual como siempre, sintió alivio al menos; porque realmente le molestaba estar ocultándole algo tan importante a su familia.

¿Su sempai se sentirá igual? Esa pregunta se formó en su corazón, pero sabía que joven que siempre estuvo a su lado lograría reponerse ante la adversidad que tenían ahora frente a ellos. Degusto su sencillo desayuno y salió como siempre para levantar a Issei, no debía de cambiar su rutina diaria y menos ahora que era lo único que la mantenía cuerda.

Vio gusto que al menos Issei aun batallaba para levantarse por las mañanas aunque las miradas de complicidad que dieron los padres de este último avivaron a la incomodidad de la mañana anterior. Enfilarse como su novia era algo ideal para Chiyo, tanto así que conocía los más oscuros secretos de aquel muchacho castaño que bostezaba a su lado, por eso se masajeaba su pecho durante sus baños y bebía bastante leche con la esperanza de que crecieran un par de tallas antes de entrar al segundo grado de la preparatoria, claro su abuela nunca le diría que su madre era alguien de busto abundante, pero ver la dedicación que le daba a esa parte era como una especie de entretenimiento para la mujer mayor.

* * *

Buenos días – Chiyo se tensó al escuchar la voz de Sona – Temprano como siempre Hyodou-san e Izumi-san

Es nuestra costumbre – la pequeña Izumi mostraba cierta hostilidad – Shitori-sama

Una leve mueca se pudo vislumbrar en el rostro de Sona quien rápidamente la ocultó con una amplia sonrisa, Issei por su parte decidió ignorar el comportamiento de kouhai, para centrar su atención en la presidenta del consejo.

¿Estará libre en el primer descanso? – el castaño hablo tranquilamente – Aun tengo muchas preguntas

Tengo asuntos que atender, Hyodou-san – la chica de anteojos contestó a la pregunta de su kouhai – Saji ira a buscarte para contestar tus dudas

Entiendo – Issei se inclinó mostrando respeto a su sempai – Perdón por las molestias

No te preocupes – Sona agito su mano un poco avergonzada – Que tengan un buen día

Cierto deje de tristeza adornaba la mirada de la demonio noble, Issei se percató de ello pero Chiyo decidió ignorarlo solamente para dirigirse al edificio principal de la academia e inmediatamente irse a su salón.

Tal parece que me odia – el castaño se detuvo al escuchar el comentario de la presidenta del consejo – Espero que pueda perdonarme

Kaichou, Chiyo… – Sona posó su mirada en Issei – Tuvo una infancia muy complicada, dele tiempo para que lo asimile

La demonio noble asintió ante las palabras de portador "Twice Critical", quien respetuosamente se despidió de ella, las clases de las primeras horas fueron de lo más normal, tanto que para el castaño pasaron desapercibido las miradas que su compañero Kiba le daba de tanto en tanto, pronto sonaron las campanadas del primer descanso, como Sona le había dicho Genshirou Saji estaba de pie esperándolo, no cruzaron palabras con un leve gesto de su cabeza le indico que lo siguiera. El silencio que les rodeo fue incomodo a tal grado que los alumnos que los vieron juntos, jurarían que se molerían a golpes.

El trayecto que siguió es castaño claro los llevó hasta el techo, donde nadie les escucharía conversar, una vez que cerró la puerta tras de sí, Genshirou espero a que Issei hablara primero.

Bien, Hyodou – el portador del Absortion Line estaba expectante a su ahora camarada de corte - ¿Qué necesitas saber?

Ahora que soy un demonio – el castaño se recargó en el barandal - ¿Qué sigue?

Bueno, primero debo decirte lo básico – Saji mostraba una sonrisa – en estos momentos somos demonios de clase baja

¿Cómo los saiyajin de Dragon Ball? – el comentario de Issei sacó una carcajada a su compañero – No te rías que es en serio

Algo parecido – Genshirou recuperaba la compostura – ¿Que sabes del ajedrez?

Lo más básico – el portador del "Twice Critical" contestaba extrañado – Conozco sus reglas y sus piezas

Bueno, déjame decirte que el ajedrez juega mucho en nuestra condición – el castaño claro se colocó al lado de Issei – En este caso, los demonios reencarnados nos clasificamos de acuerdo a las piezas que se usaron para convertirnos en demonios

Entonces debo de ser un peón – Issei comento con cierta desilusión molestando levemente a Saji – debo de ser muy débil

¡OYE! Más respeto por favor – el portador del Absortion Line golpeo levemente el brazo de su camarada – No hay nada de malo en ser un peón… pero no, tú no eres uno

¿Entonces? – el interés despertó en el joven mientras que Saji suspiro derrotado – Eres una Torre… y eso me da envidia

Torre - Issei sonrió aliviado al saber la pieza con la que lo convirtieron en demonio – Y Chiyo… ¿Qué es?

* * *

Humillante, definitivamente humillante, un sentimiento que repentinamente se apodero de la pelinegra cuando su compañera Ruruko Niimura le explicaba lo mismo que Issei estaba sabiendo en esos momentos, pero lo que más le molestaba era que ese sentimiento le resultaba ajeno a lo que realmente le deseaba sentir.

Entonces… soy un peón – Chiyo ocultaba su molestia de manera perfecta mientras que Ruruko asentía levemente

La segunda más fuerte de los tres – le castaña de coletas confirmaba lo que anteriormente le dijo

¿Segunda? – la pelinegra estaba interesada en la nueva información – ¿Quiénes son los otros dos?

¡Gen-chan y Yo! - Ruruko sacó su pecho con orgullo – Gen-chan tiene un valor de cuatro peones, tu valiste por tres y yo soy tan solo uno… con eso suman los ocho del juego

Ya veo – Chiyo se sentó en el suelo visiblemente abatida de alguna manera su orgullo estaba lastimado – Sempai es una Torre y yo una peón… debo de ser débil

¡Para nada! – la castaña se sentó al lado de su compañera peón – Tenemos bastantes cosas buenas y una de esa es la promoción

¿Promoción? – el interés creció en la portadora del Sunrise Blessing

Issei estaba un tanto complacido con la información que Genshirou le proporcionó en el descanso, cuando le mencionó las ventajas de los peones pudo percibir el orgullo salir en cada palabra que decía, no obstante le molestaba el hecho que los peones son considerados la carne de cañón dentro del juego, claro dependiendo de la persona que jugara en el tablero, también le dijo que con su trabajo podrían ascender y obtener muchos beneficios. Fue cuando Yuuto Kiba estaba sentado en su lugar dentro del salón, tenía los ojos cerrado mientras escuchaba un poco de música a través de los audífonos de su celular.

¿Ah? – el rubio se percató de la presencia del castaño – No te sentí llegar Issei-kun

Disfrutabas de tu música – Issei sonrió mientras veía el celular de su compañero

Bien, en estos descansos es cuando puedo realmente relajarme – Kiba suspiro mientras volvía a sumergirse en su pasatiempo – Ya verás a lo que me refiero

Las clases terminaron, Genshirou estaba nuevamente esperándolo en el pasillo de su salón pero esta vez traía la banda que lo identificaba como miembro del consejo estudiantil.

Hyodou, kaichou quiere verte – el joven miembro del consejo estudiantil hablo con amabilidad

De acuerdo, te sigo – Issei asintió mientras Saji se daba la vuelta para comenzar a caminar

Llegaron a la sala del consejo estudiantil fue cuando Tsubasa colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de Issei, la alegría en la peli azul era más que evidente, algo que no incomodó mucho al castaño.

Ya recibiste las buenas, ¿Verdad? – Issei asintió mientras que la sonrisa de su compañera se acrecentó más – Entonces tu y yo haremos buena combinación

¿Combinación? – aquellas palabras extrañaron al portador del "Twice Critical"

¡Claro! – la chica palmeo la espalda del chico – Yo también soy una torre… por eso digo que haremos buena combinación

Espera un poco Tsubasa-san – Sona hablo de manera firme y autoritaria – Todavía hay algo que debemos tratar antes de cualquier cosa

Chiyo y Ruruko arribaron al momento que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil habló, la atención estaba centrada en su persona, la temperatura descendió un par de grados mientras que la mirada de Sona se centró en los dos nuevos miembros del grupo.

Como saben, ustedes dos ahora son demonios - tanto Chiyo como Issei asintieron – En estos momentos son mis sirvientes por el resto de su existencia – la pequeña pelinegra apretaba levemente sus manos mientras tragaba amargo – Pero quiero darles la oportunidad de negarse a servirme y ser libres, pero también quiero decirles que pueden pedirme lo que sea si aceptan quedarse a mi lado

¡ESPERE KAICHOU! – Reya es alarmó junto al resto del grupo, mientras que Tsubaki mantuvo la calma - ¡¿ESTA SEGURA DE ESTO?!

Ahora la atención se centró en los nuevos miembros del grupo, quienes se vieron discretamente para asentir entre ellos.

Kaichou – Issei habló con decisión – Si hay algo que debo decir es que estoy agradecido de estar con vida en estos momentos – Sona miro fijamente a su torre – Y con ello agradezco que Chiyo-chan también este viva, al darme la oportunidad de ser libre es un buen gesto – el castaño se rascó la cabeza – bien, Saji me dijo que con esfuerzo puedo volverme un demonio de clase alta y tener mi propio grupo – la joven Sitri asintió mientras que Issei sonrió complacido – Aceptaré servirte hasta ese momento y cuando lo logré ¿me dejarías quedarme con Chiyo-chan?

El silencio reinó en la sala, tanto que se podría escuchar el caer de una aguja, fue cuando el sonrojo se generalizó en todas las jóvenes del grupo, ya que prácticamente el portador de "Twice Critical" estaba declarando abiertamente que quería a Chiyo Izumi a su lado.

¡Se-se-sempai! – la pequeña pelinegra estaba ofuscada que todo sentimiento negativo dentro de ella se esfumó por completo - ¡ESO ES ATREVIDO!

Yo pienso que está bien – Issei ignoró por completo el reclamo de la jovencita – Dígame Sona-kaichou, ¿acepta mi oferta?

Sorpresa, sobre todo una alegría se reflejaban en las orbes amatista de la presidenta del consejo, teniendo en cuenta la petición del castaño era algo prácticamente fácil para ella, la mirada de Chiyo estaba puesta en su sempai quien se mostraba tranquilo ¿Qué pasaba si se negaba? No quería pensar en eso, ya que Sona no estaba obligada a aceptar aquella absurda condición.

 **Noblesse Oblige –** susurro la demonio noble con una sonrisa – Supongo que eres más perspicaz de lo que aparentas

Supuse algo, kaichou – Issei mantuvo su postura – veo que aceptará mi trato

Entonces hasta que seas un demonio de clase alta – Sona levanto su mano dándosela al castaño - Espero contar con tu apoyo y servicios

Un apretón de manos era algo sencillo para cerrar un trato, cosa que Sona Sitri respetaría sin importar cuanto tiempo que le tome a Issei para conseguir tal meta, todos dieron un suspiro al ver que sus nuevos compañeros no se irían de su grupo tan pronto y lo que seguiría era algo que tanto el castaño como la portadora del Sunrise Blessing se arrepentirían después.

Tsubasa y Tomoe sacaron dos pilas de panfletos bastante grandes, solamente para dárselas a Issei y a Chiyo respectivamente; la amplia sonrisa que todos los demás les dedicaban era algo que no les dio mucha confianza a la pareja.

Bueno, ahora empiezan con sus obligaciones dentro del grupo Sitri – la pelinegra se acomodó sus anteojos para sentarse cómodamente en su sillón

¿Obligaciones? – Chiyo miraba a la pila en sus manos para después dirigir su atención a su ahora "ama" – No querrá decir…

* * *

La pequeña Izumi sentía la mayor vergüenza mientras repartía aquellos panfletos con una dudosa publicidad, mientras que Issei pasaba por una situación similar.

"¿ _Tienes algún deseo que quieres hacer realidad?" –_ leyó la pequeña pelinegra con una mirada de desconfianza – Hasta a mí me parece algo engañoso

Pues todos los demás pasaron por lo mismo – Issei rápidamente intervino mientras entregaba un panfleto – Y si, resulta engañoso

Los panfletos en sí eran de los más sencillos, por un lado aparecía un círculo extraño de color azul y del otro el texto que leyó la portadora del Sunrise Blessing, a todo eso el papel era negro.

Bueno, los humanos tienen deseos – Chiyo comentó mientras repartía otro panfleto – No importa el método para conseguirlo… ¡Oye, sempai!

¿Sí? – el castaño le prestó su atención a su kouhai

¿Te parece una apuesta? – la sonrisa en la pelinegra se acrecentó cuando Issei asintió con la cabeza – Quien acabe primero le pide algo al perdedor, ¿Te parece bien?

De acuerdo – el ánimo del dueño del "Twice Critical" creció con tan sencillo juego - ¡Prepárate entonces!

* * *

El cielo pardeaba y Chiyo estaba sentada gustosa en un banca cercana de un centro comercial; debía de admitir que el encanto femenino siempre prevalecerá sobre la galantería de los jóvenes, pero se sintió incomoda al ver que varias jóvenes mayores que ella se acercaron a Issei con la intención de tomar aquellos panfletos.

Aun así no dejaría que ese detalle amargara su peculiar petición, esperaba pacientemente el regreso del castaño, mientras volvía a recordar la petición que le hizo a Sona.

" _ **Cuando sea un demonio de clase alta… ¿Me dejarías quedarme con Chiyo-chan?"**_

El rubor rápidamente apareció en sus mejillas mientras rio tontamente, no sabía que su sempai pensara de esa manera, claramente era una declaración abierta de sus sentimientos ¿Verdad? O tal vez era otra cosa.

Issei caminaba con un par de crepas en sus manos, el chico se quedó en silencio mientras vio cómo su amiga de la infancia mostraba una cara de ensoñación en el rostro, la jovencita se dio cuenta de la atención recibida, que rápidamente recobró la compostura, se aclaró la garganta y se arregló el uniforme.

Sempai, no tardaste nada – Chiyo hablo quedamente mientras vio como Issei le extendió su crepa – Gracias

No había mucha gente – el castaño se sentó al lado de su kouhai con su propia comida - ¿En que estabas pensado? Ya que parecías muy contenta

¡Yo! En nada – la chica casi se le cae lo que sostenía entre sus manos por la inesperada pregunta – Puedo hacerte una pregunta

Claro – el portador del "Twice Critical" dio una mordida a su crepa

¿Por qué le pediste eso a Sona-kaichou? – el sonrojo en la mejillas de la dueña del Sunrise Blessing era evidente

Chiyo a ti te molesta todo esto ¿verdad? – la voz de Issei tomaba un tono serio

La jovencita se quedó en silencio ante la verdad que su sempai estaba sacando a la luz, no podía negar el sentimiento de incomodidad que le causaba tener que servir por el resto de su existencia a alguien más, ella como el resto de los seres humanos tenía sueños y metas que cumplir para su propia felicidad; pero ahora prácticamente le habían cortado cualquier posibilidad de lograrlo.

Pero más que nada sentía su orgullo lastimado por alguna razón que ella misma no podía comprender, estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos que ella no notó que Issei le había tomado la mano de manera suave.

Siento que es mi culpa – el castaño soltó mientras miraba pasar a la gente – Si no hubiese sugerido esa estúpida idea de la semana de prueba… nada de esto nos hubiera pasado

Era cierto, todo esto era derivado de aquella ángel caído que se le acerco hace ya dos días, Chiyo podía sentir el pesar que Issei sentía por dentro, pero también ella pudo haber intervenido de alguna manera, tomándolo del brazo y fingir que era su novia; claro las posibilidades eran muchas para haber evitado ese escenario ¿Pero eso garantizaba que no lo hubiesen atacado después?

Negó con la cabeza, tal vez el destino ya había dictado que debían de morir y convertirse en demonios al servicio de otro de mayor rango; esa debía de ser la respuesta a todo su predicamento.

Como te dije – Chiyo volteo su mano para tomar con fuerza la de su sempai – No fue tu culpa – el castaño dio una mordida a su crepa pero mostraba disgusto en su rostro – Tal vez ya estaba escrito que nos pasara esto… tu y yo se nos fue dado algo que no queríamos tener

En un tal vez… si solo la posibilidad evitarlo estuviese a mi alcance… - el portador del "Twice Critical" dejo su comida en la banca para agarrarse el cabello – No puedo sacármelo de la cabeza

Sempai – la pelinegra dejo su crepa a su lado y tomo el rostro de Issei con su mano libre - ¡Yo también pude haber hecho algo! - los ojos grises de la jovencita se clavaron en los de Issei - ¡Entonces yo también tengo la mitad de la culpa!

Se quedaron así un par de minutos mirándose mutuamente, ignorando por completo al resto del mundo, la misma carga, la misma culpa, Issei comprendió por completo que Chiyo también se sentía mal consigo misma, pero debido a que no lo externaban mutuamente lograban sobrellevarlo con tranquilidad, sucedió algo que sería tomado como un atrevimiento fue visto algunas persona ajenas al lazo que unía a aquellos dos jóvenes alumnos de Kouh.

Issei abrazo con fuerza a su kouhai, la pequeña pelinegra estaba estática ante el gesto tanto que sintió que su corazón saldría de su pecho, pero el sentimiento de seguridad que le transmitió fue suficiente para corresponder el gesto. Continuaron unos momentos más abrazados para separarse lentamente, lo único que pudieron hacer fue sonreírse y terminarse de comer aquellas crepas que Issei compró por culpa de aquella apuesta.

El camino de regreso fue tranquilo, por suerte Sona les dijo que una vez terminado su labor podrían regresar a su casa inmediatamente, los faroles ya estaban encendidos en la calle, cosa que no les incomodó para nada pero hizo que Issei decidiera que la primera parada fuese en la casa de Chiyo.

¿Quieres quedarte a cenar? – discretamente la pelinegra le dijo a su acompañante – al abuelo le sentará bien un poco de charla sobre beisbol

¡Es cierto hoy había juego! – Issei se golpeó la frente para después sacar su celular y marcar a sus padres.

Chiyo rio un poco ante la acción de su sempai, quien termino rápidamente con su llamada para acercarse a su amiga.

Hable con mis padres – el castaño respiro profundamente aliviado – Tal parece que mi papá hará horas extra y mamá está se fue de improviso con mi tía

Entonces mi invitación te garantizará una alimentación apropiada – Chiyo ocultaba una sonrisa de complicidad con su mano – Está bien, regocíjate con mi hospitalidad

Claro que sí… Chiyo-sama – el joven realizó una exagerada reverencia mientras que la portadora del Sunrise Blessing alzo su pecho con orgullo – Este humilde Issei está agradecido con su amabilidad

El sonido de unos aplausos llamó la atención de los dos demonios quienes miraron con precaución a aquel intruso que se atrevió a interrumpirlos de manera imprevista, emergió de entre las sombras de la calle, una imagen que Issei recordó por completo mientras aquel extraño se dedicó a caminar tranquilamente.

Por un instante me sorprendí de verlos – la voz claramente masculina inundo la calle – Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al darme cuenta que ahora son demonios

Vistiendo una gabardina oscura, camisa blanca bajo de ella, un pantalón de apariencia bastante cara y zapatos a juego; toda esa indumentaria estaba completada con un fedora, dándole la apariencia de un investigador privado, pero para Issei era alguien quien no deseaba encontrarse nuevamente, al menos no tan pronto, se colocó entre él y Chiyo.

¡Wow! Veo que tienes valor… muchacho – el hombre se quitó el sombrero y saludo cortésmente – Dohnaseek a tu servicio

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – el castaño espetó con hostilidad

Bueno, creo que… - Dohnaseek se colocó su fedora de nuevo sobre su cabeza - ¡TERMINAR EL TRABAJO!

El ángel caído se abalanzó en contra de la pareja, Issei rápidamente apartó a Chiyo de su lado y encaró de frente el ataque de Dohnaseek, el "Twice Critical" apareció a en su brazo izquierdo, el puño de ambos se encontraron frente a frente. Aquel golpe debía de haberle arrancado el brazo por la potencia, pero resistió bastante bien, Dohanseek estaba sorprendido su fuerza en definitiva debía de ser superior a la del demonio recién encarnado, fue cuando sonrió predadoramente.

Ya veo – la satisfacción en el caído era evidente - ¡ERES DE UNA CLASE ESPECIAL! – Dohnaseek se separó de Issei – Torre… tal vez…

Pronto los ojos del enemigo de Issei se posaron sobre su sacred gear, algo en él estaba mal, aquellas reliquias que el Dios de la Biblia les dejó a los humanos podían ser dañados, pero una vez que cumplían su función estos simplemente se reparaban mientras su portador estuviese con vida. Pero aquel Twice Critical mostraba el daño de la batalla anterior.

¿Qué es lo que ocurre? – la Torre de Sona mostraba curiosidad por como lo veía su oponente – Tanto te he impresionado

Para nada – el ángel caído negaba con la cabeza – Tu Sacred Gear…. debe de ser una anomalía

Tal vez… yo que sé – el castaño alzó sus hombros – Apenas me enterado de su existencia el día de ayer

Bueno que importa – Dohnaseek invocó su arma de energía para cortar al demonio frente a él - ¡YA QUE MORIRAS EN ESTOS MOMENTOS!

Issei sentía incomodidad ante aquella extraña arma en las manos de Dohnaseek, como un instinto primario que le indicaba que eso era algo realmente malo para él. Dio un paso hacia atrás para crear una distancia entre ellos y poder esquivar el ataque, Chiyo miraba con aprehensión al endeble protector que poseía su sempai, pero un sentimiento de molestia empezó a manifestarse en su pecho; y ese malestar estaba dirigido a aquel sacred gear que portaba Issei.

" _ **Pero que se está creyendo ese idiota" –**_ la pelinegra estaba concentrada en el Twice Critical – _**"Ya no es tiempo de que esté durmiendo"**_

La velocidad entre ambos enemigos era muy distinta, Dohnaseek era un cazador de demonios, para él todo esto era un deporte que le divertía por completo; por eso no se tentaba el corazón a la hora de explotar la debilidades de aquellos que eran sus presas, por eso se ensañó con el "Twice Critical", cada golpe que daba fracturaba más y más el metal de aquella reliquia, Issei por su parte miraba como su enemigo sacaba chispas de la única cosa que podía usar como defensa, fragmentos del metal golpeaban su rostro mientras se cubría de aquellos arteros golpes.

¡VAMOS! ¡¿QUE OCURRE?! – el caído denotaba un placer sádico en una sonrisa cruel - ¡ESTAS LAMENTANDOTE EN HABER VUELTO A LA VIDA!

¡CLARO QUE NO! – Issei respondió con decisión - ¡ES UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD QUE ME HAN DADO! – trastabilló un poco por la fuerza que Dohnaseek imprimía en sus golpes - ¡QUE NO PUEDO DESPERDICIAR!

 **¡YA ESTUVO BUENO DE QUE DUERMAS! –** la voz de Chiyo resonó por la calle - **¡DESPIERTA DRAGÓN PEREZOSO! ¡O SINO YO MISMA TE IRÉ A DESPERTAR DDRAIG!**

El miedo apareció en el rostro de Dohnaseek, rápidamente se separó del castaño para mirar con extrañeza a la pequeña jovencita quien había gritado fuertemente un nombre, uno que recordaba de antaño, trataba de alejar las conclusiones de su mente ya que las consideraba exageradas.

¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? – el ángel caído espetó mientras posaba su atención en Chiyo

¡NO TE LE ACERQUES! – Issei se interpuso en su camino aun si Dohnaseek no pretendía acercarse a su amiga - ¡TU PELEA ES CONMIGO!

El caído encontró aquella afirmación molesta, esto no era una pelea… era tan solo una diversión para él, una distracción de escuchar las lamentaciones de Raynare que preguntaba que había salido mal; eso le estaba incomodando bastante y encontrarse con sus objetivos vivos le dio cierta satisfacción para liberar tensión. ¿Qué importaba que fuese considerado un acto criminal? Sus planes ya estaban en marcha y no podía detenerse.

¡FUERA DE MI VISTA! – Dohanseek alzo su arma de energía con la intención de dar por zanjado su pelea.

 **[BOOST]**

Tal como ocurrió con Raynare, la situación frente al caído se torció de una manera tal que el propio Dohnaseek no podía creerlo, aquel Twice Critical termino por romperse por completo, no por el golpe, sino porque revelaba algo que no se esperaba encontrar frente a él, aquel protector dio paso a un guantelete, uno que cubría por completo la mano y el antebrazo del castaño, una enorme gema verde brillaba intensamente.

El arma de Dohanseek fue retenida por la mano enguantada de Issei, para después romperla en pedazos por el propio castaño, acción que dio un golpe duro a la mente del ángel caído.

Te dije… – Issei dio un paso hacia adelante mientras preparó su puño para golpear Dohnaseek - ¡QUE TU PELEA ES CONMIGO!

El impacto fue certero, tanto que el piso se cimbró por la potencia del mismo, el caído voló una distancia prudente antes de recuperarse y sacar sus alas, en los ojos de aquel ex sirviente del cielo, se mostraba la confusión que sentía dentro de sí. Trató de retirarse pero aquel golpe había hecho más daño del que pensaba, vio como aquel que considero como su diversión dio un paso de manera desafiante para conectar un segundo golpe. Pero contra todo pronóstico sería salvado de manera inesperada.

¡SUFICIENTE! – la voz de Sona detuvo a las acciones de Issei

¿Kaichou? – tanto el castaño como su amiga susurraron de manera casi inaudible

Issei, ya ganaste la pelea – la joven demonio noble se cruzó de brazos mientras se acomodó los anteojos – Tu, ángel caído… desaparece de mi vista antes de que cambie de opinión

Aquella orden le supo humillante al propio Dohnaseek quien invocó un círculo mágico para después desaparecer en él, Issei dio un paso para encarar a su ama mientras que esta suspiro pesadamente.

¿Por qué me detuviste? – el castaño estaba a unos pasos de Sona – Ese maldito… Ese maldito

Si lo sé, Issei-kun – la pelinegra miro fijamente a su Torre – Así como yo me di cuenta de su pelea, sus amigos también

¡Sempai! – Chiyo corrió hasta donde estaba Issei - ¡Te encuentras bien! ¡¿No estas herido?!

Mira, a veces aunque tengas la ventaja debes de velar por los que te rodean – Issei puso atención en las palabras de la joven Sitri – Tu objetivo es claro… ¿No?

Tienes razón – el castaño comprendió las palabras de su ama – Si no me hubieses detenido, los amigos de ese tipo nos hubiera atacado a mí y a Chiyo-chan… ¿Verdad? – Sona asintió a la deducción de su torre – Gracias nuevamente

No te preocupes… por cierto Issei-kun – la joven de anteojos se cruzó de brazos un tanto sorprendida – Realmente te lo tenías muy bien guardado

¿Qué cosa? – Chiyo estaba curiosa por la conversación

No era un Twice Critical – la heredera de la familia Sitri señalo el guantelete en el brazo izquierdo – sino el Boosted Gear…

Bueno, apenas supe de la existencia de los sacred gear hace dos días – Sona casi se caía por el comentario de su sirviente – Supongo que esto es mejor que el anterior

En más de un sentido – tanto Issei como Chiyo estaban confundidos por las palabras de la presidenta del consejo

" **Con esto… quizás tenga una oportunidad"**

* * *

 _ **Notas de Aeretr:**_

 _ **Como prometí, debido a la aceptación que tuvo el primer capítulo, voy subiendo el segundo casi con una semana de separación, claro que también ayudó mucho el hecho de que estaba inspirado por muchos factores, aprovechando también el jalón emocional y el buen sabor de boca que me dejó el estreno de "Logan".**_

 _ **Ahora bien… la mención honorífica se la llevan antifanboy y Morphos. Como ellos dedujeron y explicaron, al menos han aparecido varios Sacred Gear´s con la misma cualidades pero que operan de manera opuesta.**_

 _ **Boosted Gear: Dobla el poder del usuario cada diez segundos y es capaz de dárselo a otra persona.**_

 _ **Divine Dividing: Resta la mitad del poder al oponente cada diez segundos para cederlo al portador.**_

 _ **Sword Birth: Crea espadas del tipo demoniaca.**_

 _ **Blade Blacksmith: Crea espadas del tipo sagrada.**_

 _ **Como ven tienen la misma función pero operan de manera opuesta, en el caso de Twilight Healing, un sacred gear de curación muy emblemático de Asia Argento, decidí crear el Sunrise Blessing que como se explica dentro del mismo capítulo, hace exactamente lo mismo pero operando de manera diferente, es decir, absorbe el daño para hacerlo propio haciéndolo un sacred gear particularmente difícil de manejar. Perfecto para Ophis a mi parecer… sé que soy malo**_

 _ **Bien, sin más me despido de ustedes mis apreciado lectores, que pasen un buen fin de semana.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Negro y café miraban con cierto temor al violeta, lógicamente no externarían sus emociones ante la miradas de los otros dos ocupantes del comedor, sentados en una mesa tradicional japonesa, esa misma donde solo se puede comer en la posición de seiza; se encontraba tanto Issei como Chiyõ respectivamente. Lo único diferente y sobre todo inusual era la presencia de Sona Sitri con ellos y los abuelos de la pequeña Izumi.

¿Cómo habían terminado así? Muy sencillo, tras su encuentro con Donahseek, la ama de la Torre y Peón decidió que lo mejor era "escoltarlos" a la casa de la pequeña pelinegra, nunca se imaginaron que los ancianos encontrarían adorable el hecho de que su querida nieta trajera a otra "amiga" y mucho menos a la mismísima presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Estaban muy contentos con la visita, tanto que abrumaron a Sona con sus atenciones y calidez con la que trataban a sus invitados, la pequeña Izumi se sonrojaba de tanto en tanto al ver el entusiasmo que sus abuelos ponían con la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

¡Ah! Issei-chan – el abuelo de Chiyõ miro al castaño de reojo – Ven vamos a ver el partido en la otra habitación

Aquella petición fue un alivio pasajero para el joven portador del Boosted Gear, tanto su ama como su amiga de la infancia le miraron de soslayo, la primera sonrió escuetamente y la segunda mostraba un tinte de súplica en sus ojos negros. Un silencioso mensaje era mandado por parte de la pelinegra.

"¡No me abandones por favor!"

Las palabras llegaron a Issei cuando vio lo que la abuela de Chiyõ tenía en sus manos, el temido álbum de fotografías de bebé; que orgulloso tutor no usaría semejante arma para avergonzar a sus pequeños, el castaño se quedó en silencio ante el terrible destino que aguardaba a su amiga. Suspiro hondamente y salió sin mirar atrás.

"Lo siento Chiyõ-chan… tu sacrificio no será en vano"

* * *

 **Life 03: Similar… yet so diferent**

* * *

Podía sentir el abrasador calor rodear todo su cuerpo, respirar era casi una proeza para aquel joven que estaba dentro de un mar de llamas, hasta donde alcanzaba su vista a percibir era lenguas de fuego que danzaban libremente en aquel enorme espacio infinito, de pronto un ruido particular llegó a sus oídos, no era el crispar de la llamas, sino algo más ominoso.

Se dio la vuelta solamente para averiguar el origen de aquello que llamó su atención, frente a él dos ojos esmeraldas le miraron fijamente…

Issei abrió sus ojos, su frente estaba sudorosa y respiraba con dificultad, se llevó su mano al rostro, su cuerpo recordaba el calor abrasador de aquel extraño sueño, agito su cabeza con fuerza, esperando que aquella acción borrara el recuerdo de los sucesos que ocurrieron mientras dormía, con pereza dio una mirada a su reloj favorito, uno que tenía las extrañas funciones de representar diferentes tipos de chica ideal.

Chiyõ había tenido la grandiosa idea de obsequiárselo para su cumpleaños, alegando que sería jocoso ver qué tipo de configuración le pondría el castaño; no obstante, la jovencita iba diligentemente todos los días a despertarlo por eso nunca sabría que la función de despertador tenía al personaje de la "imouto" y que esta era muy parecida a la portadora de Sunrise Blessing.

Se masajeo los hombros para quitarse la tensión del extraño sueño, la noche anterior fue bastante divertida, disfruto el juego con el abuelo de su amiga, mientras que ella era presa de las vergonzosas anécdotas que su propia abuela le contaba a Sona, quien sonreía abiertamente ante las historias que le eran narradas con tanto ánimo. Después cenaron a pesar de las negativas de la demonio noble, para no incomodar a la pareja de ancianos, quienes se impusieron sobre la orgullosa presidenta del consejo, quedando fascinada con la comida que disfruto aquella velada.

Tanto ella como Issei partieron a sus respectivas casas, no sin antes decir recibir una última petición por parte de la joven Sitri.

"Issei, hay mucho de qué hablar mañana… no faltes en ir a la sala del consejo"

La situación de la segunda Torre de Sona había cambiado drásticamente, el castaño miro su mano izquierda concentrándose nuevamente en la sensación de "convocar" su poder para manifestar su "Boosted Gear".

Tal parece que eres muy importante – comento el joven sin mucho ánimo - Espero que no seas peligroso

La enorme gema verde brilló levemente en respuesta a las últimas palabras, para después desaparecer en pequeñas motas de energía carmesí, Issei suspiro sonoramente para finalmente decidir que lo mejor era iniciar el día sin importar que faltaran un par de horas antes de ir a la escuela. Sin mucho ánimo se cambió de ropa por una más acorde a lo que pretendía hacer, con el uniforme de deportes de la academia, salió correr sin rumbo aparente haciendo que el ejercicio despejará las dudas que sentía dentro de sí mismo-

Chiyõ por su parte experimentaba una situación similar, salvo que para ella no era un mar de llamas que se extendía ante su vista, solamente un vacío opresivo o al menos eso debería de sentir, salvo que ella sentía calma y nostalgia por aquel extraño lugar, también como el castaño abrió sus ojos; de los cuales recorrían lagrimas ante aquel sueño casi placentero, decidió que lo mejor era iniciar su día.

Se preparó como de costumbre, pero se detuvo ante el espejo mientras frunció el ceño; la sensación de molestia se presentó nuevamente, recordando que su vida ya no le pertenecía, sino que ahora estaba al servicio de alguien inferior.

 **Algún día recobraré mi libertad** – la pelinegra se sorprendió ante el odio que tenían aquellas palabras

Con temor llevo su mano a su reflejo pero se detuvo a escasos centímetros del mueble, como esperando que la mano reflejada saliera del vidrio y le tomase con fuerza, negó con la cabeza para darse la vuelta y retirarse de su propio cuarto. La sorpresa vino cuando se encontró a su sempai en la puerta de su casa, Issei vio cómo su pequeña kõhai parpadeo varias veces antes de reaccionar.

¡Se-se-se-sempai! – la pequeña Izumi dio un paso atrás - ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?!

Bueno, quise cambiar un poco la rutina – Issei se rascó la cabeza un poco avergonzado – Tuve un sueño extraño y bien decidí que lo mejor era iniciar el día

También tuve un sueño extraño – la pelinegra miraba con cierta aprehensión al chico – Pensaba ir a su casa para despertarlo

Entonces vayamos para allá – el portador del Boosted Gear rió levemente – por si no lo notaste todavía no llevo el uniforme puesto

Las orbes de ónix se posaron en el castaño, cerciorándose del aspecto que tenía Issei en esos momentos, el uniforme de deportes se pegaba a su cuerpo debido al sudor que generó a la hora de hacer ejercicio, su cabello hacia lo mismo con su cara, para la pequeña jovencita era una visión demasiado perturbadora; debido a que le daba cierto atractivo a su amigo de la infancia.

Un pequeño suspiro salió de sus labios, mientras que el sonrojo de su mejillas se evidencio levemente, el castaño se quedó en silencio esperando una respuesta ante la proposición de irse juntos para que Issei se cambiara de atuendo.

Está bien – Chiyõ desvió un poco la mirada evitando encarar a Issei – Tus padres todavía no regresan… ¿Verdad?

No… llegan después del mediodía – el castaño respondió a la pregunta con naturalidad.

Con un discreto movimiento de su mano, miro la hora que era, asintió levemente para cerrar la puerta tras de ella, no sin antes avisarle a sus abuelos que ya se iba a la escuela; ambos ancianos respondieron deseándole un buen día, la pelinegra se adelantó un poco para después hablar quedamente.

Todavía no he desayunado – la Torre de Sona miro fijamente a su amiga peón – Podría prepararte algo rápido si nos apresuramos a llegar a tu casa

Encontrando la idea de la portadora del Sunrise Blessing bastante atractiva, Issei camino para ponerse al lado de la jovencita, iniciando el viaje a la casa de este último, no hablaron mucho entre ellos solamente el estar en compañía del otro era suficiente para hacer agradable el trayecto, una vez que llegaron a su destino, tanto Issei como Chiyõ se dirigieron a diferentes habitaciones, el castaño por supuesto a arreglarse apropiadamente y la pelinegra a la cocina para preparar un desayuno para ambos.

* * *

Sona estaba pensativa dentro de la sala del consejo estudiantil, acompañada solamente por su fiel reina, quien al ver el semblante de la misma estaba un tanto impaciente.

Sona – Tsubaki hablo con cierta preocupación – Algo te preocupa – la heredera de los Sitri posó su atención en la joven de cabello largo - ¿Puedes decirme que es?

Tsubaki… ¿es posible que algo poderoso pasara fácilmente desapercibido? – la pregunta de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil confundió a la vicepresidenta del mismo – ¿Dime es posible algo así?

Las posibilidades son mínimas – la joven Shinra se quitos sus anteojos para limpiarlos – ¿Por qué de la pregunta?

Hyodou-kun es el Sekiryuutei – la demonio noble soltó sin ninguna discreción – Ayer en la noche lo descubrí

La reacción de la portadora del Alice Mirror fue casi cómica, abrió y cerró varias veces la boca tratando de digerir la afirmación de su ama; por un instante creyó que era una broma, no obstante la seriedad en la propia Sona le hizo descartar aquella idea.

¿Estás segura? – la duda en Tsubaki era evidente para Sona – Hablamos del Sekiryuutei… ¿Verdad?

Como supusimos – la presidenta del consejo comenzó a hablar tranquilamente – Un ángel caído intento atacarlos nuevamente… Donahseek "el cazador"

Tsubaki hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la mención de ese nombre, pero recuperó la calma para continuar escuchando a Sona.

Lo que creíamos era un "Twice Critical" resultó ser el "Boosted Gear" – un tinte de satisfacción adorno el tono de voz de la joven Sitri – Sabes lo que significa… en mi grupo tengo no solo cuatro sacred gear's, sino también una de las trece longinus

Sé que la implicaciones de esto son beneficiosas – la vicepresidenta comentó con seriedad - ¿Ya le informaste de esto a tu hermana?

Lo hice casi al momento de llegar a mi casa – un leve sonrojo adorno sus mejillas – estoy segura que se lo restregó a Lucifer-sama… ¡Olvida eso último!

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tsubaki, mientras que su rey agitaba sus manos frente a ella, la vergüenza adornaba su rostro ante el recuerdo de la reacción de su hermana mayor al saber de qué se había hecho con el portador del Boosted Gear y que eso le aumentaba el potencial de su corte a un nivel bastante competitivo.

Ahora debo repensar todas las estrategias – Sona suspiro cansadamente – con Issei-san como una de "mis cartas de triunfo" cambia demasiado el panorama

Eso lo entiendo – la portadora del Alice Mirror suspiro por cuenta propia – Supongo que deberemos entrenarlo de manera "espartana" de ahora en adelante

No quiero que pase lo mismo que con Saji – ambas chicas se miraron de manera apenada- apenas y lo está superando.

Su respeto a las mujeres se incrementó bastante – la reina de la corte de Sona sonrió de manera educada – Aunque Hyodou-kun es más caballeroso que Genshirou-kun… me estremece su petición

Tanto Tsubaki como Sona suspiraron sonoramente recordando la escena que protagonizaron los miembros más recientes del grupo, al final de cuentas ellas dos eran jovencitas en la edad de vivir un romance de juventud; pero para una de ellas era algo completamente imposible.

Si tan solo lo hubiese conocido antes – Sona murmuro de manera casi inaudible – Ya no importa mucho… tengo mucho que hacer, Tsubaki te puedo encargar la preparación de "nuestro" Sekiryuutei

Déjamelo a mí y a Tsubasa-san – la reina del grupo mostro seriedad en su rostro – Lo pondremos en forma en poco tiempo.

* * *

Issei parpadeó varias veces ante la visión que Chiyõ le regalaba mientras se concentraba en servir el desayuno, verla vestida con el delantal que usualmente usaba su mamá a la hora de cocinar, hizo que al muchacho le diera un vuelco en el corazón, la jovencita se giró levemente mientras sonrió amablemente.

¡Sempai!- la melodiosa voz de la kõhai de Issei llamó su atención- Ya está listo el desayuno, también preparé nuestros almuerzos

Asintiendo levemente Issei se acercó a la mesa mientras que Chiyõ servía el almuerzo para ellos dos, algo sencillo como unos huevos revueltos, rebanadas de tocino y pan tostado; todo acompañado de jugo de naranja.

Ambos comieron en silencio, mientras escuchaban el televisor que mostraba las noticias de la mañana.

Una vez que terminaron de comer y debidamente limpiar la cocina, se encaminaron en dirección a la academia de Kouh, justo unas calles antes de llegar se encontraron con dos de sus compañeros del grupo Sitri.

Kousaka Reya estaba de pie mientras jugaba con una de sus trenzas y a su lado se encontraba Meguri Tomoe; las dos jovencitas se miraron discretamente para después reír en complicidad, acción que no les dio buena espina tanto al Sekiryuutei como su amiga de la infancia.

¡Hyodou-san! ¡Izumi-chan! – Reya agito su mano en señal de saludo - ¡Buenos días!

Con cierta pena los mencionados respondieron el saludo, ignorando por completo las miradas burlonas que el resto de los transeúntes les dedicaban, ambas miembros del consejo estudiantil se acercaron a la pareja.

Llegan temprano… - la castaña de cabello corto comentó con una sonrisa - … eso es bueno, muy bueno

Gracias – la pequeña pelinegra asintió levemente – Me esfuerzo mucho en levantar a este flojo

¡Oye! – Issei frunció el entrecejo en señal de molestia – Ahora yo me levanté por mi cuenta

Me preocupa que sea una de las señales del fin del mundo – Chiyõ mostraba una sonrisa juguetona – Pero espero que se te haga costumbre

Ufu, fu, fu- la alfil rió levemente uniéndose a la plática – Se ve que son "muy buenos amigos"

Tanto ella como Tomoe intentaban incomodar un poco a los nuevos miembros de su grupo, pero más bien era al impresión que dejó el castaño cuando externo sus deseos frente a Sona; una muy buena para las jovencitas del grupo quienes envidiaban que Chiyõ tuviera alguien tan interesado en ella, la caballero decidió abordar más en el pasado de los dos amigos de la infancia.

Siempre me pregunté – cierto tono de maldad adornó las palabras de la castaña de cabello corto - ¿Ustedes dos son pareja?

* * *

Issei miraba por la ventana de su salón, el aire de melancolía podía percibirse en el ambiente que le rodeaba, tanto que hasta sus compañeros de clase se preguntaron el motivo para esa melancolía, Kiba entró al salón mientras bostezaba dejando atrás al sequito de admiradoras que le rodeaban como abejas a la miel, usualmente las compañeras que también formaban parte de su club de fans se lanzarían sobre él, pero extrañamente no lo hicieron, cosa que le extraño.

Kiba-kun – una jovencita de cabello negro y lentes se acercó al rubio - ¿Puedes preguntarle que le ocurre a Hyodou-kun?

El rubio miro fijamente a aquella compañera que fungía como la representante de la clase, para después mirar a su compañero de asiento, el joven pudo percibir el aura que rodeaba al castaño con un leve asentimiento aceptó la petición, cosa que alegró mucho a la preocupada jovencita.

Hola, Issei-kun – el mencionado se volvió un poco para ver como Kiba alzaba la mano en señal de saludo – Te veo demasiado pensativo, ¿Ocurrió algo malo?

¿Alguna vez te han preguntado algo y no has podido responder? – el rubio se había quedado en silencio ante la pregunta

Kiba se sentó en su lugar para luego llevarse una mano al mentón, pensando brevemente la respuesta antes de emitir palabra alguna, con una escueta sonrisa dio su opinión.

Depende mucho de la clase de pregunta – el portador del Boosted Gear prestó atención – No tengo problemas con preguntas incomodas… como el tamaño de mi pene o cuantas veces he tenido sexo con alguien

Esa clase de información no era necesaria – Issei bufó desganadamente mientras que su compañero simplemente rio

Era broma… si he tenido problemas con temas demasiado íntimos – Kiba comenzaba a revisar su mochila para sacar lo necesario para la primera clase – Esos son usualmente más delicados… pero no responder puede llevar a una malinterpretación

Tal vez tenga que disculparme con Chiyõ-chan – el castaño se rascó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento

¿Con Izumi-san? – los ojos azules de Kiba se posaron con curiosidad en su compañero – ¿Todo esto tiene que ver con ella?

Nos preguntaron si ella y yo somos novios – el semblante de Issei cambio por completo – La verdad… yo… me quedé en silencio

Un silencio sobrevino después, uno realmente incómodo para el actual Sekiryuutei, su compañero de clase se quedó expectante ante la respuesta sin embargo alguien más pasaba por el mismo pesar, aunque la melancolía no era perceptible a simple vista pero Kiba ya llevaba tiempo en conocer a Issei, percibiendo en ese instante el problema que el chico estaba pasando.

Issei-kun – el rubio habló con calma interrumpiendo a su compañero - ¿Cómo reaccionó Izumi-san?

Pues ella… bueno… ¿Normal? – el Sekiryuutei miro discretamente al suelo

Supongamos que le hicieran la pregunta a ella directamente – el castaño asintió levemente mientras escuchaba con atención – También no respondería por pena

Entonces me preocupo por nada – Kiba negó con la cabeza para sonreír un poco

Es un tema delicado que es mejor tratarlo a solas – el joven empezó a revisar uno de sus cuadernos – Pero no te tardes mucho porque ella si se puede molestar por eso.

En el grupo 1-B cierta pelinegra estaba con el semblante decaído, Chiyõ miraba a la ventana costumbre muy común en ella, tanto que sus propios compañeros comenzaron a ignorarlo de manera natural, solamente que una jovencita se acercó lentamente a la portadora del Sunrise Blessing.

Chiyõ… ¿Por qué estas triste? – con una voz suave la compañera de la pelinegra le llamó por su nombre – ¿Acaso no desayunaste?

Los ojos azabache se encontraron con los dorados, el cabello corto y albino se revolvió un poco mientras una discreta brisa se coló por la ventana, frente a ella se encontraba Toujo Koneko, una de las ídolos del primer grado, considerada como la "mascota" de la escuela, ambas jovencitas sostuvieron su mirada para que la pequeña Izumi suspirara sonoramente.

Desayune muy bien, Koneko-chan – Chiyõ mostro una escueta sonrisa – ¿Tanto se me nota en el rostro?

Koneko asintió un poco para después sentarse frente a la jovencita, de la nada sacó una bolsa de frituras y comenzó a comer su contenido; precisamente algo común en la albina que también el resto del salón lo ignoraba; tanto Chiyõ como Koneko eran las más calladas del salón una por sus traumas del pasado y la otra porque encontraba aburrido conversar con los demás alumnos.

Extraño era que se llevaran bien entre ellas, de hecho la pelinegra era la única capaz de estar a su lado sin emitir sonido alguno, solamente en completa privacidad conversaban con tranquilidad. La tristeza en la pelinegra fue capaz de hacer actuar a la "mascota" de la escuela para averiguar lo que estaba pasando su amiga.

Se trata de Issei-sempai – más que una pregunta era una afirmación por parte de la albina – Solamente por él te pones así

Je, je… nada se te escapa – la peón de Sona rio un poco apenada – No estoy molesta… más bien afligida

¿Por qué? – Koneko ladeo un poco la cabeza confundida

Bien, la verdad no comprendo si estamos en una relación o no – Chiyõ empezó a jugar con uno de sus lápices ante la curiosa mirada de Koneko – Es decir… a veces es posesivo conmigo y otras no… - Koneko asintió un poco para continuar comiendo de su bolsa – Eso me gusta… pero siento que es porque soy su amiga de la infancia

Tú también te portas así – los ojos azabache de la jovencita se abrieron un poco - Recuerdas cuando la capitán del equipo de Kendo se le acercaba mucho… ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Kaori Murayama – cierto rencor apareció en la voz de la portadora del Sunrise Blessing - ¡Era una zorra persiguiendo a Sempai!

Ves lo que te digo – señalo con un dedo al rostro de Chiyõ – También eres posesiva… creo que más que Issei-sempai

La afirmación hizo reflexionar un poco a la pequeña Izumi quien se quedó en silencio ante la mirada de Koneko quien repentinamente se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse al lugar que realmente ocupaba en el salón antes de emprender el camino se detuvo unos instantes.

Aunque ser posesivo también tiene su encanto – un furioso sonrojo adornó el rostro de la peón de Sona

* * *

Las clases continuaron con normalidad, pero el mutismo en los dos sirvientes de la heredera del clan Sitri se mantenía presente, fue cuando llegó el final del día que se dirigieron a la sala del consejo estudiantil, ante la mirada fija de Kiba y Koneko; el sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte mientras los dos chicos se encontraron en direcciones opuestas quedando uno frente al otro y a un lado de ellos la sala del consejo estudiantil. Un silencio les rodeo por completo, ninguno de los dos sabía que decir en esos momentos, la puerta se abrió repentinamente de la cual emergió Tomoe con una cara de completo arrepentimiento.

¡CHIYÕ-CHAN! – la caballero de Sona abrazó con fuerza a su compañera de corte - ¡HICE UNA PREGUNTA QUE NO DEBÍA!

La sorpresiva declaración de Tomoe sacó del ensimismamiento a la pelinegra quien no supo reaccionar ante el abrazo, la castaña acariciaba su mejilla contra la de Chiyõ, dos ríos de lágrimas salían de sus ojos, Issei estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero su boca solamente se abría y cerraba acompasadamente; su instinto gritó peligro al notar como un extraño aura salía de la sala del consejo, aura que provenía de la propia líder del grupo. Los ojos amatista de Sona eran como una par de espadas a punto de perforar a su enemigo, aunque la analogía era correcta Issei tan solo dio un paso hacia atrás.

Tsubaki suspiró sonoramente mientras se acercó a la segunda Torre del grupo, para palmear de manera tranquilizadora el hombro de su kõhai.

No te preocupes Issei-kun – la portadora del Alice Mirror mantuvo su mirada tranquilizadora – El enojo es contra Tomoe-chan

A decir verdad - Momo se cruzó de brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza - Se lo tiene merecido

El resto del grupo asintió en complicidad a las palabras de Momo, quienes compartían el sentir de la peligris, Issei por su parte estaba confundido por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Nunca me ha gustado que se entrometan en la vida de otros – la voz de Sona se asomó por detrás de los miembros del consejo – Por eso regañé a Meguri-san – la caballero perdía el color de su rostro - ¡E-n-t-e-n-d-i-s-t-e!

¡S-Sí! – Tomoe asintió furiosamente aun abrazando a Chiyõ - ¡N-No, l-lo volveré a hacer!

Ante el vergonzoso recibimiento, la situación de calmó un poco dentro de la sala del consejo estudiantil, Issei miraba con aburrimiento como el resto del grupo se desenvolvía en sus diversas tareas, claro ya que él y su amiga de la infancia no eran miembros del grupo. Al menos de manera oficial, de tanto en tanto le pedían trabajo físico pero de allí no hacía nada más, Chiyõ estaba sentada a su lado pero a cambio del castaño estaba leyendo un libro pequeño.

¿Es interesante ese libro? – la pelinegra se sobresaltó al notar la atención que recibía del Sekiryuutei – No has parado de leerlo

¡A-Ah! B-Bueno es un poco divertido – Issei miraba discretamente el libro en las manos de la tercera peón de Sona – Es una historia romántica

Sona prestaba atención discretamente a la conversación de los dos amigos de la infancia, al igual que Tomoe estaba curiosa por la relación entre ellos dos, siempre los había visto juntos, inclusive en el año anterior al ingreso de la pequeña Izumi, Issei pasaba a su escuela para acompañarse mutuamente a su casa.

Amigos de la infancia – susurro levemente la presidenta del consejo estudiantil – Son demasiado cercanos para mí… y eso me da envidia – la joven demonio noble acomodó sus lentes para después aplaudir de improviso - ¡Bien con esto damos por terminado el día de hoy!

La orden fue acatada por todos los presentes, sin embargo tenía otro significado, fue cuando Tsubaki y Reya cerraron las cortinas tras el asiento de la presidenta, de la nada apareció el característico círculo mágico de la familia Sitri, las actividades del consejo habían terminado pero las de la corte de demonios reencarnados empezaba.

Issei y Chiyõ – ambos jóvenes atendieron a la voz de su ama – Ayer quedaron muchas cosas pendientes por decir y una de ellas tiene que ver con la persona que se encontraron la noche de ayer

El ambiente dentro de la sala se puso pesado por las palabras de la líder del grupo, todos prestaban atención mientras que Sona continuaba hablando.

Como sabrán ahora que son demonios, como blancos de ciertos individuos y organizaciones – los dos recién demonios reencarnados asintieron – Uno de ellos es el cielo y sus ángeles, a su vez tiene ayuda de la iglesia – Sona invocó una pequeña pantalla donde aparecieron dibujos sobre ángeles – Otro es Grigori de donde provienen los ángeles caídos

¿Cómo ese tal Donahseek? – Issei comentó mientras miraba la pantalla cambiar de dibujos que representaban a los ángeles caídos – Él era un tipo de esos

Sí, a diferencia de los ángeles… los caídos son más agresivos y algunos nos cazan por diversión – Tsubaki hablo tomando la palabra mientras que Sona asintió levemente – A su vez son ayudados por exorcistas excomulgados de la iglesia… que son más peligrosos, que los que continuan afiliados

Supongo que tuvimos un poco de suerte – Chiyõ comentó en un tono pesimista – De estar vivos, gracias por aparecer Kaichou

Bueno eso… tal vez no sea cierto – Sona tocio ocultando cierto rubor en sus mejillas – Algo salió mal en mis cálculos… Issei-kun es impresionante que tuvieses el Boosted Gear.

 **¡¿QUEEEEEEEEE?!**

* * *

Una joven pelirroja sonreía mientras movía una pieza de ajedrez sobre un tablero frente a ella, todo esto era seguido por los ojos de aquellos que la acompañaban en su juego.

¿Así que Sona-chan obtuvo al Sekiryuutei? – una voz bastante varonil hablo mientras observaba la jugada que hizo Rias – Debió de ser un golpe de suerte

¡Claro que sí, Darling! – la jovencita levantó una taza de té para beber un poco – Uno que necesitaba bastante

Frente a la heredera de la familia Gremory se encontraba el futuro líder del clan Bael, Sairaog estaba contento de visitar a su joven esposa gracias a que se consiguió un poco de tiempo libre después de sus múltiples ocupaciones, en su regazo descansaba la cabeza de su peón Regulus Nemea, quien de vez en cuando ronroneaba como un gato destruyendo lentamente su imagen de fiero león, pero el resto de los que estaban presentes le dieron poca importancia.

Rias-chan, lo que me causa gracia es que pasó desapercibido a tus ojos – el pelinegro rio un poco haciendo sonrojar a su esposa – Pudo haber sido una gran fuerza para tu equipo

¡Mou! – la jovencita hizo un leve puchero – ¡De alguna forma "algo" ocultaba su presencia!

¿Algo ocultaba su presencia? – Sairaog estaba sorprendido por las palabras de su esposa – ¿Tanto así?

Los dos demonios se miraron fijamente para después poner su atención al tablero de juegos, sus mentes estaban más intrigadas por ese "algo" que por el juego en sí, pero muy dentro de ellos estaban felices por su amiga quien necesitaba todo el apoyo posible.

Como dice el dicho… a caballo regalado – el joven heredero de la casa Bael negó con la cabeza – También supe que obtuvo a otro usuario de sacred gear

Si, "Sunrise Blessing" – Rias comento de manera desganada – la más problemática de todas… como inútil

Ja, ja – Sairaog rio ante la afirmación de su esposa – Puede que en eso tengas razón, una sacred gear del tipo de apoyo que intercambia las heridas entre el usuario y su objetivo – el joven tomo dos piezas del tablero – Aunque para eso tenemos las "Phoenix Tear´s", lo que me interesa es la otra habilidad

¿Ah? Te refieres a… - la pelirroja estuvo a punto de hablar cuando repentinamente una carta apareció frente a ella

Tomándola entre sus manos abrió el sobre y procedió a leer su contenido, una escueta sonrisa adorno su rostro, con su magia hizo aparecer una pluma y escribió en un espacio en blanco, deposito las hojas dentro del sobre para después hacerla desaparecer, todo eso pasó ante la mirada curiosa de su esposo.

Era de Sona… ¿verdad? – Rias asintió ante las palabras del joven demonio – ¿Qué pedía?

Mmm… un favor… muy raro en ella – Sairaog negó con la cabeza mientras suspiro un poco – Con esto tengo tiempo libre… te apetece que te prepare la cena

Claro que sí, para mí sería un honor- la jovencita estaba complacida por la respuesta del hombre con el que estaba casada – Probar tu cocina es mejor que cualquier restaurante.

Siempre tan galante – se levantó de su asiento para después acercarse hasta el lugar de Sairaog – Casarme contigo fue lo mejor que pasó en mi vida

Tras esa declaración le besó con ternura en los labios, gesto que el heredero de los Bael correspondió de la misma forma, ignorando por completo que estaban siendo observados por sus respectivas cortes, cada miembro optó por negar con la cabeza y salir en completo silencio de la sala. Casi al mismo tiempo aquella carta que había recibido Rias apareció frente a Sona quien estaba un poco perturbada por la explosiva reacción del que fue hasta hace días el único miembro varón de su grupo.

Ver a Saji ahorcando a Issei era algo gracioso el detalle era que Chiyõ intentaba de alguna forma separarles, no solo ella sino también Momo y Ruruko; claro las intenciones del portador de uno de los fragmentos de Vritria no eran asesinarlo, más bien ventilar la frustración de enterarse que el otro castaño tenía una de las trece longinus en su posesión.

¡GENSHIROU SAJI ES SUFICIENTE! – Sona golpeo el escritorio fingiendo algo de enfado

El joven se separó de su compañero al instante visiblemente atemorizado por la presidenta del consejo, quien le miró fríamente haciéndolo temblar un poco más, no solo el portador del Absortion Line estaba temeroso, también lo estaba el resto de su corte, Sona se apretó el puente de su nariz tratando de mitigar el dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con ser una molestia en el futuro.

Una vez que el alboroto termino y que tanto Issei como Saji hicieran las pases, todos prestaban atención a su líder, se aclaró la garganta para poder continuar hablando.

Como había dicho… Issei tienes en tu posesión una de las trece longinus – ante esas palabras el secretario del consejo suspiro pesadamente – Boosted Gear, con la capacidad de duplicar tu poder cada diez segundos

¡Wow! Eso es genial – Chiyõ aplaudió complacida ante la revelación - Serás muy poderoso

Bueno, en eso no te equivocas - la joven demonio noble sonrió un poco – Inclusive se dice que puede matar a Dios… pero nadie lo ha comprobado

Concentrando un poco su poder, Issei invocó el guantelete para que todos dentro de la sala lo admirasen por completo, con la mirada fija en él artefacto vieron como la enorme gema que estaba en el dorso del guante brillo levemente, sin embargo los ojos de Chiyõ ligeramente adquirieron un tinte gris ante el usual negro de sus pupilas, mientras que su sonrisa tenía un tinte tenebroso.

Pero de momento aun te falta mucho para dominar su poder – el joven Sekiryuutei asintió, mientras cerraba su mano en un puño – Para eso tendremos que entrenarte

E-Entrenamiento – Saji tembló un poco ante la sugerencia de su ama – C-Creo que paso

Un poco de entrenamiento no me vendría mal – una sonrisa de confianza adornó el rostro de Issei - ¿Cuándo empezamos?

Voy a pensar en una rutina para ti – Tsubaki estaba gustosa por los ánimos de su compañero – Solo espero que puedas soportarlo

El castaño parpadeo un par de veces ignorante de las últimas palabras de la reina del grupo, fue cuando nuevamente la presidenta del consejo tomó la palabra.

Bien ahora vamos a otro tema – todos prestaron nuevamente atención a su líder – Tenemos una cacería

¿Cacería? – Chiyõ estaba confundida por las palabras de Sona - ¿Qué vamos a cazar?

* * *

Estaba aterrada, realmente aterrada, la situación en la que estaba metida se había salido de control y que debía repórtalo a sus superiores; pero cuando Donahseek regresó se lo impidió de manera certera. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando las armas de tus camaradas te apuntaban directamente? En ese momento comprendió que estaba en el lugar equivocado y con la gente incorrecta. Raynare estaba encerrada en su habitación, evitando todo contacto por su propia seguridad.

Aunque claro, era también prisionera en aquella iglesia abandonada, Donahseek claramente tomo el liderazgo del grupo, Miltelt y Kalawarner le siguieron sin ninguna objeción, pero ella… su lealtad estaba con Azazel, pero era incapaz de hacer algo.

Piensa Raynare – la ángel caído estaba sentada en un rincón de su habitación – Debe de haber alguna forma de informarle a Azazel-sama

Las puertas de su cuarto se abrieron lentamente, una de las monjas le traía de comer, la mirada despectiva que recibió de la mujer era señal suficiente de su situación actual, con calma aquella mujer abandonó a la caído mientras esta se dispuso a comer. ¿Cuál era el objetivo de Donahseek? Pero lo más importante ¿Qué fue lo que lo lastimo considerablemente?

Preguntas sin respuesta, más bien ella era incapaz de saberlo por su cuenta, por su parte Donahseek se acariciaba las heridas que todavía pulsaban de dolor, rio un poco al recordar el descubrimiento de encontrar el Boosted Gear en aquella ciudad plagada de demonios, si lograba hacerse con esa longinus su señor estaría complacido, tanto él como Miltelt y Kalawarner era miembro una facción disidente dentro de las filas de Grigori y su líder estaba planeando algo completamente grande y ellos estaban de acuerdo con esos ideales.

Fu, fu, fu – la risa del caído inundó un poco la habitación – Este desarrollo es más que aceptable… ¿no lo crees Miltelt?

La pequeña rubia ni siquiera contestaba, estaba entretenida con otra cosa o más bien una parte del cuerpo de Donahseek, subía y bajaba su cabeza de manera acompasada, todo eso ante la mirada satisfecha del propio ángel caído, coloco una de sus manos sobre el cabello rubio de su compañera, fue una caricia suave, un premio por el trabajo bien realizado de la pequeña rubia.

¿Acaso no pueden esperar hasta la noche? – Kalawarner miro con desprecio al desagradable acto que ocurría frente a ella

Una buena mamada siempre es bien recibida – la arrogancia en la voz del hombre solo hizo fruncir el ceño de la peli azul - ¿quieres unirte?

Creo que paso – la joven caído sacudió su cabeza – Vengo a informarte que nuestra invitada ya está en camino… ¿Era necesario traerla?

Sí, es para probar el ritual – Miltet aceleró el movimiento de su cabeza, mientras que el caído respiraba profundamente – Si funciona tengo un objetivo en mente

Kalawarner se cruzó de brazos al notar como el hombre se venía en la boca de su compañera, quien recibía todo el líquido espeso para después tragárselo, el disgusto de la peli azul contrastaba con el gozo de la pequeña caído, quien lentamente se despojaba de su ropas para llevar su placer al siguiente nivel.

Los dejo solos – la caído se dio la vuelta para darles privacidad a sus compañeros – Por cierto Donahseek… no la mates por favor

Miltelt es más resistente que un humano – la respuesta del hombre solo molestó más a la peli azul – Tu misma lo sabes…

Cerrando la puerta tras de sí, no tardó mucho en escuchar los gemidos provenientes de adentro de la habitación, la joven caído se retiró un poco cuando una de las novicias pasó a su lado, con una mirada seductora le tomó del brazo para llevársela consigo, sus dos compañeros hicieron que su interruptor se encendiera sin embargo encender a una ángel caído era un arma de doble filo, ya que no había garantías de sobrevivir a la faena.

Ven pequeña – Kalawarner susurro al oído de la jovencita – Te llevaré a conocer el paraíso

Esa última frase era más una sentencia de muerte que una promesa de placer, pero a la novicia poco le importaba… ya que no había mejor forma de morir.

* * *

Takashi Kato era un simple hombre asalariado, soltero y que rebasaba los 30 años, nada en él era destacable, su trabajo era lo suficiente para tener una vida tranquila libre de presiones, pero sin ningún lujo; el único arrepentimiento que tenía era el no poder haberse casado con su antigua novia de la preparatoria, como hacerlo cuando esta misma le engaño con el hijo de su jefe, tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y continuar con su vida. Sin importar de hecho que ella se pavoneaba como una flamante y adinerada joven esposa. Bebía con frecuencia para ahogar las frustraciones que la vida le daba, no obstante esa noche estuvo de suerte, la mujer que ahora jugaba usando su lengua mientras degustaba de su duro miembro era una bendición que el cielo le brindo por toda la mierda que la vida le lanzó en la cara.

Tenía unos pechos enormes, una piel tersa y sobre todo un hermoso cabello blanco bastante corto; si era una prostituta que vio un pez fácil, estaba contento de ser su pesca de aquella noche, no pudo soltar gemidos ante la maestría que la mujer hacía gala. Para tener más treinta años, se sentía como un verdadero quinceañero ante tremendo placer que le brindaban.

No sé cuánto me vayas a-a cobrar – Takashi habló con dificultad mientras sentía cada nervio gritar en placer – ¡Pero te pagaré el doble!

Los ojos grises de la mujer le dieron un silencioso mensaje, por lo que asalariado simplemente se quedó callado, "¡No molestes tarado!" fue lo que percibió Takashi provenir de la mirada de la joven, pronto la caricia empezó a ganar pasión cuando sentía como movía la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, hizo su cabeza hacia atrás cuando advirtió que estaba llegando a lo más profundo de su garganta, ni siquiera su ex novia le permitió tal acto y recibirlo de una desconocida, fue un pecado letra por letra.

Justo cuando sentía venirse del placer… este se convirtió en un enorme dolor, uno que le hizo gritar en falsete de manera tan potente que uno de los vidrios cercanos de aquel lugar se quebró por completo. En esos momentos maldijo su ingenuidad, debió haber sospechado algo cuando lo encaminó a aquel almacén abandonado, pero el voluptuoso y tentador cuerpo de la ahora caníbal que le castró con los dientes le hipnotizaron.

Siempre me ha encantado dar este "final feliz" – la mujer hablo con gracia – Claro que para mí lo es…

El asalariado se arrastró por el suelo alejándose de aquella "cosa" con forma de mujer, dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre que pronto la mujer lamió con deseo, apoyándose por sus cuatro extremidades avanzó hasta el pobre diablo que engatusó esa noche, Takashi estaba aterrorizado intentando inútilmente apartarse de ella, pronto la mujer estaba encima del hombre, sus mejillas sonrojadas por la excitación que sentía por tal acto enfermo, su lengua salió de su boca mostrando cuan larga era, dio un lametón al cuello del asalariado. En otro contexto eso le hubiese encendido aún más pero ahora solamente sentía repulsión ante la sensación viscosa que daba. Con malicia extrema la mujer abrió su boca cuando se acercó al cuello de su víctima.

Para después mostrar una hilera de filosos colmillos amenazantes, sin ningún remordimiento comenzó a morder y arrancar trozos de carne del cuerpo del hombre, quien forcejeo para liberarse, su sangre salpicaba las paredes, el piso y el techo. Sus desgarradores gritos llenaron aquel abandonado lugar, pero nadie fue en su ayuda, ya que Dios le abandonó esa misma noche.

Minutos pasaron para que ese abominable festín terminara, la mujer se lamio la sangre de sus dedos mientras se acariciaba su piel, dándole una tonalidad roja debido a la sangre que le bañaba por completo; ante ella estaba lo que quedaba del cuerpo de su comida, sonriendo de manera cruel pero a la vez seductora habló con cierta empatía al mutilado cuerpo.

Por cierto no me presente – la suave voz de la mujer resonó por el almacén – Mi nombre es Viser y soy una demonio

* * *

Issei se quitó la chaqueta de su uniforme para colocarla en los hombros de Chiyõ, gesto que agradeció y que hizo suspirar al resto de la jovencitas; disimuladamente Saji recibió un codazo por partida doble, los ojos del castaño claro miraron confundido tanto a Momo como a Ruruko, quienes se limitaron solo a negar con la cabeza.

Cuando Sona habló de una cacería no sabía que esperar, pero fue Tsubasa quien se apiadó de ellos y explico brevemente una de sus tantas funciones como demonios reencarnados.

 _Issei-kun y Chiy_ _õ_ _-chan – la peli azul hablo de manera amigable – Como saben, nosotros los demonios estamos clasificados por rangos – ambos jóvenes asintieron – Podemos ascender de diferentes formas, a través de contratos con humanos, rating games o actos de suma importancia para el inframundo – el castaño estaba asombrado por el aire de instructor que acompañaba a su similar Torre – También influye proteger al mundo humano de demonios renegados_

 _¿Demonios Renegados? – la peón de cabello negro llamó la atención de Tsubasa_

 _Demonios que abandonan a sus amos y vagan por el mundo humano – Sona continuaba con la explicación – Algunos inclusive se atrevieron a matar a sus compañeros o amos… convirtiéndolos en criminales – la joven Sitri miro fijamente a los miembros más nuevos de su grupo – Sin un control empiezan a comer humanos de manera indiscriminada siendo un peligro que debemos eliminar_

 _¡Q-Que horrible! – los ojos azabache de Chiy_ _õ_ _mostraban temor ante la idea de los demonios renegados – ¿Esas cosas realmente ocurren?_

 _Haciendo bien nuestro trabajo podemos evitar tragedias – Momo palmeo un poco el hombro de su k_ _õ_ _hai – Para eso son las cacerías… ¿Verdad Kaichou?_

Eso los llevó a estar en medio de la noche siguiendo de cerca el rastro del demonio que debían exterminar, por un instante tanto Issei como Chiyõ pensaron que era una acción altruista de parte de su ama, pero había recompensas por cazar demonios renegados, tanto monetarias como en prestigio para la demonio noble como para su grupo. Estuvieron a punto de repelar, pero ver la parte que les tocaba les calló al instante, un dinero extra nunca estaba demás.

Por cierto… ¿A quién vamos a cazar? – Reya estaba curiosa por lo que debían a enfrentar

Se llama Viser – Sona mostraba seriedad en sus palabras – Una demonio renegado que lastimo de muerte a su amo y asesino a la mitad de sus compañeros – la joven presidenta del consejo estudiantil tenía un semblante duro – Originalmente esta petición no era para nosotros, pero logre convencer al que tomaría el trabajo para que nos diera una oportunidad de mostrarle a Issei y a Chiyõ… - los dos jóvenes demonios abrieron sus ojos levemente mostrando la sorpresa que sentían - … ¡Como peleamos nosotros!

La confianza en Sona se permeo en todo el grupo, tanto que los dos amigos de la infancia sintieron como su cuerpo se estremecía por completo, se miraron discretamente para sonreírse mutuamente. Su camino fue corto, seguirle el rastro a Viser no fue difícil ya que era destacaba mucho por su comportamiento, una belleza exótica que gustaba de hombres asalariados, claro casi todas las mujeres de la zona roja de Kuoh eran del tipo que buscaban dinero fácil, el problema era que las víctimas de la demonio renegado empezaban a acumular la pared de personas perdidas.

Con las pistas correctas lograron dar con la guarida de aquella demonio, un viejo almacén abandonado por más de diez años, solamente con mirarlo desde una distancia prudente podían sentir la amenaza que se resguardaba allí dentro, Tsubaki se ajustó los lentes mientras sus ojos se afilaron denotando seriedad.

Sona – la joven Shinra habló de manera tajante – Aquí hubo un asesinato… huele a muerte

Asintiendo ante la afirmación la propia heredera de la familia Sitri endureció la mirada, el olor a sangre humana impregnaba el aire que respiraban, debido a la presencia de la presidenta del consejo, ninguno de sus sirvientes sintió la excitación que provocaba tal aroma, algo que carecían los demonios renegados, una manera de controlar sus instintos, caer presa de ellos lentamente extinguía el raciocinio de sus mentes, dejando solo a bestias hambrientas y deseosas por alimentarse.

Ruidos provinieron de adentro, alertando por completo al grupo de demonios; todos ellos se tensaron ante lo que fuese que emergiera de las sombras de aquel lugar, no importaba mucho la pobre iluminación, todos ellos veían perfectamente pero se arrepentían de ello, con su cuerpo cubierto de sangre de su "cena" Viser salió del almacén con una sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Me pareció oler algo delicioso pero también huele a podrido? – la demonio miro a cada uno de los presentes - ¿Será algo dulce o amargo? Me encantaría averiguarlo…

De manera instintiva Issei se puso frente a su amiga de la infancia, sus ojos estaban clavados en el cuerpo de Viser, no importaba mucho lo bien formado que estaba, su estado actual era sin duda aberrante, en una de sus manos traía consigo lo que era parte del cuerpo de su víctima, pero a falta de pedazos de carne era imposible reconocer su forma.

Quédate atrás de mí, Chiyõ-chan – el portador del Boosted Gear mostraba cierto nerviosismo

La portadora del Sunrise Blessing acató la petición del castaño, realmente la apariencia de Viser era intimidante, la demonio renegado avanzaba trastabillando un poco a cada paso que daba, una sonrisa carente de cordura, sus ojos brillaron en rojo carmesí mientras observaba a cada miembro del grupo de Sona.

Uno… dos… cuatro… - con voz cantarina la demonio contaba a sus ejecutores – seis… diez… - dio giró sobre si misma mientras se acariciaba el cuerpo - ¡DIEZ PEQUEÑOS DEMONIOS! ¡LOS JOVENES NO ESTAN MAL! – su cabeza se torció mientras fijaba su atención en Saji e Issei - ¡Y LAS JOVENCITAS ESTAN DELICIOSAS! ¡DIGANME EL ORDEN! – se llevó una de sus manos para taparse la mitad de la cara - ¡LOS MATO PRIMERO Y DESPUES LOS VIOLO! O ¡TAL VEZ AL REVES!

Aquellas palabras estremecieron un poco a Chiyõ, quien se ocultó tras Issei, el joven Sekiryuutei se quedó inmóvil mientras apretaba sus manos en señal de frustración, la tensión del ambiente fue escalando debido al silencio que reino tras las declaraciones de Viser. El primero que actuara tendría la desventaja total, Sona lo sabía de antemano, mantenía su mente calmada para poder hacer su movimiento.

Dio una respiración profunda para después acomodarse sus lentes… una sonrisa adorno su rostro.

¡Saji! – la potente voz de la presidenta del consejo rompió con el silencio del lugar - ¡Ruruko! ¡Tsubasa!

Con tan solo con escuchar su nombre, los tres jóvenes hicieron su movimiento, el portador del Vritria invoco su Absortion Line, Issei vio como una pequeña efigie en forma de camaleón negro apareció en la muñeca derecha del secretario del consejo, graciosamente la estatuilla abrió su boca donde emergió su lengua la cual salió disparada hacia Viser, la velocidad que tenía era tal que el zumbido que hacía al cortar el aire era perceptible, Issei y Chiyõ estaban estupefactos cuando la lengua atrapó a la demonio renegado.

Izumi-san – Sona hablaba con tranquilidad – ¿Sabes acerca de la promoción a peón?

¡M-Muy p-poco! – la pequeña pelinegra tartamudeo ante la sorpresiva pregunta

Un peón puede cambiar sus estadísticas - con cierta amabilidad la demonio noble daba su explicación – "Caballo" "Torre" "Alfil" "Reina"… el peón puede acceder a sus habilidades siempre y cuando su rey se lo permita – Sona alzó su mano hacia el frente - ¡HAZLO RURUKO!

 **¡Promotion! –** la peón de coletas castañas sonreía de manera triunfante - **¡ROOK!**

Ruruko se posicionó frente a Viser quien le miro sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro, con su pequeño cuerpo levantó a la demonio renegado para lanzarla hacia el cielo, la fuerza que imprimió en el movimiento fue inconcebible por la complexión de la jovencita, justo en su vuelo Tsubasa la atrapo para tomarla de cuello haciéndola caer aparatosamente contra el suelo, el concreto del mismo se agrietó por el impacto.

Issei – ahora era el castaño quien fue llamado por la presidenta del consejo – Las Torres tienen mayor resistencia y fuerzas físicas, son los tanques del grupo – el Sekiryuutei asintió bastante sorprendido por las acciones de sus dos compañeras - ¡Tomoe!

Con violenta rapidez, la miembro titular del equipo de Kendo se acercó a Viser quien trataba de recuperarse un poco del aturdimiento que le provocó el ataque combinado de las dos jovencitas, la mirada de la castaña era indescriptiblemente dura, sus ojos parecían haber perdido toda clase de sentimiento, algo común en aquellos que practicaban las arte marciales, toda su concentración estaba puesta en lo que tenía que hacer. En sus manos portaba una katana enfundada, tan solo un borrón fue lo que los ojos de Issei y su querida amiga de la infancia pudieron observar cuando Tomoe se adentró al espacio persona de la peligris renegada. Viser sentía como su carne ardía en el área del pecho, para que después su sangre saliera por la enorme herida provocada por la espada de la caballero.

Con un movimiento sutil, Tomoe Meguri limpio la sangre que mancho al filo de su arma, todo eso sin mostrar empatía ante los alaridos que soltó la demonio al ser herida de esa manera.

¡MALDITA PERRA! – Viser se cubrió su sangrante pecho con sus brazos - ¡VOY A ARRANCARTE LOS BRAZOS Y PIERNAS… PARA DESPUES METERTE ESA ESPADA EN TU CULO!

Ignorando los insultos de la peligris, Sona mantenía sus ojos puestos en ella, ya que sentía que algo andaba muy mal con esta situación.

¡La pieza del Caballero tiene los mejores reflejos y la mejor velocidad! – la presidenta del consejo se llevó una de sus manos al rostro - ¡REYA! ¡MOMO!

Llevada por la ira, la demonio renegada se abalanzó contra Tomoe quien se preparó para esquivar lo que fuese preparar la encolerizada mujer, pero sus intenciones fueron frustradas cuando una lluvia de fuego cayó sobre el cuerpo de Viser, tanto Momo como Reya tenían sus manos alzadas, frente a ambas jovencitas estaban flotando dos círculos mágicos con el escudo de la casa Sitri, el dolor que envolvió el cuerpo de la renegada se reflejó en nuevos gritos e insultos, todos ellos dirigidos a los demonios quienes estaban atacándole sin misericordia.

"El alfil se especializa en magia… tiene el mejor control y las mayores reservas de energía mágica" – los ojos amatista de la heredera de los Sitri denotaban un brillo de orgullo mientras mantenía su semblante sereno – Y por encima de todas la piezas de ajedrez se encuentra la reina…

No hubo necesidad de decir su nombre para que actuara, con un andar elegante que demostraba la importancia que tenía dentro del grupo, en sus manos sostenía una naginata tan hermosa como antigua, se encontraba Tsubaki Shinra, la mejor amiga y confidente de Sona Sitri; pero también era su "Reina". Se detuvo unos instantes para sostener apropiadamente su arma, la fina hoja de metal que estaba en uno de sus extremos brilló reflejando la poca luz que había en el lugar.

Flexionó las piernas para tener una mejor postura, para después abalanzarse en contra de la demonio que debían ejecutar, Viser vio como la joven de largo cabello negro se acercó tan rápido como Tomoe, el arma corto nuevamente su piel pero soportó el dolor de la herida, con el otro extremo de la naginata golpeo la zona lumbar de la demonio lanzándola contra la pared más cercana, la potencia de su golpe eran tan grande como la de Tsubasa y Ruruko; una nube de polvo se levantó al momento de que la pared era destruida por completo, Tsubaki avanzó hasta su objetivo. Murmuro algo incomprensible mientras alzaba una de sus manos hacia donde aterrizó Viser, pronto una explosión se suscitó en el montón de escombros donde debía de estar la peligris.

En pocos minutos Tsubaki había demostrado porque la reina era la mejor de las piezas, la fuerza y resistencia de las torres; la velocidad y reflejos de los caballeros; el potencial mágico de los alfiles, todos concentrados en una sola persona, Chiyõ estaba tan maravillada como celosa por el despliegue de poderío que demostró la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, Issei se mantenía cauteloso pero tragó saliva comprendiendo el miedo irracional que Saji demostró a la hora de escuchar la palabra "entrenamiento".

Creo que estoy en problemas – murmuró muy quedamente la segunda torre de Sona – Tal parece que me esperará un pequeño infierno

Sona no pudo evitar sonreír ante las palabras de su nueva torre, advirtiendo que comprendía el negro futuro que tenía por delante, pero estaba segura de que sobreviviría perfectamente y los resultados que obtendría serían muy satisfactorios.

¡SON UNOS MALDITOS! – un grito cargado de odio y rencor emergió dentro del humo de la explosión - ¡NO VOY A JUGAR CON USTEDES… SIMPLEMENTE LOS DESPEDAZARÉ Y DARÉ SUS CUERPO A LAS RATAS!

La apariencia de Viser había cambiado por completo, la parte inferior de su cuerpo había sido reemplazada por el cuerpo de un león con todo y garras; su cola era una serpiente que se movía libremente, lo peor era que en sus manos estaban un par de lanzas retorcidas de un metal oscuro, la demonio miro fijamente a Tsubaki el deseo asesino pudo ser percibido por la joven Shinra, rápidamente apretó el agarre de su naginata para lanzarse contra la ahora "centauro", el arma de la reina de Sona se encontró siendo repelida por una de las lanzas de la peligris, la joven vicepresidenta era muy versada en el uso del arma dado al riguroso entrenamiento al que fue sometida desde su niñez, pero encontró que Viser no tenía un técnica en sí mismo.

Sus golpes eran impredecibles y violentos; a diferencia de la elegancia que Tsubaki mostraba con su arma, metal contra metal, pequeñas chispas saltaban cuando las armas de ambas demonios se encontraban, todo eso frente a la mirada tranquila de la heredera de los Sitri. Quienes empezaron a sentir la presión de la batalla entre la renegada y la heredera de los Shinra fueron los miembros más novatos del grupo; Chiyõ se aferraba al brazo de Issei ante los estruendos que hacían cada golpe rechazado por ambas contendientes.

El castaño se encontraba nervioso, pero no externaba sus sentimientos debido a que debía aparentar calma para que su kõhai se mantuviese a salvo, pero otra parte de él deseaba unirse a la refriega, como si una bestia tratara de tomar el control de su cuerpo.

¡MALDICION! ¡MALDICION! ¡MALDICION! – repetía constantemente la demonio renegada - ¡¿POR QUE SIMPLEMENTE NO TE MUERES?!

La reina de la corte de Sona se mantenía tranquila, era un verdadero muro inamovible que repelía los ataques de Viser, pero la propia renegada olvido algo importante, Tsubaki no estaba sola en esa batalla y ella sí. Justo en el momento en que hubo una abertura en el ritmo de la batalla, Tomoe irrumpió en el espacio entre la vicepresidenta y la demonio renegada; la katana de la caballero se movía aún más rápido que la naginata de la joven Shinra, desviando las lanzas de si enemigo.

Tanto Tomoe como Tsubaki se alternaban para enfrentar a Viser, pronto el flujo de la batalla nuevamente estaba a favor del grupo de Sona, el agotamiento empezó a sobrepasar la furia que impulsaba a la demonio renegada, dio un enorme salto para separarse de las dos demonios reencarnados, la caballero de Sona coloco su katana frente a ella en una pose propia del kendo, los ojos castaños de la jovencita estaban fijos en los de la "centauro"; la extrema calma que mostraban empezaron a poner nerviosa a la peligris, desvió su atención en la reina del grupo, al igual que la castaña estaba inusualmente tranquila demostrando que la peligrosidad que la hizo famosa no significaba nada para ellas.

Pero eso no era la razón de la calma, fue algo que la renegada olvido por completo, justo sobre ella apareció un complejo círculo mágico, uno que Viser jamás había presenciado desde su transformación a demonio, todo el tiempo que batalló contra las jovencitas frente a ella, fue aprovechado por las dos alfiles para conjurar una magia realmente poderosa, el miedo hizo que su cuerpo se moviera por instinto pero sus garras se quedaron pegados en el suelo, para después advertir como una cuerda estaba reteniéndole e inmovilizándola.

Saji alzó su pulgar complacido por la versatilidad de su Sacred Gear, Ruruko le sonrió de manera amable también feliz de ver como su trabajo en equipo daba resultados para llevarles a la victoria.

Demonio renegado Viser – Sona habló con potencia – Estas acusada de los crímenes de asesinar a tus compañero y amo; consumir seres humanos de manera indiscriminada – la demonio forcejaba con la intención de escapar – Tu condena… es la muerte

Un pilar de energía demoniaca cayó sobre la demonio renegada calcinando su piel, triturando sus huesos; haciéndola sufrir de manera inimaginable, sus alaridos hicieron eco en la noche, pero solamente fueron atestiguados por los mismo que estaban allí para ejecutarla. No tardó mucho para que solamente quedara el silencio, una figura carbonizada fue todo lo que quedó como vestigio de su existencia, el olor a carne quemada llenó el ambiente sacando un escalofrió a la pequeña Izumi.

¿Era necesario hacer tal cosa? – la pregunta llamó la atención sobre la portadora del Sunrise Blessing – ¿No había otra forma?

Sé que es duro – Sona se volvió para encarar a su peón – Pero así es la vida de los demonios, nuestros crímenes son castigados con severidad… todo para poder vivir en paz con los seres humanos

Aun así… – la pelinegra bajo la mirada visiblemente perturbada – Es una vida que no agrada mucho

Lamento tanto haberte arrastrado a esto – con genuino arrepentimiento la heredera de los Sitri se acercó hasta Chiyõ

Justo en ese momento el cuerpo de Viser se movió, reincorporándose de manera violenta y gritando de manera gutural; aquella acción tomo desprevenidos a todos los presentes, ninguno pudo reaccionar para evitar que la tragedia se cerniera sobre su ama y compañera; la demonio renegada lanzo con todas sus fuerzas una de sus armas, la que en mejor condición estaba, viajando tan rápidamente con un solo objetivo. Sin embargo no era Sona a quien apuntaba, sino a la única persona que mostró cierta empatía por ella.

Chiyõ se quedó helada en su lugar cuando la sangre salpicó su rostro, la propia presidenta del consejo estaba igual que el resto de su grupo, impactados por giro de los eventos; a centímetros de atravesar el pecho de la jovencita se encontraba la lanza que la peligris arrojó con toda la intención de asesinar, Issei había detenido el arma con su mano derecha, la cual fue perforada por completo gracias a la enorme resistencia y fuerza que poseía de como Torre logró evitar que su querida amiga de la infancia nuevamente conociese su final.

¿T-Te e-encuentras b-bien… C-Chiyõ-chan? – el Sekiryuutei tenía un semblante de dolor en el rostro

La pregunta hizo reaccionar la joven Izumi, su cuerpo tembló al notar como la sangre de la herida del castaño caía libremente hacia el suelo, sin embargo el joven le dedicaba una sonrisa para tranquilizarla, con su mano izquierda retiro la lanza de su mano lastimada apretándola con fuerza mientras aparecía el Boosted Gear, los ojos de Sekiryuutei se posaron sobre Viser, quien se estremeció al notar el brillo particular que mostraban; ella ya no miraba al joven castaño de hace unos momentos, frente a ella estaba la criatura sellada dentro de la reliquia.

Mirar a los ojos a la peor de la bestias, haría que cualquiera perdiese la cordura, Issei por su parte estaba demasiado furioso como para notar el terror que infundio en la renegada, hizo lo que creyó más prudente para ventilar sus sentimientos.

Giro el arma en su mano para tener un mejor agarre, tomó un poco de impulso y se preparó para lanzarla contra su dueña original.

 **¡[BOOST]!**

La fuerza con la que se lo regresó fue aún mayor, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para reaccionar lo único que pudo percibir fue el terrible dolor de ser empalada por su propia arma, pero lo más impresionante era que estaba siendo retenida contra la pared; se movió frenéticamente con la intención de liberarse, pero era inútil; el arma había perforado por completo el concreto y el metal que conformaban aquella sección de edificio. Una nueva aura asesina se hizo presente, una tan fría que amenazaba congelar por completo sus alrededores, Sona Sitri estaba furiosa, con la presa que debían ejecutar y consigo misma por confiarse a pesar de que la victoria estaba en sus manos.

Viser… debiste de aceptar tu castigo – la voz de la demonio noble hizo helar la sangre de la renegada mientras se acercaba con lentitud – Pero también es mi culpa

Tocar la carne carbonizada era una sensación desagradable y más con la mano desnuda; pero era lo mínimo que debía sentir para compensar su falta, se quitó los anteojos, la mirada amatista de Sona era la más dura que pudo haber mostrado en su vida, no pronuncio ninguna palabra más, la demonio sentía como el frío le rodeaba incrementándose más y más; hasta que finalmente dejo de sentirlo por completo. Sona apartó su mano al ver que su trabajo estaba hecho, el cuerpo de la demonio renegada estaba congelado de pies a cabeza, se dio la vuelta para retirarse justo al instante de hacerlo, la estatua de hielo que era Viser se rompió en miles de fragmentos.

* * *

Issei abrió sus ojos para admirar el techo de su habitación, su mente aún recordaba con frescura todo el asunto de la noche anterior, Sona no dijo ninguna palabra más, mantuvo un silencio que les preocupó por completo, Tsubaki fue quien dio la orden que se fuera a sus respectivas casas para descansar, por suerte ese día era domingo y no tenían clases; el único inconveniente fue que Chiyõ no quiso irse a su propia casa a dormir… pero Tsubaki y el resto de las chicas la convencieron de ello, centró su atención en el dorso de su mano derecha, la sensación de dolor estaba presente a pesar de que la herida estaba cerrada por completo.

Un sonoro suspiro salió de sus labios, recordar como Chiyõ utilizó su sacred para sanar su mano a pesar de las consecuencias del acto en sí, vio el dorso nuevamente cerrando su mano en un puño, decidió que lo mejor era levantarse para respirar aire fresco, bajo con lentitud las escaleras no quería despertar a sus padres por simple capricho de salir demasiado temprano, ellos merecían el descanso que él se negaba a tener por lo turbados que estaban sus pensamientos.

Abrió la puerta de su casa y después comenzó a andar por las calles admirando el cielo que pasaba del negro a un brillante azul debido a que comenzaba a amanecer.

"La bendición del amanecer" – Issei susurro en nombre del sacred gear de su amiga

Ciertamente era un nombre extraño para tal artefacto, pero ver como la noche era sucedida por el mañana le hacía comprender un poco el significado del mismo, que no importara que tan oscura fuese la noche… tendrías una oportunidad de ver el amanecer, continuo caminado por las calles, viendo como algunas personas empezaban con su día, que a pesar de ser uno destinado al descanso deseaban aprovecharlo al máximo, no tardó mucho en llegar al parque donde todo su nueva vida comenzó, rio levemente al notar que es lugar comenzaba ganar importancia.

¿S-Sempai? – el Sekiryuutei se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Chiyõ a sus espaldas - ¿Por qué está despierto tan temprano?

Se dio la vuelta y se encontró con la figura de la pequeña Izumi, llevaba ropas casuales y traía en una de sus manos un enorme bolso lleno de alimentos; Issei se rascó la cabeza para simplemente reír como un tonto.

No pude dormir mucho por todo lo que pasó anoche – el castaño confesó un poco avergonzado - ¿Qué hay de ti?

Y-Yo estoy bien – la pelinegra respondió de manera titubeante – Tenía que hacer una compras para el almuerzo de hoy.

La jovencita señalo el enorme bolso, Issei no pudo evitar que la mano derecha de su querida amiga estaba vendada, levantó una de sus manos haciendo el ademan de que le diera el bolso que cargaba.

Déjame ayudarte con eso – el Sekiryuutei habló quedamente mientras que Chiyõ parpadeo un poco antes de reaccionar – Voy a cargarlo por ti

No es necesario, sempai – negando furiosamente intento evitarle las molestas al Sekiryuutei – ¡Y-Yo puedo sola!

Quiero retribuirte que me curaras la mano – aquella afirmación hizo ceder a la portadora de Sunrise Blessing – Por favor déjame llevarlo por ti

De acuerdo, Issei-chan – con un poco de timidez Chiyõ aceptó la oferta

Issei se quedó si habla al escuchar como lo había nombrado, la nostalgia entintó la sonrisa del portador del Boosted Gear, hacía mucho tiempo que su amiga del infancia le llamaba de esa manera, ¿Cuándo fue que dejo de llamarlo así? Casi de inmediato cuando entró en la secundaria y ella cursaba el último año de primaria, dejo de ser Issei-chan para ser solamente Issei-sempai. Tomo el bolso que la pequeña Izumi le cedió a regañadientes, una vez en su poder se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar, se detuvo unos instantes y sin pensar mucho tomó la mano de su compañera peón. Ahora era ella quien estaba sorprendida, porque llevaban mucho tiempo que caminaban tomados de la mano, la última vez que lo hicieron fue cuando él se graduó de la primaria y entraría a la secundaria, esa vez decidió que lo mejor era dirigirse apropiadamente de ese momento en adelante.

Pero muy dentro de ella sentía que no debía de hacerlo, pero era lo correcto a estar separados por la edad, caminaron en silencio todo el trayecto de regreso a la casa de la portadora de la pelinegra, ya que para ellos era común no hablar mucho, pero aquella ocasión la realidad era otra, los dos estaban demasiado apenados como para dirigirse la palabra y no ayudaba mucho que las pocas personas que estaban despiertas les lanzaran miradas, una vez que llegaron a la casa de Chiyõ, la jovencita se despidió para irse a preparar lo necesario para ayudar a su abuela con el desayuno.

E-Este… Chiyõ-chan – el castaño detuvo a la jovencita antes de que se metiera a su casa – M-Me p-preguntaba si estarás ocupada más tarde

No… ¿Por qué? – con curiosidad se acercó hasta donde estaba el Sekiryuutei

Bien, pensaba si podíamos salir a pasar el rato – Issei desvió un poco la mirada para no encarar a su pequeña kõhai

Es una cita… ¿Verdad? – la pelinegra trataba de que su sempai le mirara fijamente - ¿Verdad?

Un levemente asentimiento fue todo lo que tuvo, ella misma asintió separándose de él para después dirigirse hasta la puerta de su casa.

A las diez en el parque – Chiyõ hablo sin voltearse – No llegues tarde

Issei parpadeó un par de veces mientras vio cómo su amiga de la infancia se metía a su casa sin despedirse, se rascó la cabeza y tomó el camino de regreso a su casa, tras la puerta estaba la portadora del Sunrise Blessing escuchó como los pasos de Issei se alejaban del lugar, realmente se sintió mal por la manera abrupta en que decidió separarse de él, pero realmente quería evitar que le mirase el rostro.

Ya que un brillante rojo adornaba sus mejillas y sus labios sonreían de una manera un tanto graciosa… como no estarlo porque le habían pedido su primera cita. Se llevó las manos al rostro mientras que una suave risilla podía escucharse en el silencio de la entrada, escena que no pasó desapercibida por los abuelos de la jovencita.

Faltaba media hora para las diez de la mañana e Issei estaba cerca de la fuente del parque, sus padres miraron con cierta gracia el hecho de ver a su hijo vestido apropiadamente para salir a pasear, pero como buenos padres responsables que eran hicieron lo mejor posible para avergonzar a su hijo, sin embargo sus bromas no hicieron mucha mella en su orgullo, pero una vez que estuvo en la calle, su cara cambio por completo. La espera estaba matándolo por dentro, vio nuevamente el reloj en su muñeca, ¿Cuántas veces lo había mirado en la última hora? Rio un poco ante lo patético que se veía para el resto de la gente, Chiyõ sería incapaz de dejarlo plantado, de eso estaba muy seguro, tal vez ella también estaba siendo avergonzada por sus abuelos, aunque los amables ancianos no serían tan crueles como sus padres.

Levantó la vista y fue cuando la notó, su vestimenta era bastante peculiar, no todos los días vez a una extranjera enfundada en un hábito de monja, pero lo que más llamó su atención era el semblante preocupado que tenía en el rostro, se dio cuenta de que estaba en problemas y una parte de él le indicaba que lo mejor era alejarse, esperar por su amiga de la infancia y pasar un domingo tranquilo acompañado por ella.

Pero la visión aquella persona hizo que algo le indicase que lo mejor era ayudarle con su problema, caminó con un poco de duda hasta la joven monja para saludarle de manera casual.

No pude evitar verte de donde estaba sentado – Issei habló despreocupadamente - ¿Estas en problemas?

Unos ojos verde esmeralda miraron hacia donde estaba parado el castaño, los cuales brillaron de manera esperanzadora, una tierna sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la jovencita, quien rápidamente tomó de las manos al castaño.

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! – el tono de voz de la monja hizo que el Sekiryuutei se sobresaltara - ¡Estoy perdida!... – leves lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la sierva de la iglesia - … Nadie parecía entenderme, gracias a Dios por enviarme a un ángel salvador

La punzada que sintió en su cabeza casi le hizo gritar de dolor, pero pudo contenerse ya que no quería asustar a la chica que tenía enfrente, rio un poco y decidió que lo correcto era presentarse.

¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! – Issei trató de calmar un poco a la monja – Mi nombre es Issei… Hyodou Issei

¡Ah! Es cierto – como si hubiese hecho algo indebido la jovencita se separó del Sekiryuutei – Debo presentarme…

" **Mucho gusto… me llamo Asia Argento"**

* * *

 ** _Notas de Aeretr:_  
**

 ** _La democracia habló y estoy cumpliendo la voz del pueblo... Lo sé sonó a politico de tercera pero ¡que importa!... Bien ahora vamos por el tercer capitulo de esta historia y tan solo queda nueve o diez por delante, por fin apareció Asia quien sin duda jugará un rol importante, ya que ella tiene el sacred gear "hermano" del que posee_ _Chiy_ õ... _Se estarán preguntando ¿En que problema estará metida Sona? ¿Que clase de entrenamiento dejo traumado a Saji? Esas respuestas y más preguntas aparecerán en el siguiente episodio_  
**

 ** _Usualmente dejaría un preview... pero esta vez prefiero que se queden con las ganas... Me retiro y que pasen buen fin de semana._**

 ** _Este capítulo esta dedicado a Adriana-Valkyrie... "Te doy mis mas sinceras gracias..."_**


	4. Chapter 4

Algo muy dentro de ella se agitó, verlos tan cerca era demasiado para ella, apretó un poco su mandíbula, ya que una parte de su mente le molestaba… una pequeña punzada que perforaba con fuerza sobre su corazón, respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse un poco. Repitió la acción un par de veces más, hasta lograr su objetivo ¿Cuándo fue que la emoción se convirtió en amargura? Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, no debía sacar conclusiones apresuradas sin saber la verdad tras la escena frente a ella.

Chiyõ fingió una sonrisa antes de acercarse a su sempai y a la extraña que estaba tomándole de la mano; su andar fue vacilante en un principio pero conforme se acercaba ganaba la seguridad suficiente para mentirle a Issei.

El castaño giró su cabeza de manera abrupta, acción que sobresaltó un poco a la pelinegra, no esperaba contacto visual tan repentino, pero la mirada que le dio el sekiryuutei fue una que no correspondía ante la situación en la que se vieron envueltos. Con un sonoro suspiro alejó los sentimientos turbulentos que se revolvían en su corazón, para después sonreír genuinamente.

Los ojos de Issei no mostraban culpa de ser encontrado de manera in fraganti, sino suplica por el problema que tenía entre manos y la pequeña Izumi no podía dejarlo a su suerte. No tenía el corazón para hacerlo.

* * *

 _ **Life 04: A holy maiden rhapsody**_

* * *

Una cosa que destacaba al pueblo japonés, aparte del mercancía derivada de sus animes, era sin duda la amabilidad de ayudar a la gente extranjera, Issei y Chiyõ eran un claro ejemplo gracias a la influencia de los abuelos de esta última, quienes trataban de ayudar a cuanta persona se les cruzaban en el camino, claro porque el abuelo de Chiyõ fue un condecorado detective antes de quedar felizmente jubilado.

Muchas gracias, Chiyõ-chan – comento el castaño mientras caminaba junto a su amiga de la infancia – No sabía que hacer

No tienes que agradecer, sempai – la pelinegra rió un poco mientras que su querido amigo suspiro sonoramente – En tu caso hubiese hecho lo mismo… Mucho gusto me llamo Chiyõ Izumi – cortésmente la portadora del Sunrise Blessing se dio la vuelta para presentarse debidamente

¡A-Asia Argento! – torpemente la hermana se inclino regresando el saludo - ¡T-También es un gusto!

El alivio inundaba el corazón de la jovencita cuando, atrás de ellos dos caminaba una curiosa Asia, quien les miraba de manera alegre ya que dos personas amables se apiadaron de ella para guiarle en las tierras extrañas en las que se encontraban.

¡Oh… Señor! Bendice a estas nobles almas por ser caritativas con esta pobre oveja tuya –la rubia rezó en voz baja mientras juntaba sus manos – ¡Amen!

Los dos sirvientes de Sona Sitri trastabillaron un poco al sentir como sus cabezas eran atacadas por un intenso dolor, soltaron un pequeño quejido que pasó desapercibido por la ingenua monja quien continuaba alabando la bondad de los dos demonios. La joven extranjera terminó sus oraciones para después al ver que sus dos salvadores se detuvieron repentinamente.

Asia también se detuvo para ver como la pequeña pelinegra se giró para hablar con ella. Pudo notar un semblante indispuesto en el rostro de la peón de la heredera de los Sitri quien sonrió de manera torpe.

¿N-No te gu-gustaría descansar un p-poco? – la joven portadora del Sunrise Blessing hablo de manera entrecortada – Ise-sempai nos comprará algo para beber

La rubia asintió un poco preocupada, más que nada porque el castaño tenía el mismo rostro enfermo que Chiyõ, vio como lentamente el joven se alejó de ellas tropezando un par de veces, la pelinegra por su parte señaló una banca cercana a ellas dos para después guiar a la joven hermana para tomar asiento, la pelinegra se dejó caerse pesadamente mientras que Asia lo hizo de manera tímida.

Este… se encuentra bien – los ojos esmeralda de la hermana se posaron en la agitada peón – Se ve enferma

¿Alguna vez has sentido como te taladraban el cráneo? – los ojos azabache en la portadora del Sunrise Blessing estaban medio muertos

Nunca he sentido algo así – Asia contesto con cierta pena – Pero se escucha muy mal

Bueno… acabo de sentirlo – con una sonrisa apagada Chiyõ miro de soslayo a su acompañante – Creo que así se sentirá una resaca

Con cierta preocupación miro como la jovencita murmuraba cosas inteligibles tras esa última declaración, Asia se intentó tocar la cabeza de su acompañante antes de lograrlo Issei llegó con un par de latas en sus brazos, el semblante del chico también era enfermizo pero mostraba una leve mejoría, con amabilidad le cedió a cada jovencita una lata.

Muchas gracias… - con timidez la joven monja tomó entre sus manos la bebida - ¡Dios te lo recompensará mucho!

El joven sekiryuutei tuvo un leve sobresalto mientras cerró uno de sus ojos, denotando la molestia que sintió de manera repentina, la rubia notó el malestar pero vio como Issei dio un sorbo a su propia bebida mejorando levemente su semblante. Vio como la pelinegra a su lado imitó las acciones de su amigo mostrando la misma mejoría.

¡Dr. Pepper, no hay mejor bebida en el mundo! – Issei alzó su lata al cielo como muestra de superioridad - ¡¿Verdad que sí… Chii-chan?!

¡Oh,ho,ho,ho! – la peón de Sona imitó a su sempai alzando su propia bebida - ¡Tienes razón Ise-chan!

Aquella escena hizo que Asia sintiera un poco de vergüenza, pero eso le llenó de una extraña calidez, dio un sorbo a su propia lata para deleitarse con el contenido de la misma tuvo que parpadear un par de veces al momento de degustar el sabor a cereza de la bebida, era la primera vez que experimentaba algo así pues en el convento en el que solía vivir no tenía la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Sin darse cuenta una discretas lágrimas recorrieron su rostro, alarmando un poco al par de demonios.

¡Asia-san! ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – la pequeña Chiyõ sacó de entre las cosas que traía en el pequeño bolso un pañuelo

Con timidez, la joven hermana tomo la prenda mientras se secó las lágrimas que habían bañado levemente su rostro. Tanto Issei como la pelinegra se quedaron en silencio esperando que la jovencita se calmara un poco; frente a ellos pasaban una madre con su hijo, el niño a manera de juego se zafó del agarre de la mujer.

Las risas del niño llamaron la atención del trio de jóvenes, quienes encontraron la escena agradable, rememorando su propia infancia cuando no tenían tantas preocupaciones como en la actualidad; el encanto de los recuerdos desapareció al momento de ver como el chiquillo se caía al suelo, Asia como buena hermana que era y como su doctrina se lo enseñó se paró de su lugar y se acercó a socorrer al pequeño niño.

Tanto Issei como Chiyõ miraron con curiosidad las acciones de la rubia, la sonrisa cálida y amable que le dedicó al niño fue suficiente para que este dejara de llorar; era imposible hacerlo cuando la apariencia de la jovencita extranjera era demasiado hermosa, tanto que el pequeño niño terminó por sonrojarse apenado.

¡Ciao piccola!, ¿stai bene?- Asia mostraba mucha naturalidad sin notar que el niño no entendía sus palabras- ¿ Fa male tanto?

Los dos sirvientes de Sona entendieron perfectamente las palabras de Asia "Hola pequeño, ¿Estas bien?" "¿Te duele mucho?" Fue cuando entendieron el enorme predicamento en que la jovencita estuvo metida todo ese tiempo, Chiyõ sentía como su corazón se apretujaba ante la idea de la soledad en la que Asia se estuvo envuelta, con un muro tan enorme como era la diferencia de idiomas, Issei se acercó un poco al niño que aun estaba confundido.

Mi amiga pregunta si te encuentras bien – el castaño habló con calma sorprendiendo un poco a la rubia por la manera en que se dirigió

Tímidamente el jovencito alzo una de sus rodillas señalando un profundo raspón que sangraba copiosamente, el daño era bastante severo, tanto que tal vez el niño necesitaría un par de puntos para cerrar la herida, sin embargo lo que sucedió en esos momentos sería clasificado como un milagro. Asia coloco ambas manos frente a la rodilla del niño, cerró sus ojos entrando en una profunda meditación, tanto el niño como los dos portadores de sacred gear's se quedaron estupefactos al ver como un par de anillos de plata con una gema verde aparecieron en las manos de la jovencita.

Chiyõ por su parte sentía una leve pulsación en su muñeca derecha, su propio sacred gear reaccionaba al encontrarse con su similar.

Un tenue brillo esmeralda emanó de las joyas para después llenar las palmas de las manos de la sierva de dios, la calidez de la energía no solo calmó el dolor que sentía el pequeño niño sino que además hizo que la herida se cerrará por completo. Nadie de los presentes pudo decir palabra alguna, para el pequeño niño lo único que podía pensar era la increíble magia que curo su rodilla.

Para los demonios reencarnados era algo más complicado, pero decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo pasar.

¡Onee-chan eso fue increíble! – exclamó animadamente el chiquillo al notar que su rodilla estaba bien - ¡FUE MAGIA! ¡¿VERDAD?!

Asia ladeo su cabeza un poco confundida pero quien se adelanto en responder fue Chiyõ, quien puso su mejor sonrisa.

Claro que fue magia- la voz pausada de la pelinegra hizo que el niño le prestara atención – Es por eso que debes de guardar el secreto

Colocó su dedo indice sobre los labios indicando que debía de guardar silencio sobre lo que presenció, el pequeño animadamente asintió para después regresar con su madre quien en todo ese momento estuvo ocupada al telefoto, tanto Issei como su amiga estuvieron a punto de golpearse el rostro por lo descuidada que era la mujer.

Cuando tengamos a nuestro hijos – Issei se cruzó de brazos mostrando un semblante pensativo – No seamos tan irresponsables

Tienes razón – añadió de manera casual la portadora del Sunrise Blessing para después sonrojarse furiosamente - ¡¿S-S-SEMPAI QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?!

Suaves risas adornaron el ambiente, la atención de la avergonzada pelinegra se centró en el origen de las mismas, Asia reía de manera desenfadada y tranquila; no había ni un ápice de malicia en su acción cosa que hizo que sus dos acompañantes se le unieran en su diversión.

Pasaron unos minutos así, hasta que regresaron a la banca donde estuvieron sentados antes del incidente con el niño, el ambiente tranquilo quedó atrás y ahora se podía percibir la incertidumbre en los ojos de Asia Argento, Hyodou Issei e Izumi Chiyõ.

La pregunta que tenían en la mente era… ¿Qué fue lo que presenciaron? La primera en hablar fue la misma persona que mostró tan increíble don.

Es un poder que Dios me obsequió – la voz de la joven hermana sonaba un tanto vacilante – lo tengo desde que nací… espero que no les cause miedo

¿Por qué deberíamos de tenerlo? – la amiga de la infancia de Issei sacó a relucir sus pensamientos – No es algo verdaderamente malo

Lo que hiciste hace poco… fue algo maravilloso – el castaño añadió tranquilamente

Este poder… mas que una bendición es… - Asia apretaba sus manos de manera nerviosa- Es una maldición, para mí… y para quienes me rodeaban.

La profundidad en las palabras que empleo la jovencita hicieron que sus acompañantes tragaran amargo, nunca antes sintieron tal opresión sobre ellos y muchos menos provenir de alguien tan amable como la joven extranjera que habían conocido por mera casualidad.

Ninguno de los quería indagar en algo tan privado como lo era el pasado de la rubia y menos obligarla a abrirse con dos desconocidos como eran ellos. Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las siguientes palabras que salieron de los labios de la rubia

Gracias… - la sinceridad en las palabras de Asia fueron perceptibles por el par de amigos de la infancia – Aunque haya sido mentira… es la primera vez que alguien me llama su amiga.

La portadora del Sunrise Blessing pudo reconocer el tinte en la sonrisa que la joven hermana les daba, ya que ella misma ponía ese rostro cuando deseaba fingir y creer en algo que posiblemente era una mentira, su corazón dio un vuelco era imposible no notar que a pesar de la enorme amabilidad y calidez que mostraba su acompañante; estaba un alma sumida en la profunda soledad.

* * *

Sona suspiró sonoramente gesto que no pasó desapercibido por su confidente y mejor amiga; sin mencionar que también era la reina de su corte, los ojos de Tsubaki se posaron en la heredera de los Sitri, aquel patrón de comportamiento solo se debía a una sola cosa.

Se acerca el día de su visita – comentó sin mucho animo la portadora del Alice Mirror – debe de ser pesado para ti

Tienes bastante razón – la presidenta del consejo se retiró momentáneamente sus anteojos para descansar su mirada – Es demasiado repulsivo estar en la misma habitación que él

¿Por qué no le das largas? – los ojos amatista de la demonio noble se posaron sobre su mejor amiga – quiero decir puedes negarte a verlo

El es tipo de persona que no acepta negativas – la joven se lamentó un poco mientras caminaba con parsimonia – También me evito el desagrado que se aparezca en la escuela

Agradecemos tu sacrificio – el tono serio que empleo Tsubaki alejó cualquier doble intensión en esas palabras - ¿No se ha sobrepasado contigo?

Un incomodo silencio fue la respuesta más directa que pudo recibir Tsubaki Shinra, súbitamente se detuvo para después tomar de los hombros a la heredera de los Sitri.

¡QUE FUE LO QUE TE HIZO! – sin controlar su fuerza la pelinegra de cabello largo puso contra la pared a su rey

Con una suave caricia en la mejilla de la perturbada jovencita, calmó el nerviosismo que embargaba a su reina, sin embargo esos sentimiento no abandonaron del todo a la joven perteneciente a una de las cinco grandes familias onmyonji.

Nada grave… vomite mi comida después de eso – la sonrisa en el rostro de Sona estaba cargada de malestar – Perdí mi primer beso… y espero que sea lo único que tome de mí

"Nada grave" esas palabras eran más amargas de lo que sonaban, la reina de la corte de Sona era una joven soñadora como el resto de las que cursaban el último año de preparatoria, su amiga también lo era. A esa edad el primer beso era algo sagrado e incorruptible, debía de ser perfecto y sobre todo especial para ellas.

El que fuese tomado por una persona indigna de esa única ocasión era una afrenta colosal, pero la mirada de la joven demonio noble dio punto final a los pensamientos de Tsubaki.

Hasta que no se decida la fecha… tendré que verlo una vez al mes – con suavidad la presidenta del consejo estudiantil retiro las manos de su reina- Es mejor que sufra yo sola a que les ponga una mano encima

¿Por qué tienes que pasar esto? – había molestia en la voz de la joven vicepresidenta - ¿Por qué cargas con esto?

Lo sabes muy bien – sin volverse para encarar a Tsubaki continuó hablando – Fui arrogante y eso me hizo descuidada… me creí invencible y me derrotaron en mi propio juego

Un silencio incómodo rodeo a ambas jóvenes sin embargo fue interrumpido por la presencia de alguien más, Sona fijo su mirada en la recién llegada. El rostro de la heredera de los Sitri paso a adquirir un tono más sombrío de lo acostumbrado.

El unico significado de la presencia de aquella persona solo presagiaba una sola cosa, y era que su tiempo se agotaba más rápido de lo que esperaba, dio una respiración profunda para después asentir de manera silenciosa.

Tsubaki, tengo un asunto que atender – la joven demonio noble habló pausadamente – Puedes tomarte el resto del día

Más que una orden era una petición de una amiga a otra, sin embargo la portadora del Alice Mirror deseaba desobedecerle de alguna forma, se tomo una de sus muñecas para apretarla en señal de frustración.

De acuerdo… vaya con bien – la amargura en esas palabras no pasó desapercibida para Sona – Nos veremos en la escuela

Con una escueta sonrisa por parte de ambas amigas separaron sus caminos, Tsubaki le dio la espalda para continuar andando, sus ojos se endurecieron levemente cuando escuchó como los pasos de Sona se alejaban presurosos, dio un suspiro para tambien apretar el paso. Sacó su telefono celular para hacer una llamada urgente.

El tono de marcado sonó un par de veces antes de que se completara la llamada.

Hola, Tsubasa-chan – la joven vicepresidenta controlo sus emociones – ¿Tienes el teléfono de Issei-kun?

Tsubasa Yura estaba descansando cómodamente en su casa, a decir verdad, sentada de manera desvergonzada, con una playera de tirantes y un pantaloncillo que resaltaba sus bien formadas piernas; admirando la final de la UFC en su televisor era su sinónimo para descanso, el cual fue interrumpido por la repentina llamada de la vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil. Se tomó unos segundos antes de responder porque una memoria llego de improviso a su cerebro.

Los penetrantes y maliciosos ojos de Chiyõ cuando Issei le dio su número telefónico, tardó dos semanas en convencer a la pequeña pelinegra de que no tenía otras intenciones con el actual Sekiryuutei.

Aun así sentía que la leyenda sobre Kaori Murayama era más que cierta, pero nadie pudo comprobar la existencia de aquel espíritu vengativo.

Sip, ¿Para qué lo quieres? – respondió casualmente Torre de Sona

Entrenamiento – fue lo único que salio de la boca de Tsubaki

"¡OH… MIERDA!" Fue el pensamiento que apareció en la mente de la peliazul, aún recordaba los gritos de agonía que lanzaba Saji cuando se encontraba en la misma habitación que la reina del grupo de Sona. Nunca indagó en que consistió pero fuese lo que fuese, era tan traumático para dejar marcado al orgulloso portador del Absortion Line.

Sinceramente no quería estar en los zapatos de Issei en estos momentos, pero la curiosidad pudo más que su sentido común.

Te lo paso en un momento – Tsubasa rápidamente busco en sus contactos – Y por favor no lo traumatices mucho.

No hay garantías pero haré lo que sea necesario – comentó en tono serio la portadora del Alice Mirror

Un pequeño bip se escuchó casi al instante, Tsubaki miró la pantalla de su celular pudo notar que su compañera torre tenía cierto sentido del humor ya que el nombre de Issei tenía el agregado " Saco-kun" lo que le hizo sonreír un poco a pesar de lo precario de su situación.

Silencio, era todo lo que la rodeaba en esos momentos; Sona mantenía la compostura mientras la ama de llaves de la casa Sitri hablaba de manera pausada y sobre todo tranquila; eso la incomodaba bastante puesto que Antonietta no mostraba favoritismos con nadie de la familia. Los Sitri eran demasiado inflexibles dentro de sus costumbres, para ellos el orden estaba por encima de todo lo demás.

Esa inflexibilidad también formaba parte de su personalidad y lo reflejaba constantemente en la academia, como alumna y como la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, las palabras de Antonietta empezaron a desvanecerse mientras que un recuerdo llegó a su memoria.

 _Primavera… el primer día de clases… el aroma de las flores de cerezos..._

 _Sona caminaba tranquilamente, nada perturbaba su calma. Así era siempre desde que estudiaba en el mundo humano; a veces se preguntaba la obseción de Rias por un lugar tan mundano como lo era la Ciudad de Kuoh, no tenía nada en especial, no sobresalía en nada pero para la pelirroja era un sueño hecho realidad._

 _Las personas se arremolinaban ante la presencia de la heredera de los Gremory, ella sonriente permitía tales acercamientos, Sona por su parte decidió establecer una barrera separandola del resto, su padre fue muy explícito en sus palabras._

" _ **Debes de ser inalcanzable… ya que en tus hombros recaerá el destino de nuestro clan"**_

 _Por eso el primer año lo dedicó exclusivamente para delimitar su terreno, fue la primera en todo a pesar de que Rias se le acercó a sus calificaciones; la joven pelirroja prefirió ser menos perfeccionista y mas asequible para el resto de los alumnos._

 _¡Rias-sama! – alegremente una alumna pasó de largo a la heredera de los Sitri - ¡Buenos días!_

 _Con la gracia que le caracterizaba, la joven demonio noble devolvía los saludos, acción Sona encontraba molesta ¿Acaso no eran importantes para el inframundo? En sus hombros descansaban el destino de sus familias, sus hermanos mayores estaban entre lo más alto de su especie._

 _Ser amables con seres inferiores como los seres humanos era algo innecesario, ese era el sentir de la propia joven demonio noble._

 _Pero más bien lo que sentía era rencor, no hacia Rias ya que su situación era similar; sino a la persona que se atrevió a traicionarla, pero para su desagrado no podía odiarla por completo, suspiro sonoramente, apresuró su paso para después tratando de evitar contacto con cualquier otra alumna de la academia._

 _Olvidando un pequeño detalle, ese año sería uno completamente diferente. La razón de aquel diferente cambio, la golpeo de frente haciéndola caerse sobre su trasero, aguanto quejarse del dolor que sentía, ya que demostrarlo también era señal de debilidad._

 _Levantó su mirada para encontrar al culpable de aquella involuntaria humillación._

 _El amatista se encontró con el negro y el café, por un instante imagino que se encontraría con la típica escena de un manga de romance, mas sin embargo la vida real no funciona de la misma manera, se sintió sofocada ante la presencia de aquellos dos._

 _¿Qué era? Esa pregunta se formuló aquella vez, pero no tuvo tiempo de prestarle atención ya que una par de manos se extendieron para ayudarle. Dudó por un instante antes de aceptar la ayuda pero algo le indicó que debía de hacerlo, con facilidad la pusieron de pie para después ver como uno de ellos se inclinó de manera respetuosa._

 _Pudo notar que la persona frente a ella portaba la versión masculina de su uniforme._

 _Ya veo… es de los primeros varones en entrar – comentó en casi un susurro la heredera de los Sitri_

 _¿Sempai? – el joven llamó la atención de Sona – ¿Se encuentra bien?_

 _Un leve sobresalto, fue la respuesta inmediata que su cuerpo dio ante la pregunta, ya que el chico frente a ella invadía el espacio personal que celosamente guardaba la demonio noble para sí misma. Pero no pudo objetar nada cuando alguien salió nuevamente en su ayuda._

 _La acompañante del chico rápidamente lo alejó de ella, el tono molesto en sus ojos reflejaba algo que llamó su atención._

 _¡Ise-chan! – una jovencita una cabeza más pequeña que Sona jalaba del brazo al chico - ¡Debes de tener mas delicadeza!_

 _Parpadeo un par de veces, ese tono familiar era algo extraño para ella, ella se llevaba bien con Rias pero no era tan cercanas, en su casa todo era diferente; más que un hogar era una especie de compañía donde su valor como individuo era conforme a sus logros personales._

 _Sonrió un poco, para después reír abiertamente, aquel gesto llamo la atención de los dos chicos quienes se detuvieron en su pequeña riña, no solo ellos sino también quienes por casualidad pasaban por allí, Rias a la distancia vio como su amiga de la infancia se comportaba muy fuera de sí, con un leve asentimiento continuo con su camino._

 _Con el paso de los días averiguo la identidad de aquellos dos desconocidos con los que se tropezó por mera casualidad, conforme armaba su corte, seguía los pasos del par. Hasta el día que su familia le mando a llamar a través de Antonietta._

 _Donde su vida sería sellada hasta el momento de que encontrará una vía de escape._

¿Sona-sama está de acuerdo con la fecha?- la voz de la ama de llaves sacó de sus pensamientos a la joven

Sí… como siempre se espera hasta el fin de mes – comentó tranquilamente Sona mientras que Antonietta le miraba indiferente - ¿Alguna petición en especial?

Solamente pide que lleve a los miembros de su corte – la respuesta hizo tragar amargo a la pelinegra – Como dictan las costumbres

De acuerdo… hasta entonces Antonietta – la ama de llaves asintió levemente para después partir con rumbo desconocido

El silencio nuevamente rodeo a Sona Sitri, bajo su mirada mientras apretaba su mandíbula para demostrar entereza, el poco tiempo que le quedaba se acortaba cada vez más, solo esperaba que Tsubaki haya comprendido el mensaje silencioso que le dio.

* * *

De alguna forma el tranquilo ambiente se transformó en algo completamente diferente o esa era la impresión de Issei, quien miro pensativo al rostro de la rubia sentada frente a él, Chiyo también tenía su atención puesta en ella, dio un sonoro suspiro para despues levantarse de su asiento rompiendo con la pesadez del momento.

¡Bien! – la portadora del Sunrise Bleesing hizo un ademan de lanzar un golpe - ¡Se suponía que era un cita!

Asia se quedo boquiabierta al escuchar las palabras de la pelinegra, Issei se encontraba tan sorprendido y se golpeo la cara evidenciando su descuido, estuvo a punto de replicar cuando la pequeña peón tomó las riendas de la situación. Tomó de la mano a Asia y después la del castaño, la fuerza que empleo la jovencita era enorme a pesar del tamaño de su cuerpo, la inocente hermana estaba confundida cuando llegaron a un local donde rentaban taquillas para guardar cosas.

Amablemente Chiyõ pagó por una de ellas e hizo que su sempai guardara la maleta que pertenecía a la servidora de Dios.

¿Tenias que llegar a un lugar específico? – la voz de la peón de Sona hizo que Asia soltara un suave grito

L-La verdad no tengo hora para llegar – el tono dubitativo que uso Asia llevo una sonrisa al rostro de Chiyõ

Con eso me basta – la jovencita se cruzo de brazos esperando el regreso del castaño

Issei caminaba lentamente cuando su amiga se pegó a él y le tomó del brazo, Asia iba tomada de la misma manera, nuevamente haciendo gala de su inusual fuerza fueron llevados a diferentes lugares dentro de la ciudad. Primero llegaron a un local de máquinas arcade, hacía tiempo que ninguno de los demonios se metían a uno, solamente lo hicieron cuando Shidou vivía en la ciudad. Para la rubia era la primera vez en su vida que conocía un lugar de esos, solamente escuchaba las opiniones de los diferentes niños que le visitaban en la iglesia donde solía vivir.

La gama de colores que se mostraban en las pantallas, las diferentes melodías que sonaban de los altavoces de las recreativas, las sonrisas de satisfacción de algunos visitantes y los quejidos de frustración de otros; hicieron que Asia abriera la boca en total ensoñamiento.

Tanto Issei como Chiyõ se miraron en complicidad para después guiar a su acompañante a las diferentes maquinas del lugar, el asombro inicial desapareció para dar paso a la diversión, pronto Asia se compenetró mas en el ambiente, probó lo juegos de carreras donde el nerviosismo por no chocar le hizo ver graciosa a los ojos de los dos demonios, la tristeza de fallar en un simple juego de coordinación lleno de ternura a la pequeña Izumi y la alegría de ganarle a Issei en un juego de peleas gracias a su torpeza fue algo que los dos amigos celebraron junto a ella.

Todo ese encanto fue interrumpido cuando su estómago rugió por la falta de alimento.

Ahora Asia estaba sentada frente a Chiyõ en un momento bastante incómodo para ellas dos, Issei se había ido a traer algo para comer ya que se metieron a un restaurante familiar. Fue cuando la pelinegra se animó a hablar.

Sabes yo solía ser como tú – la portadora del Sunrise Blessing dijo de manera calmada – Siempre estuve sola en la primaria, se metían conmigo y me hicieron la vida dificil

Eso debió ser muy duro – la sinceridad en las palabras de Asia saco una sonrisa a la pelinegra

Bastante, tanto que me hizo llorar bastantes veces – la jovencita miro sin mucho ánimo a la ventana que estaba de su lado – pero me aguantaba para no preocupar a mis abuelitos – la rubia miro fijamente a Chiyo – como no me defendía y tampoco me molestaba… empezaron a dejarme en paz – con un leve asentimiento Asia siguió prestando atención – Un día se quisieron pasar de listos y bueno… fue como conocí a Iri-nee y Ise-chan, perdón … - la pelinegra negó con la cabeza – Issei-sempai

Por unos instantes el silencio nuevamente rodeo a la mesa en la que estaban sentadas el par de jovencitas, Asia jugó con sus dedos para después sentir como Chiyõ le tomó sus manos entre las suyas.

Aquello que dijiste que era una mentira… realmente me molestó – Asia sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espalda – Por que los amigos salen a divertirse de vez en cuando

Una simple frase sirvió para iluminar el rostro de la inocente monja, por unos leves instantes las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos, pero rápidamente las secó para no arruinar el ambiente, Issei apareció con una bandeja con la comida que todos ellos disfrutarían, la pobre Asia tragó saliva al admirar las delicias que servirían para saciar su hambre. Rezó en silencio ante la mirada de sus nuevos amigos, para despues la pareja sintiera como una dolorosa punzada taladraba sus cerebros.

Una vez saciado su apetito continuaron andando por el centro de la ciudad, fue cuando Chiyo divisó algo que le dio una idea. En frente de un local de videos se encontraba una máquina de fotos, aquellas que imprimían las fotografías en calcomanías, Issei divisó la misma máquina para comprender las intenciones de su kohai.

Fue una proeza que los tres adolescentes cupieran dentro de la cabina, pero lo lograron a duras penas, por eso la fotografía tenía un deje cómico, pero la sonrisa de ellos tres fue genuina.

¡Ah, ja, ja, ja! – Issei reía fuertemente mientras admiraba la fotografía - ¡Chii-chan esta foto es única!

¡Ni se te ocurra subirlo a tu muro! – la jovencita exclamó en tono amenazante - ¿No soportaría la pena?

Para nada la guardaré celosamente para mi disfrute personal – la malicia en el tono de voz del sekiryuutei hacía juego con la sonrisa en su rostro - ¡Será un excelente material para chantaje!

¡NOOOOOO! – la pequeña Izumi sentía como el color de su piel desaparecía

Una discreta risa llenó el lugar, Asia no podía ocultar la alegría que le embargaba en esos momentos, reacción que alegró sinceramente al par de amigos de la infancia; aquella soledad que rodeaba a la sierva de la iglesia no había desaparecido del todo, mas sin embargo al menos en estos momentos no era perceptible.

El cielo empezaba a pardear, el sol se ocultaba lentamente en el horizonte momento en el cual era necesario encaminar a su acompañante hasta su destino, se desviaron para recoger las cosas de la inocente hermana, una vez con ellas en su poder se dieron cuenta que ella vio algo a la distancia.

¿Qué ocurre Asia-chan? – el castaño miraba con curiosidad a la misma dirección en que los ojos esmeralda de la jovencita estaban clavados

Con un leve asentimiento la jovencita se adelantó un par de pasos para colocarse frente a los dos amigos, se giro lentamente dejando que su hermosa cabellera ondeara libremente, la sinceridad se asomó en sus ojos mientras que una radiante sonrisa estaba plasmada en su boca.

¡Issei-san! ¡Chiyo-san! – con algo de torpeza Asia se inclinó en señal de reverencia - ¡Muchas gracias por esta tarde!

No hay de que… ¿Por qué dices esto? – respondió la portadora del Sunrise Blessing

Han venido a recogerme… es por eso que no debo abusar de su amabilidad – ambos demonios se sorprendieron levemente para después asentir con una sonrisa – Espero volvamos a vernos

Si vas estar en la ciudad – Issei alzaba el pulgar de su mano derecha - ¡Cuenta con ello!

Chiyõ tomo de las manos a la rubia mientras asentía a las palabras de su sempai, la jovencita extranjera mostraba cierto pesar por tener que separarse de ellos dos, pero se disipó con la promesa de volverse a ver en un futuro.

Perdona por estropear tu cita – Asia comentó a modo de disculpa haciendo sonrojar un poco a la peón de Sona

No te preocupes por ello – la jovencita exclamó un poco apenada – A final de cuentas también me divertí… por cierto… ten

La monja vio como le entregaban una parte de las fotografías que se tomaron juntos en aquella máquina, aquel sencillo regalo fue suficiente para hacerle recordar el maravilloso momento que pasó con dos amables extraños que decidieron convertirse en sus amigos. Tomó las fotografías entre sus manos, para después acunarlas contra su pecho. Dando un sincero "Gracias", partió en dirección a donde estaba la persona que fue a recogerla.

Un par de minutos fueron suficientes para perderla de vista, tanto Issei como C Chiyõ hiyo sintieron un poco de nostalgia en sus corazones, en el pasado sus salidas eran entre tres amigos, a pesar que no de ellos partió para irse a vivir en el extranjero, repetir la experiencia con Asia fue gratificante.

Bien… ya se fue – el castaño hablo con cierto pesar en su voz – Chii-chan, gracias por ayudarme

Estoy molesta – cortó la jovencita haciendo sudar a la Torre de Sona – Te falta mucha delicadeza… ¿Lo sabias?

Em… ¿C-Chiyo-sama? – con temor el chico dio unos pasos alejándose de la pequeña peón

Al menos debiste haber elogiado mi atuendo – cruzando sus brazos Chiyo externó su molestia.

Issei dio una mirada completa al atuendo de su amiga, fue cuando un balde de agua fría le cayó encima, negar de esa falda de mezclilla, una blusa de tirantes negra y un chaqueta delgada blanca la hacían ver un poco menos infantil sería mentirse, su largo cabello negro estaba recogido casi al final con un curioso adorno en forma de una flor de cerezo, todo eso con un par de botines y bolso a juego. El castaño alzó un poco su rostro, colocó una de sus manos sobre sus ojos, dando un sonoro suspiro.

Te ves hermosa – Chiyo abrió sus ojos al escuchar el halago por parte de su sempai – Perdona por no decirlo antes… estaba más preocupado por Asia

L-Lo entiendo – la jovencita desvió su rostro para no encararle la mirada al Sekiryuutei – Por esta vez… te perdono

Portándote tsundere también te hace ver linda – el chico rio un poco al notar como su amiga tembló levemente ante sus palabras.

Estuvo a punto de responder de manera tsundere, pero se limitó en tomar del brazo al castaño quien sólo parpadeo un par de veces antes de alzar sus hombros un poco confundido.

Al menos podrías llevarme a casa – comentó quedamente Chiyõ

Con mucho gusto – Issei acató la petición de su kõhai – Antes de irnos, ¿Por qué no pasamos por ese edificio?

La jovencita miro a la dirección que indico su sempai, para después enrojecer, súbitamente sus ojos se encontraron con los del castaño pero el tinte de peligrosidad en la mirada de la pequeña Izumi hizo temblar al sekiryuutei.

No tientes a tu suerte – la jovencita le dedicó su mas hermosa sonrisa – porque pasaré de tsundere a yandere… ¿Te gusta la idea?

Era una broma… Chiyo-sama – rápidamente Issei se disculpó – Aunque eventualmente…

¿Eventualmente?… - la chica continuaba sonriendo

Nada… - el castaño decidió que lo mejor era regresar a casa

Hizo una nota mental que se convertiría en una regla para su supervivencia a futuro, no forzar las cosas con Chiyo, enfadada realmente le daba miedo.

* * *

Issei en estos momentos sentía un temor por perder la su vida a tan corta edad, el día de ayer tuvo un excelente día, claro conoció a una extraña monja, una salida casual con amigos y finalmente un accidentado regreso a su casa; todo eso era cosa del pasado debido a que corría tanto como podían sus piernas.

¿Te estarás preguntando el motivo? La respuesta recaía en Tsubaki Shinra, vicepresidenta del consejo estudiantil, una de las grandes onee-samas de la academia de Kouh, reina de la corte de Sona Sitri y antigua miembro de una de las cinco grandes familias õnmyonji. Pero todo eso era opacado por un pequeño detalle, uno tan minúsculo que pasa desapercibido.

Era una practicante de sõjutsu, el arte tradicional y milenario del manejo de naginatas; una vara larga con una hoja en uno de sus extremos, compartiendo similitudes con las lanzas europeas conocidas como alabardas.

Desde el punto de vista de cierto castaño quien corría poseído por el demonio… error el era un demonio, un creciente respeto por la hermosa joven de cabello largo y anteojos; empezaba a aflorar cada vez que la filosa hoja metálica se acercaba a cortar su piel.

Genshirou Saji conocía el sentimiento que Issei empezaba a desarrollar, tanto que no podía evitar derramar gallardas lágrimas ante el valor que demostraba su compañero y ahora amigo en la desgracia. Pero quien estaban hecha un mar de nervios era la pequeña Chiyõ, quien cada tanto ocultaba su horror tras sus manos, mientras que el resto del grupo miraba con atención como el portador del Boosted Gear se agachaba, brincaba, rodaba por el suelo y nuevamente recurría a la huida táctica.

¡Shinra-sempai… esto no es entrenamiento! – exclamaba el castaño mientras esquivaba un corte a su cuello por pocos milímetros – ¡ES UN INTENTO DE ASESINATO!

HYODOU-KUN SI LO ESQUIVAS NO HAY CRIMEN! – la portadora del Alice Mirror sonrió complacida ante los reflejos de la segunda torre del grupo - ¡SIGUE LINDO WUONEJO… HUYE PARA NO HACERTE EN ESTOFADO!

El joven demonio reencarnado solamente se limito a mirar de manera preocupada a su compañera reina, Chiyõ también tenía el mismo semblante que su amigo de la infancia.

Dijo wuonejo… ¿verdad? – la pequeña peón se volvio para preguntarle a Ruruko

Si lo dijo… a ella le gusta las caricaturas de los "Looney Toons" – respondió la jovencita de coletas – Solo ignóralo, eso es lo que todos hacemos.

No había mucho convencimiento en el rostro de la pelinegra pero el asentimiento generalizado del resto del grupo le hizo aceptar, nuevamente Tsubaki se lanzó en atacar al sekiryuutei con bastante ferocidad, el chico continuaba esquivando cada corte mientras comenzó a medir los movimientos de la naginata.

"Parece una danza tradicional" fue la mejor manera en que pudo comparar la fluidez en los movimientos de Tsubaki, Issei decidió dejar de huir acción que complació de lleno a la joven Shinra, quien imito las acciones del chico. La distancia entre ellos no era mucha, si así lo quería la portadora del Alice Mirror, ella podía intentar empalar al castaño de manera inmediata, pero decidió que lo prudente era mantener la calma.

El joven levantó ambas manos, creando sus manos estaban abiertas, era una postura básica para tratar de agarrar a su oponente, todos miraron expectantes cualquier cosa que su compañero Torre estuviese planeando.

¡Ah! Olvidé a decirle algo a Tsubaki-chan – Tsubasa exclamo con total naturalidad

¿Qué olvidaste Tsubasa-chan? – preguntó cortésmente Reya quien estaba curiosa por lo que su amiga iba a decir

¡ Chiyõ -chan… Chiyõ -chan…! - la peliazul se mostraba animada - ¿Tu sabes quien le enseño a defenderse a "Saco-kun"

Reya se sintió un poco ignorada pero la sonrisa que le dedico la jovencita peliazul hizo que lo pasara por alto, la pequeña Izumi ladeo la cabeza mientras se llevó un dedo al mentón, era la primera vez que escuchaba el mote con el cual las chicas de los clubes se referían a su sempai, más que nada porque servía como saco de boxeo o de practicas para diferentes deportes de contacto y Kuoh tenía muchos clubes dedicados a ellos dentro de sus instalaciones.

Mi abuelito… - respondió la pelinegra con mucha seguridad - ¿Por qué?

Pronto la hoja de la naginata se acercó peligrosamente al pecho del castaño quien se mantuvo quieto hasta el último momento, se hizo a un lado dejando que el arma le pasase de largo, sorprendiendo un poco a Tsubaki, pronto el chico flexiono sus rodillas y tomo el brazo de la portadora del Alice Mirror el cual extendio por completo para darle mayor distancia a su naginata.

Con velocidad se metió dentro del espacio vital de la vicepresidenta, haciendo palanca con su cuerpo la levantó por los aires para despues cayera pesadamente a unos metros más adelante.

¡Arrojo a Tsubaki-chan! – Momo señaló el lugar donde cayó la pobre reina del grupo

¡Eso no me lo esperaba! – ahora Reya trataba de digerir lo que pasó

¡No le va a gustar nada a Shinra-sempai! – el chico castaño claro tembló un poco ante las implicaciones de tal acción

El cielo era tan claro y azul; eso no lo podía negar Tsubaki quien estaba boca arriba, parpadeando un poco confundida solamente para notar como en su campo de visión apareció el rostro preocupado de Issei, pudo notar el temor asomarse por sus ojos café.

Con un movimiento rápido el castaño se colocó de rodillas y puso su frente en el sucio suelo, una perfecta posición de dogeza.

¡PERDONEME POR FAVOR! – el chico hablo sin levantar su rostro - ¡NO PENSE QUE LA LANZARÍA DEMASIADO FUERTE!

Con lentitud la joven reina se levantó del suelo para sentarse apropiadamente, colocó su lanza a su derecha y tosió un poco apenada.

Hyodou-kun… levanta tu rostro por favor – la serenidad en Tsubaki calmó un poco los nervios del castaño – Creo que te juzgue mal… pensaba que eras como Saji-kun

¿A que se refiere vicepresidenta? – el sekiryuutei levantó su cara para mirar a la joven frente a él

Un delincuente – un leve sonrojo adornó sus mejillas mientras que los lentes de la pelinegra se empañaron un poco – pero veo que no es así… ¿sabes defensa personal?

El abuelo de Chiyõ -chan me dijo que era básico para entrar a la academia de policía – Issei se rasco la barbilla – Me hizo el favor de enseñarme

Entiendo – Tsubaki se cruzo de brazos – Creo que el enfoque esta equivocado… deberemos trabajar en tu integración como miembro del grupo

Con un asentimiento el joven Sekiryuutei aceptó la idea de la portadora del Alice Mirror, fue cuando una pregunta se asomó en la cabeza del castaño.

Por cierto… Tsubaki-sempai – Issei miró fijamente a la joven con heterocromia - ¿Dónde está Sona-kaichou?

Un silencio precedió como respuesta a la pregunta que había formulado su compañero de corte, con un gesto que podía mostraba el problema interno que tenía Tsubaki desanimo un poco a Issei.

No hay problema si no puede contestar – el castaño comprendió un poco la carga que sentía la joven vicepresidenta

No… es eso Issei-kun – Tsubaki miró fijamente a su kohai – la verdad, Sona… bien… fue a ver a su padre por un asunto personal

¿Oh? Ya veo – Issei suspiro un poco aliviado – Pensé que era algo grave

No sé si llamarlo grave – la vicepresidenta se cerró sus ojos mientras meditaba sus siguientes palabras – Mas bien es pesado estar bajo a la mirada del líder del clan Sitri

Tsubaki iba a continuar pero la alarma de sus celulares había sonado indicando que el tiempo que tenían se agotó por completo.

Bueno creo que ya es tiempo de prepararnos para ir a la escuela – con una escueta sonrisa la joven Shinra se levantó del suelo – Debemos asearnos como es debido, por suerte podemos usar las duchas del club de sõjutsu

Usted primero… - rápidamente el chico respondió para evitar malos entendidos

Todo un caballero – Tsubaki se mostraba complacida ante la actitud del castaño.

No es eso… solamente supe que le pasó al par de pervertidos – un escalofrío recorrió por la espalda de la Torre – Así que mejor un caballero que casi un eunuco

Una suave risilla provino de la propia vicepresidenta quien recordó ese funesto incidente, pero comprendió que el chico tenía bastante razón en ser cuidadoso alrededor de sus compañeras, el resto del grupo se acercó cuando notaron que el "entrenamiento" termino sin ningún contratiempo.

El día siguió normalmente sin que nada extraordinario pasará, salvo la ausencia de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil que no pasó a más, ya que se reportó enferma. Aun así su falta no se notó por la excelente dirección de parte de Tsubaki. Issei y Chiyõ estaban sentados tras el mostrador de la biblioteca de la escuela, para la mala suerte de Sona todas las posiciones disponibles dentro del consejo estaban ocupadas, por eso la heredera de los Sitri arregló que el par de amigos sean los encargados de la biblioteca.

¿Este lugar no podrÍa ser más aburrido? – comentó con cierta desgana el sekiryuutei – Nadie ha venido en horas

Si lo miras bien – Chiyo dio vuelta a una página de un libro que estaba sobre su regazo – casi nadie usa estas instalaciones debido a la sala de computadoras… estaremos solos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Mmm… ya veo, me daré una vuelta – el chico se levantó de su asiento - Ahora que lo mencionas este lugar sería muy bueno para… hacer cosas pervertidas

Aleja ese pensamiento… Ise-sempai – cortó rápidamente la jovencita de cabello negro – Pero no niego tus conclusiones, debes de buscar que no haya "enamorados" derrochando su pasión

El joven miro de soslayo a su amiga de la infancia quien mantuvo su porte estoico, suspiro un poco y comenzó a vagar por los pasillos de la biblioteca, cuando Chiyõ se vio como se adentraba más se tomó la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se coloraron furiosamente.

" _¡¿En qué pensaba Sona-kaichou?!" –_ la pequeña Izumi golpeo su frente contra el escritorio – " _No es lo mismo estar a solas con él… que estar completamente a solas con él"_

Una serie de situaciones comprometedoras empezaron a bombardear la mente de la jovencita, no iba a negarlo le atraía su amigo desde hace mucho tiempo y gracias a su condición actual pasaban la mayor parte del día, en una de esas fantasías se encontraba aprisionada entre el cuerpo del castaño y uno de los anaqueles de la biblioteca.

 _¡Ise-chan… no p-podemos! – la jovencita trataba de huir de aquella situación – A-Alguien nos puede ver_

 _¡Chii-chan, hoy estas verdaderamente hermosa! – el castaño se acercó peligrosamente a su amiga – Me fascina el aroma de tu cabello… lo encuentro embriagante_

 _Con delicadeza tomó uno de los mechones de la larga cabellera de la portadora del Sunrise Blessing, para después degustar su esencia con su olfato, la sonrisa seductora que mostraba Issei hizo que su corazón latiera tan rápido que el aire empezaba a faltarle, se sintió cohibida tanto que desvió la mirada siendo incapaz de sostenérsela al sekiryuutei, el joven soltó el cabello para tomarla de la barbilla y obligarla que le mirase a los ojos, no había forma de resistirse, tampoco tenía deseos de hacerlo, hipnotizada por la presencia del chico se dejaría llevar por lo que fuese a pasar._

¿Chii-chan? – la voz de Issei rompió la fantasía en la que estaba metida - ¿Por qué estas alzando tus labios?

¡¿Eh?! – sus ojos parpadearon una par de veces al notar la presencia de su amigo - ¡Ukyaa!

La pequeña peón dio un brinco al verse descubierta para caerse de su asiento, su cabeza golpeo con el suelo y terminó rodando un poco por el piso debido al dolor que sentía. El chico rápidamente fue ayudarla, pero las secuelas de la fantasía continuaban en su cuerpo, como acto reflejo, golpeo el rostro de su amigo pero la gran resistencia que poseían los demonios reencarnados con la pieza de la Torre actuó previniendo un mayor daño.

¡Me duele! – la jovencita se tomó su mano de manera adolorida – ¡¿La cabeza la tienes de piedra o qué?!

Mmm… siento que debo disculparme – el castaño miraba un poco confundido a la pelinegra – lamento que te lastimarás la mano

En realidad es mi culpa – Issei le ayudó a levantarse lentamente - Estaba distraída por otra cosa

Justo en ese momento sintieron como si una corriente eléctrica atravesará sus cuerpo, no era una sensación dolorosa sino mas bien extraña, se quedaron en silencio el resto de la tarde para después ver como Tsubasa aparecía en la entrada de la biblioteca.

Tsubaki-chan, quiere verlos – la expresión de seriedad en la peli azul celeste fue un tanto inquietante.

* * *

Extraño, era el adjetivo adecuado para describir a sensación que rodeo a su cuerpo, recordaba claramente las palabras de la vicepresidenta, "En estos momentos alguien los está invocando para cumplir sus primero contratos" eso fue lo que exactamente les dijo, Chiyõ aún no se creía el hecho de cumplir los deseos de alguien más pero era una de sus obligaciones como demonio.

También le servía para mejorar el prestigio como demonio y de la propia casa a la que pertenecía, con eso en mente decidió dar lo mejor de sí misma para dar su aporte en los deseos de su sempai.

No negó que sintió temor a la hora de pararse en aquel círculo azul cobalto que brillaba en medio de la sala del consejo estudiantil, esa extraña mezcla de grabados y glifos no le daban buena espina; pero la seguridad en la que sus compañeros le dieron con palabras de aliento fue motor suficiente para aventurarse a lo desconocido.

La luz le cegó unos momentos, cuando terminó se dio cuenta de que efectivamente estaba en otro lugar completamente diferente, los escritorios y anaqueles de la sala del consejo; fueron reemplazados por unos muebles muy cómodos y una mesa de madera con sus respectivas sillas le dieron a entender que estaba en el comedor de una casa.

Solamente un extraño aroma le causaba cierto malestar, revisó con su mirada para ver quien sería su cliente de aquella noche, aquel adjetivo le supo un poco raro ya que no pudo evitar compararlo a una agencia que prestaba servicios cuestionables a hombres solteros y solitarios.

Si me piden algo así – la chica hizo una mueca de disgusto – Lo castraré sin contemplaciones.

Con esa idea en mente, decidió que lo mejor era encontrar a la persona que le invocó, a pesar de la oscuridad que rodeaba a la habitación Chiyõ fue capaz de ver claramente, notó que era un familia normal gracias a una foto colocada en lo que parecía una chimenea, con un niño de apenas 6 años y una jovencita de apenas unos 13 años.

 _Tal vez… fue la niña quien me invocó –_ pensó alegremente la portadora del Sunrise Blessing – _A esa edad se sufre un poco de chuunibyou_

Negó rotundamente mientras alzaba los hombros ante la gracia de sus pensamientos, caminó un poco por el lugar; dándose cuenta cada vez más de que era hogar cálido. El tiempo iba pasando y nadie aparecía para decir que era su cliente; decidió que lo mejor era explorar un poco más para ver si encontraba a alguien.

Lo único que le molestaba era ese aroma que inundaba el ambiente, no avanzó mucho cuando notó el origen de aquel distintivo olor, el horror se asomó por sus ojos y sintió como sus pies estaban completamente clavados en el suelo.

Sangre por todas partes, en el techo, en las paredes, corriendo libremente por el suelo, la jovencita se llevó las manos a la boca ante escenario sacado de una película de terror, tres cuerpos estaban pegados a la pared, emulando la escena de la crucifixión. Chiyõ Chiyo pudo ver que se trataban de la jovencita y de sus padres; solamente vestían ropas interiores, cada centímetro de su piel estaban cubiertos por cortes.

Dio un pasó hacia atrás, cohibida por la impresión de ver tanta crueldad en una familia que parecía normal, sobre los abdomen de cada uno de ellos pudo leer la palabra "Sinner".

Pecador – habló quedamente la peón de Sona

Vaya… vaya… - una voz sonó a espaldas de Chiyo – ¡Pero que bonito espécimen tenemos el día de hoy!

La jovencita temía volverse para descubrir quien estaba detrás de ella, se quedó en su lugar mientras aquella voz continuaba hablando.

Te gusta mi trabajo – claramente notó que era un hombre quien estaba detrás de ella – Fue un poco difícil porque dieron mucha batalla – rio un poco antes de continuar – Ese tipo si que era un padre ejemplar, se interpuso para proteger a su esposa e hijos, lástima de tener a una puta amante de demonios como hija

Un ligero tinte de odio sazonaban las palabras que salían de aquella boca, la pequeña demonio reencarnada temblaba tanto que sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Su esposa suplico piedad cuando su marido cayó herido – la pelinegra se sobresaltó cuando sentía como una mano se colocaba sobre su cabeza - ¡SOLAMENTE HICE ESTO Y DEJO DE HABLAR!

Su visión se volvió borrosa, el dolor en su rostro fue severo, la habían azotado contra el suelo, intentó levantarse pero se lo impidieron completamente al colocarle un pie en la cabeza.

Es curioso… podemos elegir entre el bien y el mal – un deje de arrepentimiento aparecía en la voz del sujeto - ¡¿PERO QUE HACEMOS?! ¡REVOLCARNOS CON LOS SUCIOS DEMONIOS! – sin ningún reparo empezó a dar pisotones a la cabeza de Chiyõ - ¡ESO ESTA MAL! ¡MAL! ¡MAL! ¡MAL! ¡MAL! ¡MAL! ¡MAL! ¡MAL! – repentinamente paró para quitar adelantarse un poco

Con una fuerte patada fue suficiente para voltear a la desorientada portadora del Sunrise Blessing para que mirase a su agresor, su rostro estaba ensangrentado debido a la fuerza de las patadas de aquel sujeto, la sangre dificultaba un poco su vista pero fue capaz de ver quien le estaba atacando, ataviado con una sotana eclesiástica, su cabello era de un gris sucio que contrastaba con la oscuridad que le rodeaba, pero sus ojos eran de un violeta bastante opaco, nada que ver con las hermosas amatista que tenía Sona.

Sonrió de manera anormal, reflejando el sadismo que era parte de su personalidad, se persigno de manera rápida, acción que causó malestar a la portadora del Sunrise Blessing, movió lentamente sus manos para buscar dentro del abrigo que traía por encima de la sotana, sacando un objeto metálico que la peón de Sona reconoció al instante, era una pistola, muy diferente al arma que guardaba su abuelo, la cual le fue obsequiada como recuerdo de sus años de servicio en la policía.

El cañón del arma apunto justo al rostro de Chiyo Izumi, para después moverse ligeramente, una detonación siguió de ese movimiento, una punzada que siguió con un intenso dolor, las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos, un grito desgarrador que inundó todo el lugar.

 **¿Por qué tanta crueldad dirigida hacía ella?**

Instintivamente llevó sus manos a la herida que tenia en un costado, pudo sentir como se empapaban las palmas de las mismas, se puso de lado con la esperanza de protegerse de un nuevo arrebato de su atacante.

Duele… ¿verdad? – el peligris se agazapó a un lado de Chiyo – Tanto como lo hace mi corazón al salvar a las ovejas descarriadas – con sorna el hombre se paró y exclamó al techo – ¡Bendecíd a esta alma perdida… porque las puertas del cielo se le han cerrado! – se inclinó para hacer una reverencia – Yo Freed Sellzen te guiaré en tu sufrimiento… ¡AMEN!

Nuevamente fue pateada con brutalidad, la punta del zapato de Freed se clavó perfectamente en la herida hecha por su arma, recargó nuevamente y volvió a disparar; esta vez fue el muslo de su pierna derecha, la chica ahogó su dolor apretando los dientes, cerró con fuerza sus ojos de los cuales fluían lágrimas que llenaron su rostro.

No había compasión para los demonios, se repitió así misma cuando le tomaron del cabello para arrastrarla por el suelo, solamente un rastro de sangre dejo tras de sí, el sádico sacerdote no dio importancia a la agonía de la jovencita, ¿Por qué tenerle contemplaciones?, cuando ya había matado a alguien mucho más joven que ella.

I-Ise-chan – habló quedamente la peón de Sona

 **[Sabes que no vendrá]** – una voz resonó en la mente de Chiyo – **[No importa cuanto supliques… no llegará a tiempo]**

Era la dura realidad de su situación estaba sola ante la peor clase de persona, un exorcista desquiciado, pero aún así deseaba ver al castaño, quien era su salvador en la adversidad, su soporte en sus días más grises y que actualmente su corazón latía por él.

 **[Ese tipo no es nada comparado contigo]** – Chiyõ prestó atención a las palabras que escuchaba – **[Tú eres yo y yo soy tú] –** una sensación de seguridad invadió por completo al pequeño cuerpo de la pelinegra – **[Solamente tienes que desearlo por ti misma…]**

¿D-Desear? – Freed se detuvo al notar que los delirios la demonio reencarnada

 **[Volver a verlo] –** la extraña sinceridad de la misteriosa voz hizo que la chica escuchaba en su cabeza

Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con ella misma, sus ropas eran diferentes, un estilo de lolita gótica, algo que ni en sus sueños vestiría por sí misma, los ojos de su reflejo le indicaron una dirección, en ella estaba parado Issei, quien le daba la espalda en un acto reflejo alzó su mano para tratar de alcanzarlo.

¡Q-Quiero verlo! – con fuerza tomó la mano del peligris - ¡Quiero estar con él!

 **[Que te estreche en sus brazos] –** Chiyo afianzo su agarre mientras Freed le miró confundido

¡Que lo haga con fuerza! – replicó la jovencita liberándose del exorcista - ¡Y que nunca me suelte!

 **[Que te bese los labios]** \- una sonrisa adornaba el rostro de la portadora del Sunrise Blessing

¡Con pasión! – ante la mirada asombrada del exorcista lentamente la peón de Sona se puso de pie - ¡Y me haga completamente suya!

Al aire alrededor de Chiyõ se enfrió bastante algo completamente extraño a los ojos de Freed Sellzen, fenómeno que no era común en un demonio de tan poca clase como lo era la peón de Sona, ante sus ojos era menos que basura, si era así ¿Por qué se sentía incomodo? En su brazo derecho apareció aquella bendición que le fue confiada, un brazalete dorado con una piedra roja, la cual brillaba intenso color naranja tanto que era como ver al sol durante el amanecer.

Advirtió entonces lo que realmente tenía frente a él, algunos demonios reencarnaban humanos para aumentar sus números, otros porque deseaban juguetes o amantes y finalmente para tener personas con capacidades especiales, Chiyõ Izumi fue una casualidad del destino, un capricho que llegó a manos de Sona Sitri.

La peón de Sona abrió sus ojos, ya no eran de color ónix, estos habían adquirido una tonalidad gris y brillaban hermosamente que el propio Freed tuvo reconocer su belleza. No importaba mucho que su cuerpo estuviera maltrecho, tampoco lo hacía las heridas abiertas que mancharon su uniforme, la majestuosidad que emanaba su presencia era de otro mundo.

 **Sabes fue una manera poco cortes de levantarme de mi letargo** – espetó Chiyõ con sorna ante la mirada del exorcista – **Pero debo de agradecértelo apropiadamente… ¡Sunrise Blessing… Aggresor Mode!**

Dijiste… Sunrise – el exorcista dio un paso hacía atrás - ¡MIERDA!

 **¡AMANTIS IUS IURANDUM… POENA! –** grito la jovencita mientras agitó su mano derecha

Un haz de luz emanó del brazalete dirigiéndose directamente hacía el exorcista, quien intentó inútilmente esquivar aquella luz, pronto se llenó de dolor al mismo tiempo que las heridas que poseía la jovencita se asomaron en su propio cuerpo, como si de un espejo se tratase, convirtiéndose en el reflejo de la agonía que padeció la pelinegra. El hombre cayó pesadamente debido al shock que le causó el repentino cambio de papeles.

Con elegancia la peón de Sona se acercó al exorcista sin mostrar emoción alguna en el rostro, cerró sus ojos un momento, para lentamente reverenciar al maltrecho hombre.

" _ **Mucho gusto… mi nombre es Chiy**_ _ **õ**_ _ **Izumi… pero también puedes llamarme Ophis"**_

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Bueno, por fin el cuarto capítulo de esta historia y solo quedan nueve por delante, ¿les ha gustado la aparición de Asia? Espero yo que sí ya que el peso de este personaje es bastante… al menos por los próximos capítulos. Bueno tendría mucho más cosas que decir pero no tengo nada más salvo que le dedico este capítulo a una pequeña valquiria y un agradecimiento a Bustercall por permitirme el uso de varios de sus OC de otra historia. Bien me despido por esta vez, deseándoles un buen día, tarde o noche dependiendo del momento que estén leyendo estas palabras.**


	5. Chapter 5

La incomodidad estaba reflejada en su rostro, de alguna forma sabía que algo andaba mal, pero no podía percibir que era, sin embargo tuvo que cumplir su labor a pesar del malestar que sentía dentro de sí. Era su primer contrato oficial como miembro de la corte de Sona Sitri y como tal debía de hacerlo lo mejor posible.

– Este tan sólo es el primer paso… ¿Verdad Chii-chan? – pensó el actual Sekiryuutei en la sala de aquel departamento – Pero esta sensación no la puedo alejarla de mi mente.

– ¿Hay algo que lo incómoda Hyodou-san? – una joven de cabello rosa le miró con un deje de preocupación

– No es nada Momozono-san – respondió el castaño negando con la cabeza– tal vez son los nervios… este es mí primer contrato

– ¡Que bien!– la chica aplaudió con alegría– ¡Entonces espero que podamos hacer un pacto formal!

Con un ligero asentimiento Issei dio la aprobación para realizar ese contrato especial donde el fungiría como su demonio personal hasta que ella lo requiriera, a diferencia de los contratos casuales, este tenía una tarifa establecida que se iría cargando a la cuenta de la joven de manera mensual. Al final era más barato así y beneficioso para ambas partes.

El único inconveniente era… que la primera contratista de Issei era la famosa Momo Momozono, actriz de películas eróticas.

– Cuando Chii-chan se enteré– el castaño ocultó su nerviosismo ante su negro futuro– ¡Seré demonio muerto!

* * *

Life 05: From lies and truth's

* * *

Todo se había torcido en contra de Freed Sellzen, ¿Castigo Divino? Ó ¿Simple mala suerte?, la situación era muy sencilla, localizó a una familia donde se llevó a cabo una invocación mágica; justo cuando apenas se estaba completando arribó casualmente, mostrando su mas amable sonrisa para que no le negaran el acceso a la entrada de la residencia.

Solo unos minutos después dejo caer la "salvación" para aquellas almas manchadas con el inmundo estigma de los demonios.

Simple y fácil; como a él le gustaba… solamente tuvo que esperar al demonio invocado, jugar con él de manera tranquila para después darle la extremaunción con su querida 9mm en todo el lindo cuerpo de aquella aberración de la naturaleza. El problema en sí fue la apariencia frágil que tenía la demonio, una jovencita bastante inocente y que no mostraba ser mucho problema.

Ese fue su primer error de muchos, el era un exorcista excomulgado por extremo método de salvación, creía que debía de castigar con dolor a todos los pecadores, haciéndoles sentir la agonía del hijo de Dios en sus propios cuerpos; ante los ojos de la iglesia eso fue demasiado, pero debido a su efectividad como soldado al servicio del cielo, hicieron de la vista gorda.

Craso error por parte de ellos, Freed empezó a volver incontrolable, la gota que derramó el vaso fue un incidente aislado que fue callado por la propia iglesia por lo aberrante que resultó.

Aquella novicia nunca fue la misma desde esa vez, de hecho tuvieron que meterla en un psiquiátrico atendida solamente por mujeres, porque a los hombres los consideró los monstruos que acechaban en las sombras.

El único castigo para el desalmado sacerdote fue la excomulgación, pero eso no impidió que entrará en las filas de una organización más liberal que la Facción Caída, eso sí nunca lo acoplaron en un equipo y mucho menos con una jovencita como apoyo.

Pero esa noche en particular las reglas sobre él cambiaron, para bien o para mal. Y la joven demonio que lo puso contra las cuerdas también lamentaría esos cambios.

Ophis sentía como si despertara de un largo sueño, uno que felizmente disfrutaba, la gama de emociones y vivencias que tuvo como Chiyo Izumi cambiaron lentamente su percepción del mundo. Ella era Chiyo y Chiyo era ella; eso lo tenía claro, ella solamente apareció en el vació dimensional, tener familia se volvió algo extraño para la encarnación del vacío infinito. Pero tener alguien que se preocupará por su bienestar fue bienvenido, era tan poderosa que nadie se atrevía meterse con sus deseos, por eso encontraba fascinante y a la vez molesto a aquellos niños que le hicieron la vida imposible en la primaria.

Decidió ignorarlos, pero su corazón ya había cambiado permanentemente, porque un día le enseñaron lo que era sentir miedo al perder algo valioso, pero también el sentimiento de seguridad de ser salvada por un caballero en brillante armadura.

¿Qué pasa cuando un evento importante ocurre a alguien que apenas empieza a comprender sus propios sentimientos? La impresión de que dos chicos completamente desconocidos vinieran en su ayuda, fue tal que no pudo sacárselos de su corazón, tanto que podía asegurar de que se había énamorado de ambos, por suerte para ella claro; uno de eso chicos resultó se mujer y todo su amor se fue con el otro.

Claro, Issei fue quien dejo mejor impresión en Ophis, pero Irina también dejo su parte en la dragona del infinito.

– ¿Y bien?– Ophis miraba por encima a Freed quien le encaraba con rencor– ¿Dónde quedó tu arrogancia?

El tono de voz que empleaba la joven era carente de emoción ya que a sus ojos, el exorcista renegado no era digno ni siquiera de sentir algo negativo; la indiferencia era más molesta porque te hacía similar a un objeto cualquiera en la habitación. Aunque claro el cuerpo de Ophis estaba tan herido que era irónico el aire de grandeza que del que estaba haciendo gala en esos momentos.

– ¡CALLATE PERRA! – espetó con rabia el maltrecho exorcista– ¡¿ Como es posible que un ser como tú esté aquí?!

– Casualidad del destino– repuso la peón de Sona sin mucho ánimo– No es tan malo como creía… claro que no me apetece ser sirviente de un demonio, pero…

– ¿C-Chiyo-san?– una suave voz interrumpió a Ophis–¿Q-Que haces aquí?

El tiempo se detuvo dentro de la habitación, los ojos gris claro se movieron mecánicamente para descubrir a la dueña de aquella voz, el trago amargo de descubrir a Asia en ese lugar fue demasiado para la peón de Sona.

– ¿P-Por… qué?– la jovencita se sentía un poco mareada– Asia-san…

Estaba tan perpleja como la rubia que estaba al filo de la puerta, en sus brazos estaba el niño de 6 años quien temeroso se aferraba a hábito de la rubia, Freed pasó su mirada de la demonio que lo lastimó a la inútil con la que habían emparejado, pronto una cruel sonrisa adornó el rostro del sádico sacerdote.

¿Quién imaginaría que esa torpe chiquilla le ayudaría en estos momentos? La distracción fue suficiente para que pudiese voltear las cosas a su favor, lo único que necesitó fue levantar de manera torpe su brazo, apunto un poco su arma para despúes jalar del gatillo.

Una detonación retumbó por toda la casa, Ophis sintió como el proyectil se incrustó en su espalda, perforando sus pulmones, pero continuo de pie mirando en dirección de Asia. Pronto una segunda detonación que la hizo caer al suelo abatida, el peligris se paró del suelo, cubriendose las heridas que le provoco la portadora del Sunrise Blessing.

Dio pasos torpes hasta colocarse muy cerca de la pelinegra quien respiraba con dificultad, intentó descargar su ira vaciando su arma en el cuerpo de Ophis. La joven rubia notó las intenciones del padre al que ayudaba, dejó al niño en el suelo y lanzó hasta rápidamente para socorrer a su amiga.

– ¡Pare! – repentinamente la rubia se aferró del brazo del sacerdote - ¡PARE PADRE SELLZEN!

– ¿Q-Que paré? – el hombre miro con desprecio en dirección de Asia - ¡¿TE PONES DEL LADO DE UNA SUCIA DEMONIO?!

– D-Demonio- la jovencita se separo lentamente de Freed quien volvió a apuntar su arma – E-Es mentira ¿Verdad?

Suplica y desesperanza se percibieron en las palabras de Asiaa cuya mirada se posó en la agonica Ophis, la sangre brotaba sin descanso por las nuevas heridas mientras que la propia dragona del infinito le miraba de soslayo; esa revelación fue dolorosa para la inocente monja quien se llevó las manos al pecho para después tomarse la cabeza; la gama de emociones estaba haciéndola entrar en pánico. El niño al ver la situación salió corriendo para esconderse en su propia habitación.

Freed miro sin ganas como ese pequeño se escapaba de su vista pero su atención estaba centrada en la demonio a sus pies.

– ¡ME HUMILLASTE… MALDITA!- el exorcista renegado miraba fúrico a Ophis - ¡¿No se si seas la verdadera o no?! – lentamente apunto su arma al rostro de la peón reencarnada - ¡PERO MATARTE SE SENTIRÁ JÓDIDAMENTE GENIAL!

Instantes antes que accionara el gatillo, Asia reaccionó instintivamente para socorrer a la malherida demonio, desvió un poco el brazo del sacerdote, pero el rostro de Ophis dio un fuerte latigazo mientras se dio la vuelta quedando con el rostro mirando al suelo.

– ¡¿QUE MIERDAS HICISTE?! – el desquiciado hombre golpeo con el cacho del arma a su compañera - ¡PRIMERO EVITAS QUE EXORCICE AL PEQUEÑO BASTARDO Y DESPUES ESTO…!

Estuvo a punto de continuar pero notó que un circulo mágico se manifestaba en la habitación en donde se encontraban, chasqueo la lengua visiblemente frustrado para despues retirarse a paso torpe.

– Nos vamos– el peligris dijo visiblemente molesto – Despues de que me cures mis heridas, te tocará un castigo – Freed miro de reojo a Asia - ¿Entendiste?

Con temor en su mirada, la jovencita asintió en silencio, desvió un poco su atención para ver el cuerpo inerte de Ophis, una enorme mancha de sangre rodeaba la zona de su cabeza y parecía que no respiraba. La pena agobió al corazón de la rubia, ya que su primera amiga resulto ser una demonio reafirmando la creencia que empezaba a clavarse en su alma.

– Realmente estoy maldita – susurro entre lagrimas mientras se dio la vuelta y seguir a Freed que esta abandonando la casa – perdóname… Chiyo-san

* * *

Sus ojos tardaron en acostumbrarse al repentino cambio de iluminación pasar del brillante blanco a las penumbras afectó un poco su percepcion del entorno, cuando nuevamente fueron capaces de ver trataron de ubicar si estaban en el lugar adecuado.

– Ruroko – la potente voz de Tsubaki llamó la atención de unos de sus acompañantes – ve al segundo piso – la jovencita de coletas asintió mientras se retiró a cumplir sus ordenes – Momo ven conmigo

La alfil de cabello grisaceo se quedó callada, mirando como la portadora del Alice Mirror revisaba con cuidado el lugar, apretaba sus manos en nerviosismo, la opresión en su pecho se volvía insoportable a cada instante que pasaban dentro de aquel lugar. Todos los demonios que conformaban una misma corte eran capaces de sentir el peligro que se cernía sobre uno de los suyos, pero no eran capaces de saber la ubicación exacta en donde se encontraban cada uno de ellos.

Esa función solamente propia del rey, en este caso Sona Sitri, Tsubaki estaba hecha un mar de nervios a la hora que recibió la llamada de la heredera del clan Sitri. El quebranto de su voz, la agónica súplica que les hizo que se apresuraran y finalmente la incapacidad de poder hacer algo debido a que estaba en una reunión importante con su padre.

Con todo eso cargaba en sus adentros la reina de la corte de Sona, dar pasos vacilantes hacia lo desconocido, la zozobra de lo que estaba a punto de encontrar.Y lo peor las consecuencias que vendrían después.

Nadie tendría el descaro de culparla por lo mal que se pondría… cuando por fin encontró a la mas joven de los miembros del séquito de su mejor amiga. En un charco de su propia sangre e inmóvil; su cuerpo cubierto de heridas de arma de fuego.

Las piernas de Tsubaki flaquearon, incapaz de controlar sus acciones, dejó salir el más lastimero grito, uno que heló la sangre de Hanakai Momo, la pobre alfil entró en estado igual que la vicepresidenta del consejo, aterrada dio un paso hacia atrás cubriéndose la boca tratando de negar la realidad del nefasto escenario.

El circulo mágico nuevamente brilló con intensidad, esta vez aparecieron dos personas más, justo cuando la portadora del Alice Mirror dejó salir el terrible dolor de encontrar a su compañera en los brazos de la muerte.

Temor y ansiedad, se asomaron tras los anteojos de Sona, quien tenía un profuso golpe en su mejilla, a su lado estaba Issei ninguno de los dos se miro para decidir que acción seguir, sus cuerpos lo hicieron por mero instinto; segundos que se volvieron eternos, cuando llegaron a la habitación vieron el lamentable estado emocional de Momo y Tsubaki; nada ni nadie puede preparar a alguien para enfrentar una escena así.

Ni con la mayor fortaleza mental se puede ser indiferente a la crueldad.

Sona se dejo de caer de rodillas, el castaño trastabillo y tumbo cuanto se atravesó en su camino, su cuerpo estaba en automático con solo deseo de tomar entre sus brazos a su amiga de la infancia. La tomo con delicadeza, acunándola en un vano intento de evitar su perdida.

– C-Chii-c-chan – el joven sekiryuutei hizo un amago de fuerza de voluntad para no quebrarse – Y-Yo q-que l-le d-dire a t-tus abuelos – lentamente coloco su rostro en el pecho de la pequeña peón – N-No pude cumplirle la p-promesa a S-Shidou-kun

Una pequeña pulsación que se convirtió en un débil latido, hizo que el castaño se sobresaltara, las orbes cafés se llenaron de esperanza, acarició la mejilla de Ophis con demasiada delicadeza mientras esperaba un milagro… No sabía si los demonios estaban exentos de tales eventos, pero muy dentro deseaba que no fuese así.

Pronto obtuvieron su respuesta, la joven frenéticamente aspiró aire, atrayendo toda la atención en ella, abrió levemente uno de sus ojos para mirar fijamente a Issei.

Por un instante estuvo a punto de replicar el extraño cambio de tonalidad pero pudo más la alegría de ver que estaba aún con ella.

– Ise-chan – Ophis sonrió débilmente al ver que estaba en brazos del Sekiryuutei – Tard…- el dedo indice del castaño le impidió que continuara hablando

– Shss… - Issei le indico que guardara silencio – No hables… todavía no – se volvió rápidamente para mirar a su rey - ¡Kaichou!

Sona estaba sorprendida por el giro de los eventos, se sobrepuso para colocarse a un lado de su sirviente, el único ojo de Ophis se posó en la demonio noble. Por un instante sintió malestar pero al notar la genuina preocupación en ella dejo ir aquel sentimiento, por su parte la presidenta del consejo busco un objeto entre las bolsas de su falda, sacando un tubo de ensayo el cual estaba contenÍa un liquido transparente que brillaba tenuemente.

– Chiyo-san- la joven heredera de la familia Sitri le extendió aquel tubo al castaño– Tuviste suerte… mucha suerte

Ophis asintió levemente mientras Issei tomaba el preciado objeto con una de sus manos, cuando lo hizo Sona empezó a hipar de alivio, aquel gesto hizo que la pelinegra sintiera un poco de culpa por terminar en ese deplorable estado.

Destapo el tubo para darle su contenido a su amiga de la infancia, se quedó quieto unos momentos ante la mirada expectante del resto de sus compañeros, lo que hizo después se quedaría grabado en la memoria de todos ellos, bebio por completo su contenido sin dejar nada en el tubo, levanto suavemente a Ophis hasta una altura considerable.

Posó sus labios sobre los de ella, Sona y las demás se sonrojaron a tal grado porque no importaba si era para que el liquido no se derramase, Hyodou Issei estaba besando a Ophis frente a ellas.

* * *

Saji colgaba el teléfono de la casa de su rey, el ambiente era bastante tenso dentro de la sala Momo, Tsubaki, Ruruko y finalmente Sona estaban bastante agotadas por la casi perdida de la portadora del Sunrise Blessing, ahora que la situación se calmó un poco el debilitamiento se apodero de sus cuerpos.

Amablemente el castaño claro empezó a arropar a cada una de sus compañeras y a su ama para que el fresco de la noche no les molestara en su descanso. Una vez que terminó se dirigió al segundo piso para a encontrar a Tsubasa sentada al lado de la puerta del dormitorio de Sona.

– ¿Cómo se encuentran? – el joven portador del Absortion Line miro a su compañera

– Ella duerme tranquilamente – la peliazul respondió un poco preocupada – Saco-kun no se ha separado de su lado

– Nunca pasó por mi mente que casi se muere esta noche – Genshirou comentó un poco desanimado – Esto nos pudo pasar a cualquiera

– Si… pero tenía que sucederle a ella – la Torre de Sona repuso con molestia– De todos precisamente a ella, me preocupa como se lo tomará Saco-kun

– Yo en su lugar buscaría al desgraciado que el hizo eso – Saji apretó uno de sus puños continuo hablando – No soportaría que les pasara algo a ustedes

– Me dan envidia – Tsubasa sonrió de manera escueta – Ellas dos…

– ¿Dijiste algo?– la joven peliazul suspiro ante lo despistado que era su compañero peón.

– Nada… tengo un poco de hambre vayamos a asaltar el refrigerador – con un pequeño salto la jovencita se puso sobre sus dos pies – Anda, ya escuche que te rugen las tripas.

Con una torpe sonrisa Genshirou siguió de cerca a su compañera, los pasos que se alejaban fueron escuchados por Issei quien estaba dentro de la habitación mientras que Ophis dormía tranquilamente. Todavía no asimilaba la existencia de las "Phoenix Tear´s" pero cuando su ama le encontró saliendo del departamento de Momozono, supo que algo andaba mal, por suerte esta vez la crisis había pasado.

– Quien iba a imaginar que existiría esta mágica medicina – habló quedamente mientras tomaba de la mano a Ophis

Aun sentía malestar al recordar el deplorable estado en que la encontraron, el recuerdo aún estaba fresco en su mente, negó un poco para mirar levemente el cielo nocturno tras la ventana.

– ¿Ise-chan? – la pequeña pelinegra se despertó de su sueño

– Aquí estoy Chii-chan – el Sekiryuutei apretó levemente su agarre – discúlpame… te desperté sin querer

Negó lentamente para responderle a su amigo de la infancia, Issei le miró fijamente, el lado derecho del rostro de Ophis estaba cubierto con una venda, tal parece que una de las balas impactó en su ojo derecho destrozándoselo por completo, por suerte la medicina mágica reparó por completo el daño, aún así necesitaba cubrírselo con una venda hasta la mañana.

– ¿Te duele algo? – Issei preguntaba mientras que la jovencita negó por segunda vez

Guardó silencio mientras sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los del otro, pronto Ophis resopló un poco molesta.

– Definitivamente careces de delicadeza – el castaño parpadeo un par de veces antes de entender a lo que se refería su amiga de la infancia – F-Fue mi primer beso…

Issei bajo un poco la mirada comprendiendo las implicaciones de su acción, el único ojo visible en Ophis se le quedó mirando, dentro de ella la sensación de malestar fue creciendo, verlo así era algo que no podía soportar.

– Lo hiciste para salvarme y lo entiendo – corrigió Ophis mientras apretó un poco el agarre de su mano – Pero no es para que te pongas mal

– Tuve miedo – Issei hablo con un poco de quebranto – Verte así fue mucho para mí, todavía no asimilo que me estés tomando de la mano y hablando de tu primer beso

– Perdón – la pelinegra se sentó en la cama – Yo también estoy impresionada por todo… ese hombre… todo lo que hizo…

Su mano apretó con fuerza a la del castaño, la otra viajó hasta su cara, las lágrimas afloraron ante el recuerdo de los recientes eventos, no estaba bien todavía, ella tenía que ajustarse a muchas cosas, esa noche se marca un antes y un después.

Todo este tiempo sentía que era solamente una espectadora, viendo todo a traves de los ojos de "Chiyo" sabía que no era una posesión porque no encontraba una resistencia que la negara, tampoco era una fusión porque sus recuerdos no estaban mezclados… todo ese tiempo era ella misma, cuando se adentró en el cuerpo que ahora habitaba, el alma ya había hecho la transición, solamente faltaban unos minutos para el cese completo de todas las funciones, supo casi en el instante que el cuerpo tenía dentro un sacred gear, que buscaría a un nuevo portador.

El poder atraer a otros poderes, eso fue lo que sucedió con el Sunrise Blessing, irónicamente el más problemático de los del tipo soporte la eligió como su nuevo dueño.

Sumida en sus recuerdos, nunca se percató que Issei le abrazaba, su cuerpo todavía temblaba y solo el contacto con el castaño fue suficiente para hacerla sentir segura. Respiró profundamente, luego se secó sus lágrimas y continuó abrazada de su amigo de la infancia.

El temblor desapareció, la calidez que transmitía el cuerpo del Sekiryuutei era tranquilizante.

– Si te sirve de consuelo – Issei susurró suavemente – Tambien fue mi primer beso

– Me salvaste la vida con un beso – una pequeña sonrisa adornó los labios de la peón – Será una buena historia para "nuestros" hijos

Un suave risilla se escucho provenir de ambos jóvenes llenando por completo la habitación, tras la puerta Sona pudo dar un suspiro de alivio al ver que el estado de animo de su peón era mejor.

Se llevó una mano a la mejilla que tenía un poco inflamada debido a una bofetada que recibió de su propio padre. Por dentro se sentía mal consigo misma por la manera en que le recordaron su rol como líder de un grupo y de todas las personas que pasaban por su vida tenía que ser la que menos se esperaba.

 **"No importa si estas ante mi presencia Sona, tu deber es estar con aquellos que te prestaron su fuerza para tu beneficio…"**

– Padre – habló la heredera de los Sitri para darse la vuelta y retirarse a descansar

Saji y su compañera estaban comiendo un escueto refrigerio, alguno podrían considerar insensible el hecho de saciar su hambre pero era mejor tener fuerzas en caso de necesitarlo, cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió vieron la figura del sekiryuutei atravesando la entrada, su rostro ya no presentaba la preocupación que le embargaba, un deje de alivio era perceptible de manera tenúe.

– ¿Quieres comer algo? – Issei fijo su mirada en Tsubasa quien estaba mordisqueando un emparedado

– Todavía no siento ánimos para comer – el chico rechazó el ofrecimiento – tal vez algo para beber

Genshirou se levantó de su asiento para revisar en el refrigerador de su ama, encontrando una bebida energizante por mera casualidad, se preguntó cual sería el motivo para que tuviera tal clase de bebidas, pero decidió que después preguntaría, amablemente se la dio a su compañero quien agradeció en silencio.

– Chii-chan preguntó por un niño – el joven habló ganándose la atención de sus dos compañeros – ¿Sabe algo de eso?

Tanto el peón como la torre se miraron levemente, meditaron un poco antes de responder.

– Tomoe-chan y Reya-chan se encargaron de eso – Tsubasa habló con calma – El chico perdió a su familia y de momento quedó bajo el cuidado del gobierno

Los tres jóvenes adquirieron un semblante sombrío ante las terribles noticias, sin embargo eso todavía molestó un poco más al portador del Boosted Gear, la peliazul suspiro hondamente para poder continuar hablando.

– Todo esto quedara como un asalto a mano armada – repuso la torre de Sona, mientras jugaba con un vaso – Por suerte el chico tiene familiares que podrán cuidar de él

– Es injusto que le pasen estas cosas – el castaño apretó la bebida que tenía en sus manos – Perdió todo por culpa de nosotros

– No lo veas de esta forma, Hyodou – Genshirou mostraba la misma molestia que el otro castaño – La culpa es de los exorcistas renegados, los que continúan afiliados a la iglesia son más condescendientes… los renegados hacen lo que quieren sin importar el daño

– Issei – Tsubasa se atrevió a hacer una pregunta incómoda al chico – ¿Te dijo Chiyo-san quien la atacó?

El joven reencarnado como Torre vio ligeramente a su similar para después mirar al techo, Tsubasa interpretó eso como molestia y se arrepintió de escarbar un poco más en la situación.

– Freed Sellzen – soltó el sekiryuutei con calma – Dijo que ese era su nombre.

* * *

El fuete rompió el aire con un sonido atronador, casi como el de un disparo, golpeando la desprotegida piel blanca, lacerándola por donde pasaba aquel instrumento, mostrando la carne que se escondía bajo la piel, provocando un enorme dolor tanto que haría desfallecer a la persona que estaba siendo lastimada. La acción se repitió una vez más provocando un pequeño gemido, pronto la sangre salió por la nueva herida, la fuerza que imprimió esta vez fue mayor, un tercer golpe le siguió al anterior y un cuarto. A cada golpe le acompañaban quejidos y leves gritos de angustia; pronto se detuvo aquel castigo.

El olor a sudor y sangre se mezclaban perfectamente; los ojos violetas de aquel ejecutor de tan cruel castigo estaban puestos en la espalda expuesta de su víctima, quien jadeaba tras soportar los golpes con el fuete. Su cabello rubio caía libremente, ocultando perfectamente los gestos en el rostro de la desafortunada Asia, las piel de las muñecas estaba rojas gracias a los grilletes que la sostenían en el aire, su respiración lentamente iba recuperando el ritmo normal, en ese momento se repitió nuevamente el castigo contra de ella.

Freed había sido muy claro que lo que pasó entre ellos y aquella demonio no quedaría impune; puede que acabara con la desgraciada que se atrevió a lastimar su cuerpo, pero la intervención de Asia Argento tampoco pasó desapercibida, por eso estaba castigando el cuerpo de la hermana con todo el sadismo que podía transmitir a través de sus golpes. Por suerte para la pobre rubia, el desgraciado exorcista solamente estaba concentrado en hacerla sufrir por completo, por eso no importaba mucho la desnudez en la que se encontraba.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, Donahseek entro con paso lento y su rostro mostraba indiferencia alguna ante la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

– Mi estimado Freed – el ángel caído se colocó detrás del exorcista – Me gustaría que parases con este castigo… creo que Argento comprendió completamente tu sentir

– No molestes – espetó con rencor el peligris – Su cuerpo todavía está impuro con estupidez – nuevamente uso el fuete para lastimar la espalda de Asia – Debo de purificarlo un poco más

– Freed… Freed – el caído con fedora y gabardina se limitó a negar con la cabeza – Por favor , no me hagas querer romperte el brazo

Se detuvo ante la amenaza de aquel ángel caído, le miro levemente para después patear con fuerza al costado del cuerpo de Asia, la chica tosió fuertemente, llenándose la boca con sangre, el desquiciado hombre dejo el instrumento con el que estuvo torturando a la inocente rubia para salirse de la habitación murmurando insultos. Donahseek solamente se rio un poco, se acercó lentamente hasta donde se encontraba colgada Asia para después bajarla con tranquilidad.

Tras la puerta apareció Raynare, quien llevaba consigo una tela lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir completamente el cuerpo desnudo de Asia, como el único acto de empatía que recibiría por parte de ellos. Se levantó tambaleante, el tacto de la tela sobre su espalda lastimada era un poco soportable, trató de dar un solo paso pero la sesión de castigo fue mucho para su frágil cuerpo.

Pensó que caería al sucio piso de aquella habitación, pero unos brazos evitaron que volviera nuevamente. Raynare de manera silenciosa ayudó a la joven hermana para que saliera de la habitación todo ante la mirada inescrupolosa de Donahseek.

– ¿Ahora eres una samaritana? – Raynare abrió levemente sus ojos ante el comentario sarcástico– Bueno, de todos modos tiene sus días contados

– Si ella muere antes del ritual – la pelinegra habló en tono monocorde – No sabremos si es efectivo, Donahseek-san

La risa del caido fue estruendosa como molesta, Asia sentía como su corazón se oprimia al compas de las carcajadas de aquel hombre, su propio cabello ocultaba el malestar que aquella acción le causaba.

– Vámonos – susurro la caído al oido de la jovencita – Sanaré un poco tus heridas, las demás cúralas con el Twilight Healing… ¿Sí?

Un silenciosos asentimiento fue la unica respuesta que tuvo por parte de la rubia, quien empezó a caminar de manera torpe apoyada unicamente por Raynare, al salir ambas se encontraron con la mirada burlesca de Kalawarner y Miltlet. En ese lugar no había aliados para la portadora del Twilight Healing… ni siquiera aquellos dos que consideró sus amigos.

El resto de la noche lloró en silencio por lo horrible que era su destino.

Fuego… nuevamente soñaba con fuego, extrañamente el calor que debería de emanar del mismo era imperceptible, eso extrañó mucho al castaño quien estaba enfrente de tal fastuoso incendio.

– ¿Será que soy un pirómano de manera subconciente?- comentó el castaño de manera causal – Tendré que visitar a un psiquiatra

– **[No eres el primero que intenta ser gracioso]** \- una potente voz se escuchó detrás de las llamas- **[Pero he escuchado mejores chistes]**

Issei tragó saliva ante lo ronca que se escuchaba aquella voz, se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio para después llegar a una conclusión.

¡PEPE GRILLO! – el chicho grito con sorpresa- ¿Por qué tienes la voz de Fumihiko Takichi? – un silencio envolvió un poco a Issei – ¡Buh!

– **[¿Te estas burlando de mí]** – repuso la voz con algo de molestia – **[Porque estás logrando hacerme enfadar]**

– La verdad es un acto reflejo cuando tengo un poco de miedo – Issei se rascó la cabeza un poco apenado – Bromear me calma un poco

– **[Lo que sea]** – bufó lo que sea que se escondía entre las llamas – **[Solamente quería advertirte una cosa]** – notó que el chico le prestaba atención – **[Debes de alejarte de esa jovencita de la que estas enamorado…]**

– ¡Espera un poco! – el portador del Boosted Gear trataba de negar la afirmación de la voz- ¡Ella… bueno… Yo!

– **[Puedes tratar de negarlo… pero sientes amor por ella]** – con calma el ser tras el fuego continuaba hablando – **[Por tu bien… aléjate de su lado… por que su deseo es… ]**

La llamas se avivaron ante Issei, el brillo y el ruido que emanaron de ellas fueron suficiente para que le chico ocultara la mirada evitando lastimarse los ojos, pronto todo el lugar fue bañado de un blanco muy puro, pronto la cacofonía de sonidos dio paso al ruido natural de la mañana, abrió sus ojos con pereza, para notar que alguien le acariciaba con suavidad su cabeza.

– Perdona ahora fui yo te desperté - Ophis habló con una voz muy dulce – **¡Buenos días, Ise-chan!**

– Buenos días, Chii-chan – respondió el chico mientras estiró un poco – Tuve un sueño raro

El unico ojo de Ophis parpadeo curiosa, mientras mantenía fija su mirada en su amigo de la infancia.

– Debió ser un sueño erótico – una sonrisa maliciosa se asomó en los labios de la pelinegra – Tienes la mente de un pervertido

– Los sueños húmedos son parte de nuestra psique – el castaño señalo con el dedo a Ophis quien parpadeó confundida – Pero no… no fue uno de esos, soñé con la voz de Fumihiko Takichi

– ¿El mismo de las g*ia m*mory? – la sonrisa de la portadora del Sunrise Blessing se acrecentó un poco más – ¡Que sueño más raro!

Issei se cruzó de brazos para meditar un poco mientras miraba de reojo a la jovencita que reía de manera tranquila, no obstante el castaño tenía un sabor amargo en su boca y eso se debía a las ultimas palabras de aquella voz.

 **"Ella solo busca la destrucción de toda vida en el mundo"**

No quería creer que su Chii-chan tuviese tales objetivos, no quería creerlo… pero la duda estaba sembrada en su corazón.

* * *

Sona estaba un poco sorprendida, era la primera vez que su casa estaba completamente llena, en pocas ocasiones tenía invitados y los sirvientes de su familia solo venían a cumplir ciertas labores para después retirarse sin siquiera despedirse, no le molestaba en absoluto pero ver como su corte tranquilamente se preparaba para irse a la escuela. Tomoe y Reya se unieron al grupo que hacía guardia en la casa de su ama, trayendo consigo unas bolsas con diversos víveres y mudas de ropa para sus compañeros; en especial Ophis cuyo uniforme estaba hecho un desastre.

Se dieron un baño rápido, mientras que la caballero y la alfil se ofrecieron para hacerles un desayuno para que no fueran con hambre a la academia. Tener un almuerzo en compañía de su corte fue una experiencia agradable para ella.

Otra persona estaba también sorprendida por el ambiente que reinaba en la casa de la heredera de los Sitri, Ophis bajaba lentamente por las escaleras, se había retirado la venda del lado derecho de su rostro, ahora sobre su rostro estaba un parche medico que serviría para proteger su ojos hasta que un médico del inframundo revisase la integridad del mismo. No le molestaba mucho traerlo, pero cuando lo vio le recordó a un personaje de un anime que vio por mera casualidad.

Sona le vio llegar al comedor, haciendo que todo el ambiente cambiara repentinamente, la tension se acrecentó un poco y las miradas de los presentes se posaron en aquellas dos. Haciendo algo poco frecuente en su persona, la propia demonio noble abrazó a su sirviente con delicadeza.

Por un instante, la que fue la encarnación del infinito, deseaba rechazar el gesto pero reconocía el arrepentimiento que embargaba a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

– Perdoname, no creí que fuera a pasarte esto – Sona acarciaba la cabeza de Ophis sacandole un ligero sonrojo – De haberlo sabido… yo… y-yo

– No se preocupe Sona-kaichou – la pequeña peón devolvió gentilmente el abrazo – Esto le pudo pasar a cualquiera

Sona sintió un extraño alivio provenir de su corazón, sin embargo también sentía una sabiduría proveniente de las palabras de su sirviente; supuso que enfrentar tan de cerca a la muerte afecto un poco a la jovencita entre sus brazos.l

Tras separarse, ambas se sonrieron escuetamente para dirigirse cada una a la mesa, Ophis fue bombardeada por abrazos del resto de las chicas que conformaban el grupo de Sona, Issei miraba complacido la genuina preocupación que destilaban por su amiga de la infancia, con una sonrisa comenzó a comer un poco para tener fuerzas y empezar con el día.

– ¡Oye, Chiyo-chan!- Ruruko se dirigió a su compañera – Te vez genial con ese parche

– ¡Ruruko! – Momo se levantó de su asiento tratado de reprender a su amiga – Ten un poco de más de delicadeza

– Perdón – la castaña bajo el rostro levemente arrepentida – No era mi intensión

Ophis miro discretamente a su compañera peón, para después empezar a reír levemente, esa risa se acrecentaba a cada segundo que pasaba hasta convertirse en una carcajada, aquello detuvo a todos los comensales para centrarse en la pequeña pelinegra. Sin avisar se puso de pie y gesticuló de manera exagerada.

– **¡Yo soy Ophis!** – la jovencita colocaba una de sus manos sobre su rostro mientras sonreía con cierta malicia - **¡La que devora la existencia… señora del vacío… maga de clase suprema!¡Bwa, ha, ha, ha!  
**

El silencio que siguió fue sepulcral, todos estaban con su boca abierta y privados de poder reaccionar de una manera adecuada, Ophis se mantuvo en silencio para despues sacar su lengua de manera pícara.

– ¡Wow! – exclamó Ruruko cuando se dio cuenta de que era una "broma" – Definitivamente te pareces a ese personaje de ese anime

– Lo sé… estuve aguantándome las ganas de hacerlo – la pelinegra comentó para sentarse tranquilamente – Por un instante quise gritar… ¡EXPLOSION!

Todos bajaron un poco la mirada, indicando que aquello fue vergonzoso de ver pero las dos miembros más jóvenes continuaron platicando tranquilamente.-

– Recuerdo que Ruruko pasó por eso en la secundaria – Saji dio un bocado a su comida – Momo y Yo sufrimos bastante por ello

Issei rió de manera comprensiva sin embargo en la parte más profunda de su mente sentía que esas palabras tenían otro significado pero se tomaría su tiempo para indagar un poco más.

* * *

Nuevamente estaban sentados tras el mostrador de la biblioteca, Ophis leía tranquilamente mientras Issei bostezaba por enésima vez de aburrimiento, definitivamente ser los encargados de ese lugar era el trabajo más aburrido que pudieron haberles encontrado. Para la antigua encarncación del infinito fue extraño, sabía que todo ese tiempo mantuvo la distancia con el resto de su clase, pero cuando la vieron ingresar en su salón la asaltaron con preguntas sobre su parche médico.

Estuvo tentada en volver hacer el acto del comedor de Sona, pero prefirió mentir sobre ello diciendo que se lastimó en el parque y una pelota de futbol.

Con esa mentira le dejaron en paz, salvo la albina que le miró de manera inquisitiva, todo ese día Toujo Koneko no dejo de estar pendiente de ella, como si tratase de averiguar algo; la presión que ejerció sobre Ophis fue tal que agradeció bastante la tranquilidad que le daba la soledad de la habitación.

Aunque claro no estaba 100% sola, pero la compañía del sekiryuutei era bien recibida.

– Ise-chan, deberías de ir a dar un paseo – Ophis cerró su libro para dirigir su atención al castaño – Esperar es bastante aburrido – el castaño le miro de soslayo – No te preocupes estamos en la escuela… nada me va a pasar

– No estoy aburrido – el chico comentó sin mucho ánimo – pero creo que estirar las piernas es buena idea

Se levantó lentamente para dar un pequeño paseo, notó como la pelinegra le sonrió para después despedirle con la mano, asintiendo y regresando el saludo empezó a andar por el pasillo fuera de la habitación. Doblando la esquina del mismo se encontró con una escena que ya había visto con anterioridad, una chica muy bonita con las manos estiradas sosteniendo un sobre, Yuuto Kiba con una sonrisa amable aceptándolo de manera cortes… para después ver como la chica en cuestion huía completamente avergonzada.

El rubio notó la presencia del Sekiryuutei dandole una mirada apenada, Issei solamente se limitó a asentir discretamente.

Los dos compañeros de clase caminaron hasta el techo del edificio mientras el joven rubio guardo la carta que le dieron para leerla con tranquilidad en otro momento.

– Es la numero veintiséis del mes – comentó el castaño mientras se recargaba en el varandal - ¿No piensa elegir a una?

Una mirada apenada se asomó por los ojos de Kiba, el comentario que hizo Issei era más que acertado pero no podía responder abiertamente a los sentimientos de una sola jovencita.

– Sino fuese que se que eres amable con ellas diría que eres un casanova – Kiba asintió un poco apenado por las palabras de su compañero – Es por eso que eres muy odiado por los demás

– Je, je… eso fue muy duro Issei-kun – el rubio se sonrio de manera apenada – No podrías mostrar un poco de compasión

– Te compadezco – el peón de Sona golpeo el brazo de Kiba de manera juguetona – Aparte me diste la mitad de todos tus chocolates de San Valentin

– Es cierto – ambos rieron ante el recuerdo de esa fecha – Issei-kun… debo decirte algo importante

– ¿Qué eres un demonio al servicio de Rias Gremory-Bael? – los ojos azules de rubio se abrieron de manera sorpresiva – Sona-kaichou nos lo dijo hace poco

– Vaya eso facilita mucho las cosas – Kiba suspiro un poco aliviado – Supimos lo que pasó con Izumi-san y estabamos un poco preocupados

– Ella se encuentra bien – el Sekiryuutei comentó tranquilamente – Pero siento que algo cambió en ella

– Una situación así cambia a la gente – el demonio al servicio de Rias miro al cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse – Si lo supiera yo…

– Ella es más radiante – Kiba miro sorprendido a Issei – Es como si lo que estuviese reteniendo ya no estuviera más

Kiba guardó silencio ante las observaciones del propio castaño, su hubiese un cambio en su amiga de la infancia, él definitivamente lo notaría, Issei por su parte se rascó la cabeza un poco frustrado tal vez como decía el rubio a su lado, una experiencia cercana a la muerte hubiese hecho cambiar a la "Chiyo" que conocía.

– ¿Eso es malo Issei-kun? – la pregunta que el chico hizo llamó la atención de Issei – Por como yo lo veo es bastante bueno que se comporte así

– ¿Tú lo crees? – con un leve asentimiento Kiba dio su respuesta – Puede que tengas razón

– No todos reaccionan igual ante una situación como la que vivió, Izumi-san – el joven miro a la distancia con pesadumbres – Tal vez ella comprendió que la vida es frágil y quiere vivirla más a plenitud – el rubio miro hacia su compañero y le sonrio con amabilidad – Pero tan solo es mi humilde opinión.

El castaño miro en silencio a Kiba, quien decidió dejar solo al chico para meditar lo que hablaron; Issei estaba confundido por todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor y la guinda del pastel fue aquel extraño sueño cuyas palabras se repetían constantemente en la mente del sekiryuutei, dio una respiración profunda para después gritar a todo pulmón, los pocos alumnos que todavía estaban en la academia escucharon a la lejanía el grito de la Torre de Sona, toda frustración que estaba dentro de él se reflejaban en ese simple acto. Termino de gritar, con un rostro más tranquilo tomó el camino de regreso a la biblioteca.

Encontró a Ophis sentada en su lugar leyendo con tranquilidad el mismo libro con la que la dejó, su cabello negro caía como cascada a un lado de su rostro, su único ojo repasaba cada palabra en la hoja de aquel libro, Issei se tomó su tiempo para admirar aquella simple acción, el sol de la tarde se colaba por las hendiduras de las cortinas, el juego de luces y sombras hacían la atmosfera perfecta para resaltar la belleza que aquella jovencita tenía. Issei se dio cuenta que tal vez las palabras de Kiba eran ciertas, tal vez el cambio en Chiyo era positivo.

Con discreción entró en la habitación, la jovencita alzó la mirada advirtiendo la presencia del Sekiryuutei, con una escueta sonrisa le dio la bienvenida.

Pero las palabras no salieron de su boca, de manera sorpresiva el castaño se lo evitaba con la propia, la sorpresa estaba plasmada en el ojo gris de Ophis, se levantó de su asiento, sabía que para el joven estar encorvado besándola era demasiado para él. Tuvo que ponerse de puntas para poder alcanzar la altura de aquel chico que era su amigo de la infancia. En ese momento sentía que flotaba, su mente ya no trabajaba como debiera solamente hubo cabida a la emoción, la sensación de como los brazos de aquel por el que su corazón latía le sostuvieron, el cómo sus corazones se unificaron en un solo sonido.

Aquel mágico momento se terminó paulatinamente, la mirada de ambos estaba puesta en el otro, el castaño se alarmó cuando notó que las lágrimas brotaron de los ojos de la pelinegra, aquel hermoso sentimiento avivó algo más; los terribles momentos que había presenciado por sí misma, primero ver a Issei casi muerto en aquel parque y segundo el ataque de Freed en aquella casa.

– ¿C-Chii-chan? – el joven habló quedamente mientras Ophis empezaba a llorar

– ¡T-Tuve miedo! – la pelinegra trataba de no perder la compostura – ¡T-Tuve b-bastante miedo… m-me e-estuve c-conteniendo t-todo este tiempo!

El cuerpo de la peón de Sona temblaba furiosamente y dio un paso separándose del castaño, Issei apretó los labios demostrando la preocupación que crecía dentro de él.

– ¡E-Estuve m-mintiendo! - entre sollozos la portadora del Sunrise Blessing – C-Creí que t-todo e-estaba b-bien… p-pero no es así, me preguntaba ¿y sí esto es un sueño? – Ophis se abrazó a si misma – ¡Que t-todavía estoy en ese frio s-suelo, m-muriendo lentamente, que t-todo esto es una ilusión que me estoy haciendo para poder irme en paz!

– ¡Chii-chan! – Issei dio un paso tratándose se acercase - ¡Chii-chan!

– ¡TENGO MIEDO! – la chica se dejó caer de rodillas - ¡Tengo miedo… d-de que d-descubras mi cuerpo m-muerto!

– ¡CHII-CHAN! – el joven sekiryuutei tomo de los hombros a Ophis para obligarle que le mirase a los ojos - ¡NO ES UN SUEÑO! ¡NO ES UNA ILUSION! – Issei notó que la pequeña pelinegra le miró fijamente - ¡ESTAS VIVA! ¡ESTAS AQUÍ! ¡YO… YO… LO SIENTO!

Le abrazó con fuerza, para que notara que esto no era cosa de su imaginación que realmente estaba a su lado, Ophis se aferró al cuerpo de Issei mientras el constantemente repetía "Lo siento". A un lado de la entrada a la biblioteca, Sona escuchaba todo en silencio, no deseaba irrumpir en aquel íntimo momento que ese par compartía, todos notaron el extraño comportamiento en la pequeña peón, pero ninguno era lo mayormente cercano para poder indagar en las causas. La demonio noble se sentía mal, por muy poderosos que fueran como demonios, eran al final de cuentas solo eran jóvenes de preparatoria.

– ¿Estaré haciendo bien las cosas? – se preguntó a si misma mientras continuaba escuchando los sollozos de su peón

Decidió que lo mejor era alejarse de aquel lugar, darles espacio a sus dos sirvientes para que se recuperaran de la serie de eventos que habían vivido. Los pasos de Sona alejándose fueron escuchados por Issei, pero su atención estaba en su amiga a la que abrazaba con fuerza. Caminaban en silencio, uno al lado del otro, como usualmente lo hacían desde que se conocieron ese día en el parque. Pero había un cambio que rompía con la rutina, sus manos estaban entrelazadas aferrándose fuertemente.

Uno lo hacía por el miedo de perder algo importante, la otra porque no deseaba que fuese tan solo un espejismo que desaparecería en cualquier instante.

Ise-chan – Ophis rompió el silencio que les rodeaba – Hay algo que debo decirte

Dime, Chii-chan – el castaño se detuvo en su caminar

Verás… en esa casa - la jovencita se debatía si debía decir o no lo que sabía - Freed Sellzen no estaba solo… estaba alguien más

Los ojos cafés del castaño se abrieron de un poco cuando los labios de su amiga se movieron lentamente, Ophis se quedó esperando la respuesta por parte del Sekiryuutei, pero este se limitó a guardar silencio para después cerrar sus ojos, imaginando la escena replicando con exactitud lo que le había pasado a la pelinegra. Dio una respiración profunda para tratar de llegar a una respuesta pero no sabía que debía de hacer de ahora en adelante.

– Ise-chan… ella tal vez – Ophis titubeo un poco antes de continuar - Ella salvó a ese niño… aquel que perdió a sus padres y hermana - el castaño prestaba atención a las palabras de la jovencita – Sé que no es mala, ella solo no sabe que hacer

– Entiendo, Chii-chan – el sekiryuutei apretó levemente la mano de Ophis – Si podemos ayudarle lo haremos, pero tal vez no quiera nuestra ayuda… lo mejor ahora es descansar, para poder pensar mejor las cosas

Asintio ante la sugerencia de Issei, retomaron el paso hasta llegar a la casa de los abuelos de Ophis, una vez que arribaron notaron las risas de abuelo Izumi, para después escuchar otra risa tan potente como la de él, la pelinegra reaccionó ante aquella fuerte risotada, se encaminó hasta el comedor para después quedarse helada a la entrada del mismo.}

Vestía una sotana eclesiástica, en la cual se marcaba fuertemente su constitución corpulenta, su cabello eran tan blanco y bien peinado, el rostro del hombre estaba llenó de arrugas, pero lo más destacable de él… era el aura de amabilidad que emanaba de su cuerpo. El hombre se percató de la presencia de la jovencita y su atención se posó en ella, por unos instantes Ophis quiso huir de aquel lugar, no sabía cómo lidiar con una persona del calibre de aquel visitante, Issei miraba consternado como las reacciones de su amiga se reflejaban en su rostro, para después mirar al recién llegado, sus instintos de demonio se activaron repentinamente indicándole que la persona que estaba sentado cómodamente disfrutando de una charla con el abuelo de la portadora del Sunrise Blessing, era una amenazaba para ellos.

* * *

Asia estaba recostada boca abajo en aquella sucia habitación, su espalda ya no le dolía tanto, gracias al poder de su sacred gear había sanado la mayoría del daño que le causo Freed Sellzen, por suerte Raynare le ayudó bastante en llevarla a la habitación que le asignaron en aquella derruida iglesia. Debería estar llorando por su situación actual, pero no lo hacía, no sentía que debería tener inclusive ese gusto, se dio la vuelta para mirar al techo, mohoso y sucio; como todo a su alrededor.

Respiro profundamente, cerro sus ojos para empezar navegar en sus propios recuerdos.

Siempre fue agradecida, recordaba un poco a su madre y a su padre; eran buenas personas, no tenían mucho pero tampoco carecían de lo más básico. Fueron los días más felices para ella, sin embargo terminaron cuando despertó aquel poder que le hizo especial, un pequeño gato, ese fue el detonante, el animal en sí no era especial, no era el más tierno y su pelaje estaba un poco maltratado.

Pero ella no soportaba verlo lastimado de esa manera, sentía que debía de ayudarlo de alguna forma. Ese sentimiento enorme de caridad hizo que su sacred gear se manifestara, hasta ese momento pensaba que era un milagro de Dios, aunque también aquellas reliquias provenían de él, hacían perder levemente el encanto de sus maravillosos poderes.

En un poblado como el de donde ella provenía eso fue un milagro, un día despues de haber salvado a aquel gato callejero, el padre de la iglesia a donde solían asistir convenció a sus padres que era un santo enviado por Dios y que su deber era servir incondicionalmente a sus seguidores. Ellos se negaron argumentando que ella debía de tener una infancia tranquila al lado de su familia.

La inocencia de la pequeña Asia Argento jugó en su contra, dando por sentado que era un designio del creador que sirviera de esa forma hacia el mundo. La llamaron santa, ahora eso le parecía un mal chiste, la cruel verdad era que tampoco era para nada especial, una de siete usuarios con quienes compartía ese mismo poder.

No le dio mucha importancia, ella tan sólo era un símbolo creado para dar alivio a las personas necesitadas, un espejismo de que los milagros estaban al alcance de los humanos.

 **"Una hermosa mentira"**

Una que se rompio en miles de pedazos cuando le conoció, para ella era un joven amigable y sobre todo agradable; las historias que contaba sobre los lugares que visitó llamaron su atención, pero lo más importante no era eso. Sino el trato que le daba, ese joven no veía a la santa mujer que todos los demás admiraban, para esa persona ella era solo Asia, una jovencita timida e inocente que desconocía sobre el mundo.

Sus pláticas se extendían por horas… pero existía una particularidad en esos inocentes encuentro; eran a escondidas de la iglesia, ya que ellos no veían con buenos ojos que ella conviviera con hombres, los niños estaban exentos de cualquier mirada reprobatoria; pero jóvenes cercanos a su edad eran vigilados con severidad.

Ella debía ser pura e inmaculada, una verdadera santa inalcanzable… porque así lo dictaminaba Dios.

– _"Nunca he sabido que Dios haya dicho tales cosas"_ – la gentil voz de un anciano se escuchó entre los recuerdos de la portadora del Twilight Healing – _"Si tienes deseos de estar con él… ¿Por qué no hacerlo?"_

La melancolía estaba impregnada en la sonrisa que adornó al rostro de Asia, quizas la segunda persona que vio más allá de la mentira fabricada alrededor de ella, un viejo padre que fue de visita a la iglesia a la que servía, su apariencia era imponente por donde se le mirase, influía un respeto tan grande, pero más grande era la admiración y amor que desbordaba por sus congéneres.

Ese hombre era Vasco Strada, el exorcista más poderoso de la generación pasada; solamente estuvo un par de meses en aquella región atendiendo asuntos importantes para el Vaticano. Era el segundo quien le miraba como lo que realmente era y por eso se ganó un cariño especial por parte de la inocente rubia.

– _"Me recuerdas un poco a mi nieta"_ – Asia se sorprendió ante la comparativa – _"Más que nada por la soledad que le rodea… aunque eso se ha ido perdiendo gracias a un chico"_

Podía estar rodeada y se querida por las personas alrededor de ella, pero se erigió una barrera inexpugnable que impedía que se acercaran de manera genuina y todo derivado de una mentira. El joven que le visitaba se dio cuenta de que Asia empezaba a titubear en sus creencias, fue cuando dio una terrible sugerencia.

– _"¡Huyamos!"_ – dio un suspiro entrecortado al recordar esas palabras – _"¡Vayamonos lejos… muy lejos… donde nadie nos conozca"_

No supo que le orilló a aceptar, pero esa misma noche se dieron a la fuga, sin embargo si existe algo más maligno que un demonio; era el mismo ser humano. Alguien les había visto y escuchado; dando la alerta de sus planes. Esa misma noche Asia Argento se dio cuenta de lo que las mentiras eran capaces de hacer en el corazón de los personas.

Les dieron caza de manera frenética, encontrándolos casi a la hora de haber iniciado su escape, separándolos sin misericordia del otro.

Ella supo entonces que le orilló a aceptar aquella loca idea, estaba enamorada de aquel joven, esa desesperación que mostró por separase de él, fue visto con malos ojos por los fieles que procuraban la iglesia, para ellos Asia era una santa que no podía ser manchada por nadie y aquel joven era el mismo diablo venido a tentar a su salvadora. Por eso decidieron que lo mejor era encerrarla para dejarla lejos del alcance de los demás y al diablo que la sedujo lo castigaron con crueldad por su pecado.

Todo ese escándalo llegó a oídos del vaticano, lo que hicieron pudo haber quebrado más la fe de esa jovencita.

 **"EXCOMULGADA"**

Sin tacto, sin siquiera darle la oportunidad de defenderse; para ellos eran una mancha que no debía de existir en sus creencias, ella fue desalojada de la iglesia un par de días después, del joven no supo nada. Nadie le decía nada, para ellos era peor que una ramera que se revolcará con medio pueblo.

Fue fácil que el líder de los ángeles caídos apareciera justo cuando salió de aquel pueblo que le dio la espalda, aceptar su oferta también fue sencillo. Solamente tenía dos lamentaciones en su corazón, no poder despedirse del Padre Strada y nunca más volver a ver a aquel chico que se convirtió en su primer amor.

Asia estaba serena en su habitación, recordar esos eventos era algo agridulce pero necesario para afrontar la realidad en la que ahora habitaba.

Ya no había mentiras a su alrededor, tan solo crueles verdades que le destrozaban por completo, ya no era una mujer santa… tan solo una jovencita que solitaria que estaba temerosa del mundo, ya no había amor para ella… solamente el grato recuerdo de algo que jamás podrá ser.

Todo eso terminaría en un par de días, cuando el ritual se ejecute y la carga que llevaba encima fuese quitada… aún por el costo de su propia vida; solamente agregaría un arrepentimiento más en su corazón.

El hecho que encontró bondad en la compañía de dos demonios… ahora uno estaba muerto y el otro debería de odiarle.

* * *

Ophis estaba de pie sin poder moverse, fue cuando de repente un enorme borrón se abalanzó sobre ella envolviéndola en un abrazo, uno que casi le asfixiaba por completo. Issei solamente se quedó mirando la escena riendo torpemente por ver algo así.

– ¡MI HERMOSA NIETA! – el hombre se mostraba efusivamente amoroso - ¡Tu abuelito vino a visitarte!

– ¡M-Me q-quedo sin aire! – la pequeña pelinegra forcejaba un poco para no caer desfallecida - ¡Abuelito… a-aire… aire!

– Padre Strada – una voz llamó la atención del corpulento anciano – Creo que su nieta se va a desmayar

En un acto reflejo el anciano sacerdote detuvo su abrazo solamente para ver como su nieta se desfallecía en su regazo, Issei temblaba al ver como Ophis parecía una muñeca de trapo sin moverse, los dos ancianos Izumi rieron ante la escena mientras que el otro invitado suspiro un poco agobiado.

La abuela de Ophis decidió que lo mejor era que su nieta descansara un poco antes de continuar con la velada, Issei se encargó de llevarla a su habitación y regresara para que le presentaran a los visitantes, el viejo Izumi continuaba riendo mientras daba un sorbo a su bebida, el sacerdote estaba un poco apenado por lo que pasó hace unos instantes.

Con algo de precaución el portador del Boosted Gear se sentó en la mesa mientras que su mirada pasaba del sacerdote hasta a su acompañante, la mirada del corpulento anciano se posó levemente en el castaño sintiéndose intimidado por completo, como no hacerlo ante lo poderoso de su presencia, desvió un poco la mirada para ver al acompañante del otro abuelo de Ophis.

Era un joven de su misma edad, su cabello era de café casi llegando a negro, sus ojos eran del mismo tono que su cabello; a los ojos de Issei era alguien de una apariencia promedio, pero lo que lo caracterizaba eran las marcadas cicatrices en su rostro, por unos momentos sintió algo de aversión por su apariencia pero lentamente fue acostumbrándose a su presencia.

– ¿Así que este es el chico que es el novio para Chiyo-chan? – Issei se sobresaltó cuando el sacerdote se refirió a él – Mmm… me parece muy normal

– ¡Sí, opinamos lo mismo! – los otros dos ancianos hablaron al unísono

– Je, je – el castaño río levemente – Son realmente malos conmigo

– Muchacho… tienes mi aprobación – el anciano sacerdote rió tranquilamente – te pareces mucho a Takeru cuando mi María salía con él

– Esos eran los nombres de los padres de Chii-chan – el sekiryuutei comentó muy suavemente

– No me he presentado debidamente – el castaño prestó atención hacia el invitado de los abuelos de Ophis – mi nombre es Vasco Strada, soy el abuelo materno de Chiyo… bueno aunque su madre era mi hija adoptiva

Issei comenzaba a tranquilizarse mientras escuchaba las anécdota que el trio de ancianos soltaban mientras continuaba la velada, solamente los dos mas jóvenes mantuvieron silencio ante la conversación, se miraban de vez en cuando solamente para sentirse fuera de foco, pronto la figura de Ophis se asomó por la entrada al comedor, los tres ancianos le miraron con alegría para después indicarle que les acompañaran. Sentándose al lado de su amigo de la infancia.

La curiosidad de la portadora del Sunrise Blessing era mas notoría por el joven que acompañaba a su abuelo, sentimiento que llamó la atención del mismo Vasco, quien decidió revelar la identidad de su acompañante.

– Gian D'Angelo – el hombre señalo al joven frente a los dos demonios – Esta aquí para como mi ayudante… para terminar con un asunto personal

Asia se sentaba en su cama mientras suspiraba sonoramente, recordar a aquel chico era siempre una tortura que le gustaba sufrir, de sus labios salió el mismo nombre que dijo Vasco Strada.

* * *

 **Notas de Aeretr:**

 **Extraño en mí el lograr actualizar tan rápido, pero de alguna forma esta historia estaba molestándome un poco, bueno como es mi costumbre sigo una línea muy diferente a las novelas, creando un motivo muy diferente para la partida de Asia de la iglesia, espero que estén disfrutando de la historia… bien sin más me despido y nos vemos en la actualización más próxima.**


	6. Chapter 6

Era un enorme panda de peluche, Ophis extrañamente encontraba el juguete demasiado encantador. Muy extraño proviniendo de una entidad que representaba al vació infinito, pero la amalgama de negro y blanco le parecía bonito. Tanto que no dudo en correr con los brazos abiertos e intentar darle un fuerte abrazo, la suavidad de su pelaje y sobre todo lo mullido de su relleno eran demasiado tentadores para ignorarlo por completo; lo que nunca se espero fue que el enorme oso de felpa correspondiera el gesto con una fuerza abrumadora.

P-Panda-san… aire… - la jovencita empezaba a sentirse asfixiada – Necesito aire…

Pronto su rostro se hundía más y más en el animal de juguete, para simplemente desaparecer en el enorme panda… Despertando abruptamente dentro de su habitación, la pelinegra no mostraba señales de terror, más bien estaba perturbada, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas y sonreía tontamente. Aquello resulto desde su punto de vista, un sueño bastante hermoso. Estuvo a punto de regresar a dormir cuando súbitamente volvió a ponerse de pie bajar corriendo las escaleras, para escuchar como una estruendosa risotada llenaba todo el pasillo que conducía al comedor, sino probablemente la casa entera. Con algo de preocupación corrió y abrió la puerta para encontrase cara a cara con quizás el mayor peligro que enfrentaría en su corta vida… literalmente hablando.

Pues su abuelo paterno y materno bebían animadamente ante la atenta mirada de su abuela Yumiko; aquello no la descolocó para nada sino fue algo que el enorme pero amable Vasco Strada dijo sin ningún miramiento.

¡Vamos… Akira! – el sacerdote alzaba su copa llena de sake - ¡Brindemos porque nuestra linda Chiyo se consiguió un novio!

¡Tienes razón Vasco-san! – el detective jubilado hizo exactamente lo mismo - ¡Ya quiero ver a mis bisnietos!

¡Ara! ¡Ara! – Yumiko ladeo la cabeza para sonreír divertida - ¡Estoy muy emocionada!

Los ojos grises de la peón de Sona estuvieron a punto de derramar lágrimas de vergüenza, pero lo peor de todo fue su querido Issei le miraba también muerto de la pena, ambos amigos de la infancia cruzaron miradas por breves instantes, el castaño se limitó a sonreírle compasivamente aceptando lo que el destino y el enorme padre Strada daba por sentado.

Gian también sonreía pero el sentimiento que transmitía era uno de nostalgia, pues para él hacía falta alguien más para sentirse completamente feliz.

Tanto el Sekiryuutei como la portadora del Sunrise Blessing, pasaron de ser solamente amigos de la infancia a convertirse en pareja… solo esperaba que nadie de la corte de Sona se enterase de lo sucedido.

* * *

 _ **The shape of the heart**_

* * *

El semblante de Sona era uno desconsolador, apenas estaba superando que casi perdían a uno de sus miembros más jóvenes de su corte, cuando recibió el urgente mensaje de su hermana mayor. Usualmente Serafall le contactaba para cosas sin mucha importancia, como su estado de salud o el tipo de ropa interior traía puesto ese día. Claro que eso ultimo provocaba que cortara por completo contacto con ella por días enteros, solo para ver como le colmaba de regalos esperanzada a que le perdonase por su atrevimiento.

Por muy excéntrica que fuese su hermana mayor, la futura líder del clan Sitri le adoraba a pesar de que parte de su corazón sentía un poco de rencor.

Pero lo que recibió si la desconcertó bastante, pues el mensaje era bastante preocupante…

" _ **Vasco Strada estaba en Kouh y deseaba contactarle urgentemente"**_

Con pánico se tomó de la cabeza, no era para menos, ese hombre en particular era el más poderoso exorcista de la generación pasada, uno que se ganó el respeto de casi toda la población sobrenatural conocida y finalmente era considerado como un "monstruo". Poco importaba si el hombre ya estaba en sus ochenta años, todavía era un ser imponente y temible. El meollo del asunto fue cuando revisó los registros. Un pequeño detalle que pasó desapercibido en su meticulosa forma de ser.

Admitió que reencarnar a Issei y Chiyo fue más un capricho que una necesidad, obteniendo grandes beneficios, pero nunca se esperó que la pequeña Izumi fuese el único familiar con vida de aquella persona.

Sus ojos temblaban cuando repaso exactamente la sección donde decía claramente que su peón, era la nieta del Padre Strada, poniéndola en una posición bastante comprometedora, entrando en pánico, tomó su celular e hizo una llamada.

¿Rias? – la voz de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil mostraba el grado de temor que sentía - ¡Necesito de tu ayuda! – sus manos temblaban cuando escucho como la pelirroja replicaba su petición - ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI ESTAS PASANDO TIEMPO DE CALIDAD CON SAIRAOG!... ¡ES MÁS TRAELO CONTIGO!

Rias parpadeo un par de veces en la habitación que compartía con su esposo, bueno era du habitación dentro de su mansión pero Sairaog estaba recostado en la cama de la pelirroja con el torso descubierto, mientras que ella solamente estaba en ropa interior . Intercambiaron miradas entre ellos antes de finalmente ceder a la petición de la amiga de la infancia de la heredera de los Gremory.

Ambos arribaron gracias a su magia, lo primero que de percataron era que estaban la habitación personal de la pelinegra y lo segundo (quizás más perturbador) fue que la propia Sona estaba cubierta hasta la cabeza con las sabanas de su cama.

¿S-Sona?- Rias dio un par de pasos vacilantes acercándose a su amiga de la infancia - ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Estoy muerta… no peor… probablemente reinicie la guerra – murmuro la presidenta del consejo estudiantil – Yo en verdad… no lo sabía

Sitri-san – Sairaog empezaba a preocuparse por las palabras de la demonio noble – No entendemos lo que tratas de decir.

¡Es su nieta! – Sona hizo una mueca simulando una sonrisa – ¡Izumi-san es nieta de Vasco Strada!

Tanto Sairaog como su esposa tragaron saliva comprendiendo rápidamente la situación en la que estaba metida la heredera de los Sitri, incluso ellos sabían de las grandes proezas que el sacerdote hizo en su juventud, tanto que técnicamente era la versión que los demonios usaban como el "hombre del costal" para asustar a los más pequeños.

Solo un pensamiento pasó por la mente de los dos jóvenes esposos….

" **¡Oh… MIERDA!"**

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil fue capaz de intuir el pensamiento de su "queridísima amiga de la infancia" y del joven con quien se había desposado; para agregar mas leña al fuego de lo podría ser la peor situación en la que se hubiera metido (ya tenía un problema que ocupaba ese puesto con honor).

Lo peor de todo… es que viene a hablar con nosotras dos – Sona dijo eso con una mirada perdida – Mañana por la tarde…

Con esa sentencia que auguraba un futuro funesto, tanto Rias como Sairaog volvieron a sincronizar sus pensamientos.

" **¡ESTAMOS JODIDOS!"**

* * *

Issei ya no volvió a soñar con el dragón cuya voz era muy similar, por no decir "igual" a Fumihiko Takichi, sino que uno "normal" en lo que sus sueños se trataban, más que nada era un recuerdo de su infancia, uno donde figuraban tanto su mejor amigo Shidou como su "novia/amiga de la infancia" Chiyo. En esa época las cosas eran más simples y sencillas; no tenían tantas preocupaciones como las que los asolaban en la actualidad. Abrió sus ojos mientras se incorporó en su cama, ¿Qué pensaría Shidou cuando supiera de su condición actual? ¿Le odiaría? No tenía una respuesta a aquellas preguntas, pero sentía que debía prepararse para cuando ocurriese.

Decidió que ya era tiempo de ponerse en pie y dar inicio a una nueva semana como Torre de Sona Sitri, bajo las escaleras tranquilamente, encontrándose con sus padres quienes estaban desayunando en el comedor, su madre le miró sorprendida cuando lo encontró de pie, pues casi siempre la pequeña amiga de la infancia y potencial "novia" de su hijo se encargaba de eso.

¿Oh?... Issei – la mujer le habló a su hijo – Te levantaste temprano… ¿Ocurrió algo?

Pues soñé con Shidou y Chiyo cuando éramos pequeños– el chico contesto a la pregunta de su madre - ¿Recuerdas la vez que nosotros llegamos llenos de lodo?

¡Ah! Te refieres al pequeño gato que intentaron salvar del rio – la señora sonrio ante el recuerdo – Pues sí, vaya regaño que le dimos aquella vez… Chiyo lloraba mucho ese día.

Sí, dime una cosa… ¿Es posible que alguien muy malo se vuelva un héroe? – Issei se sentó en su lugar en la mesa

Mmm… no dudo en que se pueda – con amabilidad la señora Hyodou se levantó para servirle a su hijo el desayuno – Suele suceder en las historias actualmente

Sí, es algo bastante llamativo – el padre del castaño se unió a la conversación – Tal vez en las fantasías existan absolutos, como el bien y el mal – Issei prestaba atención a las palabras de su padre – Yo en mi juventud era muy pervertido… se podría decir que era muy malo, mírame ahora… todo un hombre de familia

Agradezco a los cielos que no te volvieses como tu padre – ambos castaños rieron ante el comentario de la única mujer en la casa – Pero tal vez sea a Chiyo-chan la que recae todo el logro.

Issei guardó un poco de silencio, aunque para sus padres aquella conversación tenían un sentido aleatorio, para el castaño las opiniones de las personas que le dieron la vida eran de mucho peso. En cierto grado, parte de su personalidad era derivada por el tiempo que pasaba con la pequeña Izumi, desde que le ayudaron ese día en el parque supo lo importante que era ayudar a otros, pero con los recientes eventos comprendió el peso real de sus acciones. Fue entonces que el recuerdo de Asia se asomó de repente en su memoria.

La inocente monja compartía similitudes con su amiga de la infancia, alguien con la necesidad de ser salvada… ¿Pero eso le competía a él? No estaba muy seguro de ello, pues la rubia estaba emparentada con una de las facciones enemigas a la especie a la que ahora pertenecía.

¿Qué haría Shidou en su lugar? El pequeño castaño era alguien que actuaba sin pensar mucho en las consecuencias , él no podía darse el lujo de ello, fue cuando el timbre de la casa sonó indicando el arribo de un visitante.

Tal vez sea Chiyo-chan – la madre de Issei se levantó de su asiento para atender a la puerta – Espero que no haya desayunado.

Tal como esperaban, se trataba de la portadora del Sunrise Blessing, quien mostraba un semblante bastante complicado de describir, era una mezcla de nervios con alegría, fue cuando Issei entró en un estado similar, pues los recuerdos de las palabras del abuelo de la pequeña peón regresaron. Técnicamente Issei tenía la aprobación de toda la familia cercana a Ophis.

Ahora como debían comportarse al lado de la jovencita, el Sekiryuutei solo bajo la mirada buscando la respuesta a su predicamento. El desayuno en la casa Hyodou terminó tranquilamente, pues los padres del castaño no indagaron en la extraña tensión entre los dos jóvenes, pero si se dedicaban miradas y sonrisas de complicidad.

Caminaron el trayecto habitual para llegar a la academia, ambos mantuvieron silencio pues no encontraban un tema de conversación acorde para esos momentos, los que pasaban a su lado, adultos o compañeros de la misma escuela; sólo atinaban en sonreír divertidos, pues para los ojos ajenos, era una recién formada pareja que habían dado el siguiente paso.

Dejaron de ser "sólo amigos" a "algo más"; Ophis dio un suspiro cuando por fin se animó a hablar; tomando por sorpresa a su acompañante.

S-Sempai, no deberías tomar muy enserio a mi abuelito Vasco – Ophis trataba de sonar tranquila – Recuerda que estaba un poquito pasado de copas.

Era verdad lo que Ophis decía con el consumo de alcohol del imponente servidor de la iglesia, pero había cosas que no sabía pues se quedó dormida tras el "fuerte" abrazo del hombre. Vasco Strada técnicamente interrogó al castaño para saber las intenciones del mismo para con su única nieta, aunque estaba al tanto de la influencia de Akira y Yumiko; necesitaba comprobarlo personalmente.

Y eso fue lo que incomodó bastante al chico, pues en un arranque de nerviosismo… dijo algo que sonaría épico, pero también idiota al mismo tiempo.

 _Y-Yo… -_ Issei sudaba bastante ante la mirada atenta del sacerdote – _¡Yo protegeré a Chii-chan con mi vida, porque ella es muy importante para mí!_

La única respuesta que obtuvo de parte del poderoso Vasco Strada fue una enorme risotada y su aprobación absoluta; pues sólo alguien que no sintiera algo por una mujer respondería algo tan infantil bajo mucha presión. Con ello quedó evidenciado que Issei estaba enamorado de su amiga de la infancia, sentimientos que se fortalecieron con las traumáticas experiencias vividas en días anteriores.

No puedo hacerlo – Ophis se detuvo en su caminar al escuchar la seriedad en la voz de su sempai – Chii-chan, en verdad… yo… yo no podría soportar estar sin ti.

Ophis parpadeó un par de veces, quedándose de pie sin moverse de su lugar, enrojeciendo cuando sus ojos grises encaraban la mirada de Issei el cual le miraba seriamente, los que escucharon las palabras del castaño y admiraban la escena estaban expectantes a la respuesta de la pelinegra. Lo mejor que pudo hacer fue bajar su rostro para que nadie notara como el rojo que tenían sus mejillas. Dio un par de pasos hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca del portador del Boosted Gear.

Para hablar lo suficientemente bajo y que solo él pudiera escucharle claramente.

Tendrás que hacerte responsable – la peón de Sona dijo si poder levantar su rostro

¿Ah? – Issei suspiro sonoramente – ¿Acaso no es algo que ya estoy haciendo?… Entonces esto lo hace oficial… ¿Verdad?

La pelinegra asintió quedamente, cuando pronto unos aplausos hicieron que ambos amigos de la infancia… ahora pareja "oficial", se asustaran por completo pues una multitud se reunió atestiguando todo lo que sucedió en esos momentos, algunas chicas estaban emocionadas por lo atrevido de declararse mutuamente en pleno día, los chicos mostraban respeto al valor que demostraba su compañero y finalmente los adultos estaban nostálgicos recordando sus días de instituto.

Lo mejor que pudieron hacer en ese momento fue correr rápidamente del lugar y refugiarse en la seguridad de sus salones, aunque todo mundo se dio cuenta de que lo hicieron tomados de la mano.

Ese evento marcaría el inicio de un día bastante particular… no sólo para ellos dos, sino para toda la ciudad.

* * *

Las clases no pudieron ocurrir tranquilamente, pues la "atrevida pareja" que se declaró frente a una multitud, fue el tema del día. Ophis tuvo que lidiar con sus compañeras del salón, pues todas estaban admiradas por la actitud de la pelinegra. La impresión que tenían de la chica era una completamente diferente, pues su mutismo y casi absoluto ostracismo de todo lo que se refiera a lo social; indicaban que sería alguien que no haría nada de esa magnitud.

Pero como dicen… "Nunca juzgues a un libro por su cubierta", enterarse que "Chiyo Izumi" entraba en la primavera de la juventud antes que la mayoría de ellas, le hizo ganarse una admiración y fama no deseadas. Ophis encontraba aquella atención un poco molesta, en otro tiempo borraría a todos con su poder, pero ahora y gracias a sus abuelos; desechaba la idea de iniciar una masacre en masa, claro aún tenía la mirada intimidadora marca "Sadako" en su repertorio. Pero eso no hizo desistir a ninguna de sus compañeras.

La única que decidió apiadarse de la reencarnación del infinito, fue la mascota de la escuela. Koneko simplemente se metió entre el grupo, todo eso gracias a su pequeño tamaño y sacó a su amiga del salón, sin que nadie se lo impidiera.

Si, que la armaste bien – la peligris habló de manera neutra – Todos hablan de lo que pasó esta mañana…

¿En verdad? – Ophis preguntaba con algo de vergüenza – ¿Toda la escuela lo sabe?

Manteniendo su usual evidente falta de emociones, la pequeña Torre del grupo Gremory sacó su propio celular para mostrar un video completo de la supuesta declaración, Ophis tomó el aparato entre sus dos manos para ver que inclusive se estaba volviendo viral en toda la internet, enrojeciendo bastante mientras que Koneko se limitó a ver como su amiga estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

No te preocupes – comentó la peligris tratando de calmar un poco a la peón de Sona – Serás bastante popular por unos días… y después volverás a la normalidad.

Toujo-san – los ojos grises de Ophis miraron a los ambarinos de manera acuosa – P-Pero yo no s-seré capaz de soportarlo.

Míralo de otra forma – Koneko suspiro quedamente – Ya nadie irá tras Issei-sempai.

Y de pronto el futuro gris que visualizaba la portadora de Sunrise Blessing cambio a uno completamente lleno de color, pues con ese video le colocó el cartel de propiedad a su querido Issei. Justo cuando sintió que la situación pintaba mejor, un pequeño borrón café le tomó por sorpresa.

¡Chiyo-chan! – Ruruko le miraba esperanzadoramente - ¡Chiyo-chan! ¡Por favor…! ¿Puedes ser mi maestra?

¡¿Eh?! – la pequeña pelinegra miró con duda a su compañera peón - ¡¿EHHH?!

Creo que esto se pondrá interesante – la Torre de Rias sacó de quien sabe dónde una bolsa de palomitas – Pero debo de admitir que sonriendo se ve mejor.

* * *

Issei mantenía la vista a la ventana del salón, los murmullos llenaban por completo el lugar, no necesitaba ser un genio para saber sobre que estaban hablando. A estas alturas el mismo vio aquel video que tomaron de manera clandestina, no le incomodó por completo, pero sintió que invadieron su intimidad.

Eso te ganas por ser indiscreto – comentó Kiba con una sonrisa – Pero es bueno que hayas tomado una decisión.

Le miro de soslayo, mientras el caballero de Rias abría una carta cuyo sobre claramente gritaba una declaración de amor, el castaño por su parte solo sonrió mientras recargaba su cabeza en una de sus manos.

Bien… fue algo espontáneo – sin mucho ánimo Issei iniciaba una conversación – La verdad fue su abuelo quien me dio el empujón final…

¿El señor Izumi? – el rubio estaba un poco sorprendido – Pues no me lo esperaba.

Él no… su otro abuelo – la Torre de Sona se volvió para mirar de frente a su compañero – Vasco Strada.

La expresión en el rostro de Kiba era complicada para el propio castaño, pues le miraba como un bicho raro que recién era descubierto o alguien que dijo algo que difícilmente se consideraría posible. El "príncipe de Kuoh" abrió y cerró la boca antes de poder hablar claramente.

¡¿V-VASCO STRADA?! – el caballero de Rias se levantó alarmado de su asiento - ¡¿Él es el abuelo de Izumi-san?!

Sí – Issei miró preocupado la reacción de su amigo - ¿Acaso nunca te lo dije?

Kiba se calmó cuando se percató que toda la atención estaba centrada en ellos dos, su mirada se endureció bastante mientras meditaba las palabras del castaño.

Issei-kun – la seriedad con la que el rubio hablaba llamo la atención del Sekiryuutei - ¿Sabes quién es Vasco Strada?

El abuelo de Chii-chan – Issei respondió mecánicamente ganándose una mirada curiosa de parte del chico a sentado a su lado – Es un sacerdote en peregrinación… solo lo he visto un par de veces en la primaria – el joven castaño cruzó de brazos – Es bastante amable y quiere mucho a Chii-chan.

Las observaciones de Issei eran bastante correctas para alguien que recién pisaba el mundo sobrenatural que era desconocido para el actual Sekiryuutei, el joven demonio reencarnado se cruzó de brazos meditando si debía decirle todo lo que escuchó acerca de aquel "sacerdote amable" que el castaño conocía de la infancia. Estuvo a punto de hablar cuando el maestro de la clase entró, indicando que el descanso había terminado y que debían de retomar sus estudios. El resto del día pasó sin ningún contratiempo.

Tanto Issei como Ophis se encontraban sentados detrás del mostrador de la biblioteca, el silencio era agradable en aquella habitación; pues allí nadie les preguntaba acerca de los eventos recientes de la mañana. El chico estaba leyendo un libro, la pelinegra le miró de soslayo… se trataba de una novela ligera de fantasía, se sorprendió un poco que ese tipo de lectura estuviera dentro del inventario, pero era algo muy común que ciertas obras de ese tipo se tomaran como lectura recreativa. Ella por su parte continuaba con aquella novela romántica, de tanto en tanto sonreía discretamente, pues en su situación actual le estaba sirviendo de referencia para eventos futuros que podría orquestar de manera sutil. De hecho intentó uno en ese preciso momento, con movimientos discretos, se fue acercando hasta que sus hombros rozaron a los de su novio. La Torre de Sona sintió el contacto que la pequeña peón hacía con su cuerpo, el lugar de incomodarle hizo que se sintiera más relajado, señal que la propia Ophis interpretó como confirmación de que debía cerrar un poco más la distancia.

Pronto la cabeza de la portadora del Sunrise Blessing descansaba en el hombro de Issei, una escena muy tierna para cualquiera que les mirase en esos momentos y más al notar que la propia chica dormitaba con una sonrisa mientras que su libro descansaba en su regazo. Eso fue suficiente para sacarle una sonrisa al portador del Boosted Gear.

Una lástima que aquello terminó abruptamente, cuando en sus cuerpos apareció la sensación de peligro e hizo que se pusieran en guardia.

Isse-chan – Ophis se mostraba alarmada - ¿Sentiste eso?

Sí… - el castaño estaba incomodó por el sentimiento de peligro – Alguien está en peligro… Pero ¿Aquí en la academia?

¡Vayamos a la sala del consejo! – la pelinegra se levantó de su asiento – Tal vez Kaichou nos necesite

Corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron, deteniéndose frente a la puerta del consejo estudiantil, estuvieron a punto de entrar cuando la sensación de alerta se incrementó a nuevos niveles, se miraron por unos instantes y entraron sin siquiera anunciarse. Fue cuando la atención de todos los presentes se cernió sobre la pareja recién llegada.

* * *

Asia abrió sus ojos dentro de su habitación que servía como cautiverio para la joven monja, bajo sus ojos se evidenciaban las ojeras de una mala noche de descanso, como no serlo cuando recibió la disciplina de Freed Zellsen. Aunque sus heridas ya habían cerrado paulatinamente gracias a los primeros auxilios que Raynare le proporciono, el resto corría por cuenta propia. Pero las reservas mágicas de la rubia estaban bastante bajas como para recuperarse al cien por ciento, logró cerrarlas pero el dolor continuaba presente.

No tenía deseos de levantarse, no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo pues a estas alturas ella era una prisionera dentro de la vieja iglesia, nada había cambiado desde los eventos que terminaron en su excomulgación.

Se sentó en la vieja cama, sin ningún ánimo comenzó a cepillarse el cabello; no era que deseara estar presentable. Sino que funcionaba como una distracción para su mente y no derrumbarse en la desesperación. _"Nunca había visto un cabello tan hermoso como el tuyo"_ , la chica se sobresaltó al escuchar el recuerdo de la voz de aquel chico del cual se había enamorado inocentemente.

 _Gian D´Angelo no era nada especial, de hecho, podría decirse que era uno más del montón, para Asia todos los feligreses que visitaban la iglesia donde residía eran igualmente importantes. Así la educaron, así estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, pero aquel chico de cabello castaño oscuro al igual que sus ojos que no debería destacar... llamó su atención, lo único especial era el optimismo que sentía por la vida, él era huérfano como ella, sin ningún pariente conocido salvo un viejo pintor itinerante que lo acogió como su discípulo._

 _Ellos dos habían sido contratados para restaurar los murales de la iglesia, ella se preguntaba como dejaban a un par de extraños hacer un trabajo tan importante, pues recordaba que tenían casi cien años desde que fueron pintados._

 _La respuesta vino de manera casual, aquel hombre era descendiente del artista que plasmo las hermosas escenas de los pasajes bíblicos en las paredes; siendo el único que podía reproducir el estilo a tal grado que jurarían que era la misma persona. El chico como tal tenía talento para la pintura, pero él era más un paisajista. Así que mientras su maestro restauraba la iglesia, el castaño se dedicaba a plasmar los valles y montañas alrededor de la misma. Aquellos cuadros estuvieron muy bien cotizados por los lugareños, quienes pagaron lo justo por el trabajo de Gian. No era mucho, pero al menos aseguraba un buen sustento hasta el término de las restauraciones._

 _La joven monja miraba la misma rutina del chico, levantándose temprano por las mañanas, cargando su maletín y caballete; para colocar su lienzo… dando rienda suelta a su talento. Eso le dio curiosidad, pues el joven pintor se divertía con algo tan simple que llenó de admiración a Asia, con el pasar de los días ella agregó una nueva tarea a su rutina y era admirar desde lejos al chico. Todo era muy inocente, hasta que un día vio que el chico estaba pensativo frente a un lienzo en blanco; algo muy extraño pues nunca se tardaba mucho en iniciar una pintura. Así estuvo hasta que el sol se metió y se retiró del lugar sin haber hecho nada. Eso se repitió el día siguiente y el que le siguió después de ese._

 _Nuevamente la curiosidad se apodero de la joven rubia, no fue hasta que se armó de valor para preguntar qué era lo que le molestaba… una simple acción que desencadenó algo más profundo._

 _Ambos se conocían solo de nombre y vista; no interactuaron más allá de la simple presentación pues sus actividades no coincidían en absoluto, al menos eso creía Gian desconociendo que la portadora del Twilight Healing le espiaba desde hacía algún tiempo. Conversaron de varias cosas, no muchas puesto que la monja desconocía mucho, ya que toda su vida jamás abandonó la iglesia que le acogió desde pequeña, al contrario del chico quien había hecho mundo al lado de su maestro. Los relatos de los diferentes lugares donde estuvo eran adornados con pequeños bosquejos que el pintor había hecho para si mismo, transportaron a Asia a los paisajes de manera tan inmersa que la propia rubia sentía que estaba frente a ellos._

 _La sincera sonrisa de la jovencita, hizo que Gian se atreviera a algo que nunca antes intentó… le pidió que fuese su modelo para un retrato, la propuesta era un tanto extraña, pero Asia aceptó gustosa. No le tomó mucho tiempo, ya que sería algo sencillo, cuando lo terminó quedaron maravillados por lo hermoso que era. Tanto que jurarían que el cuadro tenía vida propia. Sin dudarlo un segundo el chico le regaló el retrato a su modelo. El primer regalo que Asia recibía en su vida._

 _Gian encontró la motivación que necesitaba, volvió a pintar cuadros de paisajes, pero ahora Asia estaba en ellos, los rasgos inocentes de la portadora del Twilight Healing era lo que necesitaban para hacerlos perfectos, algunos pueblerinos estaban tan encantados por la manera en que se retrataba a la "santa" en ellos que incluso los compraron a un mayor precio. El pintor decidió que lo mejor era dar parte de ese dinero a la iglesia donde residía Asia pues creía que era lo correcto._

 _Sin embargo… no todos vieron con buenos ojos aquellas hermosas pinturas y finalmente empezaron los rumores; los cuales llegaron a los oídos de la propia rubia, dándose cuenta de la crueldad de los seres humanos. Todo eso desencadenó en la separación de ellos dos._

La chica salió de su ensimismamiento, había terminado de cepillarse el cabello, fue cuando discretamente sacó su enorme maleta donde guardaba la poca ropa que tenía, encontrando una pequeña y maltratada biblia, dentro de ella, doblado con sumo cuidado estaba el primer regalo que recibió, el retrato que Gian había hecho de ella. La inocente y radiante sonrisa estaba allí; pronto discretas lagrimas cayeron sobre el papel, Asia lloraba pues el recuerdo de aquellos días era mucho más doloroso que todo lo que recibió de la tortura de la noche anterior.

¿Acaso volvería a sonreír de esa manera? Quizás no lo había notado pero esa misma sonrisa fue vista por las otras dos únicas personas que decidieron convertirse en sus amigos.

* * *

Sona sentía que su vida pasaba frente a sus ojos, nunca creyó en la suerte, para ella mientras tuviese un plan bien orquestado todo saldría bien. Pero de alguna forma su propio nerviosismo jugó en su contra y alerto a los dos únicos que no querían que fuesen en su auxilio. Ophis e Issei estaban sorprendidos al ver al abuelo de la pelinegra junto a su acompañante. La mirada del Padre Strada, se iluminó al momento de ver a su querida nieta, olvidándose un poco de quienes estaban tratando, el corpulento anciano se levantó de su asiento y fue rápidamente a recibir a su familiar.

¡Mi dulce nieta! – Ophis sintió como los fuertes brazos de su abuelo le rodeaba - ¡No pude verte en esta mañana! ¡Pero me alegro de que estés aquí!

La temperatura de la habitación descendió bastante al ver el efusivo y cariñoso abrazo que recibía la peón más joven del grupo, Issei ignoró la escena pues la encontraba de lo más normal, sin embargo para el resto era algo completamente diferente. El castaño reconoció a Kiba quien estaba del lado izquierdo de la sala del consejo estudiantil acompañado de Akeno Himejima y Toujo Koneko, pero había una rubia cuyo cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y un apuesto joven pelinegro que nunca había visto en su vida. El aura que emanaba del del desconocido demandaba respeto y autoridad; casi muy similar a su propia ama, todo esa impresión se perdía por la cara desencajada que tenía en el rostro. Estuvo a punto de reírse a carcajadas, cuando por fue su turno para una humillación personal.

¡Oh! Issei… mi futuro nieto – el castaño sentía como sus huesos tronaron bajo los músculos de Vasco – Veo que pasas mucho tiempo con Chii-chan, muy bien chico… muy bien.

La heredera de los Sitri salió de su estupor agitando su cabeza, fue cuando estuvo a punto de hablar.

S-Strada-sama – la presidenta del consejo estudiantil mostraba nerviosismo – V-Veo que s-se quiere mucho a su nieta

Si lo que le preocupa es que mi dulce nieta sea un demonio – el anciano hombre habló con sinceridad – No se preocupe, no me molesta en absoluto

Todos mantuvieron silencio ante las palabras de Vasco Strada, incluso tanto Issei como Ophis estaban sorprendidos por la revelación del abuelo de su novia, el anciano sacerdote se sentó nuevamente en el lugar que le proporcionaron, mientras que Gian se mostraba tranquilo.

A diferencia de muchos en la iglesia… yo no veo con malos ojos a ustedes los demonios – Sona mostraba mucha atención a las palabras del siervo de la iglesia – Al contrario, la vida y el tiempo me han demostrado que aun en ustedes hay bondad – el hombre sonrió serenamente – lo supe al ver que mi nieta a un conservaba intacto su corazón…

A-Abuelito – Ophis se apretaba sus manos contra el pecho – P-Perdón… no quería ocultarlo

Se que tienes buenas intenciones… Akira y Yumiko lo entenderán si se los explicas – Vasco de volvió un poco para ver a su nieta – Lo mismo va para ti futuro nieto.

Con un discreto asentimiento Issei entendió las sugerencia del abuelo de Ophis, la tensión dentro de la habitación disminuyó considerablemente cuando comprendieron el enorme amor que había en aquel hombre al servicio de la iglesia, algo que hizo desear que muchos de ellos compartieran ese tipo de pensamiento.

Muchas gracias – Sona bajo un poco la cabeza - Con esto me ha quitado un peso de encima… y creo que podré dormir bien esta noche.

Aquel comentario de parte de la jovencita fue suficiente para volver hacer reír al sacerdote, el grupo de demonios se relajó un poco más ante la presencia del servidor de la iglesia. Fue cuando decidieron retomar la conversación en el rumbo original antes del arribo de los dos recién llegados.

Bueno… regresemos al motivo de mi presencia en Kuoh – el padre Strada tosió un poco – Vengo a solicitar permiso para actuar libremente en la ciudad, esperando que no interfiera con sus actividades.

Los amables ojos del anciano tomaron un tinte completamente diferente, podían verse la seriedad y sobre todo la intimidación que el Padre Strada era capaz de proyectar; incluso Sairaog se incomodó un poco ante su presencia. La joven Sitri mantuvo el temple habitual que le caracterizaba, con una sonrisa que podría clasificarse como "de negocios" asintió ante la petición del abuelo de Ophis.

No veo que haya ningún problema – comentó la pelinegra con bastante tranquilidad – Si gusta podríamos ofrecerle asistencia.

Es tentadora la oferta, pero temo declinarla – Ophis pudo notar un leve cambio en el lenguaje corporal de su familiar – Prefiero mantener un bajo perfil… pues actúo contra los deseos de la iglesia… tanto que me puede costar que me tilden de hereje y excomulgado.

Aquella sentencia hizo temblar el pequeño cuerpo de la portadora del Sunrise Blessing, pues la severidad del castigo a su abuelo era demasiada, tanto que no comprendía que tan importante era lo que tenía que hacer en esos momentos. Intuyendo los pensamientos de Ophis, el lider de la casa Bael habló con voz segura.

Vasco-sama – el anciano no pudo evitar sentirse complacido por el respeto que le demostraban - ¿Podría decirnos un poco de sus motivos?

Mmm… puede que suene grosero; pero es mejor sepan lo menos posible – Sairaog no pudo evitar mostrar sorpresa – No me malinterpreten, pero en caso de fracasar es mejor la ignorancia que la mentira.

Eso lo entendemos – la presidenta del consejo estudiantil aceptó las razones del sacerdote – Descuide entonces, no indagaremos más… pero la oferta sigue en pie.

El padre Strada asintió en silencio sólo para ponerse de pie de su lugar y comenzar a retirarse; avanzó un poco para quedar frente a su nieta, quien le miró de manera aprehensiva, la envolvió entre sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. La pequeña Ophis correspondió el gesto de la misma manera, evidencian el cariño mutuo que sentían el uno por el otro, cuando terminó ese breve momento, se acercó al Sekiryuutei y palmeó su hombre de manera gentil. Tras despedirse de ellos dos, el sacerdote continuó su camino seguido de Gian quien se despidió con un leve gesto, la sala del consejo estudiantil guardó silencio por unos instantes para después estallar en bullicio.

Ophis vio como todos los demonios se acercarón hasta donde estaba ella de pie, muchos de ellos estaban emocionados y uno que otro impresionado por descubrir un poco más de la portadora del Sunrise Blessing.

¡C-Chiyo-chan! – Ruruko tomó las pequeñas manos de la pelinegra entre las suyas - ¡ERES IMPRESIONANTE! ¡LA NIETA DEL MISMISIMO PADRE STRADA! – los ojos de la castaña de coletas brillaron - ¡POR ESO ACEPTAME COMO TU ALUMNA!

¿Alumna? – Momo miro discretamente a su compañera peón

Es algo que se le metió a la cabeza – Ophis respondía con algo de pena – Todavía no he dicho que sí.

Ara, Ara – Akeno y Reya hicieron el mismo gesto de sorpresa para despues mirarse brevemente entre ellas.

Los tres demonios nobles se reunieron entre ellos dejando de lado el bullicio que hacían sus sirvientes para centrarse en las palabras del sacerdote.

Es extraño el comportamiento del Padre Strada – Sairaog se tomaba la barbilla mostrando un semblante serio - ¿Qué tan importante es lo que tiene que hacer para arriesgarse a tanto?

Imagino que tiene que ver con el chico que lo acompañaba – la esposa del líder de la casa Bael estaba cruzada de brazos – No pareciera que fuese un exorcista.

En eso tienes razón, no sentí nada de poder mágico en su persona – Sona se recargó en su escritorio – Pero al final de cuentas, vino siguiendo el protocolo para evitar conflictos y como tal debo de respetar su permiso

¿Piensas hacer algo Sitri-san? – el pelinegro miraba fijamente a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil

De momento no me interpondré en su camino – la joven pelinegra de anteojos suspiro cansadamente – aparte tengo las manos ocupadas con mis propios asuntos y no quiero arriesgar a ninguno de mis sirvientes

Pero no podrás evitar que Izumi-san siga en contacto con él – agregó Rias con un semblante serio – No sería mejor que se mantuviera alejada.

Me gustaría… pero finalmente son familia – repuso Sona para después suspirar sonoramente – Podría ser contraproducente – la joven carraspeo un poco antes de volver a hablar - ¡Hyodou-kun! ¡Izumi-san!

Ambos chicos vieron en dirección de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil al ser llamados por ella, notaron como la mirada de la misma mostraba una seriedad que solamente había mostrado cuando enfrentaron a Viser o la casi perdida de la portadora del Sunrise Blessing.

Como saben, el Padre Strada ha solicitado permiso para actuar dentro del territorio que controlamos Gremory… – Sona señalo a Rias quien no cambio su postura de seriedad - … y yo, como dicta el protocolo; evitamos contacto con ellos para no entorpecer lo que necesiten hacer… - la presidenta del consejo estudiantil suspiró sonoramente – Pero no puedo evitar que Izumi-san pase tiempo con él en su casa, pero procura no inmiscuirte en nada… y Hyodou-kun eso va para ti también… por ser su n-o-v-i-o.

La sonrisa burlona que les dedico Sona Sitri hizo que la pareja enrojeciera lo suficiente, para después tomara un tinte más siniestro.

Y por cierto… debería mandar a suspenderlos por romper las reglas de moralidad de la academia – todos los chicos se sobresaltaron ante la evidente amenaza de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil – Vaya escenita que nos regalaron, así que… por favor mantengan la discreción cuando demuestren su amor.

Eso último no supieron si era broma o una recomendación, lo único que pudieron acertar en hacer fue asentir en silencio, sin más que decir la propia Sona dio por terminado la reunión y decidió que lo mejor era que se retiraran a sus diferentes actividades despues de clases. Issei y Ophis se volvieron a quedar dentro de la biblioteca, la portadora del Sunrise Blessing estaba en completo silencio, con el libro que estuvo leyendo de antes de salir corriendo a la sala del consejo en su regazo pero cerrado. Su mirada mostraba preocupación debido a las palabras de su abuelo y no podía ignorar las consecuencias.

¿Sigues preocupada por el abuelo Strada? – Issei comentó tranquilamente mientras se recargaba en su asiento

Excomulgado… Hereje – la pelinegra repitió en voz baja – No me gustan como suenan esas cosas…

Según me dijo Kiba – el castaño empezó a hablar – Tu abuelo es un exorcista muy famoso, de hecho fue el más fuerte de la generación pasada.

¿Mi abuelito? – los ojos grises de la jovencita miraron con curiosidad a su novio – P-Pero él… él es muy amable…

Ser amable o rudo no tiene mucho que ver con el poder – el Sekiryuutei acarició la cabeza de la pelinegra – Es como lo usas… lo que lo define…

Eso fue muy profundo – la chica sonrió ante el atisbo de sabiduría que mostró su acompañante – No es muy propio de ti… Ise-chan

Estaba en la novela que leía hace rato – Issei se rascó la barbilla apenado – Pero es una verdad que no puedo negar.

Ophis no pudo evitar reírse, el que el chico admitiera que lo leyó en una novela ligera hizo que parte de su preocupación se desvaneciera, ella nunca se imaginó que su abuelo fuese alguien importante, sólo conocía al hombre amable y cariñoso que le visitaba varias veces al año colmándola de mimos y regalos; dándole la misma felicidad y cariño que sus abuelos Akira y Yumiko.

Gracias – la pelinegra sonrió de manera sincera - ¡Te amo!

Issei enrojeció a mas no poder, que si tuviera invocado su sacred gear, harían juego uno con el otro. Esa reacción le causó ternura a Ophis quien no pudo evitar abrazarse del sekiryuutei. Un momento que no pasó desapercibido por Gian, la sola mirada del acompañante del padre Strada fue suficiente para que los dos jóvenes demonios se separaran por la vergüenza de demostrar su afecto. El chico se rió quedamente, Issei carraspeo un poco para reponerse.

Gian-san, ¿Necesita algo? – el joven mantuvo su sonrisa

Solamente que su abuelo va comprar las cosas para la cena – Issei asintió tranquilamente – Según él, para que se tomen un tiempo de calidad.

Nuevamente ambos jóvenes volvieron a enrojecer, cuando el joven se dio la vuelta para despedirse de ellos dos; Issei sacudió su cabeza un poco para hablarle y que detuviera su avance.

¡Espera! – el castaño llamó la atención del joven acompañante del padre Strada – Ya hemos terminado por hoy con la biblioteca, podemos acompañarte el camino de regreso a casa de Chii-chan.

Gian miro confundido a la petición del portador del Boosted Gear, sus ojos viajaron del chico a la nieta del sacerdote tratando de encontrar incomodidad o molestia en la pelinegra pero extrañamente la misma Ophis estaba de acuerdo con esa petición.

De acuerdo – Gian respondió tranquilamente – Los espero en la entrada de la escuela.

Con esas palabras ambos demonios se apresuraron en cerrar la biblioteca y dejar las llaves con el maestro encargado de la misma, ya con sus respectivas mochilas vieron como la gente se le quedaba mirando al pintor con cierta curiosidad mezclada con aprehensión; pues como pasó al inicio con Issei, las cicatrices en el rostro de Gian eran demasiado llamativas. Ophis se debatía si debía preguntar el origen de las marcas en el rostro del acompañante de su abuelo, sentimiento que externaba con su mirada.

Ustedes son los primeros que no me han preguntado cómo fue que me las hice – el chico de cabello castaño oscuro habló abruptamente – Se lo agradezco…

N-No es q-que no tengamos curiosidad – la portadora del Sunrise Bleesing repuso de manera nerviosa – P-Pero sabemos que hay que respetar la privacidad de los demás.

Ciertamente Vasco-san tenía razón – tanto Ophis como Issei prestaron atención a las palabras del pintor – Son muy parecidas…

El comentario del chico estaba cargado de cierta tristeza en su voz, aquello hizo que los dos demonios le mirasen con atención, Gian se giró un poco para quedar frente a frente de la pareja.

¿Tienen tiempo para una pequeña historia? – el joven pintor habló mostrando una escueta sonrisa – Una historia de un amor que terminó en tragedia.

* * *

 _Aquellos parajes eran los más hermosos que había visto en su vida, su maestro siempre le comentó que aquellos valles y montañas eran algo digno de apreciar de manera personal, Gian nunca dudó de las palabras de su maestro. Ese viejo pintor itinerante era alguien cuya sabiduría provenía de sus continuos viajes, por eso cuando fue encontrado por él y tomado como su discípulo supo que su vida sería mucho mejor._

 _El trabajo de su maestro no sería sencillo, le tomaría bastante tiempo y a pesar de que la paga era muy buena, no se las darían hasta no haber completado el mismo, cuando vio los murales de la iglesia supo que el complejo trazo que se usaron en los mismo. Uno que el castaño le sería imposible igualar, pero su maestro era alguien muy distinto, era el único que conocía la técnica con la cual fueron hechos, pues era descendiente del pintor que los hizo en el pasado. Gian no podía meter mano en algo tan hermoso, no se sentía digno de ello, por eso decidió apoyar a su maestro como siempre lo hizo. Se dedicó a pintar cuadros de los paisajes aledaños, consiguiendo dinero suficiente para vivir cómodamente hasta que el viejo pintor terminara con el encargo._

 _No podía negar que los amaneceres, los días nublados, los días soleados, atardeceres… eran únicos en ese lugar, como si una fuerza superior bendijera con ahínco la belleza natural del pueblo. Eso le ayudó a crear hermosas pinturas muy bien cotizadas, pero un día se dio cuenta de algo… a más bien la falta. Pues tanta belleza se volvió vacía a los ojos del joven pintor._

 _Te ha pasado como a muchos – su maestro rio un poco – Te has quedado sin inspiración…_

 _Esas fueron las palabras que recibió cuando le comentó su problema aquella vez que no pudo pintar nada, Gian no podía creer que esa belleza fuese capaz de provocar algo así en él. Por eso volvió al mismo lugar dos días más con la esperanza de lograr recuperarse. Sin embargo, fue imposible, no sentía ánimos para lograr tomar su pincel y dejarse llevar por la emoción._

 _Cuando estuvo a punto de desistir, fue cuando la vio aparecerse detrás algunos arbustos con una mirada cargada de preocupación, recordaba su nombre… Asia Argento, pero más allá de la presentación nunca hicieron contacto._

 _Escuchaba las alabanzas que le rendían los lugareños por los milagros que era capaz de hacer, curar a los enfermos sin pedir nada a cambio, ellos agradecidos daban jugosos donativos a la iglesia donde ella residía y con eso podía seguir operando de tal manera que pudieron pagar la restauración de la misma._

 _E-Este… - la jovencita rubia se mostraba un tanto nerviosa - ¿Por qué no has pintado nada?_

 _La pregunta descolocó un poco a Gian quien parpadeo un par de veces antes de responder, ya que eso le hizo notar que ella sabía que pintaba habitualmente… entonces ¿Ella estuvo al pendiente de él todo este tiempo?_

 _La verdad siento que me falta algo – respondió el joven pintor rascándose la barbilla – Mi maestro me dio la respuesta… pero me niego a aceptarla._

 _Curiosidad fue lo que reflejaron los ojos verdes de Asia y una inocencia que nunca había visto en una persona; fue cuando dejo de lado la pintura para empezar a conversar con ella, pasaron los días y a pesar de que volvía a aquel lugar para intentar pintar algo, prefirió compartir las pocas experiencias que tuvo al lado de su maestro, contándole de los lugares que había visitado y usando los viejos bosquejos que guardo para sí mismo. Los primeros dibujos no eran tan buenos como sus actuales obras de arte, pero la intensidad en los ojos de la joven monja hizo que algo en él cambiara. Lograba disimular el nerviosismo cuando estaba al lado de la rubia, pero de tanto en tanto ambos se quedaban en silencio sin poder continuar la conversación._

 _Los días pasaron y ya no sólo platicaban, a veces solo pasar el tiempo juntos fue suficiente para tener un rato agradable, hasta que un día mientras ella cantaba algo; Gian se atrevió a pedirle algo inusual._

 _¿Podrías posar para mí? – el castaño estaba un poco apenado por su proposición_

 _Asia le miró curiosa, enrojeció un poco, pero aceptó gustosa, sería algo sencillo, él no era un retratista pero tenía buena percepción de los rasgos humanos, de la nada tomó un lápiz y una hoja de papel de un block de dibujo que trajo consigo. Y empezó a dibujar, su mano se movía grácilmente, el lápiz rápidamente dejaba marcas en el papel plasmando lo que sus ojos lograban apreciar de la chica que era considerada una santa por los lugareños… no tardó mucho y si lo hizo no se dieron cuenta._

 _Cuando por fin terminó… su corazón casi saltaba de su pecho; frente a él estaba lo que consideraría su mejor obra. Un retrato de Asia tan perfecto que pareciera que tenía vida propia, la propia modelo estaba emocionada por aquel dibujo de ella, Gian no se lo pensó dos veces y se lo dio a ella. En un principio no deseaba tener algo tan hermoso como obsequio, pero el propio castaño dio el argumento perfecto para que lo aceptara._

 _Es un regalo – el pintor hablaba con honestidad – Gracias a ti… creo que recuperé lo que me hacía falta._

 _Asia tomó el dibujo con sumo cuidado, mientras sonreía de una forma tal que el corazón del pintor se aceleró de una forma incapaz de describir, al día siguiente se sentó nuevamente encarando el hermoso paisaje frente a él y su pincel se movió como cuando hizo el retrato de Asia. Eso marcó un antes y después en su arte, los paisajes recuperaron su intensa belleza, sino que todos tenían un agregado extra. De alguna forma el chico incluyó a la santa dentro de ellos, reproduciendo a la perfección todos los rasgos de ella, incluso si no posaba para él en la mayoría de los mismos._

 _Los lugareños acogieron con gusto los nuevos cuadros, ya que su devoción a la jovencita era tal que tener una imagen de ella tan bien hecha era un motivo más de orgullo. Gian continuó pintando a tal grado, que su maestro se lo llevó consigo para que ayudara en la restauración de los murales, allí fue cuando se dio cuenta de triste realidad en la vida de una santa._

 _La cantidad de feligreses que visitaban la iglesia era exorbitante, filas tan largas que incluso se extendían por toda la vereda que la conectaba con el pueblo. Ver a la jovencita curar a tantas personas era casi un motivo de admiración, pero al notar como ella lentamente se rompía ante la gravedad de algunos enfermos le hizo un hueco en el corazón._

 _Nadie tan joven debería de vivir de esa manera, al menos eso era lo que creía él, fue cuando un día le sugirió que huyeran, pues a pesar de que Asia había sido bendecida con un don excepcional; debía ser feliz por sí misma y no convertirse en una herramienta para el beneficio de los demás. Más nunca contempló que alguien escucharía eso y lo usase en su contra._

 _Aprendiendo que hay cosas peores que los demonios… y eso eran los propios humanos…_

* * *

Me acusaron de ser un demonio que quería arrebatarle a su santa – el joven miró al firmamento con algo de nostalgia – Yo sólo quería que fuese feliz más allá curar a la gente

Trio se había detenido en un parque para escuchar el relato del acompañante del Padre Strada, Issei tenía un semblante triste uno que era igualado por la propia Ophis, la chica no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas mientras que el joven pintor continuaba hablando.

Dijeron que mi rostro era un instrumento de la lujuria – Gian rio un poco sintiendo la ironía de las palabras – Y me golpearon tanto esperando desfigurarme lo suficiente… por suerte… tu abuelo apareció para salvarme, mi maestro le contó lo que pasó y el intervino por mí

¿Mi abuelito? – los ojos de la pelinegra miraron al chico con algo de alivio.

Es un hombre impresionante – el castaño oscuro comentó con algo de admiración – Solo unas palabras de él cambio todo… pero ya era demasiado tarde…

¿Demasiado tarde? – Issei estaba curioso por las últimas palabras del chico – Por qué dices eso

La santa… mi amiga… - el pintor sacó a relucir su frustración – Fue excomulgada… sólo por mis palabras… ella no se merecía eso… no sé si deba decirles – el joven bajo la mirada un poco preocupado – Pero ese es el motivo de que estamos aquí, por ella, para salvarla y llevárnosla con nosotros.

Los dos demonios estaban atentos ante las palabras de Gian cuando unos arbustos se movieron revelando la figura de una persona que los tres reconocieron al instante…

" **Y así la santa y el pintor se reunieron de nuevo…"**

* * *

 _ **Notas de Aerter:**_

 _ **Bueno esto marca por fin el inicio de las actividades del 2018... se preguntarán porque actualicé esta historia en particular, pues bien fue la segunda con la que logré reconectarme en la trama, la primera fue A Sinner's Future; ya que me leí todos los capitulos para no perder mucho del hilo de la historia, segundo se puede decir... que esta tiene los elementos suficientes para superar a mi obra que recientemente terminó... Left Behind... pero bueno solo el tiempo lo dirá.**_

 _ **Por lo pronto espero marcar un ritmo entre actualizaciones, de momento estoy "resucitando" tras pasar por una inestabilidad emocional muy fuerte, así que otras historias más complejas tardarán un poco más en el ritual de resurrección.**_

 _ **Ahora bien... quien sigue en la lista... pues Oblivion Re; pero primero me tengo que leerme todo de la historia de nuevo y eso toma tiempo... mucho tiempo por razones mas que obvias (lo hago cuando tengo tiempo libre y reviso de manera exhaustiva si hay errores en la trama) así que tras un par de actualizaciones de Dragon x Zero y A sinner's future el capitulo 14 de Oblivion vea la luz...**_

 _ **Sin más me despido deseandoles un buen año 2018...**_

* * *

 _ **Proximo capitulo:**_

 _ **¡Por favor... hagan un contrato conmigo! ¡Para que nos ayuden a salvarla!**_

 _ **Heretic's of Honesty**_


	7. Chapter 7

Sus manos estaban cubiertas de sangre, no de la suya; sino de la persona que pretendía salvar a toda costa. Todo pasó muy rápido, tanto que no pudieron contemplar la magnitud de los eventos en los que estaban envueltos, aquel joven solo quería salvar a la persona más importante para él. Sentimiento que ellos dos comprendían a la perfección pues, han estado en esa posición en los últimos días.

Desesperación, impotencia y sobre todo debilidad; esa gama de sentimientos los marcó profundamente, dejando laceraciones que tardarían años en sanar. Sin embargo, se tenían a ambos para lograrlo. ¿Qué pasaba con aquel joven pintor? No era fuerte, ni hábil en lo que respectaba fuera de su arte, más allá de eso era un simple ser humano. Era débil… claro así lo fueron ellos dos antes de que Sona los convirtiese en sus súbditos por el resto de la eternidad y aún con el incremento de sus habilidades como demonios reencarnados, volvieron a probar el amargo sabor de la desesperanza.

Por eso Issei y Ophis podían empatizar con las acciones de Gian D' Angelo… pues todavía se consideraban "que su corazón era humano"

La jovencita de cabellos negros se enfrascaba en una lucha que ella solo podía enfrentar, una en la que se jugaba no sólo su vida sino también de aquel chico que buscaba salvar a una persona conocida por la propia portadora del Sunrise Blessing y su novio; el actual Sekiryuutei. Asia Argento era el objetivo no sólo de Gian sino también del propio abuelo de la reencarnación del infinito, eso los vinculaba más a ellos dos en involucrarse en aquella situación.

Pero con lo que presenciaron en aquel parque… fue suficiente para hacerles tomar una decisión, una que posiblemente los enemistara profundamente con la joven a la que servían

* * *

 _ **Life 07: Heretic´s of Honesty**_

* * *

 _Los ojos castaños de Gian estaban fijos en los ojos esmeralda de Asia, los sentimientos que había guardado por todo ese tiempo estaban a punto de salir a flote a través de lo que las personas llamaban "las ventanas del alma", la joven monja pasaba por una situación similar. Su corazón latía tan rápido que por momentos pensó que se detendría, pero todo eso cambio cuando escudriño con atención las diversas cicatrices que el pintor tenía en su rostro. Se llevó las manos a la boca, acallando el grito de sorpresa al ver los vestigios de la mutilación a la que fue sometido por culpa de los pobladores de su tierra natal._

 _¿Por qué habían sido tan crueles con él? ¿Acaso no disfrutaban de los hermosos cuadros que hacía con sus bien cuidadas habilidades? Esas preguntas estaban allí, creando la duda que crecía y crecía con el paso de los días. Su atención pronto se pasó a los acompañantes del chico, allí estaba Ophis, mirándola con sentimientos encontrados, pero un leve brillo de alegría se asomaba por las orbes grises, que miraban fijamente a la servidora de Dios… la joven portadora del Twilight Healing pasó de la sorpresa al miedo. Su mente todavía recordaba aquella noche, donde Freed Sellzen descargó su versión torcida de "justicia divina"._

 _El temor del reclamo hizo que la jovencita rubia diera un paso atrás… la culpa estuvo atormentándola desde entonces; quizás nadie se atrevería de juzgarla por huir del lugar, pero sólo se necesitó una sola acción para evitar que tomara esa vergonzosa decisión. Los únicos chicos dentro de todo ese drama fueron incapaces de notar como de la nada Ophis había recorrido la distancia que le separaba de la portadora del Twilight Healing; pero así pasó… Ophis abrazaba a la monja con todas sus fuerzas, no le importaba que el pequeño rosario que colgaba del cuello de Asia, le lastimara levemente. Pero necesitaba hacerle saber una sola cosa a la joven italiana._

 _Asia-chan… Q-Que bueno… - la pequeña pelinegra controlaba sus ganas de llorar – Q-Que bueno que pude verte de nuevo… estoy bien… estoy bien…_

 _Aquello fue suficiente para quebrar al pobre corazón de la servidora de Dios, no en el sentido de lastimarle, sino de levantar un enorme peso que cargaba consigo… ese peso era culpa… genuina culpa de ser participe de la muerte de la mejor amiga de Issei, pero sentir de cerca a Ophis fue suficiente para saber que al menos algo estaba bien en el mundo, no le importaba si la chica fuese una demonio, con ella encontró que la bondad existe incluso en los seres más insospechados._

 _Correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad, Issei y Gian optaron por dejar ser a las dos chicas, eso era lo mejor que podían hacer._

 _El ánimo se calmó lo suficiente para que la joven monja enfrentara al pintor, los ojos esmeralda de la chica brillaron levemente por las lágrimas que amenazaban por salir nuevamente, pues notó las cicatrices que el castaño oscuro mostraba por todo su rostro. Sin embargo el joven fue capaz de sonreírle como en antaño, cuando pasaban tiempo juntos. Gian no guardaba ningún resentimiento contra ella pues sabía que era víctima como él._

 _Asia – la voz varonil del chico sobre saltó un poco a la jovencita – Asia..._

 _Issei y Ophis enrojecieron ante lo que presenciaron, el acompañante de Vasco abrazó con fuerza a la portadora del Twilight Healing, incluso ellos dos pudieron percibir los sentimientos que quería demostrar aquel artista, Asia estaba inmóvil no sabía como reaccionar ante aquel acto. No lo sentía impropio, pero era tan inocente de corazón que se mantuvo ajena por unos momentos. Los ojos de ella buscaron respuesta en la otra jovencita que le miraba. La dueña del Sunrise Blessing gesticulo de forma torpe, tratando de darle a entender que debía corresponder el gesto, pero la confusión era perceptible en la rubia._

 _Sin mucho éxito decidió que lo mejor darle un ejemplo, pronto la pelinegra abrazó al castaño, tomándolo por sorpresa; con eso fue suficiente para darle a entender que lo que debía hacer. Los delgados brazos de la jovencita se afianzaron a la espalda de Gian, pronto el corazón de la chica se aceleró por los sentimientos que transmitía el acto. "Amor" eso era lo que sentía por el chico, lo sabía pero trataba de negarlo pues como sierva de Dios no podía admitirlo... Tal vez buscaba castigarse por albergar algo así en su corazón._

 _Pronto un par de detonaciones se escucharon en el parque, Asia sintió un calor inusual sobre su cuerpo. Una extraña pesadez le llegó a sus brazos y el chico al que abrazaba se desplomaba en el suelo._

 _Sabes... lo encuentro tan desagradable que quiero vomitar – una voz socarrona llegó a los oídos de los presentes– Pero soy una persona bondadosa... Así que esperé un poco._

 _Apareciendo de entre los arboles que rodeaban al parque se encontraba Freed Zellsen quien con una sonrisa cruel plasmada en su rostro, sostenía en una de sus manos el arma que se escuchó con anterioridad. Ophis empezó a temblar mientras los recuerdos de aquella noche se revivían en su mente, eso no pasó desapercibido por el castaño, pero no pudo actuar como era debido porque los gritos de Asia fueron suficientes para que desviara su atención._

 _¡GIAN!¡GIAN! -la desesperación en la monja era mas que evidente - ¡ESPERA UN POCO... AHORITA...!_

 _Sorpresivamente fue apartada del joven pintor, la culpable de aquello era una mujer alta de cabello azul, Kalawarner tenía un rosto poco amigable; la repentina desaparición de la rubia había puesto de mal humor a Donaseek y cuando el estaba de malos ánimos todo mundo pagaba por eso. Issei estaba indeciso, por un lado estaba Gian visiblemente herido, su querida amiga de la infancia estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y Asia sería presa de lo que aquella mujer tenía pensado hacerle. Apretó los dientes en señal de frustración, su mente trataba de encontrar alguna forma de salir de aquel problema. Cuando la solución vino de alguien inesperado._

 _¡ES SUFICIENTE! – Issei abrió los ojos reconociendo al dueño de aquella voz – Estamos llamando la atención._

 _Donahseek descendió del cielo, el joven demonio reencarnado sentía hundirse en la desesperación debido a que todo se complicaba con cada segundo que pasaba. El angel caído miro por unos segundos al castaño, para después desviar su atención en Kalawarner._

 _No la maltrates mucho... – el hombre comentó con algo de fastidio – Porque si muere antes del ritual, tu serás quien pague por ello_

 _La peliazul chasqueo la lengua, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba Así y con una falta de empatía le tomó de su cabellera dorada, la chica se quejó a causa de ser arrastrada por el suelo, sentía que su cabello sería arrancado desde su raíz, pero lo que causaba mas dolor en su corazón era ver que Gian tirado inmóvil en el suelo inmóvil. Los ojos suplicantes de la monja miraron por ultima vez al pintor justo antes de desaparecer en un circulo mágico._

 _¡ESPEREN! – la Torre de Sona grito con desesperación – ¡¿A DONDE SE LLEVAN A ASIA?!_

 _¡Oye... Oye! No estas en posición de preguntar nada – el sacerdote renegado fue quien respondió – Pues estoy ardiendo en ganas de llenarte de plomo..._

 _Déjalo – comentó Donahseek con tranquilidad – Anda regresemos a nuestra base... – desvió un poco la mirada para ver de reojo al Sekiryuutei – Este no es asunto tuyo demonio... si interfieres puedes reiniciar la gran guerra – Issei se quedó de piedra ante la declaración del angel caído - ¿Me doy a entender?_

 _Y esas fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo antes de desaparecer junto con Freed en el mismo circulo mágico que uso Kalawarner._

* * *

Un simple tosido fue lo necesario para hacer reaccionar al par de demonios, quienes miraron a Gian en el suelo, rápidamente Ophis se acercó al chico, sus ropas estaban tornándose de color carmesí debido a las heridas del arma del sádico sacerdote, respiró profundamente antes de descubrir el torso del enamorado de su amiga. Vio con horror cada uno de los impactos de bala, no sabía mucho de medicina, pero con la cantidad de sangre y el hecho de que la piel del castaño oscuro se tornaba pálida, fue suficiente para ver que estaba en peligro de morir.

Si tenía que tomar una decisión, ese era el momento adecuado, cerró levemente sus ojos y un leve brillo naranja-rojizo se manifestó frente a ella.

¿Chii-chan? – Issei se percató lo que haría la pelinegra - ¡ESPERA UN POCO!

Ignoró por completo al castaño, pues para ella era más importante salvar a Gian, el efecto de su sacred gear empezó a trabajar, lentamente los proyectiles fueron expulsados del cuerpo del pintor y las heridas se cerraban al momento de que aquel objeto abandonaba la carne donde se alojaba. Issei estaba fascinado por como funcionaba pero esa fascinación se convirtió en terror al ver que la blusa del uniforme de su novia se empezaba a manchar de rojo, como si ella fuese quien recibió los disparos.

Ophis tosió un poco, el desagradable sabor metálico apareció en su boca, pronto la sangre rezumaba a través de las comisuras de sus labios. Pero eso no la detuvo, continuó con el tratamiento hasta que por fin el joven castaño oscuro se encontraba a salvo. Dio uno suspiro de alivio, para después sentir como sus fuerzas le abandonaban por completo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de desfallecer, los brazos de Issei le sostuvieron con delicadeza.

L-Lo siento, Isse-chan – Ophis se lamentó con debilidad – N-Nuevamente t-te lastimo con mis acciones.

La disculpa de la jovencita era mucho más dolorosa que la impotencia que sentía dentro de sí mismo, cerró sus ojos mientras se aferraba al cuerpo de Ophis, estaba tan ensimismado que ni siquiera notó que alguien se le acercó por la espalda.

Ustedes dos si que dan muchos problemas – una voz gentil alertó a Issei – Sona-kaichou se molestará un poco...

El castaño se dio la vuelta solo para encontrarse con Kusaka Reya, la castaña de trenzas sólo se limitó a sonreír, con delicadeza se arrodillo junto a Ophis, colocando sus dos manos sobre las heridas de la pelinegra, un pequeño circulo mágico apareció en las palmas, brillando tenuemente y girando con lentitud empezó a sanarle. Lentamente el dolor desaparecía al mismo tiempo que el rostro de la joven peón se relajaba. Reya no tardó mucho en terminar con el tratamiento.

Issei-san – la alfil llamó a su compañero de corte – Sané sus heridas, pero aún no está del todo bien – el joven asintió a las palabras de la chica – Es mejor llevarla a descansar – en el aire apareció un nuevo circulo mágico – Chiyo-chan, aquí tienes una nueva muda de ropa – un nuevo uniforme apareció mágicamente – No puedes andar así por las calles - los ojos castaños de Reya se posaron en Gian – El problema es que también hay que moverlo a él -

De eso no se preocupe jovencita – una nueva persona se unió al grupo – Yo le ayudaré , usted ya ha hecho demasiado.

Los tres demonios se percataron de que el padre Strada caminaba hacía ellos, el semblante del hombre a pesar de estar calmado, mostraba signos de preocupación, se acercó al joven pintor y lo levantó del suelo con facilidad; Issei se sorprendió de la enorme fuerza del octogenario pero sólo suspiró pues su complexión era mucho mas gruesa que la de él.

Issei-chan – Vasco le habló al Sekiryuutei – Vi que hay un baño cerca, ¿Puedes llevar a mi nieta para que se cambie?

Sin dar una respuesta, el joven procedió a cumplir con la petición del padre, los ojos de la joven alfil siguieron su camino hasta que se alejó los suficiente. Pronto centró su atención en el hombre frente a ella. Issei dejo que Ophis se metiera al baño, los ojos de la jovencita estaban apesumbrados, ciertamente el mismo sentimiento se reflejaba en los ojos del castaño. Cuando pensaron que todo iba bien, se torció de una forma cruel. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando Ophis salió recién cambiada, con un paso lento y pesado se acercó hasta el joven que era su novio, sin levantar la mirada colocó su frente en el pecho del chico.

Empezó a hipar, Issei se percató que estaba llorando; le abrazó tratando de inspirarle seguridad. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo sintiéndose tan inútil? ¿De que servía tener esos sacred gear sino podían ayudar a aquellos que consideraban sus amigos? Esa frustración continuaba taladrando la mente del ambos, sin darse cuenta sus propias emociones salieron a flote. Ocultó su rostro levemente, no quería que la jovencita en sus brazos se percatase de su propias lágrimas, aunque conociéndola, ella ya se había dado cuenta.

Se quedaron un breve rato, cuando ambos se miraron fijamente notaron el estado de sus rostros; no pudieron evitar reírse de lo patéticos que se veían; pero un breve brillo en sus ojos fue perceptible. En ese preciso instante una determinación estaba en ellos. Reya estaba sentada en una banca, tenía una expresión de preocupación, el tiempo que se quedó a solas con el abuelo de su compañera peón le puso nerviosa. Todas las historias que escuchó sobre el anciano hombre parecían mentira, pero la presencia que emitía le indicaba que existía un atisbo de verdad.

Suspiró un poco, justo en ese momento aparecieron sus dos compañeros... por lo que pudo relajarse un poco.

Kusaka-san – Issei llamó a su compañera alfil - ¿Y el abuelo Vasco?

Se adelantó para dejar a D'Angelo-san el lugar donde se están alojando – la jovencita contestó – Me pidió que les dijera... _"Perdonen por haberlos involucrado... de aquí en adelante me encargaré de todo" –_ tras esas palabras la castaña de coletas se levantó de la banca – Bueno me iré a informarle a kaichou... ¿Qué piensan hacer?

La pregunta hizo que tanto Issei como Ophis mostraran un semblante serio, guardaron silencio el cual fue interrumpido por la propia castaña.

Bueno... antes de informarle a Sona-kaichou tengo que ir de compras – comentó para sí misma Reya – Puede que me entretenga y probablemente se me olvide lo que ví...

Ambos chicos miraron confundidos a su compañera, quien guiñó el ojo en señal de complicidad; con ello comprendieron que fuese lo que fuesen a hacer tenían algo de tiempo para pensarlo.

* * *

Cayó con brusquedad en el sucio suelo... pero ni siquiera el golpe que recibió debido a su caída dolía tanto como lo hacía su corazón. Se había reencontrado con alguien a quien amaba de verdad, tanto que superaba su amor por su querido Dios. Aquella felicidad le fue arrebatada, notó incluso las sonrisas crueles de quienes se encargaron de eso. Quería llorar, sentirse así de desamparada era insoportable.

E-Estas d-de... v-vuelta – el tono amargo de aquella voz llamó su atención – V-Vaya q-que eres una inútil...

Aquel insulto que debía de ser doloroso, le causo algo de gracia, Asia solo pudo reír un poco antes de comenzar a llorar desconsoladamente. Estaba en una celda y su única acompañante sólo atinó a bajar la mirada. Raynare estaba tan cansada que no tenía tiempo de mirar a la monja en su tristeza. Su rostro estaba amorotonado e hinchado, producto de los golpes que Donahseek le propinó por ser la causante de la todo este alboroto. ¿Que le motivo para hacer tal cosa? La respuesta era simple... una lealtad ciega, ella le era leal al su líder Azazel, tanto que le idolatraba de forma malsana, la emoción que sintió cuando el encomendó la misión de vigilar a los posibles portadores de los sacred gear fue indescriptible. Incluso las burlas por tal sencilla encomienda le pasaban de largo.

Pero cuando le ordenaron que los asesinara, debió de sospechar... pero era demasiado tarde para ella. Por eso aprovechó que todavía tenía una oportunidad, gracias a que escuchó de los subordinados de sus compañeros traidores, que el Padre Strada estaba en la ciudad. Si hubiera alguien a quien ninguno de ellos le gustaría estar frente a frente sería a aquel personaje. Con ello en mente decidió que la mejor manera de estropear los planes de los traidores era hacer que la portadora del Twilight Healing escapara y se encontrara con cualquiera lo mismo le daba si era el padre Strada o los demonios que controlaban el territorio.

Pues de todas formas saldría ganando, no necesitó disimular nada, tenía algo de libertad para actuar, pue la mayoría de los sacerdotes y monjas renegados; desconocían que ella no tenía ninguna influencia en su grupo. Era riesgoso, pero sólo necesito caminar hasta la habitación de la monja, tomarle de la mano ante la mirada confundida de la misma y encaminarla hasta la salida.

Simple que incluso le dio risa, pero nadie sospechó de ella... si no fuese que Miltlett se dio cuenta, que lo peor le vino encima. En sólo unos minutos sus tres antiguos compañeros estaban sobre ella, Donahseek no se contuvo a la hora de "sacarle la información", el sonido de sus huesos romperse, degustar su propia sangre e desfallecer por el dolor fueron un pequeño precio a comparación de lo que pasarían ese trio ante el eventual fracaso.

Levantó la vista cuando el dolor, se desvanecía de su cuerpo... frunció el entrecejo al ver como Asia empezó a tratarle las heridas.

¿Q-Que e-estas haciendo? – la ángel caído se molestaba un poco – No te pedí que me ayudaras... deja de hacerlo

Q-Quería d-darle las gracias Raynare-san – contesto la chica de forma muy tímida – Gracias a usted pude verlo una ultima vez...

Chasqueo la lengua molesta, la pelinegra sentía un malestar por recibir tales atenciones, la rubia continuó curándola hasta que se desmayó por el cansancio. Raynare le miró por unos instantes hasta que bufó fastidiada.

Preferiría que fuese Azazel-sama – espetó la caído con amargura – Pero... yo también puedo ser agradecida.

Con una inusual delicadeza colocó la cabeza de Asia en su regazo, brindando un poco de comodidad a pesar de que con ello no cambiaba el fatal destino que le esperaba. Al mismo tiempo en que la monja se sumergía en un profundo sueño para momentáneamente escapar de la cruel realidad, Gian despertaba de su inconciencia, sus ojos miraron hacia el techo. Súbitamente intento reponerse, revisó con minuciosidad su cuerpo, claramente había escuchado unos disparos y el dolor que sintió al recibirlos fue real.

¿Entonces había sido un sueño? Fue cuando la desesperación se apoderó de él, se levantó de la cama apresuradamente, justo cuando estuvo por salir de la habitación la imponente figura del Vasco Strada se lo impidió.

¡Muchacho! ¿A donde piensas ir? – el anciano preguntaba de manera amable – Apenas y te has recuperado.

¡La he visto Vasco-san – el castaño oscuro entraba en pánico - ¡HE VISTO A ASIA!

Los ojos azules del hombre miraron con condescendencia al pintor, coloco sus manos sobre los hombros del chico con la esperanza de calmarlo.

Te creo, pero en tu condición actual... no puedes hacer nada para ayudarla – el viejo sacerdote comentó con tranquilidad – Primero cenemos y pensemos tranquilamente las cosas.

¡NO PODEMOS HACER ESO! – Gian trataba de convencer a Vasco - ¡LE VA HA PASAR ALGO MUY GRAVE! ¡SI NO LA AYUDAMOS...!

Entiendo tu desesperación – con calma el sacerdote daba su punto de vista – Pero debes de saber que solo somos tu y yo... estoy haciendo las cosas a espaldas de la iglesia – el joven bajo la mirada dando a entender que comprendía las palabras del anciano – Para evitar más problemas pedí a los demonios que no intervinieran.

Todo lo que dijo Vasco era verdad, el joven pintor era incapaz de contradecirlo; el estaba profundamente agradecido con él porque fue quien le sacó de aquel infierno, encerrado por culpa de la ignorancia de las personas. En aquel pueblo nadie abogaba por su inocencia, para ellos había cometido el pecado de profanar la pureza de su santa. Grito diciéndoles que ella no era tal cosa, tan solo una chica con un don maravilloso; que debían de velar también por su felicidad.

Pero la felicidad de una sola persona no se compara con el bienestar del colectivo, Asia curaba de manera milagrosa cualquier herida, mucho mejor que el más habilidoso de los médicos. Influenciaba también el hecho de que el hospital más cercano estaba a varios días de viaje. Trasladar a un herido grave significaba su muerte segura. Eso se reflejó en el recelo de mantener al joven rubia aislada de cualquier mala influencia, enamorarse significaba que se iría siguiendo a su amado hacia donde se mudara. Lo irónico... es que la propia iglesia se encargó de arrebatárselas de las manos. Desquitaron su frustración con su cuerpo, dejándolo marcado de por vida. Vasco Strada no aprobaba esa clase de cosas, cuando apareció en el calabozo en el que lo confinaban pudo presenciar porque lo consideraban un monstruo.

En lugar de sentir miedo hacia él... le imbuía de un respeto hacia su persona, por eso aceptaría sin rechistar las decisiones del anciano sacerdote. Gian levantó su mirada cuando descubrió una manera de poder rescatar a Asia, sin romper ninguna regla o pedir ayuda.

Tengo una idea... Vasco-san – el joven miró al siervo de la iglesia con determinación – Pero es probable que no le guste

Vasco mantuvo un silencio pero la mirada de Gian D'Angelo le daba la señal de que tenía que tomarse lo con seriedad. El anciano hombre se limitó a prestar atención a lo que su acompañante pretendía pedirle.

* * *

La pareja de demonios empezó a caminar en dirección a la casa del castaño; cuando llegaron fuero recibidas por la madre de este. La sonrisa que les dirigió fue suficiente para despejar un poco la pesadumbres que embargaba a ambos jóvenes.

Chiyo-chan ¿Te quieres quedar a cenar? – la mujer comentó en un tono muy alegre – Me haría muy feliz si aceptaras.

La efusividad en las palabras de la madre de Issei hicieron que fuese muy difícil que se negara, a lo que la jovencita tuvo que responder fingiendo una sonrisa apenada.

Claro que me quedaré a cenar – Ophis respondió de manera amable – Sólo déjeme hablar con mis abuelitos para que no se preocupen.

Muchas gracias... – Issei notó como su progenitora se alegraba – Haré suficiente para que puedas llevarles a tus abuelos.

Internamente la joven peón asintió ante la oferta, pues ambos ancianos apreciaba mucho la comida de la madre de su novio, le cedió su mochila al castaño para acercarse a la mujer.

Déjeme ayudarle con la cena – la pequeña pelinegra se recogió su cabello en una pequeña coleta – Es lo menos que puedo hacer por la invitación.

La madre del castaño aceptó la petición de su invitada, Issei no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la interacción de su novia con su mamá, por un momento se imaginó la misma escena pero con cierta monja rubia, murmuró levemente "Quizás en otro lugar... en otro momento..."

Todo ocurrió sin ningún contratiempo, el padre del castaño se unió a la velada haciendo que el ambiente fuese relajante, de tanto en tanto Issei era victima de las burlas de su propio papá, pero no estaban enfocadas en molestarlo, sino en la felicidad de que por fin entablara una relación formal con su amiga de la infancia, enfatizando el hecho de que la pequeña Izumi tenía toda su aprobación. Una vez que terminaron de cenar, la mujer le guiñó el ojo a su marido, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por ninguno de los dos jóvenes, con la excusa de salir a comprar unos cigarros por lo que ambos adultos abandonaron el lugar dejando sólo a su hijo con su novia.

Quizás deseaban que tuvieran tiempo de calidad, aunque la torre de Sona no entendía los pensamientos de sus padres, pero eso no evitó que los dos sirvientes de la heredera de los Sitri aprovecharan ese extraño regalo de los padres del castaño.

Issei estaba meditabundo en su habitación, mientras Ophis descansaba sobre su hombro, nuevamente estaba dándole vueltas al asunto de Asia ¿Cómo ayudarla? Esa era la enorme pregunta, irrumpir en la base de los ángeles caídos estaba fuera de cuestión, no importaba que fuese el Sekiryuutei, no podía actuar sin medir las consecuencias de sus acciones. Suspiró pesadamente para tallarse la cabeza en señal de frustración, fue cuando su cuerpo fue invadido por una sensación muy conocida para él. Estaban invocándolo para un contrato, eso era lo último que deseaba en esos momentos, pues el tiempo apremiaba y distraerse con sus obligaciones como demonio no entraban en sus prioridades. Pero tampoco podía dejar en mal la reputación de Sona, pues si quería conseguir su ideal de ser un demonio de clase alta, necesitaba cumplir con todos los méritos.

Chasqueo la lengua, fue cuando la pelinegra a su lado se despertó súbitamente...

¿Qué ocurre Chii-chan? – Issei se preocupó por la reacción de la jovencita

Me están llamando – repuso la portadora del Sunrise Blessing para mirar de reojo a su novio – Tu también lo sentiste.

¿Estaban invocándolos a ellos dos? Era algo inusual pero no extraño, Sona les había dicho que había la posibilidad de que ambos compartieran a un mismo cliente, pues como los dos eran parte del grupo de la presidenta del consejo cabía la posibilidad que necesitasen de las habilidades de otro miembro para cumplir con sus peticiones. Vieron el circulo azul cobalto que se manifestó en el piso de la habitación, tan rápido como pudo el joven salio de la habitación para recoger los zapatos de ambos, se arreglaron lo suficiente para estar presentables.

Un poco de ansiedad les embargó, pero se colocaron en el circulo para luego desaparecer en él, ambos demonios vieron como la habitación del castaño se transformaba en otro lugar, se trataba de una cuarto de un hotel, al menos eso pudieron intuirlo, la enorme sorpresa que se llevaron al notar quien fue su invocador y probablemente contratista en esa habitación.

Gian estaba perplejo, nunca se esperó que los "amigos" de su querida Asia fuesen los que responderían a su llamado, la sugerencia que le dio a Vasco Strada era contratar los servicios de los demonios para que les ayudaran; pero sabía que el sacerdote sería incapaz de aquel acto que le costaría la excomulgación, por eso el castaño oscuro fue quien haría eso. Pues el no tenía nexos con la iglesia y mucho menos se afilaría a ella tras lo que vivió tiempo atrás.

Pesadez fue lo que llenó al ambiente mientras los jóvenes intercambiaban miradas, ninguno sabia que decir en esos momentos, el primero en salir de su mutismo fue el portador de la Boosted Gear, quien con el debido protocolo se inclinó frente al pintor.

Hyodou Issei... atendiendo a tu llamado – Ophis imitó las acciones de su novio – En nombre de la Casa Sitri... dime cual es tu deseo...

Las próximas palabras del pintor marcarían un antes y un después en la vida de los dos sirvientes de Sona, sin saber que todo se había puesto en movimiento para algo mas complicado.

* * *

Había consternación en su mirada, la joven presidenta del consejo estudiantil de la academia de Kouh, estaba preocupada por ver como repentinamente aparecía Antonietta en la sala del consejo, algo poco usual en la profesional mujer. Pues siendo la ama de llaves principal de la familia había acciones que no se permitía y una de ellas era irrumpir en las habitaciones sin previo aviso.

Pero tenía unas ordenes que fácilmente le obligaban a olvidar sus propias reglas, mucho menos de la persona quien se las dio personalmente.

Sona debía de admitir que su ama de llaves era muy buena actriz pues supo disimular perfectamente su propio malestar; algo que la joven demonio noble fracasaba rotundamente, con tan sólo ver que pasillos de la enorme mansión Sitri se encontraban caminando eran motivo suficiente para sudar frío. El trayecto duró poco, evidentemente la ama de llaves se apresuro en su misión, estaban frente a dos enormes puertas de caoba, tan negras que parecían que se tragaban la luz de los dos candelabros a sus costados. Dio una respiración profunda, contó tres segundos y procedió a tomar el pomo de la enorme puerta. O eso intentó pues estas se abrieron por si solas dándole el permiso de entrar en la habitación.

Sus ojos amatista se endurecieron un poco, tratando de mostrar entereza; la persona que allí residía era alguien complicado de lidiar. Quizás la única persona que soportaba estar en la misma habitación era su hermana mayor... pero ella tenía una sanidad mental cuestionable.

Camino lo más tranquilo que pudo, tratando de medir sus movimientos, sus ojos estaba fijos en un hombre que aparentaba unos cuarenta años de edad, su cabello negro estaba perfectamente peinado hacia atrás y sus ojos estaban posados en un par de documentos que leía con mucha atención, tanta que se daba el lujo de ignorar a su propia hija y eso decía mucho de él.

Pues Jiggur Sitri era el actual líder de la familia Sitri y correspondía ese titulo con mucha severidad en sus acciones. Sona se detuvo frente al escritorio de su padre, esperando el momento para poder hablar. Así estuvo unos minutos hasta que por fin dejó los papeles con delicadeza marcial. Ambos demonios se miraron fijamente por breves instantes hasta que con simple ademan de su mano indico que tomara asiento.

¿En que momento pensabas informarme sobre Vasco Strada? – la voz de Jiggur hizo que su hija se sobresaltará un poco

Pensaba hacerlo en el momento apropiado – repuso la joven pelinegra con total tranquilidad – Es un asunto muy sencillo y juzgué que no era necesario armar alboroto

Debo recordarte que tus decisiones no han sido las apropiadas – el líder de la familia contestó de manera tajante – Cuando ese hombre esta involucrado... déjame decirte que no es un asunto sencillo

Estoy consciente de la reputación del Padre Strada – Sona miraba desafiante a su padre – Pero llegué a un acuerdo... con él.

Jiggur alzó una ceja, aquellas palabras le complacieron un poco, pero no lo demostraría de forma visible, recargó su rostro en una de sus manos prestando atención.

Vasco Strada esta en una misión extraoficial de la iglesia – continuó Sona ante la mirada atenta de su padre – Le ofrecí apoyo, pero se negó pues no quería que esto escalara en niveles alarmantes – el hombre mantuvo su atención puesta en su hija – Con ello acordamos que no interferiríamos de ninguna forma que pudiese alterar a las demás facciones.

Interesante... – agregó Jiggur en un tono neutro – Parece que eres capaz de llevar una negociación de forma capaz – el rostro de Sona presentó molesta ante el sarcasmo de su padre – Al menos puedo estar seguro de ello... pero ¿Tú lo estas?

Aquel críptico mensaje perturbo a la joven Sitri, que en un acto reflejo apretó la tela de su falda ¿Qué era lo a que se refería su padre? ¿Había alguna clase de hueco en las escuetas negociaciones que sostuvo con el siervo de la iglesia? Debía de admitir que el hombre frente a ella era capaz de discernir entre líneas y nada se le escaba de su mirada.

Aún así tuve el apoyo de Rias y de su esposo – la joven demonio noble se defendió ante el evidente ataque de su padre.

Estoy enterado de la presencia de los jóvenes Bael y Gremory – el hombre encontraba aquel argumento fútil – los tres todavía son inexpertos en algunos asuntos... "querida hija" - aquella forma de nombrarla le resulto un insulto para Sona – Pero valoraré tu juicio en esta ocasión... en todo caso cubriremos los desastres que ocurran durante la estancia del Padre Strada.

¿Cómo que cubriremos? – los ojos amatista del demonio noble se abrieron enormemente

Tu hermana está enterada de todo – respondió Jiggur sin desviar su mirada – Ella es la encargada de las relaciones exteriores y los padres de tu amiga sostienen la misma conversación que nosotros dos – Sona apretó su mandíbula – Aunque no lo creas, todavía eres mi hija inclusive después de que te cases con...

Unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron las palabras del Jiggur quien no se molestó, pronto la voz de Antonietta se escuchó en la habitación.

Jiggur-sama... su visita ha arribado – la ama de llaves hablaba con calma - ¿Lo invito a pasar?

Dame unos minutos – respondió con seriedad el padre de Sona – Como te estaba diciendo... puede que hayas acordado algo con él, pero hay formas de que alguno de sus siervos se involucren – los ojos del líder de la casa Sitri se posaron sobre los de su hija – Como líder debes de dar la información completa a tus seguidores... ¿me di a entender?

Aquella palabras fueron un balde de agua fría para Sona... quien sólo se limitó a maldecirse internamente, su padre nuevamente demostraba lo inútil e inexperta que realmente era. Y eso le hacía rabiar por completo.

* * *

Tal vez es el destino que juega con nosotros – la voz de Vasco Strada alertó a los dos demonios – Es una crueldad o una bendición disfrazada...

Tanto Issei como Ophis se dieron la vuelta encontrándose con el abuelo de la pelinegra, quien efusivamente abrazó al anciano hombre, el gesto fue correspondido, mientras que el sekiryuutei decidió prestar atención al que se convertiría en su contratista.

Gian-san – habló el castaño con un tono serio – Dime... ¿Por qué nos invocaste?

Ophis miró hacia su novio, la inusual seriedad con la que se expresaba no era algo nuevo para ella; solo que aparecía en contadas ocasiones que olvidaba que podía tomar esa actitud. Vasco no encontraba hostilidad en la voz del portador de la Boosted Gear, sino más bien un deje curiosidad en el tono empleado; pero quien se encontraba perplejo era el propio Gian D'Angelo.

El joven pintor sugirió que la mejor opción para ellos era contratar los servicios de los demonios, a pesar que rotundamente negaron la ayuda de los mismos, pero al averiguar que un grupo de ángeles caídos estaban inmiscuidos, hicieron que la situación escalara a un nuevo nivel. Vasco terminó por aceptar la petición del joven pues sentía que algo estaba mal.

Los invoqué porque necesitamos de su ayuda – Gian contestó sin titubear – Ustedes presenciaron todo lo que ocurrió hace un par de horas – ambos chicos se miraron fijamente - ¡SI NO NOS APRESURAMOS! ¡ASIA... ASIA...!

El sekiryuutei guardó silencio, supo de antemano de que el chico estaba desesperado, pues el mismo conocía aquel sentimiento de impotencia, en pocos días ya estuvo varias veces en el borde de aquel abismo. Pero el pintor, aquel joven dio el paso final para lanzarse por el borde. Decidió invocar a unas criaturas que debían ser consideradas malignas, quizás Vasco estaba enterado de que los servicios de los demonios conllevaban un costo.

Issei no estaba seguro, ante su duda Gian hizo algo sorpresivo se arrodilló frente a él colocando su rostro contra el suelo.

Se que sólo soy un simple pintor – los presentes escucharon las palabras del castaño oscuro – no puedo pelear o hacer algo remarcable – Ophis sentía una opresión al escuchar las palabras de aquel joven – P-Pero quiero s-salvarla... no importa... n-no me importa si necesito venderles mi alma para ello.

Issei soltó un largo suspiro, se arrodillo frente a Gian para tomarle de los hombros y hacerlo que le mirase de frente.

Entiendo como te sientes – el sekiryuutei comentó tranquilamente – No eres débil... en realidad eres lo suficientemente valiente – el pintor miró confundido al demonio reencarnado – Incluso yo haría lo mismo, así que tranquilo... te ayudaremos... pero el precio no será tu alma.

Vasco y Ophis miraban la escena en silencio; puede que el chico haya sido reencarnado como demonio pero su personalidad no era muy diferente de cuando lo conoció. Supo entonces que no había nada malo si tu corazón se mantenía como cuando eras humano.

¿Entonces nos ayudarán? – Gian habló quedamente

De no hacerlo pondría en mal el nombre de mi ama – el portador del Boosted Gear sonrió de forma juguetona – Puede que no seamos de mucha ayuda pero haremos lo necesario para rescatarla.

No digas eso – Vasco interrumpió a Issei – Si acudieron al llamado de Gian es porque ambos tiene lo necesario... esto es parte del plan del señor.

Tanto Ophis como su novio sintieron una punzada en la cabeza a lo que el anciano sacerdote solo se limitó reir a carcajada abierta, había olvidado que indirecta o directamente eran afectados por las adoraciones y enseñanzas de la iglesia. El asunto estaba zanjado, el acompañante del padre Strada estaba curioso sobre el pago del contrato, pero tanto Issei como su novia se negaron a decírselo pues ya pensarían en algo. La jovencita portadora del Sunrise Blessing preparaba un poco de té mientras el resto se ponía de acuerdo.

¿Tenemos algún plan? – preguntó Issei miró fijamente al abuelo de Ophis

De momento sólo sabemos su ubicación – Vasco respondió mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Una iglesia abandonada muy cerca de aquí... es muy probable que esa sea su base de operaciones – ambos jóvenes asintieron

Llegando con una bandeja con las bebidas, la jovencita dio una pista importante que llamó la atención del sacerdote.

El ángel caído con la gabardina y el sombrero comentó algo sobre un ritual – la atención se centro en ella - ¿Debe de ser muy importante para que hayan ido por ella?

Probablemente... – el anciano servidor de la Iglesia se sobresaltó cuando meditó un poco lo que escuchó - ¡DIOS MÍO! ¡NO DEBEMOS PERDER TIEMPO!

¿Qué ocurre abuelito? – la peón de Sona se preocupó al ver como su familiar palidecía rápidamente

¡LA VIDA DE ASIA ESTA EN GRAVE PELIGRO! – Vasco se levantó de su asiento - ¡MAS DE LO QUE PENSABAMOS!

Las palabras de Vasco estaban cargadas de desesperación, misma que se extendió al peculiar grupo allí reunido, sin decirse ninguna palabra más; todos se incorporaron para salir de la habitación del hotel. La luna estaba su máximo esplendor como si quisiera iluminar su camino. No tardaron mucho para llegar a aquella descuidada iglesia, los ojos del sacerdote se endurecieron al ver como aquella edificación que debía de evocar alabanzas a su Señor, había sido profanada por el vandalismo y una que otra maldición de los ángeles caídos.

Issei tomó por el hombro a Ophis quien desvió su mirada en la dirección en donde estaba el castaño, el semblante del Sekiryuutei era uno de molestia, tal vez era porque el suelo todavía era sacro aunque su efectividad con el tiempo disminuyó considerablemente.

Chii-chan – la chica prestaba atención a su novio – Me gustaría decirte que esperaras aquí afuera... pero me vas a decir que no ¿Verdad?

Isse-chan – Ophis tomó el rostro del chico con ambas manos – No voy a mentir de que tengo algo de miedo, pero estoy segura que algo podré hacer – tanto Vasco como Gian mantuvieron cierta distancia de la pareja – Puedes sentir como mis manos tiemblan, pero también lo hace mi corazón por el temor de que algo le pase a Asia.

Tanto Peón como Torre mantuvieron el silencio, luego se miraron fijamente, la pequeña pelinegra sostuvo la mano izquierda de su amado con ternura, con lentitud la acercó hasta sus labios; Issei miraba todo aquello con curiosidad, pues de un momento a otro su novia pareció murmurar algo y después deposito un suave beso en el dorso de la misma.

Hubiera sido mejor en los labios... ¿no crees? – comentó el demonio reencarnado con algo de gracia

Esas cosas a veces son de mal agüero – Ophis sonrió momentáneamente – Es un pequeño conjuro que te ayudará si estas en problemas.

Con un asentimiento mutuo se volvieron hacia el sacerdote y el joven pintor quien bajó la mirada un tanto preocupado.

Los esperaré aquí – Gian se rascó la cabeza mostrando frustración – Yo no puedo hacer mucho...

No, ¡tu vendrás con nosotros! – la voz autoritaria de la portadora del Sunrise Blessing llegó a los oídos del castaño oscuro – Asia se alegrará de verte, ¿Acaso no quieres ser su héroe? – Vasco rio un poco para después palmear el hombro de su acompañante – No importa si no peleas... con el simple hecho de llegar hasta ella es suficiente.

Gian cerró sus ojos, respiró profundamente y después los volvió a abrir, mostrando que ya no había ninguna duda en él. Con todo eso por fin decidieron aventurarse en aquella iglesia.

* * *

¿Desesperanza? Ese sentimiento era muy extraño para ella, el ángel caído Raynare nunca experimentaba esa clase de cosas, solamente algunas como la ira, la envidia, el respeto y otras cosas más. Pero nunca algo como eso, pero con la poca interacción que tuvo aquella monja fue suficiente para permitirse experimentarlo. Estaba orgullosa de su especie, no le importaba si los ángeles en el cielo le miraba como una aberración o los demonios en el infierno lo hiciese con odio... para ella poco importaba.

Algunos humanos los admiraban, pero era debido a la enorme belleza que podían tener, como ultimo vestigio de los dones celestiales que su "padre" les otorgó, pero esa admiración a veces era lujuria disfrazada.

Sabía distinguirlo con facilidad, notaba el deseo en las miradas de los hombre e incluso de algunas mujeres; no era inocente hace tiempo dejó esa etapa de su vida, pero la portadora del Twilight Healing mostraba otro sentimiento que casi nadie le transmitía.

Compasión... eso le lastimaba más, no era la compasión que sientes ante una criatura inferior... sino por aquella con son iguales a ti y puedes empatizar con tu corazón, quizás por eso actuó, creyó que lo hacía por frustrar los planes de aquellos traidores, pero en realidad deseaba redimirse. Asesinar a aquellos dos fue un error derivado de un engaño, desobedeció las ordenes directas de su querido Azazel-sama; con esa acción ella también era una traidora, se repetía a si misma que no tenía salvación alguna. Cuando Donahseek entró en la celda y le miró fijamente, esperó su sentencia de muerte; pero solo le dedicó una sonrisa cargada de burla.

El no estaba allí para castigarla, sino que venía por la inocente hermana que dormía plácidamente en su regazo... ante esa escena el "cazador" sólo se atrevió insultar.

La gran y poderosa Raynare – el ángel caído no ocultaba el sarcasmo - ¿Cuidándola como una amorosa hermana mayor? Que patético...

¡CÁLLATE DONAHSEEK! – el súbito grito de la pelinegra despertó a la jovencita rubia - ¡LO QUE HAGA O NO... NO ES DE TU INCUMBENCIA!

Deberías de habértela cogido... – aquel comentario enardeció más a al caído – Así no hubiese sido un desperdició...

¡ASQUEROSO P.. UFF! – Raynare no pudo terminar su insulto cuando el puño de su antiguo camarada estaba clavado en su abdomen.

No finjas que eres una santa... que no te queda – el corpulento caído continúo hablando mientras tomaba del cabello a su "compañera" - ¿A cuantos no te llevaste a la cama? Incluso más jóvenes que tú... estas tan podrida como el resto de nosotros... – sin compasión la arrojó del otro lado de la celda – Pero te agradezco por ese pequeño atisbo de moralidad... no sabemos si dejara de ser pura, afectaría con el ritual – lentamente Donahseek se acercó hasta Asia – Es una lastima que te vayas de este mundo sin haber probado a un hombre... si continuas con vida después de la extracción, yo mismo profanaré tu cuerpo

La declaración que hizo aquel caído aterró a Asia, pues esa era una sentencia que probablemente cumpliría sin falta, con un extraño deje de amabilidad el propio caído le indicó el camino, los ojos verde esmeralda de la jovencita buscaron suplicantes la ayuda en Raynare, quien continuaba en el suelo adolorida por el golpe que le propino Donahseek, el sentimiento de desesperanza que se percibían en la portadora del Twilight Healing fue tal que incluso pudo conmover a la caído que se encontraba en el suelo.

Asia comprendió que no había nadie que le ayudase en ese lugar... como siempre estaba sola a su suerte y eso le hizo resignarse. Con ello procedió a caminar en hacia la salida, el caído que le acompañaba estaba complacido por la sumisión que mostraba la rubia. Antes de poner un pie fuera de la celda pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de Raynare.

¡D-DONAHSEEK! – la joven caído trataba de incorporarse - ¡VAS A FRACASAR DE UNA U OTRA FORMA! ¡TE HARÉ PAGAR POR ESTO!

Con solo una sonrisa sardónica fue lo único que obtuvo ante la amenaza de la mujer en el suelo, ¿Cómo podía fracasar si todo iba de acuerdo a lo planeado? Pero inesperadamente el lugar se cimbró por completo, alertando a todos los ocupantes de aquel lugar y ahora quien reía triunfante era la propia pelinegra... pues sus palabras no tardaron en volverse realidad. Tal vez por un momento... Padre todavía le miraba en donde quiera que estuviera.

Doblando por uno de los pasillos, apareció Miltlet quien al igual que el resto fue tomada por sorpresa, vio que Donahseek estaba con Asia y se dispuso a hablar.

¡¿Que fue lo que ocurrió?! – preguntó la pequeña rubia con algo de sorpresa

Tenemos visitas... eso es lo que ocurrió – repuso el caído quien continuaba con Asia a su lado – Miltlet... tu y Kalawarner reciban a nuestros intrusos... lleven a cuantos quieran – una sonrisa cruel adornó el rostro de la chica vestida de lolita gótica – Díganle a Freed que haga guardia en la antesala de la cámara del ritual... solo por si acaso

La caído asintió para apresurarse y cumplir con las ordenes de su "líder", el hombre tomó del hombro de la portadora del Twilight Healing, quien estaba clavada sin moverse.

No creas que tienes una oportunidad – susurró el caído al oído de la religiosa – Tu destino ya está sellado... solo continuemos.

Con esas palabras la rubia bajó el rostro todo con el propósito de ocultar la emoción que se estaba plasmado en él, pues si el caído al lado de ella lo notaba... era posible que le hiciera algo, más sin embargo... la felicidad que sentía dentro de ella era imposible de ignorar. Alguien había ido a rescatarla e intuía de quienes se trataban.

* * *

¿No era mejor ser un poco más discretos? – el único humano normal de aquel grupo preguntaba con algo de pena – Pues con ello los alertamos a todos.

Vasco se volvió hacia Gian, el corpulento anciano tenía una mandoble es una de sus manos, que claramente se trataba de una Zweihänder alemana; pero en posesión del sacerdote parecía una espada normal, Issei y Ophis no mostraban esa misma confusión ya que ellos mismo estaban de acuerdo con el proceder del abuelo de la jovencita.

Mi querido Gian – la voz solemne del sacerdote inundo a enorme sala – el tiempo apremia y la sutilezas se dejan de lado... pues si todos...

Antes de que terminara de hablar, los pasos apresurados de muchas personas llenaron el ambiente, claramente supieron que la intención era rodearlos para impedir que avanzaran más. El grupo era numeroso, los cuatro intrusos miraron a sus alrededores; la superioridad numérica debía de intimidarlos lo suficiente para hacerles desistir pero de alguna forma no lo mostraban.

Abriéndose paso entre el grupo apareció Kalawarner y Miltlet, la peliazul levantó una ceja sorprendida al reconocer a la mayoría de aquel extraño grupo. Frunció el ceño en señal de molestia y con la misma comenzó a hablar.

¿Acaso no sabes que atacar una base de Grigori es una declaración abierta de guerra? – la caído se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba fulminantemente a los dos demonios frente a ella – Es que tu "amo" no te enseñó nada... maldita basura

Kaichou nos enseño lo necesario – respondió Issei en un tono desafiante – Pero estamos aquí por un encargo de nuestro contratista...

¿Eh? Dijiste contratista – Miltlet era quien hablaba ahora - ¿Quién sería tan estúpido para cometer tal herejía?

El abuelo de Ophis bufó tratando de ocultar la gracia que le causaba tal comentario pues la persona que lo hizo era la menos indicada, Gian se envalentonó lo suficiente para contestar a la pregunta de la rubia vestida de lolita gótica.

¡Y-Yo lo h-hice! – el pinto tartamudeo un poco sacando una risa a los exorcistas renegados que le rodeaban - ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?

Eres un idiota – la caído miro con despreció al castaño oscuro – La herejía se castiga con la muerte...

¡GIAN-SAN NO ES UN IDIOTA! – sorpresivamente Ophis estalló tomando por sorpresa a Miltlet – Es alguien quien es honesto con sus sentimientos...

Ante esa declaración la caído comenzó a reírse fuertemente, aquello le causaba tanta gracia que no pudo evitar externarlo de tan exagerada manera, pero esa risa murió al momento de que Vasco Strada levantó su enorme espada y la hizo descender precipitosamente; creando una fuerte corriente de aire que hizo que ambas caidos y todos los que estaban en su camino salieran despedidos.

Tal como dice mi dulce nieta – el sacerdote habló con seriedad – Gian-san es un hombre con un corazón honesto... tanto que esta "herejía" será perdonada por nuestro señor – los ojos del anciano hombre brillaron tenuemente mostrando el fuego que antaño solía haber en ellos - ¡ISSEI, CHIYO Y GIAN... SIGAN ADELANTE! ¡LES ENCARGO QUE SALVEN A ASIA!

Los tres jóvenes miraron con orgullo al abuelo de Ophis, una sonrisa amable adornaba su rostro la misma que transmitía que todo estaba bien con él y que hicieran lo que pidió, con esa ultima visión se adentraron más en la base de aquellos ángeles caídos. Vasco los perdió de vista cuando la oscuridad termino por engullir sus figuras. Miltlet y Kalawarner se levantaron del suelo, visiblemente molestas por la manera en que permitió que se les escabulleran los otros tres intrusos.

¡MALDITO ANCIANO! – la primera en mostrar hostilidad fue Kalawarner - ¡VOY A DESPEDAZAR TU CUERPO! ¡DESPELLEJARÉ TU DECREPITA PIEL MIENTRAS SIGAS RESPIRANDO!

Mi pobre niña – el siervo de la iglesia no mostraba hostilidad con aquella criatura – Es lamentable que tan maravillosa obra de nuestro padre se haya distorsionado de esta forma – con enorme pesar clavó la espada que tenía en sus manos en el suelo – Ya estoy viejo para estas cosas... en realidad debía de haberla entregado a su nueva dueña... esta es la ultima vez que Vasco Strada usará a su querida compañera

Un brillo dorado iluminaba la oscuridad de la iglesia, el grupo de renegados empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, temerosos del nombre que pronunció aquel sacerdote frente a ellos. Tanto Kalawarner como Miltlet mostraron nerviosismo, no por el nombre sino por lo que estaba asociado a él, emergiendo majestuosamente, la espada legendaria de Roland se manifestaba frente ellas dos, el aura sagrada que le rodeaba era prueba fehaciente de su autenticidad.

Espero que me perdonen – el padre Strada hablo tranquilamente – Pero ya no tengo la misma fuerza de antaño... así que probablemente termine esto en un momento.

 _ **El tiempo se detuvo por instantes**_

 _ **Mientras presenciaban como el anciano hombre alzaba aquella arma hasta lo alto**_

 _ **Para luego hacerla descender cubierta en una aura dorada**_

 _ **Su brillo cubrió todo hasta donde alcanzaban sus miradas**_

 _ **Envolviéndolos completo y mostrándoles por**_

 _ **La magnificencia que rodeaba a su nombre**_

 _ **A su leyenda**_

 _ **Frente a ellos por ultima vez**_

 _ **Durandal danzaba junto a Vasco Strada.**_

* * *

 _ **Notas de Aeretr:**_

 _ **Después de una breve sequía de su servidor, por fin se me dio actualizar; estaba debatiendome que historia continuar, dado a que Bellzador se esta encargando del siguiente de Oblivion Re pues de dejó total libertad de elección así que ganó Dragon x Zero. Bueno debo agregar que esta capitulo hace un mini crossover con una historia del escritor de traje de paño... Bustercall quienes lo han seguido habrán notado la referencia (inserte meme del capitan america).**_

 _ **Pues bien Jiggur Sitri y Antonietta (o Antonieta en su versión original) provienen de He estado esperando por este momento... claro estas iteraciones son un tanto distintas pero mantendrán un poco del trabajo de Bustercall (todos los derechos reservados le competen a él).**_

 _ **Sin mas que agregar me retiro a continuar con el siguiente capitulo, debo de aprovechar el tiempo libre que me deja Fate Grand Order... estos eventos si que consumen mi vida.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Un sólo minuto es todo lo que necesito!**_

 _ **G-Gracias... p-por... to...do**_

 _ **¡Me niego a aceptar que todo termine así...!**_

 _ **¡Aún si el mundo decide ponerse en su contra... yo nunca la abandonaré!**_

 _ **Dragon X Zero: With my all might...**_


	8. Chapter 8

¿A-Acaso eres un monstruo? – fue la pregunta de una maltrecha Kalawarner hizo desde donde se encontraba.

Los cansados ojos del Vasco Strada le miraron escuetamente, aquella mirada no mostraba ninguna emoción en particular, por un momento el hombre suspiró adentrándose en sus recuerdos de antaño. Cuando era más joven aquel calificativo era muy común que llegara a sus oídos. _**"Monstruo"**_ _así era como lo nombraban sus enemigos derrotados, pues su intelecto era incapaz de concebir de que un simple humane fuese capaz de tales actos. Siendo que sus oponentes era verdaderas aberraciones que desafiaban la lógica común. Mientras que él tan sólo era un humano quien llevó su condición física al extremo que lo alejaba del resto._

" _ **Héroe"**_ _era la otra forma en que lo llamaban, pues sus compatriotas en la fe que profesaba lo admiraban por sus grandes proezas, el sacerdote encontraba indigno el hecho de que le nombrasen así, el no era un héroe; no tenía la ambición de ser uno. Tan sólo hacía su parte en el "gran plan" que su señor tenía para el mundo._

 _Con el tiempo tanto_ _ **"Héroe"**_ _como_ _ **"Monstruo"**_ _dejaron de tener un significado para él, pues los escuchaba tan a menudo que se volvieron simples palabras._

 _Durante una de sus tantas peregrinaciones, se encontró con algo que le daría un nuevo titulo a su persona... y esa palabra tenía mucho más peso que las otras dos..._ _ **"Papá"**_ _. Era invierno, claramente lo recordaba en su mente, la nieve caía silenciosamente y de forma calmada; el blanco paisaje inspiraba total relajación que cualquiera que estuviera allí se tomaría unos minutos para contemplarlo. En ese tiempo Vasco ya estaba entrando en sus cincuentas, su cuerpo ya había pasado la plenitud de su juventud; pero la perdida de su ímpetu se compensaba con la vasta experiencia que cargaba a sus espaldas. Realmente no tenía nada que hacer por allí, pues se trataba de uno de los tantos pueblos que eran devastados por las guerras, actualmente había paz... pero eso no significaba que recuperasen la normalidad de un día para otro._

 _Camino con lentitud, no tenía prisa pues tampoco tenía un destino al cual llegar; sólo estaba allí pues su instinto se lo indicaba... fue cuando lo escuchó... un suave llanto, Vasco estaba tan sorprendido que apresuró su andar para encontrar el origen de ese lloriqueo._

 _Era una pequeña casa en ruinas, la cual parecía haber conocido mejores tiempos antes de que fuese alcanzada por los conflictos, se adentró con cautela pues algunos demonios renegados fingían ser niños para atrapar a sus victimas, que después se convertirían en su alimento. Tan sólo con poner un pie dentro, la casa pareció quejarse; ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que se viniera abajo? Con la nueva amenaza en su mente apresuró su búsqueda, no tardó mucho en encontrar el origen de toda su curiosidad. Un pequeño bebé... abandonado quizás por la dificultad de darle una vida digna, el sacerdote lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, acunándolo de tal forma que le transmitió la seguridad que podía brindarle. ¿Cómo supo eso? Pues el pequeño sonrió casi al instante. Una vez que salieron de la edificación, esta colapsó de inmediato. Vasco comprendió que el pequeño bulto que cargaba era lo que Dios preparó para él y con gusto aceptaba ese papel._

 _María... ese fue el nombre que le dio, como la santa madre del salvador; ese pequeño bebé resultó ser una linda niña, la cual el propio Vasco adoptó como su hija, proveyéndola con lo necesario para ser una mujer de bien. El no esperaba que continuara el camino que eligió, servir a la iglesia a la que tanto amaba y respetaba. El sacerdote quería que su hija tuviera su propio destino. No se quejó cuando ella se enroló en la medicina, salvar vidas eran tan importante como salvar las almas de los hombres. María le colmó de las alegrías necesarias para decir que estaba satisfecho con su vida. Lógicamente todo tiene un curso que seguir... su querida hija conoció a un buen hombre, uno que el propio Vasco consideraba digno... tanto que el mismo oficio la ceremonia en la que unieron sus vidas. Tan solo pasaron unos cuantos años y otro titulo llego a sus oídos._ _ **"Abuelito"**_ _así era como su nieta Chiyo le decía cuando lo veía en el filo de la puerta, con aquella enorme sonrisa pura e inocente que solo los niños son capaces de mostrar._

" _ **Papá"**_ _y_ _ **"Abuelito"**_ _cobraron tal significado que se volvieron su motor de vida; por eso cuando supo del fallecimiento de su querida hija, sintió que su vida terminaba. Estuvo a punto de maldecir a aquello que tanto respetaba, pero se contuvo al saber que su nieta continuaba viva. Cuando se encontraron frente a frente supo la verdad con tan sólo una mirada... pero decidió guardar silencio._

 _Pues lo que tenía era un milagro hecho por otra fuerza completamente distinta... que le hizo ver el mundo de otra manera, porque a pesar de que el_ _ **"Abuelito"**_ _que llegaba a sus oídos provenían de alguien más... todavía tenían el mismo valor y significado que en el pasado._

Tan sólo soy un viejo sacerdote – respondió el anciano a la pregunta de la caido– Uno que ya busca retirarse de sus deberes.

Una risa amarga provino de la rubia, sus ojos mostraban resignación de la derrota, la cual significaba "muerte", cierto tan sólo blandir una vez a Durandal fue suficiente para causar un daño fatal, a veces instantáneo... otras tan sólo daban unos minutos para ungir la extremaunción para que con suerte sean recibidos en el paraíso. Como había dicho su fuerza no era la misma, usar aquello le pasaba factura de vez en cuando. Con pesado suspiro se sentó en la única banca de la enorme sala que quedó intacta. Sus cansados ojos miraron con pesar la escena que le rodeaba.

Todos abatidos, algunos moribundos y otros muertos en el acto... acerco a Durandal a su cuerpo, el arma respondió con un tenue brillo.

Cierto vieja amiga – exclamó Vasco con algo de nostalgia – Ya estoy demasiado viejo para estos ruedos... pero creo que encontré un buen lugar para descansar.

Y con eso ultimo el anciano sacerdote cerro sus ojos...

* * *

 _ **Life 08: With My All Might.**_

* * *

Sona dejaba que el agua caliente relajará su cuerpo, ciertamente necesitaba ese tiempo a solas, pues los encuentros con su padre siempre tomaban lo mejor de ella. No era porque odiara estar presente ante él. Sino el hecho de que siempre encontraba un motivo para recordarle que todavía a sus ojos una niña inexperta. Jiggur Sitri amaba de una forma extraña a su hija, para el actual líder de la familia Sitri, se estricto en cada aspecto era la mejor manera de demostrarle el cariño a Sona; sin saber que causaba un tremendo estrés en ella.

Toda la carga de ser perfecta a veces terminaba por romperla, por suerte Tsubaki le contó que la mejor manera de alejar sus frustraciones eran un relajante baño caliente, en un principio estaba incrédula pero una vez que lo probó… supo lo que era el paraíso.

Al menos para ella, ya después y si tenía suerte le preguntaría a algún ángel si existía un baño celestial, negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía tontamente, fue cuando un pequeño temblor sacudió por completo el lugar. Kouh no era una zona sísmicamente activa, incluso ambas familias colocaron hechizos para evitar que algún fenómeno de esos afectara a la ciudad, por eso la joven demonio noble no evito gritar y rápidamente levantarse de su lugar, casi al momento un pequeño círculo mágico apareció flotando muy cerca de ella. Allí apareció la figura en miniatura de su amiga de la infancia, Rias mostraba un semblante similar al de Sona, preocupación por lo sucedido.

Supongo que lo sentiste – la pelirroja evidenció con sus palabras la situación

Si eso era sarcasmo… fue pésimo – repuso la presidenta del consejo estudiantil - ¿Acaso toda la ciudad no lo sintió?

La esposa de Sairaog sonrió levemente, para después suspirar de forma agobiada, movió su mano para que apareciera una especie de pantalla a una distancia prudente del rostro de Sona, los ojos violetas de la misma se abrieron ante la imagen que allí se proyectaba, una columna de luz que ascendia hasta el cielo y terminaba perdiéndose entre las nubes. El único pensamiento que pudo concretar fue.

" _MIERDA" –_ la jovencita se tomó el puente de la nariz – Dime… ¿En dónde ocurrió?

Iglesia abandonada – Sona suspiro ante la respuesta de la otra demonio noble – Donde sospechamos que era el nido de los cuervos.

Bien eso aclara unas cuantas cosas – Rias miraba como su amiga de la infancia se mordía la uña de su pulgar izquierdo – Entonces… Vasco Strada actuó más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Definitivamente – la pelirroja se cruzaba de brazos un tanto preocupada

Un incómodo silencio se dio entre ambas nobles, pronto la heredera de los Sitri notó que Rias empezaba a jugar con su cabello, un tick nervioso que desarrolló al momento de querer ocultar algo de los demás, pero era tan discreto que nadie lo notaba; salvo Sona, el hermano mayor de su amiga de la infancia y los padres de la misma. Con algo de temor se atrevió a preguntar.

¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? - la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Rias quien miró en dirección de Sona – Anda… sé muy bien que escondes algo.

Con un suspiro de derrota, la joven pelirroja termino por ceder ante su amiga. La otra se limitó a prestar atención.

Bueno… no es muy de mi agrado – Rias desviaba un poco mi mirada – Pero Koneko me contó que tus sirvientes tuvieron un incidente en el parque hace un par de horas – un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sona – Tal parece que se implicaron más de lo que podían – estuvo a punto de continuar, pero fue detenida por la propia pelinegra.

Sus fuerzas fallaron levemente, con un movimiento de su mano hizo aparecer un círculo mágico del cual emergía Tsubaki Shinra; su reina, amiga y confidente; la chica se acomodó sus anteojos al notar el estado de su rey, pero aún así mantuvo la compostura.

¿Qué ocurre Sona-sama? – la joven Shinra se inclinó en señal de respeto

Tsubaki… ¿Sabes dónde se encuentran todos? – la pregunta hizo parpadear un poco a la portadora del Alice Mirror

Todos se encuentran en sus hogares – la joven vicepresidenta respondió con seguridad – Si se refiere al temblor de hace unos minutos, puedo confirmar el estado de cada uno… - justo cuando iba a tomar su teléfono celular, Sona le hizo una petición.

Trata de primero localizar a Hyodou-kun e Izumi-san – el tono de la heredera de los Sitri un tanto demandante

Salió de la bañera y procedió a vestirse apropiadamente; una vez que estuvo medianamente presentable apareció Tsubaki, con una mirada un tanto extraña y los mayores temores de la jovencita se hicieron presentes. El recuerdo de las palabras de su padre resonó muy en el fondo de su mente.

" _ **Hay formas de que algunos de sus siervos se involucren"**_

No pudo evitar maldecirse nuevamente…

* * *

Ophis sintió la necesidad de regresar, habían avanzado un buen trecho en el momento de que el temblor se dio lugar; estuvo a punto de dar un paso, cuando fue detenida por su novio. Los ojos de Issei le indicaban que sentía la misma preocupación por el viejo Strada, pero el mismo sacerdote les encomendó que rescataran a la joven monja. Aquella petición era más importante que cualquier sentimiento que albergaran por el hombre. Gian estaba en silencio, se sentía impotente ante la situación en la que se inmiscuyó.

Izumi-san – habló el pintor con algo de cautela – Vasco-san es extremadamente fuerte – Gian habló mostrando seguridad – A pesar de su edad… es capaz de hacer cosas que sólo puedo imaginar en mi mente.

El mensaje era claro, pero las preocupaciones no cesaron del todo, el sacerdote era su familia, eran lo único que tenían la vida. Un sentimiento de soledad se alojó en su corazón, dio una respiración profunda y reinició su andar, adentrándose más en terreno enemigo. Caminaron con precaución, los pasillos parecían largos e interminables; lentamente la desesperación se albergaba en cada uno de ellos. ¿Acaso se habrían perdido? No ciertamente resultaba extraño que el lugar fuese tan extenso, Ophis hizo un comentario que llenó de horror a los tres jóvenes.

Tal vez, estemos dentro de una ilusión – los dos jóvenes miraron a la pequeña pelinegra – Tengo la impresión de ello.

Issei se cruzó de brazos, las probabilidades eran bastante altas, fue cuando decidió seguir otra ruta, miro la pared más cercana a él. Se paró casualmente y de improviso la golpeo con todas sus fuerzas. Un boquete de considerable tamaño apareció en la dañada pared. Metió su cabeza notando que el pasillo era completamente diferente al resto donde estuvieron deambulando, con un poco más de fuerza abrió un camino para que sus acompañantes pasasen sin problemas, reanudaron su camino hasta que dieron con una serie de puertas, todas y cada una de ellas iluminada con una antorcha. Cada puerta estaba hecha de madera, la cual había visto mejores tiempos, pero aún se notaban firmes en su construcción. A una altura considerable se encontraba una pequeña rendija, fuertemente aislada con barrotes. Cuando notaron aquello se dieron cuenta de que trataba cada habitación.

Eran celdas, cada una de las habitaciones servía para retener a sus ocupantes, un sentimiento de angustia embargó al único humano del grupo, imaginando la penurias en las que su querida Asia pasó en alguna de aquellas celdas.

Pero no sólo él, también la pareja de demonios demostraban ese sentimiento, avanzaron un par de pasos hasta que una voz les llamó con fuerza.

¡¿Quién está allí?! – la desesperación en la voz era evidente - ¡Por favor ayúdenme a salir de aquí!

El primero en reaccionar fue Gian quien rápidamente se dirigió al lugar donde provino la voz, se trataba de la celda más alejada del pasillo, sin siquiera notar que sus dos acompañantes no se movieron de su lugar.

¡Espera un momento ahorita te saco! – el joven pintor habló mientras buscaba una manera de abrir la puerta

Una mano rápidamente se colocó contra la madera, tomando por sorpresa al castaño oscuro, Issei se mostraba furioso, una expresión que el joven pintor jamás había visto hasta ahora en una persona, con voz demandante el Sekiryuutei decidió hablar.

Porque deberíamos de ayudarte – la Torre de Sona siseo con ira - ¡YUUMA-CHAN!

Un pequeño grito se escuchó dentro de la celda, tal parece que la persona en su interior reaccionó ante aquel nombre, Gian estaba confundido por la reacción del otro castaño, se volvió para ver a Ophis quien mostraba el mismo semblante que su novio. Ambos estaban iracundos con la mencionada Yuuma. Pronto una apagada risa salio de entre las sombras que engullían el interior de celda.

Mi suerte es verdaderamente mala – Raynare comentó para sí misma – No esperaba verte Issei-kun

¡NO ME LLAMES DE ESA FORMA MALDITA PERRA! – exclamó la Torre de Sona mientras golpeo con fuerza la pared - ¡POR TU CULPA… POR TU CULPA…!

Ophis detuvo a Issei de su rabieta, el joven miró discretamente a la pequeña pelinegra quien luchaba para mantenerse serena, nuevamente la caído habló con tono apagado.

Fui engañada… debí de haberme percatado de que todo – ambos jóvenes prestaban atención – Azazel-sama nunca daría la orden de asesinar a un portador – Issei cerraba sus manos formando puños – Lo hubiese reclutado para formar parte de Grigori

Otro silencio se dio en el lugar haciendo que el ambiente se tornara pesado, pasaron breves instantes hasta que nuevamente habló la mujer dentro de la celda.

No puedo excusarme de mis acciones – el tono de suplica de parte de la cautiva fue sorpresivo - ¡Pero por favor ayúdenme a salir de aquí! – Issei dio un paso para alejarse - ¡Y en cambio les ayudaré a salvar a la chica!

El Sekiryuutei se detuvo claramente tomado por sorpresa, aquella propuesta fue inesperada para el trio, el castaño regresó a su lugar para continuar con la conversación.

¿Por qué debería de creerte? – la desconfianza se permeaba en cada palabra dicha por la torre de Sona – Me engañaste una vez

Puedo guiarte – Raynare habló de forma honesta – También quiero joder al maldito de Donahseek – la pelinegra continuó – Ante Grigori soy una traidora, no gano nada con esto… pero al menos quiero ayudarla – Gian se acercó para escuchar mejor – Esa chica se preocupó por mí… algo que nadie había hecho y por eso quiero retribuírselo.

La duda se apoderó del portador de la Boosted Gear, con el pasado que compartían era difícil saber si no había segundas intenciones en las acciones de la mujer tras la puerta, pero fue el pintor quien dio la última palabra.

Ayudémosla – la petición del castaño oscuro fue cortes – Es la mejor opción que tenemos en estos momentos… y siento que cada segundo que perdemos nos costará caro.

Ambos jóvenes demonios se miraron entre sí, querían replicar la decisión de enamorado de Asia, pero como era su contratista tuvieron que acatar, aunque no les gustara. Issei apartó al joven pintor y a Ophis para posicionarse bien frente a la puerta flexionó levemente sus piernas y se preparó para lanzar un golpe; no sin antes dar una pequeña advertencia.

¡Hago esto sólo porque Gian-san lo solicitó! – Issei todavía se mostraba con dudas - ¡Aléjate de la puerta porque no me responsabilizo de nada!

Con tremenda fuerza golpeo la madera, la misma que exploto ante el impacto, filosos pedazos de la misma volaron por el lugar, obligando tanto a la portadora del Sunrise Blessing como el chico que les acompañaban a cubrirse el rostro y evitar que se dañaran sus ojos. Issei miraba fijamente hacía adentro de la celda, de entre las sombras emergió Raynare, su rostro mostraba magulladuras y sus ropas estaban rotas en algunas partes. Ophis ahogó un pequeño grito al notar el estado en que se encontraba la causante de su actual estado como demonios reencarnados, el Sekiryuutei avanzó rápidamente y tomo del cuello a la pelinegra, la joven no se movió ni siquiera se sorprendio cuando sus pies dejaron por unos momentos el suelo.

¡INTENTA ALGO… Y JURO QUE TE MATARÉ! – Issei lanzó una clara advertencia - ¡¿Me escuchaste?!

Una leve sonrisa fue lo único que recibió de parte de la que alguna vez se presentó como Amano Yuuma, la dejó en el suelo y esta empezó a caminar; una vez que estuvo cerca de Ophis, esta pudo notar la mirada fría que recibía de la reencarnación del vacío. Sintió un tremendo miedo nacer en su interior, pero lo ignoró por completo para adelantarse un poco.

Síganme – habló el ángel caído sin mirarles

Los tres jóvenes se miraron entre sí antes de acatar la orden de la recién rescatada pelinegra, una vez que llegaron a la entrada de donde empezaban las celdas; la joven tocó una de las paredes, activando un pequeño círculo mágico, el cual se apagó lentamente revelando el camino verdadero al lugar al que deberían de llegar. No tardaron mucho hasta alcanzar un par de puertas más, las cuales revelaron un nuevo y largo pasillo. Se adentraron siguiendo de cerca a la miembro de Grigori y notaron que una enorme sala aparecía frente a ellos.

¡Vaya… vaya…! – Ophis tembló un poco al reconocer al dueño de aquella voz - ¡Quien iba a imaginar que ayudarían a Raynare-chan!

Freed – la mencionada espetó con molestia - ¿Haciendo de perro guardián?

El peligris estaba casualmente recargado contra una de las paredes, en una de sus manos estaba la misma pistola que utilizó en el parque y en su rostro se mostraba una sonrisa burlona. Issei miró fijamente en su dirección preparándose para cualquier acción de parte del inestable exorcista. Pero este simplemente se limitó a bostezar.

Cierto… - Freed comentó de la forma más tranquila – Pero siento que no me pagan lo suficiente – el grupo miró con disgusto al hombre – Así que prefiero dejarlos pasar… pues siento que mi vida corre peligro si me entretengo con ustedes

Aquello fue tan sorpresivo como extraño, ambos sirvientes de Sona Sitri tenían cuentas pendientes con el exorcista renegado, pero esté ignoraba por completo la sed de sangre que emergía de la pareja.

No se emocionen… murcielaguitos – el tono jugueton de parte de exorcista era exasperante – me refiero al monstruo que descansa tranquilamente en la entrada – Freed señaló el pasillo detrás de ellos – Amo mi vida, amo joder con mujeres hermosas y embriagarme con licor… ¡Así que arrivederci!

¡ESPERA! – la torre de Sona intentó acercarse a Freed pero un disparo le detuvo

El exorcista se mantuvo en su lugar y habló con voz amenazante; acción que preocupó al castaño.

Si me sigues… te aseguro que moriras – el hombre ni siquiera miró a Issei – Así que aprovecha mi amabilidad… Pendejo

Sin decir nada más el desequilibrado sujeto desapareció por una puerta oculta dentro de la habitación. Probablemente se volverían a cruzar y esperaba cobrarse lo que le hizo a Ophis aquella noche.

* * *

Cuando lo escuchó la primera vez, pensó que estaban completamente locos; tuvo que presenciarlo de primera mano para quitarse la duda que apareció dentro de sí mismo. Así que trasladó para aquellas lejanas tierras, donde la influencia de las facciones era casi nula. Un ritual tan brutal como pagano, claro eso era ante sus ojos, pues para los practicantes era algo sagrado que complacía a sus dioses. Se horrorizó tanto que casi perdía la cordura, pero se fascinó tanto con ello que jamás lo olvido. Fue por eso que imitó la acción con increíbles resultados… que mantuvo en secreto hasta ese día. No era un sádico, ese departamento estaba cubierto por Freed Zellsen, utilizar dolor era algo practico.

Incluso los más fuertes sucumbían ante él, pero deleitarse con los gritos de la portadora del Twillight Healing era un placer culposo.

Admiraba la resistencia de la jovencita, tanto que deseaba reconocérselo, pero no lo haría… Se mantuvo en su lugar, no esperaba que el renegado sacerdote cumpliera con su parte del trato, sabía que le traicionaría en el momento justo en que se aburriera o se viera abrumado por su enemigo, lo primero que ocurriera, fue cuando un particular quejido llamó su atención.

Donaseek se volvió para reconocer al dueño de aquel sonido, la vio maltrecha, su peculiar vestido de lolita gótica estaba rasgado en algunas partes, mostrando piel quemada, su cabello estaba des arreglado sus coletas que eran su sello persona había desaparecido para dejar suelto su rubia cabellera, misma que tenía partes chamuscadas, la mitad de su rostro estaba carbonizado y el otro manchado parcialmente por su propia sangre.

El caído suspiro molesto, la juvenil belleza de su compañera y amante ocasional había sido profanada por el ataque de Durandal, claro que eso ultimo lo desconocería por otros motivos. Se acercó a paso lento, su rostro mostraba falsa preocupación pues realmente le interesaba muy poco el bienestar de su compañera. Justo cuando iba a llegar la jovencita se desfalleció por las heridas en su cuerpo.

¡Miltlet!, ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! – el conocido como el "cazador" hablo con falsa desesperación - ¡¿Por qué estás tan mal herida?!

Su único ojo se abrió para mirar fijamente al hombre, sonrió de forma tranquila sentir la cercanía con él, alzó su mano la cual fue tomada por el caído.

Ese v-viejo es fuerte – repuso Miltlet con bastante dificultad – Logre sobrevivir porque use a Kalawarner como escudo… D-Donahseek… - el mencionado le miraba fijamente – E-El ritua… ¿Cómo v-va?

Sólo un poco más y lo tendremos en nuestras manos – el hombre contestó con total seguridad – El Twillight Healing será nuestro

Je,je… - la chica sonrió de forma cruel – Podré vengarme una vez que me cures la heridas…

Los ojos de Donahseek se oscurecieron debajo de su sombrero, aquello llamó la curiosidad de Miltlet, pronto sintió como la acomodaba bien para sostenerla y soltar su mano, la chica estaba confundida y esta creció cuando la mano del hombre recorrió la parte de su rostro intacta, el simple roce suave y el dolor que sentía se mezclaron de una forma rara, su respiración se entrecortaba, aquello empezaba de excitarla de forma enfermiza. Un suave sonrojo adornaba su mejilla, cuando la mano de su compañero se posó sobre uno de sus pequeños pechos, le hizo gemir.

¿D-Donahseek? – la joven angel caído hablo confundida – No creo que sea el momento… espera a después de habernos desecho esos demonios… y humanos

Con un fuerte tirón retiró lo que quedaba de la prenda, Miltlet grito suavemente, pero la mirada de su compañero se mantenía severamente neutra, sus ojos azules se quedaron prendados a esos pozos vacíos que eran los orbes negros de las pupilas del que fuera su amante ocasional. Fue cuando con un movimiento de aquel hombre le hizo entender las verdaderas intenciones del mismo. La jovencita estaba demasiado débil como para liberarse, pero aun así forcejeaba tanto como podía, sus gritos se empezaron a entremezclar con los de Asia, casi sincronizándose de forma irónica. Lentamente la mano del llamado "cazador" se adentraba en el pecho de la jovencita, había invocado su poder de la luz, la cual ayudaba a cortar libremente por la carne de Miltlet, su objetivo era bastante claro… y una vez que dio con lo necesitaba sólo necesito reclamar de la forma más brutal posible.

Lo sacó palpitando furiosamente, manchando su rostro y el de su dueña con el rojo de la sangre, la mirada azul de la jovencita estaba clavada en la indiferente de él, hasta que la vida se desvaneció por completo del cuerpo de Miltlet… no sin antes llevarse al otro mundo, como su compañero abría la boca para devorar su corazón.

Aquello que había tomado su curiosidad era los sacrificios humanos, algunos pueblos creían que si se consumía el corazón de sus enemigos se ganaba su fuerza, volviéndolos más poderosos. Donaseek no lo creyó y a pesar de que lo vio con sus propios ojos; lo consideraba una mentira, fue cuando decidió ponerlo en practica. No era un demonio muy poderoso, tan sólo un renegado extraviado que se topó por su camino hace ya varios siglos; la primera vez sintió las arcadas para devolver el contenido de su estomago.

Pero pronto notó como su poder aumentaba, no considerablemente pero el incremento era perceptible, así que lo repitió y lo repitió hasta que se volvió algo tan simple como respirar. De pronto el silencio reinó en la habitación, desvió su atención para ver una pequeña orbe de luz esmeralda, aquello representaba la sacred gear que alguna vez estuvo dentro de Asia Argento.

Ahora flotaba libre... con una sonrisa se acercó al objeto, para tomarlo con la misma mano con la que arrancó el corazón de su difunta compañera. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, el chirrido fue largo; Donahseek desvió su atención, pues el primero en entrar fue el Sekiryuutei. Esbozando una sonrisa el caído se preparó para darles la bienvenida. Sintió la presencia de dos demonios y un humano; esto sería entretenido pensó para sí mismo Donahseek.

Vaya... parece que el destino se empeña en que nos encontremos – el sarcasmo en el hombre era más que evidente – Sekiryuutei... ¿Estas consciente de lo que vas a ocasionar?

Pero esa sonrisa desapareció cuando Raynare apareció como si nada detrás del grupo, aquella amabilidad se convirtió en hostilidad.

Raynare... – siseo el hombre con molestia – Así que nuestra pequeña charada se termino... maldita perra.

Te lo prometí... ¿Lo recuerdas? – la pelinegra se cruzó de brazos – Espero que estés preparado...

Los ojos amatista de la caído se abrieron al notar el objeto que sostenía entre sus manos, el miedo se apoderó de ella, movió su cabeza para encontrarse con la más blasfema imagen que se podría imaginar, allí estaba la joven monja, emulando perfectamente la crucifixión del hijo de Dios. Ella conocía muy poco sobre las mecánicas del ritual para extraer los sacred gear, pero verlo con sus propios ojos era algo diferente. La primera en reaccionar fue Ophis ignorando por completo la presencia del hombre.

¡ASIA! – la pequeña peón de Sona estaba horrorizada - ¡ASIA CONTESTA POR FAVOR!

Pronto Gian e Issei se le unieron ayudándola a bajarla de aquel pagano instrumento, todo aquello ocurría ante la mirada desinteresada de ángel caído, sin embargo, quien le reclamó fue su antigua compañera.

¡DONAHSEEK! – bramó furiosa Raynare - ¡MALDITO MONSTRUO!

De entre sus manos aparecieron dos lanzas de luz, las cuales lanzó sin misericordia hacia el mencionado sujeto, una pequeña explosión sacudió el lugar, el trio de jóvenes usaron sus cuerpos para proteger a la inconsciente rubia de los escombros que aparecieron debido al ataque de la mujer. Por su parte Raynare miraba fijamente hacia donde lanzó sus armas de luz, cuando de pronto y de entre el humo salió un proyectil directo hacia ella, el cual esquivo por puro acto reflejo. El humo se disipó revelando la figura del caído, quien desinteresadamente sacudió un poco de tierra de su hombro.

La miembro de Grigori estaba sorprendida, desde hacía algún tiempo se preguntaba cómo era posible que fuese tan fuerte; según recordaba sus niveles de poder eran muy distantes, por eso ella estaba mejor posicionada en la organización y Donahseek fue su subordinado hasta hace un par de días.

Te puedo decir la respuesta – el hombre atinó a los pensamientos de su ex compañera – Fueron sus corazones...

¿Eh? – sólo atinó a decir la pelinegra tanto sorprendida como confundida - ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

Yo mismo me negué a creerlo – Donahseek se quitaba su siempre presente gabardina para sentirse más cómodo – Pero consumir los corazones de tus presas te hace más fuerte... – dejó caer la prenda al suelo - ... Llevo tiempo haciéndolo, admito que la primera vez me dio asco – Raynare miraba cautelosa mientras su enemigo dio unos cuantos pasos – Era como comer caucho, pero me acostumbre – levantó entre sus brazos el cuerpo de Miltlet – Mira este fue el último... después de que obtenga el Boosted Gear... ya no necesitaré hacerlo más.

Todos prestaron atención a la conversación entre los dos ángeles caídos, aquello era tan bizarro como tétrico y más al notar el rictus de dolor el cual se quedó plasmado en el rostro de Mitlet. No era que Raynare sintiera empatía por la pequeña rubia, sin embargo, aquel acto era demasiado atroz hacia uno de su propia especie, cegada por la ira se lanzó contra Donahseek, fue cuando la realidad volvió a pegarle de frente. Seis alas aparecieron en la espalda de aquel caníbal, los ojos de la pelinegra casi salían de sus orbitas al notar aquel peculiar rasgo en su ex compañero.

Sin ninguna contemplación, el hombre se acercó a una velocidad pasmosa, tomó de la cabeza a su congénere y la impactó contra el suelo.

¿Recuerdas cómo me humillaste la primera vez que nos conocimos? – el odio estaba impregnado en la voz de caído - ¡YO SÍ... MOSTRANDOTE MUY SUPERIORA! – repitió la acción una vez más - ¡MENEANDO TU CULO FRENTE A AZAZEL PARA QUEDAR BIEN! – Donahseek sacaba su frustración en esos momentos - ¡SÓLO PARA COMPLACER A ESE BASTARDO COBARDE...!

Un último azote fue suficiente para dejar incapacitada a la pelinegra, Issei y los demás no daba crédito a lo que veían; el hombre se percató que Raynare dejó de moverse debido al daño, las heridas provocadas por la brutal acción empezaron a crear un charco de sangre; se acomodó su camisa, dando una profunda respiración se volvió a centrar su atención en el portador de la longinus.

Perdona la demora – Donahseek habló con cortesía – Espero que amablemente me entregues tu sacred gear.

Issei se colocó a modo de muro, no estaba seguro si podía contener a tal monstruo, incluso contempló la idea de tomar a Asia y huir del lugar; ese pensamiento fue adivinado por el angel caído quien sonriente se atrevió a cortar de tajo cualquier huida.

Ella morirá – el ángel caído señaló al cuerpo de la inconsciente rubia – Mientras tenga esto en mi poder, no podrá sobrevivir por mucho tiempo

Con un movimiento de su mano, el hombre hizo que el orbe esmeralda entrara en su cuerpo, todo eso ocurría frente a los ojos incrédulos de los tres jóvenes al notar como casi al instante aparecieron los anillos que eran la manifestación de Twilight Healing.

No es muy de mi estilo... pero rayos – el sarcasmo era evidente en su voz – Esto también sería un buen aliciente – Donahseek contemplo la nueva sacred gear en su poder – Imagina, pelear y recuperarme de todas mis heridas... para seguir luchado

¡Eso le pertenece a Asia! – Issei abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de su novia - ¡NO PUEDES TENERLO!

En eso tienes razón... pero ahora es mío – con una sonrisa cruel el caído continuó hablando – Dime... Sekiryuutei, ¿Qué harás?...

El castaño miro discretamente su guantelete, para después con todas sus fuerzas lanzarse en contra de aquel sujeto, alzó su puño para conectar el primer golpe, Donahseek no se movió de su lugar, el puño de Issei dio en el blanco gracias a su fortaleza como Torre; la fuerza que imprimió fue tal que nuevamente cimbró el lugar. Sin embargo, el ángel caído estaba perfectamente parado, tomó de la muñeca al demonio reencarnado y lo proyecto contra la pared más cercana. Ophis ahogó un grito a ver como el joven se incrustaba en la piedra, el ángel caído saltó hacia el lugar donde se encontraba con la clara intención de causarle mayor daño. Preparó su puño, lanzó su golpe, justo en el momento que iba a dar en el rostro del chico, este logró detenerlo con ambas manos.

Hundiéndose más en a la pared, Issei forcejaba con Donahseek... fue cuando una voz alertó al caído de que la pelea duraría un poco más.

 **[BOOST]**

Tras ese anuncio, el castaño sentía como sus fuerzas se renovaban, jaló a su enemigo hacia él y se preparó para darle una patada, esta vez el hombre contorsionó su rostro en señal del dolor que le provocó la acción. Adolorido dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, Issei salió del muro y preparó su otra arremetida, otro golpe más dio en el blanco, el metal de guantelete era suficiente para lacerar la piel de su contrincante, la sangre mancho el suelo. Donahseek sonrió con satisfacción, empezaba a empezaba a disfrutar la pelea. Ese pensamiento fue lo que llamó la atención de él, la mente detrás del plan de ese pequeño grupo de caídos. Y por eso el "cazador" no lo defraudaría.

Con ambas manos aprisionó la cabeza del sirviente de Sona y con una gran fuerza el hizo que se agachara lo suficiente para darle un tremendo rodillazo, Issei soltó un gemido de dolor, su sangre brotó de su nariz. Trastabilló un poco antes de volver a ser golpeado por el caído, quien continuó con la arremetida, cada golpe parecía como pequeñas explosiones; cimbrando el edificio a cada impacto. A pesar de estar siendo sometido no sentía abrumado por la fuerza de su enemigo.

 **[BOOST]**

Aseguro su terreno, respondiendo cada golpe de Donahseek con los suyos propios, el caído sentía que golpeaba concreto, fue cuando entendió que el incremento que brindaba la sacred gear también se reflejaba en la resistencia del joven demonio reencarnado. Si continuaba así, pronto sería él quien estaría en desventaja. Desvió su atención al resto, quienes no se separaban de la desfallecida monja, invocó una lanza de luz lanzarla directamente hacía ellos.

Los ojos castaños del Sekiryuutei se abrieron de par en par, sintiendo la desesperación ante las claras intenciones de aquel corrupto ángel, el proyectil salió disparado con bestial velocidad, tanto Gian como Ophis se quedaron en su lugar, incapaces de moverse, primero por la velocidad del ataque y segundo porque dejarían a Asia a su suerte. Justo cuando esperaban lo peor apareció Vasco Strada, agitó Durandal con fuerza, cortando en dos la creación de luz del caído. Donahseek chasqueo la lengua mostrando su decepción.

¡MUCHACHO! – la voz del abuelo de la peón de Sona llamó la atención de Issei - ¡ES PELIGROSO QUE LUCHES EN ESTE LUGAR SÁCALO DE AQUÍ!

Un solo asentimiento fue todo lo que obtuvo de la Torre de Sona, con fuerza descomunal se abrazó de la cintura del ángel para levantarlo con facilidad, Donahseek estaba soprendido por la tenacidad del castaño, pero no se tomó el tiempo para contemplar sus opciones, empezó a asestar golpes en la espalda desprotegida del chico, aún ante tal castigo Issei no desistía, fue cuando su enemigo invocó dos lanzas las cuales estaban preparadas para encajarse en la carne del portador de la Boosted Gear. Soltó un poderoso grito el cual resonó por cada uno de los rincones de la iglesia, al mismo tiempo la reliquia creada por el Dios biblicó reacciono a los deseos de su dueño.

 **[BOOST][BOOST]**

Sin más, lanzó el enorme cuerpo de Donahseek fuera de la iglesia, destruyendo parte del ya dañado techo, dio un vistazo rápido en la dirección donde se encontraba su novia. Sonrió escuetamente, gesto que la portadora del Sunrise Blessing regresó de la misma forma, sin más dio un enorme salto aprovechando la gran fuerza que ganó en los últimos momentos. Una vez en el aire, el caído apareció volando con rapidez hacía la dirección donde se encontraba, tomo al castaño por la cabeza con la intención de azotarlo contra el suelo, ambos cayeron con una gran velocidad. Issei se aferró al antebrazo con todas sus fuerzas, tanta que este colapso por la presión. El dolor de sentir como su brazo era triturado por completo hizo que soltase al castaño, con algo de esfuerzo el Sekiryuutei evitó el daño.

Aquella extremidad era tan sólo una masa sanguinolenta, la mirada del hombre estaba cargada con el rencor hacía el sirviente de la heredera de los Sitri, pero algo imposible sucedía frente a la mirada del chico. El Twillight Healing empezaba actuar, el chico apretó su mandíbula en señal de la frustración que empezaba a embargarle por completo. Una risa de satisfacción llegó a sus oídos, misma que provenía del propio Donahseek.

¡Me encanta esa mirada tuya! – el hombre dijo con total arrogancia -¡NO IMPORTA CUANTO INTENTES LASTIMARME… VOY A CURARME POR COMPLETO! ¡UNA Y OTRA VEZ! – con su dedo índice señaló hacia el Sekiryuutei - ¡MIRATE! ¡¿CUANTO DURARAS?! – el caído vio cómo su brazo estaba completamente sano - ¡Y UNA VEZ TE QUEDES SIN FUERZAS…! ¡VOY A COBRARMELAS TODAS CON EL ANCIANO, EL HUMANO Y FINALMENTE CON LA OTRA DEMONIO! – el angel caído extendió sus alas para atacar al castaño - ¡ROMPERE TUS BRAZO Y PIERNAS PARA QUE PUEDAS VER COMO LA VIOLO UNA Y OTRA VEZ!

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, era un acto reflejo debido a la situación en la que se encontraba; nada lo preparó para lo que estaba por enfrentar, Donahseek demostraba estar a un nivel completamente diferente al de él. ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando le sacaba siglos de ventaja? Tan sólo tenía diecisiete años de vida y cuando mucho un par de semanas como demonio reencarnado, así que el caído se encontraba muy fuera de su liga. Pero para el su enemigo la situación era completamente distinta, pues la sonrisa en su rostro denotaba la satisfacción que empezaba a desbordarse en su interior. Todo iba saliendo perfecto, el ritual había sido un éxito rotundo, ya que poseía en su poder los anillos que era la manifestación física del Twilight Healing y frente a él estaba la llave que lo alzaría a nuevos horizontes.

Sólo necesitaba neutralizar al impertinente sirviente de la princesa de los Sitri para arrancar la poderosa Longinus de su cuerpo. Quizás rompiéndole la espina dorsal dejándolo cuadripléjico o arrancarle todas las extremidades. Decisiones… difíciles decisiones, pero una parte de él; la más primitiva le gritaba que forzara al chico un poco más.

El joven castaño resultaba alguien que calificaba como "digno", a pesar de la evidente diferencia entre ellos, siendo una torre sus atributos estaban enfocados en una mayor resistencia y fortaleza física; alguien que era debía de ser la vanguardia dentro de las cortes. Por eso tentaba la idea de provocarlo, para ver probar un poco del poder de aquella reliquia del Dios de la Biblia.

Disimuladamente miraba el premio, el guantelete rojo carmesí que brillaba tenuemente bañado por la luz de la luna, aquella protección exudaba el poderío que encerraba dentro de sí misma; el caído se relamió los labios, como niño frente al caramelo que tanto deseaba, ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para el actual dueño de la Boosted Gear, frunció el entre cejo, tensó los músculos de su cuerpo y se preparó para lanzarse contra su enemigo.

Sabes es una verdadera lástima – comentó desanimado Donahseek – Tienes en tu poder algo abrumadoramente magnifico, pero eres alguien "indigno" – el ángel caído sonrió de manera socarrona – Incluso el dueño de su opuesto es mucho mejor usuario que tú.

¿Y? – respondió Issei sin mucho ánimo – Es cierto… soy débil… - el joven afilo su mirada mientras levantaba más su guardia – No es necesario que me lo digas – Donahseek notaba como la ira crecía dentro de la Torre de Sona – Pero lo prometí… prometí que la salvaría... ¡ASÍ QUE DEJA DE JODERME CON ESAS PALABRAS!

Había mordido el anzuelo, aquello hizo que el causante saboreara la victoria, sólo necesitaba conectar un simple golpe para obtener lo que tanto ansiaba; justo al momento de que el castaño se abalanzó para propinar un golpe en el rostro de aquel caído, la gema de su sacred gear brilló con una intensidad inusual. Tanta que su luz engulló por completo a ambos contendientes.

De alguna forma podían sentir alivio, Vasco Strada depositó con cuidado a Durandal en el suelo, el rostro del anciano sacerdote sudaba bastante, dio un sonoro suspiro indicando que estaba agotado por el esfuerzo, desvió su atención para notar el cuerpo sin vida de Mittlet, el corazón del hombre se apretujo por la violenta muerte de la miembro de Grigori, con cuidado se acercó hasta ella, lanzó una pequeña plegaria y cerro los ojos de la chica. Extrañamente el semblante de la misma cambió a uno de absoluta paz. Despues miró en dirección de Raynare iba a hacer lo mismo, pero la mujer se incorporó lentamente.

Ahórratelo – repuso la pelinegra en un tono impertinente – No merezco la compasión de alguien como tú.

¿Por qué si no es algo malo? – comentó Vasco con una tenue sonrisa – Es algo que todos se merecen de vez en cuando

Todavía recuerdo las enseñanzas de Padre – Raynare se tambaleaba un poco – Pero hace tiempo que decidí dejarlas de lado… por eso no necesito de ello.

El anciano sacerdote negó con la cabeza, pero tuvo la gentileza de ayudarle a caminar, con el ceño fruncido y a regañadientes acepto el ofrecimiento; fue cuando el grito desesperado de Ophis les alertó a ambos.

¡ASIA-SAN! ¡ASIA-SAN! – con desesperación la pequeña peón trataba de hacer reaccionar a la hermana - ¿Por qué no funciona?

Vasco se acercó acompañado de Raynare, el rostro de Gian estaba perplejo con la mirada desencajada, despues prestó atención a la antigua portadora del Twillight Healing, cuya palidez era en extremo preocupante. Ophis activaba su sacred gear, pero el brillo naranja del mismo se desvanecía casi al instante, la caído se arrodilló para mirar de cerca a Asia, su respiración era inexistente. La mujer cerró sus ojos aceptando la triste verdad…

Es suficiente – la apagada voz de la jovencita llamó la atención del grupo – Ella ha muerto… no hay nada más que hacer.

¿Qué e-está diciendo? – el joven pintor miro en dirección de la miembro de Grigori – Asia no esta herida… ella estaba bien hasta hace unos momentos.

Es debido a que perdió su sacred gear – Ophis apretaba sus manos mientras escuchaba – No lastimaron su cuerpo… pero si su alma.

I-Imposible – Gian bajo su mirada - ¡NO! ¡ASIAAAAA!

Ophis colocó nuevamente sus manos sobre el cuerpo inerte de su amiga, odiaba el hecho de fracasar en algo que se prometió lograr a toda costa, tanto Vasco como Raynare se percataron de lo que pequeña jovencita trataba de hacer.

¡Escúchame! – la pelinegra tomó de la muñeca a Ophis - ¡NO HAY UNA HERIDA QUE SANAR! ¡ES SU ALMA! – los ojos grises de la reencarnación del vacio le miraron fijamente - ¡SI QUIERES TRAERLA DE VUELTA… LO MAS VIABLE ES REENCARNARLA COMO UN DEMONIO!

¡NO QUIERO! – repuso la peón con molestia - ¡TODO MENOS ESO! – todos miraron en dirección de la portadora del Sunrise Blessing - ¡ELLA DEBE SEGUIR SIENDO HUMANA! ¡NO PODRÍA ACEPTAR QUE FUESE DE OTRA FORMA!

¡Chiyō! – Vasco habló con un tono severo – Entiendo cómo te sientes… si no quieres que sea un demonio… entonces déjala ir con el señor

La pequeña pelinegra vio ambas opciones, una era condenar a la inocente Asia a una eternidad de servidumbre y la otra era que jamás experimentara la felicidad, vio discretamente a Gian, el joven pintor tenía la última palabra, incluso si optara por la reencarnación; el castaño oscuro no tenía nada que ofrecerles a algún demonio para que lo aceptase en su corte y lo peor no sabía si el resto era como Sona, aquello le frustraba en demasía tanto que potenciaba sus deseos de cambiar el destino que impasiblemente avanzaba hacia una dirección funesta.

Fue cuando recordó algo que la heredera de los Sitri comentó sobre su sacred gear, incluso era capaz de revivir a las personas, ¿Cuál era el precio por tal milagro? Todo lo que hacía era intercambiar sus heridas, Ophis terminaba recibiendo todo el daño de la persona que pretendía sanar, ¿Por qué Dios creo algo así? No encontraba sentido alguno y eso le llenaba con más frustración, colocó sus manos nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de Asia.

Fue cuando la gema del Sunrise Blessing brilló con mayor intensidad… Y repentinamente una voz provino de esa misma luz.

* * *

 _Es una historia antigua, tan antigua que fue olvidada con el tiempo, pues no existe nadie capaz de corroborar su veracidad. En un país cuyo nombre desapareció de todos los registros, existía una iglesia cercana al mar, no era nada especial, de hecho, era de lo más normal. Si la comparaban con las demás iglesias alrededor del mundo… esta pasaría desapercibida._

 _Entonces… ¿Por qué nuestra historia se centra aquí? Pues si tenía algo especial, una hermosa hermana quien atendía a los feligreses que depositaban su fe en aquel recinto sagrado, a todos los recibía con una radiante sonrisa, tan cálida que son sólo observarla calmaba las ansiedades de las personas. Decían que la joven mujer poseía un corazón bondadoso y lleno de amor. Muchos juraban que era un ángel mandado del cielo, pues sólo ellos eran capaces de amar a todas las criaturas por igual. Era amada y respetada, todos en el pueblo cercano hablaba muy bien de ella, nadie le encontraba ningún defecto. Pero también en esa iglesia habitaba un joven huérfano, quien fue acogido por el padre que oficiaba la misa, educándolo y proveyéndole del sustento para que creciera como un hombre de bien._

 _El huérfano hacia la labores pesadas, reparaciones sencillas y mandados que el padre necesitaba; él también era reconocido por el pueblo, algunos hombres le miraban con envidia, pero otros admiraban la honestidad con la que se conducía en la vida. Es aquí donde la historia se tuerce un poco… pues a pesar de la perfecta imagen de la hermana, ella en secreto amaba al huérfano._

 _La triste verdad, era que la hermana poseía un corazón humano, muy a pesar de los elogios que le proferían los aldeanos… ella no pudo evitar mostrar interés en aquel chico. Todas las mañanas se saludaban, en ese breve instante en el amanecer era lo único momento donde olvidaba su devoción; el huérfano no era indiferente, pero comprendía que la hermosa joven era inalcanzable y sobre todo prohibida. Pero sólo con verla en ese saludo le bastaba para ser feliz. El resto del día estaban ocupados con sus respectivos deberes, aunque cruzaban caminos, siempre terminaban separándose. Por las noches era igual, ellos tenían diferentes horarios para dormir… por eso solamente se veían por las mañanas._

 _Pasó el tiempo, aquella rutina parecería que se volvería eterna, ocurrió un capricho de destino, otro país cercano le declaró la guerra a la nación donde residían aquellos dos. Y esta demandó que todos los jóvenes en edad para luchar lo hiciesen en pos de la libertad y la paz. El reclutamiento alcanzó a la iglesia y el huérfano acató la petición que su país le hacía. La hermana escondió muy bien su angustia, pues lo vería partir con muy pocas probabilidades de que regresara con bien._

 _Fue una mañana donde se saludarían por última vez, el joven ahora portaba el uniforme obligatorio de la milicia, pero aquel momento se volvió especial, por una petición que el chico le hizo a la hermana._

" _ **Podría fingir ser mi amada y esperar por mi regreso… es tan sólo para albergar la esperanza de que alguien esperará por mi**_ _"; era un deseo sin ninguna malicia, era cierto que el chico era querido por el padre, pero en su corazón necesitaba un consuelo para soportar los horrores de la guerra, aunque fuese una mentira, la hermana no supo cómo responder, pues ella guardaba sentimientos por el joven soldado que ansiosamente esperaba. Con una sonrisa que disfrazaba los conflictivos sentimientos que albergaba dio su consentimiento._

 _Así se despidieron… uno partía cargando una esperanza mientras la otra esperaría con una dulce maldición…_

 _El tiempo pasaba y las noticias de la guerra que se disputaba llegaban todos los días; la hermana se horrorizaba con cada atrocidad que se comentaba, ¿Como los seres humanos eran capaces de tales cosas? Esa pregunta no sólo rondaba en su mente, también lo hacían en el colectivo en general. Todos los días veía como los padres oraban por sus hijos, como mujeres jóvenes lo hacían por sus maridos, novios o prometidos. Ella los miraba, cierto que la fe es un consuelo para el alma, ella en secreto comenzó a orar por él._

 _Un día en particular, el padre le dijo algo que le inquieto... "_ _ **Nosotros juramos amar a Dios por encima de todo y velar por el bienestar de nuestros semejantes...**_ _" Cierto cuando se ordenó como monja, abandonó cualquier sentimiento ajeno que no fuese el amor hacia Dios, pero al final, ella finalmente era una mujer y por eso no pudo mentirle a su propio corazón. Así que en secreto soltó una plegaria... "_ _ **Señor... yo humildemente... pido que todo mal que caiga sobre él... sea yo quien lo reciba... se que soy indigna ante tus ojos... pero no puedo evitarlo...**_ _"_

 _Los humanos a veces son ignorantes y mal entienden todo; pero Dios no siente que el amor verdadero sea algo impuro, son los hombres quienes a veces convierten en pecado lo que es honesto y de corazón. Por eso, decidió atender a ese noble deseo. Las noticias iban y venían; todo parecería que la guerra jamás terminaría... hasta que un día ocurrió, su nación y el país vecino acordaron una tregua, pues eran tantas las pérdidas que acumularon en el transcurso del conflicto que continuar acarrearía algo irreparable. La felicidad de que nuevamente habría paz llenó los corazones de las personas, pues con el término de la guerra sus seres queridos regresarían a casa. Aunque la realidad era otra, pues no todos lo hicieron... muchos jóvenes sucumbieron ante el fuego enemigo, otros lo hicieron por las insalubres condiciones en las que estuvieron sometidos._

 _En muchos hogares hubo fiesta... en otros sombríos funerales... hasta que un día... el joven huérfano de la iglesia al lado del mar regresó al pueblo. En su uniforme venían varias medallas, mismas que adquirió debido a sus logros, era un héroe ante los ojos de los demás, pero esos elogios no significaban nada para él, sólo hizo su parte como todos los demás. Hubo rumores, que era inmortal, que poseía una suerte sobrenatural y cosas así... pero esos rumores se volvieron en el aliciente para que sus compatriotas no perdieran la esperanza. Muy a su pesar se volvió en el símbolo que su nación necesitaba para salir adelante._

 _Lo primero que se encontró fue con una extraña pesadez, el ambiente en la ciudad era distinto al que recordaba, ¿Que era lo que sucedió para que su pueblo natal cambiara tan drásticamente?_

 _La respuesta llegó como un rumor... la hermosa hermana que era la admiración de todos, sufría de un extraño mal, mucho lo atribuyeron como un castigo de Dios por desviarse de su camino, pero la monja había intercedido por ellos sacrificándose por su bienestar. Esos rumores helaron la sangre del joven, quien corrió hasta llegar a la iglesia, donde mucha gente estaba reunida alrededor del sacerdote, quien con una mirada llena de tristeza anunciaba a los presentes._

" _ **Esta mañana falleció... justo cuando la guerra por fin a concluido... dio su vida por nosotros...**_ _"_

 _El chico, cayó de rodillas... ¡¿Cómo era posible eso?! Muchos le miraron con asombro, cuando atravesó a la multitud, ignorándolos por completo... ni siquiera se detuvo cuando el hombre que le acogió intento detenerlo, en su mente quería verla por última vez... Llegó al cuarto que servía como la habitación personal de la hermana, un médico y una enfermera eran los únicos ocupantes de la misma, los ojos del chico viajaron por toda la habitación encontrando lo que con tanto anhelo buscaba._

 _Allí estaba ella, sobre la cama... su rostro sereno e inmaculado, como si durmiera... pudo ver que sus brazos y su cuello tenían vendajes; en un cesto cercano existían otros viejos, manchados de sangre vieja..._

" _ **¿Cuanto tuvo que sufrir?"**_ _comentó la enfermera con algo de tristeza; "_ _ **Lo que me preocupaba eran las heridas de su cuerpo... había de todo tipo... como si estuviese en un campo de batalla**_ _" el doctor suspiraba bastante agotado "_ _ **Pero nunca se quejó, se mantuvo firme... como si esperara el regreso de alguien".**_

 _Esas últimas palabras devastaron al chico quien se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló para llorar amargamente. Ambas personas decidieron que lo mejor era dejarlo sólo. Lloró por horas hasta muy entrada la noche, su mente repetía las causas que originaron tal cosa, incapaz de comprender como alguien tan bueno y amable hubiese sido condenado de aquella forma, estuvo a punto de renegar de sus creencias cuando alguien le dio la respuesta._

" _ **Hijo mío... eso pasó porque ella te amaba...**_ _" la voz claramente mostraba una piedad y sobre todo bondad absoluta "_ _ **Lanzo una plegaria para que volvieras con bien... sólo que su cuerpo no era tan fuerte como su corazón...**_ _"_

 _El joven huérfano levantó su vista, había una luz de la cual venía aquella voz, su mente trató de comprender el extraño fenómeno frente a él... pero fue más su fe la que le dicto la identidad de aquella presencia._

" _ **Señor... yo no pedí esto... yo sólo me conformaba con verla cada mañana...**_ _" el chico hablaba con el corazón en la mano "_ _ **Tal vez si no hubiese pedido ese deseo..."**_ _un silencio lleno por completo a la habitación, fue cuando el joven lanzó una nueva petición "_ _ **Por favor... cumple este simple deseo... revierte todo y que sea yo quien parta en lugar de ella...**_ _"_

 _No hubo respuesta, pero la luz seguía allí... la espera se volvía una eternidad para el joven huérfano, hasta que por fin la voz emitió su juicio... "_ _ **Lo que pides es algo imposible... ella ofrendó su vida a cambio de la tuya... pero tú en cambio ya no tienes dada para dar..."**_ _el chico bajó la mirada dolido "_ _ **Debiste de haber muerto hace tiempo... tu vida es la que ella te cedió con todo su amor... ¿Piensas negar esos sentimientos?**_ _"_

 _El joven negó rotundamente con la cabeza, no podía negarlos, aunque le doliese, miró con decisión y exclamó... "_ _ **De que me sirve vivir... a sabiendas de que ella ya no está en este mundo..."**_

 _Un sonoro suspiro llegó a los oídos del chico, ciertamente aquella entidad estaba en un predicamento... pero realmente deseaba reconocer aquel fuerte corazón que clamaba por el amor "_ _ **Puedo permitirle extender su vida hasta el amanecer... pues es sólo el tiempo que me permitirá tu propia vida..."**_

 _No había ninguna pizca de mentira en ello, el joven comprendió que había cosas irreversibles en el mundo, pero un pequeño milagro era posible gracias a sus sentimientos, no era mucho, pero accedió sin dudarlo. El resplandor de aquella luz se intensificó lo suficiente para cegarlo por completo y una vez hecho eso, desapareció. El chico trató de recuperar su visión, justo al hacerlo pudo ver como la hermana le miraba confundida, pero esa confusión se convirtió en alivio y ese alivio dio paso a la alegría. Misma que el chico expreso de la mejor manera que pudo hacerlo, le abrazó con fuerza... la hermana correspondió el abrazo con la misma efusividad con la que lo recibía._

 _Pero el joven huérfano no paro allí, se separó unos breves momentos para besarle... un beso que no tenía ápice de lujuria o pasión, sino de un amor sincero que solo él podía transmitir, la hermana sentía lo correcto de ese sentimiento, pues ella misma lo albergaba en su corazón. El chico se separó tras ese intercambio mutuo de sentimientos, sonrieron apenados pues era la primera vez que compartían algo así. El joven esperaba alguna clase de reprimenda por profanar el cuerpo de una sierva de Dios... pero no se encontró con algo así, la hermana frente a él dejó de lado todas sus creencias presentándose como lo que realmente era, una joven enamorada quien correspondía a las intenciones del hombre que le pidió que fuese su novia._

 _Falso o no.… ella aceptó aquello, el joven huérfano parpadeo un par de veces para reír suavemente... cierto antes de partir a la guerra le pidió que fingiera que era su novia por lo que técnicamente ya lo era._

 _El huérfano le tendió la mano a la joven frente a él y ella aceptó tomarla... salieron a escondidas... pues si alguien les encontraba se armaría un alboroto que serían incapaces de explicar. No sabrían como tomarían que la hermana de un momento a otro estaba viva a pesar de estar muerta desde la mañana. ¡Un milagro! Clamarían algunos, puede que sí pero... ese milagro sólo les pertenecerían a ellos dos. Caminaron con mucho sigilo, aprovechando que la noche aun era joven. La joven hermana estaba conmocionada, era la primera vez que salía a tan altas horas y sobre todo acompañada por alguien del sexo opuesto. Parte de su educación, la que estaba bastante arraigada debido a los años de adiestramiento, le gritaba que eso estaba mal._

 _Pero la otra parte, la que todavía pertenecía a una joven normal... Disfrutaba de aquella libertad, olvidándose de todo, tomó la mano del chico frente a ella, el joven se asombró por el gesto, estuvo a punto de rechazarla, sus manos estaban manchadas con sangre; la justificación de que eran enemigos de la nación no era suficiente._

 _Sin importar el motivo, matar a alguien era un acto cruel y sobre todo un pecado; las manos de aquella joven eran puras ya que sólo hacían el bien, la joven hermana notó la incomodidad del huérfano. Se detuvo repentinamente, haciendo que su acompañante le imitara para después hablar de forma tranquila._

" _ **Lo que pasó allá es parte de tu pasado**_ _" la joven bajo la mirada entristecida "_ _ **No puedo imaginar las cosas por las que pasaste... yo me aterré con las noticias que llegaban día con día**_ _" el huérfano sentía como su corazón se rompía al ver el rostro de su amada "_ _ **Mas sin embargo... puedo ver que sufriste mucho"**_

 _No se dijo nada más, el joven tomó entre sus brazos a la servidora de la iglesia, como siempre su corazón era tan grande como recordaba, así estuvieron un rato, para después proseguir con su camino, no pasó mucho tiempo para saber que estaban lejos de las miradas curiosas e inoportunas, llegaron a un claro al que la hermana nunca había estado._

" _ **Este lugar lo encontré por mera casualidad**_ _" respondió a las dudas que se formaban en la mente de la hermana "_ _ **Aquí hay una hermosa vista, quería que la vieras**_ _"_

 _La joven dio uno cuantos pasos, su corazón dio un vuelco al ver el tranquilo mar que se extendía hasta el horizonte, la luna estaba en lo alto bañando las aguas con su luz y las tintineantes estrellas acompañaban al satélite natural. Aquello era hermoso, tanta belleza... pero para el huérfano eso era poco, porque sus ojos sólo estaban centrados en la chica, cuya propia belleza era lo único que le interesaba. Se sentó en una piedra grande, la única que estaba en ese lugar, la joven acomodó sus cabellos, se volvió para ver al chico, camino con lentitud y se sentó a su lado._

 _Disfrutando de la compañía mutua, fue cuando ella empezó a hablar, iniciando una conversación bastante placentera, la joven narraba lo que ocurrió durante la ausencia del chico, como todos los días extrañaba saludarlo por las mañanas, como la gente venía por consuelo y oraba por el bienestar de sus seres queridos; como en tiempos de necesidad se daban el apoyo que necesitaban y ella era testigo de ello. El huérfano quería preguntar sobre lo que pasó por su cuerpo... sintiendo que no era correcto hacerlo, cuando fue el turno de él; tuvo dudas, pero si ella le contó abiertamente todo, él debía de hacer lo mismo; narro sus vivencias en el campo de batalla, con el temor a la muerte que acechaba a cada vuelta de la esquina, como por las noches se daban ánimos recordando lo que dejaron atrás y lo que protegían con fervor. Que a pesar de todo tenían la esperanza de que regresarían con vida para plagarse de la felicidad. La tristeza de perder compañeros o el alivio de sobrevivir hasta la conclusión del conflicto._

 _Así estuvieron por horas, fue cuando los primeros rayos de sol pudieron divisarse en el horizonte... allí fue donde el huérfano sintió su corazón romperse._

 _La ilusión llegaba a su final, la joven hermana le miro con ternura, tomándole de las manos empezó a hablar con amabilidad._

" _ **El señor habló conmigo... dijo... Hija mía, fuiste la más amable de todas...**_ _" el joven prestaba atención "_ _ **Tu corazón era tan grande que podía amar a un sólo hombre, pero también amar al resto de la gente...**_ _" la joven alzó la mirada al cielo mostrando satisfacción "_ _ **Quizás el tiempo y el lugar no eran los indicados, pero el amor no conoce de tales cosas... no puedo darte una nueva vida y aunque quisiera... no es lo correcto..."**_ _la chica guardó silencio para mirar a su amado a los ojos "_ _ **Tan sólo una noche... al amanecer regresaras al sueño eterno... ¿Aceptarías ese pequeño momento?"**_

 _Guardaron silencio, todavía tomados de las manos, quizás para el resto, ese sentimiento podría considerarse prohibido y caprichoso... pero para aquel que les miraba desde los cielos era suficiente para darles una pequeña oportunidad, ambos se miraron mutuamente no había nada más que decirse... ella sonrió recordando que todavía había unas últimas palabras que necesitaba decir... y debía de hacerlo de la manera más apropiada._

 _Ella acercó su rostro para depositar un pequeño beso... uno corto pero cargado de todos sus sentimientos, se separó lentamente y dijo con suavidad..._

" _ **Muy buenos días..."**_ _el joven bajo la mirada y alzó su rostro sonriéndole como solía hacerlo cuando se encontraban... "_ _ **Tienes razón, muy buenos días..."**_

 _Así es como termina la historia, no se supo que pasó después... si en verdad su vida termino en ese amanecer o si por algún milagro encontraron la felicidad, pero lo que más importa es que cada nuevo amanecer es una bendición. Y más si estas al lado de la persona que amas…_

Las lágrimas corrían libremente por su rostro, Ophis sentía la calidez que provenía del brazalete, Sunrise Blessing era la manera en que el Dios de la Biblia honro al amor de aquellos dos. Lentamente su sacred gear fue cambiando de forma, mostrando la verdadera apariencia que debería de tener pero que se encontraba sellada debido a que nadie se conectó realmente con la misma. Ahora era un brazal que cubría por completo el antebrazo derecho, una gema de ámbar estaba en medio de la misma.

Un leve pesar apareció en los ojos de la demonio reencarnado, no sólo podía intercambiar la salud entre el portador y su objetivo; también lo hacía con su tiempo de vida. No revivía a los muertos, sino que se ofrecía la vida misma para obrar aquel milagro, posó sus manos con la firme determinación de traer de vuelta a su amiga. Fue cuando Raynare se lo impidió por completo.

Entiendo lo que pretendes – la voz de la mujer se mostraba apagada – Pero no puedo permitírtelo

* * *

Issei estaba cegado por completo, cuando por fin sus ojos se recuperaron de aquel extraño fenómeno tuvo que dar un paso atrás, pues la imagen frente a él le imbuyó de un miedo atroz. Sus escamas rojas como la misma sangre, sus brillantes ojos esmeraldas que le miraban fijamente y sobre todo el aura que emanaba de su propio cuerpo, todo eso hacía que su mente pidiera a gritos que huyera tan lejos como pudiera. Porque ante él se encontraba un dragón. Ni siquiera las películas le hacían justicia a las poderosas criaturas que eran. Sonrió debido al temor, aquello no pasó desapercibido por el poderoso ser quien bufó un tanto decepcionado.

 **Siendo la primera vez que nos vemos frente a frente** – la poderosa voz retumbó por todos los confines de aquel lugar – **Y estas temblando de miedo… vaya que eres el más débil…**

¡Oye! No todos los días vez a Smaug doblado con la voz de Fumihiko Tachiki – respondió Issei un tanto molesto - ¡Ya me estoy hartando de que me restrieguen mi debilidad! – el Dragón alzó una ceja sorprendido por lo alterado que estaba el joven castaño – Me tienen hasta la madre con esas chingaderas… ni que fuera el héroe de un anime…

El silencio les rodeó por unos breves momentos hasta que una risa emergió de la criatura de fantasía, la Torre de Sona se limitó a parpadear mientras veía como el dragón continuaba riendo a carcajadas, esperaba por un instante que no se diera la vuelta continuando con su desplante.

 **Débil, pero al menos tienes agallas** – dijo el Dragón entre fuertes respiraciones – **eso puedo reconocértelo… mi nombre es Ddraig… soy uno de los dragones celestiales** – la extraña inusual cortesía descolocó un poco al joven demonio – **Bueno Issei… estas consciente de que vas a perder…**

Nada está definido todavía, entiendo que Donahseek es más fuerte que yo – el chico respondía sin un ápice de arrogancia en voz – Pero le prometí a Chii-chan que lo derrotaría y salvaríamos a Asia.

El dragón mantuvo silencio mientras escuchaba las palabras de aquel que era el recipiente de la reliquia que sellaba su alma, pronto el ambiente que les rodeaba regresó al estado de ominosidad inicial.

 **Realmente no sabes quién es ella** – Ddraig hablaba en un tono serio mientras que el chico el miraba confundido – **Esa chica es el recipiente de algo maligno… mucho más que los demonios de la antigüedad –** los ojos castaños de Issei se abrieron mientras prestaba atención – **Como te lo había dicho… ella sólo busca llevar este mundo a la nada absoluta… pues ella… es la manifestación del vació… ella es…**

¡CALLATE! – Ddraig fue interrumpido por el demonio reencarnado - ¡ELLA ES CHII-CHAN! ¡NO ES QUIEN CLAMAS QUE ES! – el chico señaló con su dedo al dragón - ¡SI FUESE CIERTO NO HABRÍA SALVADO A GIAN-SAN! ¡O HABER LLORADO POR NO PODER AYUDAR A ASIA! – el chico dio un paso hacia adelante encarando al dragón celestial - ¡ELLA NO LASTIMARÍA A NADIE SIN NINGUNA RAZON VALIDA! ¡ASÍ QUE DEJA DE DECIR ESO DE ELLA… MALDITA LAGARTIJA SOBRE DESARROLLADA!

Una suave risa se escuchó tras el reclamo de Issei, quien se volvió para ver de quien provenía, no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado de una manera muy distinta, allí estaba una hermosa mujer, sus cabellos rubios caían como una cascada de oro, sus ojos azules parecían verlo todo y la discreta sonrisa que estaba en su rostro completaban el juego junto al ajustado vestido purpura que se ceñía como una segunda piel sobre su voluptuoso cuerpo. El chico abría y cerraba su boca incapaz de articular palabra alguna, aquello volvió a sacar una coqueta risa de la mujer.

No pude evitar escuchar su conversación – la mujer comentó de manera jovial – Sinceramente es la primera vez que alguien te grita…

 **¿Qué haces aquí? –** el Dragon estaba intrigado por la súbita aparición de aquella persona – **Todavía no es tiempo…**

Al igual que tú fui despertada por ella – la rubia se cruzó de brazos mostrando falsa molestia – Sabes… creo que coincido con Issei-kun

El castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la familiaridad que mostraba la misteriosa rubia, le siguió con su mirada hasta que se colocó entre él y el poderoso dragón.

Chiyō… puede que sea la encarnación de Ophis – aquel nombre llenó de curiosidad a Issei – Sin embargo, lo que dice es cierto… ella ha sufrido… reído… y amado como cualquier ser con un corazón… - discretamente la rubia le guiño un ojo al demonio reencarnado – Si no le amara no te hubiese amenazado… ¿Verdad?

Ddraig se tosió al verse descubierto, el aura amenazante que le rodeaba desapareció por completo, pues todo el cuerpo del dragón mostraba el nerviosismo que sentía dentro de sí. La mirada de la Torre de Sona mostraba desconfianza, algo que hizo reír a su nueva aliada.

Issei-kun – el castaño miró a su acompañante – Debes de saber que tu novia amenazó a nuestro poderoso dragón – la rubia señalaba a Ddraig - "Escucha bien lagartija… ayuda a Issei sin pedirle nada a cambio…" – la mujer hacia que su voz sonara amenazante – "Si llego a enterarme que sacrificó algo por ti…" – Issei tragó un poco de saliva a imaginar a su pequeña novia – "Haré de tu existencia un verdadero infierno… empezando por… " – lo siguiente lo susurró directamente al oído de Issei.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron, para después instintivamente proteger las "joyas de la familia", tras eso Issei sólo pudo sentir compasión por el dragón.

¡Ejem…! – hubo una pausa de parte del demonio reencarnado – Ddraig sólo puedo decir… ella es capaz de hacer eso… a veces me pregunto… ¿Qué hizo enamorarme de ella?

Yo lo sé – la mujer con el vestido purpura guiño un ojo – Tiene un encanto especial… y sus pechos son bastante prominentes para su edad – Issei miraba aterrado a la rubia – Espera cuando crezca un poco más… será toda una belleza.

La sonrisa de la mujer no parecía darle buena espina al castaño, pero decidió seguir con la corriente, centró su atención en la milenaria criatura que ahora mostraba bastante nerviosismo, le miró fijamente esperando alguna reacción de parte de la misma. Tras uno breves instantes de silencio total, por fin el poderoso dragón se animó a hablar.

* * *

La luz desapareció tan abruptamente como se manifestó, Donahseek salió despedido hacía atrás golpeándose aparatosamente con todo lo que se atravesó en su camino. El caído se estrelló en un árbol, el cuál cedió por su propio peso derrumbando varios que estaban a sus alrededores provocando un estruendo que pudo ser escuchado a la distancia, el hombre se levantó bastante confundido tanto por el golpe como por la acción que ocurrió. Agitó la cabeza esperando que con ello recuperara el equilibrio, un sabor metálico muy particular llenó por completo sus papilas gustativas.

Levantó su mirada, sólo para encontrarse con una imagen que rompería por completo su compostura, enfundado en una armadura completamente roja, con gemas verdes en varias partes de su cuerpo, un largo apéndice que emulaba la cola de un dragón y unos brillantes ojos esmeralda que se asomaban de entre las sombras del yelmo del casco. Frente a él se encontraba la forma prohibida de la longinus conocida como "Boosted Gear", el angel caído se puso sobre sus pies, tambaleando debido al golpe, iracundo porque aquel ser que consideraba indigno e inferior, logró acceder al verdadero potencial de aquella reliquia.

¡HIJO DE PUTAAAAAA! – gritó Donahseek mientras tensaba su cuerpo - ¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE?! – el caído extendió sus alas parecer más amenazante - ¡¿COMO ALCANZASTE EL BALANCE BREAKER?!

¿Así es como se llama? – la voz de Issei emergió por debajo del yelmo – La verdad no lo sé... lo único que me interesa es que con esto puedo derrotarte... –

Aquel caballero carmesí se agazapó un poco antes de acelerar de forma vertiginosa, levantando tras de sí pedazos de tierra y roca, producto de la enorme fuerza que aplicó para realizar aquel movimiento. Solo necesitó un instante para acortar la distancia que le separaba de aquel ángel caído, los rostros de ambos quedaron a escasos centímetros. Un instante que resultó una eternidad, la cual fue rota por el poderoso golpe que Issei le propinó a su enemigo, el voluminoso cuerpo de aquel que era llamado "el cazador" impactó contra el suelo, pero allí no se detuvo el embate, con otro golpe de su otro puño hizo que se irguiera de nuevo.

Luego tomo con mucha fuerza la cabeza de Donahseek, haciéndola impactar contra el duro casco de su armadura, pudo escuchar como un tenue crujido anunciaba el daño que recibían ambos debido al ataque, el rostro del hombre se manchaba con su propia sangre. El ángel caído dio un par de pasos desorientado por el cabezazo de parte de la Torre de Sona, sin embargo, respondió la violencia a la que era sometido con la suya propia, sus puños chocaron contra las placas de metal, abriendo su piel por la fuerza empleada; pero Issei sintió el daño, la protección de la armadura debía ser sólida, pero existía un pequeño inconveniente.

 _ **Todavía te falta mucho para desbloquear esta habilidad –**_ el recuerdo dela voz de Ddraig retumbó en su cabeza – _**Pero haré una excepción –**_ Issei prestaba atención – _**Podrás usar una parte del balance breaker... pero será de forma incompleta... no esperes que saldrás ileso**_

A eso se refería el dragón, la armadura era frágil, producto de la liberación forzada de la misma, Issei apretó los dientes para después responderle a Donahseek con un nuevo golpe. El caído sintió como los huesos de su caja torácica crujían, soltando un quejido decidió arremeter contra el demonio reencarnado, intercambiando golpes sin tregua, lo mismo hizo Issei. Cada golpe que daban lastimaba al otro, en ese momento no importaba el dolor o el daño que se acumulaban en el cuerpo de ambos.

En su mente sólo se encontraba la idea de acabar con el otro, Donahseek empezó a ganar terreno, pues la armadura de Sekiryuutei mostraba grietas, evidenciando que las placas cedían ante el poder del ángel caído. Quien ante la revelación de una inminente victoria decidió continuar castigando a aquel impertinente castaño. Los golpes penetraban en las debilitadas placas de la armadura, pero eso en lugar de hacer que Issei retrocediera, este continuó respondiendo cada golpe, fue cuando la ultima advertencia de Ddraig apareció en su mente.

 _ **Un minuto... ese es todo el tiempo que puedes usar –**_ el dragón celestial comentó con algo de sorpresa – _**Debes de estar agradecido de haber sido reencarnado como una Torre... esa resistencia te ayudará mucho.**_

Tras ese recuerdo Issei apretó sus dientes, tratando de ignorar el dolor que sentía tras los ataques de Donahseek, el ángel caído dio un salto, invocando dos lanzas de luz, con las cuales buscaba finiquitar la batalla.

¡Luchaste bien! – la extraña cortesía de parte del caído descolocó a la torre de Sona - ¡PERO YA ME HARTE DE TU PRESENCIA... MALDITA MIERDA!

Sólo un minuto – comentó para si mismo Issei – Ese era el limite...

Justo al pronunciar aquellas palabras la armadura se rompió en pedazos, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo maltrecho del Sekiryuutei, pero la expresión de su rostro indicaba que estaba lejos de admitir la derrota. Miro con cuidado su mano izquierda, aquel guantelete representaba muchas cosas, para algunos era el arma mas poderosa... mientras que para otros era una maldición.

¿Que representaba para Issei? Simple, era lo que necesitaba para mantener su promesa...

Aún si el mundo se pone en su contra – el chico cerró sus ojos -... aún si tengo que volverme el enemigo de todos... – respiró hondamente mientras se preparaba para el asalto final - ¡YO JAMAS ABANDONARÉ A CHII-CHAN!

Issei se lanzó contra Donahseek, quien rápidamente intentó clavar una de sus lanzas en el rostro del demonio, la esquivó torciendo su cuerpo, la segunda lanza se movió para cortar su carne, pero esta terminó siendo rechazada por la Boosted Gear.

 **¡[BOOST]! ¡[BOOST]! ¡[BOOST]! ¡[BOOST]! ¡[BOOST]! ¡[BOOST]!**

El movimiento dejó al descubierto al caído, el joven Sekiryuutei extendió su mano derecha tomándolo del cuello, con fuerza desmedida lo proyectó al suelo provocando un pequeño temblor, el castaño estaba sobre el cuerpo de su enemigo, alzó su brazo izquierdo para tomar un poco de impulso para lo que tenía planeado hacer y con un vertiginoso golpe, sesgó la vida de aquel corrupto ser, pues la fuerza que empleó el demonio reencarnado fue tal, que perforó el pecho del angel caído, exactamente donde debía de estar el corazón del mismo.

Donahseek abrió sus ojos al momento de sentir como aquel órgano tan vital era aplastado por la Boosted Gear, su mirada se quedó clavada en los ojos del castaño... para cerrarse lentamente y nunca más volverse a abrir. Issei respiraba con dificultad, se alejó un par de pasos y vomito el contenido de su estómago.

Era la primera vez que mataba a alguien, aunque aquella persona no clasificaba como un ser humano, su sola apariencia era suficiente para dejar una marca en la psique de la Torre de Sona, repitió el espasmo una vez más. Pasó un rato para cobrar la compostura y reclamar el Twilight Healing, en esos momentos se percató de unos pasos que se acercaban por detrás, se volvió para ver de quien se trataba, allí estaba Ophis su rostro mostraba el agotamiento por el cual había pasado, pero su mirada denotaba otra cosa había un brillo de alivio mezclado con tristeza… justo en ese momento aparecía Gian cargando a una inconsciente Asia, quien dormía apaciblemente en los brazos del joven pintor… había conseguido rescatarla, lo que desconocía el actual Sekiryuutei era el precio que pagaron por ello.

La noche distaba de terminar... eso lo tenían muy claro.

* * *

 _ **Notas de Aeretr:**_

 _ **Finalmente llegué al climax de este arco, originalmente estaba planeado para aparecer la semana pasada, pero un error con mi word y el almacenamiento en la nube jodieron mis avances... (Eso me pasa por haber olvidado respaldarlo); bueno sin más me despido... solo diciendo que uno más y termino el arco de Asia... ¿Tendrá el mismo destino que la original?... eso se los dejo su criterio.**_

 _Issei-chan... hay algo que debes saber...  
_

 _Dime Chii-chan..._

 _Todo este tiempo..._

 _Estuve mintiéndote_

 _Por eso quiero que..._

 ** _Dragon x Zero: Marriage Vows_**

 ** _El destino de ellos se entrelaza aún más..._**


	9. Chapter 9

Había paz dentro de su corazón, algo en extremo extraño para ella tanto que le causaba gracia, por eso rio de forma cansada… ¿Por qué había hecho eso? No lo sabía, tal vez… solo tal vez, no estaba tan desviada de las enseñanzas de su padre.

¿Por qué sigues aquí? – habló en un tono de falso fastidio – No es mejor ir con tu nieta.

He vivido tanto – respondió en un tono calmado – Pero es la primera vez que veo un acto de caridad desinteresado

Chasqueo la lengua, aquello sacó un suspiro al anciano quien amablemente le hacía compañía, estaba en el suelo boca arriba pudo ver las estrellas en el cielo nocturno, durante toda su vida las había visto, jamás les tomó importancia. Salvo que ahora le parecían bastante hermosas… ¿Serían iguales como las de aquel recuerdo que vieron? Tal vez sí, más bien quería creer que sí. Cerró sus ojos, lentamente sus sentidos empezaban a fallar, podía sentir como un enorme agotamiento se apoderaba de su cuerpo y un entumecimiento se manifestaba en su piel.

Podrías darme la extremaunción – aquella petición sorprendió al padre Strada – No es que espere que mis pecados sean perdonados… solo que… tengo deseos de escucharlo

De acuerdo hija mía – el hombre se arrodilló al lado de la joven que yacía en el suelo

Inició con el ritual, Raynare escuchaba con atención las palabras en latín, que hábilmente el padre recitaba; cuando era su turno dentro del mismo contestó de buena voluntad. Tantos pecados que cometió en su vida, pero de alguna manera se sentía bien consigo misma. El sacerdote continuaba hasta que por fin concluyo con el mismo. Miró en dirección del ángel caído, no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa. De alguna forma había sido testigo de otro milagro… uno que se guardaría para sí mismo, pues tenía miedo a las repercusiones de aquella agitada noche.

* * *

 _ **If Life 09: Marriage Vows**_

* * *

Era la primera vez que notaban aquel semblante en el rostro de su líder y en esos momentos Reya se preguntaba si habían hecho lo correcto en encubrir las acciones de sus compañeros. No esperaba que la situación se complicara a tal grado que movilizarán a todo el grupo, lo peor; era que el grupo Gremory también lo hacía.

Reya-chan – la voz de Momo le llamó discretamente – No te preocupes, nadie te culpa de nada

Aquello en lugar de brindarle consuelo, sólo acrecentó la incomodidad dentro de ella; la iglesia era visible a la distancia y con ello apresuraron su paso aún más. Esperaban que los miembros más jóvenes de su grupo estuviesen con bien, Sona junto con Rias lideraban el grupo, la pelirroja revisaba de tanto en tanto al rostro de su amiga de la infancia. Habitualmente se tele transportarían al lugar, pero temían quedar en medio de un enfrentamiento y con ello verse implicados en un incidente mayor para las facciones. Suspiró al notar el semblante serio de la pelinegra, debía de estar pensando en multitudes de escenarios posibles, donde la mayoría tenían consecuencias funestas.

Sona por su parte estaba hecha un mar de nervios, mismo que disimulaba a través de una máscara de serenidad. Ya imaginaba lo que le diría su padre en caso de algún problema, se mordió el labio tratando de ignorar esa línea de pensamientos. Finalmente arribaron al lugar, solo para encontrarse que la de por sí derruida iglesia, estaba mucho más dañada de lo que esperaban. Ante la señal de la heredera de la casa Sitri, todos detuvieron su avance.

Sona… ¿Qué opinas? – Rias habló quedamente mientras se acercaba a su amiga

Hay mucho silencio – repuso la mencionada con algo de preocupación - ¿Habrán acabado ya?

Un alarido de dolor salió de la edificación, tan desgarrador que el color en las chicas se desvaneció del golpe, olvidando por completo el sigilo; la presidenta del consejo se lanzó tan rápido como pudo. Todos se quedaron estáticos por un instante, para después reaccionar y seguirla de cerca. Sona sentía como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, temía lo peor para esos momentos y cuando arribó a la puerta, la arrancó de su lugar. Todos tragaron amargo al ver como la taimada demonio noble que era la presidenta del consejo caía sobre sus rodillas, con un nudo en la garganta se apresuraron para encontrarse con una imagen que les dejó sin palabras.

Allí estaba el peculiar grupo que se formó con Vasco Strada, Hyoudo Issei, Ophis y finalmente Gian D'Angelo, todos ellos se quedaron estáticos debido a las inesperadas acciones de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil; Asia estaba durmiendo en una banca cercana vigilada muy de cerca por el joven pintor. Todos los demonios centraron su atención en sus dos congéneres, la pequeña nieta del padre Strada dio un suspiro para después continuar con el tratamiento de su novio; fue cuando con un algodón aplicó desinfectante en una de las heridas del castaño. Haciendo que el alarido se escuchara de nuevo.

¡Se tierna… Chii-chan! – comentó el castaño con lágrimas en los ojos - ¿En verdad tienes que ser brusca?

La mirada desinteresada de Ophis era prueba de lo que sentía en aquellos momentos, suspiro de forma agobiada, con movimientos tranquilos vendaba el área afectada.

Soy lo más tierna que puedo ser – la pequeña peón repuso seriamente - ¿Acaso tenías que lastimarte tanto con la pelea?

El resto de los demonios se centraron a mirar a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, quien había reaccionado de esa forma debido al enorme alivio que sintió dentro de ella, Reya se adelantó al grupo y avanzó hasta donde estaban sus dos compañeros.

Chiyō-chan – la jovencita miró en dirección de la alfil – Déjame ayudarte con Issei-kun

Con un leve asentimiento la portadora del Sunrise Blessing se alejó para darle lugar a la castaña, lentamente empezó con el tratamiento mágico. Las miradas de Rias estaba puesta en el anciano sacerdote, había mucho que explicar por parte de ellos cuatro.

El sol estaba en todo lo alto, Issei se levantaba con el cuerpo adolorido tras su batalla anterior, apenas y durmió un par de horas pues fueron severamente reprendidos por Sona, ambos chicos sintieron un hueco en el estómago al ver que la estoica joven batallaba internamente para contener las lagrimas. A pesar de que su relación era un tanto accidentada, tenían estima por la demonio noble. Les sugirió que se tomaran el día algo que agradecieron pero eso desapareció cuando otra frase salió de los labios de su ama.

" _Ya pensaré en su castigo..." –_ el tono frío que empleo en ese preciso momento hizo temblar al castaño levemente

El Sekiruutei caminaba tranquilamente, bajó al comedor sólo para encontrarse que no había nadie en casa; suspiró un poco y se dirigió hasta el comedor para satisfacer el hambre que empezó a sentir. Una vez satisfecho, vio con interés el exterior.

Creo que daré un pequeño paseo – comentó el joven demonio para sí mismo – No puedo pasarme todo el día dentro de mi casa.

Con esa idea en mente, procedió a cambiarse de ropas y una vez preparado; se encontró con alguien de forma inesperada. Frente a la puerta de su casa se encontraba Gian, con un semblante un tanto preocupado, el castaño se le quedó mirando unos segundos hasta que se animó a hablarle.

Gian-san, Buenos días – el tono calmado de Issei llamó la atención del otro castaño - ¿Necesitas algo?

¡¿Ah?! – el castaño oscuro se rasco la cabeza apenado – Buenos días... Issei-san

Voy a dar un paseo – el portador de la Boosted Gear cerró la puerta tras de sí – ¿Me acompañas?

Aunque la proposición era un tanto extraña, el joven pintor se limitó a aceptar y tras un par de minutos caminando en silencio, la torre de la heredera de los Sitri fue la primera en hablar.

¿Cómo se encuentra Asia? – Issei ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

Ella se encuentra bien – repuso el otro castaño con un tono apesumbrado – tras despertar lloró un poco... cree que esto es un sueño...

Issei miró de reojo a su acompañante, no podía culparlo de su situación emocional, ya que el pasó por lo mismo con Ophis. Dio un golpe ligero en el hombro a Gian mientras se detuvo en su caminata.

Entonces asegúrate de hacerle entender de que es la realidad – el joven miró con curiosidad al demonio reencarnado – Es nuestro deber hacerlo para que se sientan seguras...

El pintor notó la seguridad en las palabras del Sekiryuutei, fue entonces que río un poco notando algo curioso en el castaño.

Eres mucho más maduro que yo – Gian continuaba riendo – Y eso que prácticamente tenemos la misma edad...

En realidad ya pasé por eso – respondió Issei con algo de tristeza – No es fácil, es doloroso ver lo frágiles que son – camino hasta detenerse frente a un poste eléctrico – Tanto que te sientes impotente y te frustras mucho... – colocó su mano cerrada contra el material del poste

Tienes bastante razón – el otro chico se limitó a mirar al cielo

Pero tienes otro motivo para que estuvieras frente a mi casa – soltó el portador de la Boosted Gear - ¿Verdad?

Un extraño silencio rodeo a los dos jóvenes, mientras que en otro lado una joven admiraba el mismo cielo, Asia estaba sentada en la cómoda cama de aquella habitación. Todo parecía un sueño del cual no quería despertar, como si todo lo malo en su vida fuese un recuerdo lejano. Lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Gian, quien mostraba alivio al ver que la rubia se encontraba bien. La chica tenía tantas preguntas pero fueron acalladas cuando su estomago rugió por el hambre que sentía. Con una cálida sonrisa el joven se levantó del lugar donde se encontraba para ir por algo de comer para Asia.

Estuvo recordando lo delicioso que estaba aquella sopa, cuando unos pequeños golpes se dieron en la puerta. Los ojos esmeralda de la hermana se posaron en la misma dirección donde se originaba el sonido.

Pase – la rubia habló en un tono suave

Con discreción se asomó una cabellera negra y un par de ojos grises miraron curiosos al interior de la habitación, una delicada sonrisa adornó el rostro de la visitante de Asia, quien no podía ocultar la alegría de ver consciente a la jovencita.

Hola, Asia... – Ophis saludo tímidamente mientras se adentraba en el cuarto - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Los ojos de la inocente monja se cerraron tratando de contener las lagrimas, la peón se apresuró un poco, debido a que la reacción de parte de la convaleciente chica le asusto, con un movimiento de una de sus manos Asia limpio un poco su rostro para sonreírle y calmar un poco la preocupación a su amiga.

Me encuentro bien – respondió la rubia un poco más animada – Chiyo-chan...

Un fuerte sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la portadora del Sunrise Blessing, sentía calidez al ver que Asia se mostraba tranquila a pesar de todo lo que pasó hace un par de horas. Ophis acercó una silla para sentarse mas cerca de la cama donde estaba recostada la otra jovencita.

¡Que bueno! – exclamó con gusto la pelinegra - ¡Tenía muchas ganas de verte!

La curiosidad se apoderó de la monja al notar una caja que descansaba en el regazo de Ophis, cosa que le sacó una sonrisa a la misma demonio reencarnada.

¡Cha-chaan! – la pelinegra mostró el contenido de lo que tenía consigo - ¡¿Quieres que lo comamos juntas?!

Los ojos de la jovencita se iluminaron al ver el delicioso pastel que la nieta de Vasco Strada había traído, no necesitó responder cuando minutos después ya estaban degustando de aquella golosina, Ophis miraba disimuladamente las reacciones de Asia quien se comportaba como toda una chica normal.

Asia-sempai – murmuró la peón de Sona con algo de gusto

¿Ocurre algo? – la mencionada ladeo su cabeza un tanto confundida

No es nada – negó la demonio un tanto apenada – Me imaginaba como sería si hubieses ido a la misma escuela que yo.

El comentario puso a pensar a ambas jovencitas, quizás en otro tiempo y en otra situación; se hubiese logrado que sus vidas estuvieran conectadas de otra manera, continuaron comiendo en silencio, pero esbozando una sonrisa que se negaba a desaparecer. Aquel agradable ambiente se rompió por una pregunta que incomodó levemente a Ophis.

¿Sabes algo de Raynare-san? – los ojos de la peón de Sona se oscurecieron levemente – Le he preguntado a Gian y al Vasco-sama... pero ninguno de ellos quiere responderme.

* * *

 _La ira estuvo a punto de apoderarse de Ophis al ver que aquella mujer se interponía en sus acciones y deseos; Raynare miraba con decisión a la portadora del Sunrise Blessing, con un movimiento violento apartó el agarre, pero eso ni siquiera inmutó a la caído._

 _Pretendes sacrificarte para salvarla – la demonio reencarnada abrió su boca sorprendida – Dime... ¿eso le gustaría a ella?_

 _Ahora era amargura lo que sentía dentro de ella, ya que Raynare descubrió lo que pretendía; dio con la frustración creciendo rápidamente, se apresuró a responder._

 _Se que se pondrá triste... – Ophis respondió de manera resignada – E incluso se culpara por ello... pero... – con fuerza la jovencita apretaba la falda de su uniforme con ambas manos – ¡NO PUEDO ENCONTRAR OTRA SOLUCIÓN!_

 _Vasco Strada se arrodillo al lado de su nieta, con un abrazó trató de calmar las emociones de Ophis, fue cuando la misma causante de ello habló con voz cansada._

 _Úsame – las miradas de todos alrededor de Asia se centraron en la caído – No tengo ningún lugar al cual regresar – exclamó Raynare con algo de pesar – He cometido error tras error en los últimos días – bajo su mirada amatista para ver al rostro de la inocente rubia – Creo que es la mejor forma de irme de este miserable mundo..._

 _Ophis guardó silencio, aquella extraña proposición era suficiente para hacerla titubear, ¿Podría confiar en ella? La respuesta era un rotundo no, pero si Issei pudo hacerlo una vez tal vez ella podría. Pero al igual que su novio debía de asegurarse._

 _¿Por qué? – la pregunta de Ophis confundió a Raynare_

 _Llámalo gratitud... o como gustes – un tono altanero se asomó en las palabras de la pelinegra – A mí ya me da lo mismo..._

 _A pesar de la forma en la que se expresaba, un brillo de tristeza estaba en su mirada, la cual seguía fija en la tez mortecina de Asia, Ophis con delicadeza separó a su abuelito para acercarse a Raynare, quien se sorprendió por las acciones de la demonio._

 _Al igual que Isse-chan… – la pequeña pelinegra habló con dureza – Te odio desde lo mas profundo de mi corazón... eres la causante de todo esto... – sorpresivamente se inclinó frente a la caído_

 _No dijo nada más, con ello demostraba el sentir que experimentaba dentro de ella, se colocó del lado izquierdo del cuerpo de Asia, Raynare hizo lo mismo contraponiéndose a Ophis, quedando ambas frente a frente y el cuerpo de la joven hermana en medio de ellas._

 _Coloca tus manos sobre su pecho – indicó la portadora del Sunrise Blessing con seguridad_

 _Acatando la orden de la demonio, la pelinegra de ojos amatista estaba impaciente y se evidenció cuando la misma Ophis hizo lo mismo pero sobre las manos de la caído. La incertidumbre les rodeo por breves instantes hasta que la gema del brazal empezó a brillar con intensidad. Los labios de la portadora del artefacto se movieron, pero ninguna palabra salió de ellos o alguna que fuesen capaces de escuchar con claridad. Esperaba que hubiese alguna sensación que le indicase que su vida estaba siendo tomada y siéndole dada a la inocente monja._

 _No había nada, ni dolor y ni agonía extrema, extrañamente sólo podía sentir paz... sonrió un poco; incluso en la muerte mostraban misericordia con ella. En el único momento en que se comportaba como una verdadera hija de Dios, haciendo un sacrificio tan grande que le recompensaban de manera sutil, cuando ella buscaba una especie de castigo por sus malas acciones. Lentamente la palidez en la piel de Asia se desaparecía para súbitamente inhalar aire de manera frenética, alarmando un poco a los presentes; pero Ophis continuaba usando su sacred gear._

 _La intensidad de la luz bajaba, pronto esta se desvaneció y Asia respiraba con normalidad, evidenciando la buena salud del que ahora rebozaba su cuerpo. Ambas chicas se separaron, una visiblemente agotada mientras que la otra estaba perfectamente bien, o la menos daba esa impresión. Vasco se acercó a auxiliar a su nieta Raynare todavía estaba en su lugar viendo sus manos con interés y finalmente se levantó para alejarse del lugar a un paso lento._

 _De alguna forma sabía que había que su tiempo se acercaba, pero nuevamente no había ninguna señal de molestia en ella, se sentó en el suelo y empezó a admirar el cielo nocturno. Una escueta sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro..._

" _Definitivamente no es una mala forma de irse..."_

* * *

Sona escuchaba con atención el relato del padre Vasco Strada, tenía curiosidad sobre los eventos ocurridos de la noche anterior; pero no sentía ganas de cuestionar a sus dos sirvientes con ello; por eso recurrió al abuelo de su peón para obtener la información que necesitaba. A pesar de que el hombre sólo pudo decir parte de lo que presenció fue suficiente para dejarle sacar sus propias conclusiones.

Ya veo... así fue como logró revivirla – comentó Sona con algo de incredulidad – Usa el tiempo de vida de su usuario... o de alguien con genuinos sentimientos por la persona objetivo...

Yo mismo me sorprendí – el anciano hombre dio un sorbo al humeante té que tenía entre sus manos – Raynare... sentía gratitud por Asia Argento... por ello fue capaz de ofrendar su vida – Vasco dejó la taza en la pequeña mesa frente a él – Pero me gustaría pedirle que prohíba a mi nieta de hacer tal cosa – los ojos del hombre se posaron en los de Sona.

Espero que pueda creerme... – la demonio noble sostuvo la mirada al servidor de la iglesia – Que sería la ultima persona que le pediría tal cosa – Vasco dio su aprobación llenando de alivio a la jovencita – Por cierto... usted tenía una pregunta que hacerme.

Claro, es cuestión de los servicios de mi nieta y Hyodou-kun – el hombre sonrió tranquilamente – Mi protegido Gian D'Angelo, hizo un contrato con ellos dos...

La presidenta del consejo estudiantil se cruzó de brazos, estaba un tanto preocupada por las implicaciones en la que su Torre y Peón se vieron inmiscuidos en aquella situación, pero gracias a la información que el joven pintor proporcionó acerca de que ese grupo de ángeles caídos eran disidentes de su facción, facilitaba bastante las cosas y lo mejor que no tendría que lidiar con los cuestionamientos de su padre. El alivio en su rostro se asomó levemente, gesto que sacó una sonrisa al anciano sacerdote.

Me parece que se encuentra feliz – comentó el hombre con algo de calma – Tal parece que ambos salimos librados de las represalias.

Concuerdo con usted… Vasco-sama – la presidenta del consejo estudiantil respondió de la misma manera

El abuelo de la portadora del Sunrise Blessing, dejó su taza para rascarse un poco la barba. Mostrando un poco de impaciencia debido al delicado tema que estaban tratando, la evidente incomodidad desapareció cuando la jovencita se animó en hablar.

Siendo sincera, el valor de todo sería bastante alto – Sona se quitó los anteojos para limpiarlos – Pero yo no soy quien impone el precio – una vez que terminó se los volvió a colocar – Eso depende del demonio que acepto el contrato... pero conociendo a esos dos... -una escueta sonrisa continuaba en el rostro de la joven Sitri – dudo que hagan algo indebido.

Estaba sorprendido, pues la confianza que exudaba la propia demonio noble le indicaba que confiaba ciegamente en sus dos sirvientes, Vasco siempre se cuestionó como era posible que humanos ofrendara su alma a criaturas que la mayoría consideraba aberraciones; pero frente a él no se encontraba tal cosa, sino algo muy parecido a los seres humanos. Con un leve asentimiento comprendió el mensaje que le dio la heredera de los Sitri. "Ten fe en ellos dos…" Eso era lo que dedujo, con un asentimiento se levantó de su asiento para irse a hacer los preparativos de su viaje de retorno a la santa sede.

Muchas gracias, Sitri-sama – el padre se inclinó como lo indicaba las costumbres japonesas – El té estuvo delicioso… - Sona se mostró complacida por el escueto elogio – Solo una cosa más…

Sona prestó atención a miembro de la iglesia, mientras este le miró fijamente por unos instantes.

No sea tan dura con ellos dos – Vasco se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación

Quizás era considerado un monstruo por todas sus hazañas de antaño, pero Sona Sitri se dio cuenta que Vasco Strada era tan sólo un simple hombre de edad avanzada y un amoroso abuelo, con una sonrisa se despidieron por última vez. Suspiró un poco cansada, pero de buen humor, era cierto no sería muy dura con ellos, pero aun así debía reprenderlos.

Bueno no seré muy dura con ellos – al decir eso la presidenta del consejo estudiantil se estiró un poco – Mmm… ¿Que castigo ejemplar debo de darles?

Tsubaki abrió la puerta cuando vio a su mejor amiga reír de manera sospechosa, eso podía ser interpretado de diferente manera, no hizo mas que suspirar ya que la portadora del Alice Mirror era capaz de entender lo que se traía entre manos, lanzó una leve plegaría por sus compañeros ya que no auguraba nada bueno para la joven pareja. Sona se percató de la presencia de su reina y le hizo una pregunta muy inocente.

Tsubaki… ¿Todavía no se ha limpiado la piscina? – la vicepresidenta parpadeo un par de veces confundida

No, kaichou – Tsubaki abrazó las carpetas con documentos que traía consigo - ¿Por qué de la pregunta?

La respuesta que recibió fue tan solo una radiante sonrisa, una que no calmó el desasosiego en la portadora del alice mirror, sin embargo estaba segura de lo que planeaba su mejor amiga no estaba dirigida hacia su persona, sólo pudo rezar por el bienestar de los implicados. Aunque el verla reír de forma maliciosa no auguraba nada bueno.

Ese mismo presentimiento se manifestó en varias personas, sin embargo, decidieron dejarlo pasar por los importantes asuntos que tenían entre manos.

* * *

Reya miraba el ardiente sol que estaba en el cielo azul que hermosamente se encontraba despejado, luego bajo su rostro que mostraba el terrible predicamento en que se encontraba metida. Claro que les ayudo un poco, se guardó vital información que pudo haber evitado una tragedia mayor, puede que lo haya hecho de con las mejores intenciones dentro de ella, pero por un momento creyó que no le harían nada.

Craso error por parte de la alfil, ya que también resultó culpable a los ojos de su rey, por lo que compartiría el mismo castigo que los miembros más recientes de su grupo.

Limpiar la piscina de la escuela entre ellos tres, no era tan malo como pensaba… pero los sutiles roces, las miradas indiscretas que se dedicaban y finalmente los sonrojos ocasionales; colmaron su paciencia. Cierto no era tan malo, ¡era horrible! Pues Issei y Ophis inconscientemente hacían de esta situación, la oportunidad perfecta para el romance, era la escena cliché de todo manga dedicado a la comedia romántica, donde Kusaka Reya no figuraba como protagonista, sino como un personaje de relleno. Eso le molestaba un poco, pues ella estaba por encima del promedio, ¿Acaso era su peinado? ¿Su amable personalidad? O ¿El hecho de pertenecer al consejo estudiantil?

¡Por el amor de Maou-sama! – la castaña de trenzas alzó la escoba que tenía entre manos – ¡Dejen de hacer eso!

¿Hacer que? – inocentemente Ophis ladeo su cabeza – No entiendo Kusaka-sempai

Recordarme porque no tengo novio – la pobre alfil se tapo la boca tratando de evitar llorar amargamente – Saben… no todas tenemos suerte con los chicos – Issei y su novia miraban consternados la escena que hacía su compañera - ¡Incluso aceptaría a un chico pervertido como novio! ¡No me importaría estar en un harem de alguien obsesionado con los pechos!

Ophis parpadeó un poco antes de susurrarle al oído al castaño, mientras que este se agachó para quedar a una altura aceptable para la pequeña peón.

Creo que el calor le afectó la cabeza – la portadora del Sunrise Blessing comentaba con algo de pena – No sería mejor tomarnos un descanso a la sombra.

Así lo hicieron, ahora Reya dormitaba un poco mientras tenía una toalla mojada sobre su frente, pues el calor y el radiante sol pasaron factura a la alfil. Quizás eran un poco más resistentes que un humano promedio pero eran criaturas nocturnas así que labores cotidianas en pleno día era más extenuantes para ellos. Ophis rio un poco mientras escuchaba los murmullos de su sempai, ya que balbuceaba cosas como "Quiero un novio" o cosas similares.

Issei por su parte estaba sentado a la orilla de la entrada a los vestidores, ya que era el único lugar disponible para descansar cerca de la piscina. Una suave brisa se coló por la puerta, refrescando lo suficiente como para hacer un ambiente agradable.

Pronto será verano- comentó para si mismo el castaño

Tienes razón, Ise-chan – la pequeña pelinegra se acercaba lentamente hasta donde estaba su novio - ¿Sería bueno poder hacer algo en vacaciones?

Tendríamos que preguntarle a Kaichou- Issei desvío su atención hacia Ophis – Espero que nos lo permita

Ophis colocó sus manos sobre su cadera y mostró algo de molestia ya que aparte de sus familiares consanguíneos ahora debían de rendir cuentas a su ama, suspiró derrotada; su vida era por demás complicada pero estar enfadada todo el tiempo no ayudaba en nada.

Tienes razón- la chica habló con desgana – Puede que haya algo bueno de todo esto – Ophis trataba de sonar animada – Entre más seamos mayor la diversión…

Issei parpadeó un par de veces para luego suspirar, esperaba que reprochara el hecho de que tendrían compañía, escuchar que se unieran más personas a sus actividades hizo que sonriera un poco. Aun recordaba a aquella pequeña niña que ayudo años atrás, cuyo aire de soledad siempre estaba presente y sus ojos parecían como si le faltara algo, con el tiempo y la interacción constante fue cambiando lentamente.

De la nada sintió un peso sobre su regazo, sacándolo del sus recuerdos, la pequeña peón se había sentado tranquilamente, el portador del Boosted Gear tuvo que respirar profundamente al notar como el bien formado pero discreto trasero de su novia se movía buscando acomodarse para mayo confort de ella. Aquel roce, inocente en todo sentido; era suficiente para estimular su imaginación, no ayudaba mucho el uniforme de deportes, pues a pesar de que el short que usaba no era demasiado "sugerente" como unos pantaloncillos cortos. Si le permitían notar las curvas de la pelinegra.

La portadora del Sunrise Blessing también luchaba contra la vergüenza, ya que no era del tipo asertiva pero necesitaba ese contacto cercano con el castaño, una vez que logró acomodarse bien tomó las manos del chico para que le abrazara por detrás, aquello tenía dos funciones. La primera era darle la seguridad y paz que podía transmitir la cercanía de sus cuerpos, la segunda y más importante; que no notara que su playera se transparentaba por el poco sudor de su cuerpo; aunque claro se distraería un poco con el ligero roce de sus pechos.

Su compañera alfil había notado las intenciones de Ophis para coquetear con Issei, mientras ella descansaba, aprovecharía la oportunidad de continuar con su "juego". Juego que lentamente parecía dominar pues su novio como toda persona que goza de buena salud no dudo en demostrarlo mediante respuestas involuntarias. Y debido a eso ahora la pequeña pelinegra sufría de la vergüenza de sus acciones.

" _ **Cosecha lo que siembras"**_ se hizo enteramente presente en toda la escena...

El Sekiryuutei dio un pequeño suspiro, calmándose un poco antes de preguntar algo que estaba molestándolo desde hace unos días.

¿Has ido a ver a Asia? – preguntó el castaño con tranquilidad

Casi todos los días... claro cuando no estamos ocupados – respondió Ophis mientras recargó la cabeza en el pecho del chico – Cada día se ve mejor... creo que pronto mi abuelo se los llevará con él.

La chica levantó un poco el rostro tratando de mirar a su novio, quien mostraba un semblante pensativo, aquel rostro en él no era muy común. Sólo cuando estaba por tomar decisiones muy importantes, el sonrojo en las mejillas de la portadora del Sunrise Bleesing se profundizó levemente. No podía ignorar que verlo así lo hacía mas atractivo. Pero la mente de Issei estaba sumida en otro problema y necesitaba resolverlo pero tenía temor de que sus acciones fuesen contra producentes.

Debía de ver y conversar con Asia antes de que partieran con el abuelo de su querida novia.

Saben puedo dejarlos solos – una voz sacó de sus pensamientos a Issei – Claro... siento que estoy de más.

Los ojos castaños de Reya estaba mirando fijamente a su dos compañeros frente a ella, acomodada sobre donde retozaba mientras recargaba su cabeza en una sus manos a modo de soporte, mientras fruncía el entrecejo con falsa molestia.

Con una risa nerviosa de parte de los dos jóvenes amantes decidieron que lo mejor era continuar limpiando la piscina, aunque claro su acompañante no pararía de quejarse sobre la comedia romántica que se desarrollaba frente a sus narices.

* * *

Ahora era el turno de Gian para estar sorprendido, ver a Issei de pie frente a la puerta de la habitación de Asia era un tanto desconcertante; la Torre mostraba cierto conflicto interno, tan evidente que el joven pintor no dudó en dejarle pasar.

¿Disculpa las molestias? – fue lo único que pudo decir el castaño mientras entraba – ¿Esta Asia despierta?

Sí... es bueno que vengas a verla – Issei sintió una punzada en su corazón ante la honestidad del castaño oscuro

Guiado por el propio Gian, vio con sus propios ojos a la joven rubia, ciertamente su apariencia era mucho mejor que esa fatídica noche; saludó tímidamente mientras se acercó hasta su cama.

¿Cómo te encuentras Asia? – el joven Sekiryuutei se sentó al lado de su cama

Muy bien... Issei-san – la vitalidad en las palabras de la inocente chica era una evidencia suficiente - ¿Por que tardaste tanto en visitarme?

Un deje de culpa se asomó en la Torre de Sona, claramente había postergado visitar a aquella chica por la que arriesgó su vida en una pelea a muerte, pero tenía validos motivos para hacerlo y de hecho los traía consigo dentro de una pequeña caja.

Je, je... la verdad me moría de pena – mintió un poco el demonio reencarnado - ¿Gian-san no es celoso?

El rojo adornó las mejillas de Asia, quien tomó la sábana para ocultar levemente su rostro tratando de evadir una respuesta afirmativa. El propio implicado resopló un poco antes de salir de la habitación y darles privacidad. Issei no pudo evitar reírse, aquella broma fue suficiente para alejar los complicados pensamientos de su cabeza. Empezaron a platicar amenamente, casi toda la conversación se centró en Ophis y como ella iba estrechando más sus lazos con la rubia, la sinceridad en Asia saco una honesta sonrisa en el portador de la longinus. Sin ningún motivo aparente decidió sincerarse con su amiga.

Sabes... la primera vez que vi a Chii-chan – Asia prestaba atención a Issei mientras empezó a juguetear con sus manos – Sentía que estaba vacía por dentro – el semblante del chico cambió drásticamente – Como si le faltara algo... con el tiempo me enteré de que le molestaban mucho en la escuela – el castaño apretó su mano izquierda formando un puño – Yo y mi mejor amigo, nos volvimos sus protectores... porque no nos gustaba lo que pasaba con ella – Asia se sentía un poco mal por escuchar eso – Siento que Chii-chan se identificó contigo, creo que también pasabas por algo similar y quiso salvarte como lo hicimos con ella.

La jovencita rubia no sabía como responder a lo que escuchaba de parte de Issei, siempre pensó que Ophis era alguien mucho más fuerte que ella; pero saber que su infancia era tan difícil a su propia manera como la suya le hizo ganarle mayor aprecio. Una discretas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Asia; no era lagrimas de tristeza sino de alegría por la enorme confianza que el chico a su lado le confirió al contarle parte del pasado de la portadora del Sunrise Blessing.

Con cuidado Issei sacó la pequeña caja que traía consigo, depositándola sobre la cama; los ojos esmeralda de la jovencita rápidamente se posaron sobre aquel objeto, sintiendo la conexión que tenía con aquel objeto. Sus manos temblaron levemente mientras tomaba la cajita con mucho cuidado, cerró un poco sus ojos antes de afrontar lo que estaba allí dentro... y lo abrió revelando su contenido.

Allí estaban, debidamente guardadas, el par de anillos plateados con una brillante gema verde esmeralda, el Twilight Healing había sido recuperado por el chico a un lado de su cama; pero la reliquia se mantuvo en su poder pues no fue necesaria para salvarle la vida. Aquello fue logrado por un milagro creado por la nieta del padre Strada. Sus ojos pasaron del Twilight Healing a Issei en varias ocasiones hasta que aquello fue roto por el propio Sekiryuutei.

Asia-san... hay algo que quiero preguntarte – la seriedad en la voz de la Torre de Sona paralizó a la jovencita - ¿Quieres recuperarlos?

Pronto un silencio envolvió a la habitación, Asia respiró profundamente antes de dar una respuesta. Desvió su mirada a la ventana, sus ojos demostraban cierto conflicto dentro de ella misma, el sacred gear representaba una parte importante de su vida, llena de alegrías pero también como tristezas. ¿Cómo habría sido su vida sin haber poseído tales dones que le brindaban ese par de anillos? No lo sabía, pero frente a ella existía una oportunidad de averiguarlo. Una forma de no llevar esa importante carga y empezar de nuevo.

Issei-san... – habló suavemente la jovencita llamando la atención de su acompañante – En verdad no sé que hacer

La sinceridad en las palabras en la seguidora de la iglesia fue verdadera, incluso alguien como Issei era capaz de notarlo; suspiró sonoramente tenía ese problema desde que recuperó el sacred gear de Asia. Él tampoco sabía que hacer por eso evitaba ver a su amiga. Vio entonces como la propia rubia tomaba entre sus manos la pequeña caja para cerrarla y dársela al Sekiryuutei. Todo eso confundió al chico, quien bajaba su mirada entre el objeto en sus manos y su antigua dueña.

Creo que lo mejor sea que se lo quede – Asia sorpresivamente habló desconcertando más a su amigo – Gian me contó que hizo un contrato con usted y Chiyo-chan – en silencio el demonio reencarnado asintió a las palabras de la jovencita – Así que... quiero que lo tome como pago

Iba a replicar aquella petición, pues no sentía que fuese justo, el Twilight Healing era demasiado importante, pero los ojos esmeralda de la propia Asia mostraban una inusual determinación que le hizo titubear. Issei ya había acordado un precio con Gian, pero quizás era la excusa que necesitaba para tomar una decisión.

De acuerdo, Asia-chan – Issei no hizo mas que guardar la caja dentro de su chaqueta – Acepto el pago...

* * *

Los días continuaron pasando tranquilamente y no fue hasta que una tarde su abuelo dio la noticia de su partida, la pequeña pelinegra comprendía que la salud de Asia estaba en optimas condiciones para emprender el viaje con el anciano padre, pero internamente eso le dolía bastante, ya que representaba la despedida de alguien quien consideraba su amiga. Estaba sentada en el mirando hacia afuera de su casa, el aire de tristeza le rodeaba mientras admiraba como las hojas caían al suelo, su abuelo se sentó a su lado. Mantuvieron un pequeño silencio entre ellos antes de que empezaran a hablar.

A mi dulce María le gustaba mucho sentarse allí – Ophis escuchaba con atención a lo que anciano hombre decía – Ya que ese árbol da muy hermosas flores en primavera.

Señaló con su dedo un árbol de cerezos que se encontraba muy pegado al muro que rodeaba a la casa, no era tan impresionante ya que era muy común en los alrededores, lo que si llamaba la atención era lo hermoso de los pétalos de sus flores. Con sólo verlos podía perderse por horas sin ningún problema, incluso su abuelos bebían te o sake, dependiendo la situación.

Sí... el abuelo Akira siempre dice que compraron esta casa por ese mismo motivo – la portadora del Sunrise Blessing comentó con calma – A mí me encanta mucho verlo

Nuevamente se dio un silencio entre ellos dos, estaban disfrutando de la compañía que se daban y no fue hasta que el propio abuelo de Ophis quien rompió aquello.

¿Hasta cuando continuaras guardando silencio? – el tono solemne que uso el padre Strada sorprendió a la pequeña pelinegra – A veces no decir nada... es mucho peor que mentir – el sacerdote miraba al árbol con detenimiento – Siempre me pregunté cuales eran tus intenciones... en ese entonces estaba devastado por la muerte de mi única hija... – la amargura empezó a manifestarse dentro de la peón de Sona – pensé que eras una oportunista que aprovechó el cuerpo de mi nieta para hacer algo... – aquellas palabras preocuparon a la jovencita que sin saberlo comenzó a apretar su ropa con sus manos – Incluso temí por Akira y Yumiko... pero las enseñanzas del señor me dijeron que esperara... y así lo hice...

De la nada la mirada de Vasco Strada estaba clavada en la de Ophis, podía sentir la ominosa presencia de aquel hombre considerado un "monstruo"; se sentía abrumada, ya que en su estado actual sería fácilmente aplastada por el anciano sacerdote. Pero de la nada esa presencia desapareció, dando paso al amable anciano que le quería y amaba con todo su corazón.

La respuesta que tuve fue agradable... nunca actuaste con mala intención – Vasco continuó hablando – De hecho le diste alegría a estos ancianos quienes perdieron a personas irremplazables – la pequeña peón bajó la mirada visiblemente avergonzada por las palabras de aquel hombre – no importa lo que digan los demás... eres mi nieta... siempre lo serás... y espero que me sigas considerando tu abuelo... Ophis-chan.

Un discreto llanto emano de la portadora de Sunrise Blessing, quien se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de sus manos, que sin darse cuenta; acariciaban su cabeza tratando de apaciguar un poco la tristeza que sentía. Pronto las palabras de aquel hombre cobraron otro significado, no era el hecho de descubrirle sino que le contara la verdad a la otra persona que estaba involucrada con el mundo sobrenatural y que podía ser victima colateral si su secreto era descubierto. Así en compañía de su abuelo decidió tomar una decisión... sin importar las consecuencias del mismo.

Al día siguiente se dio la despedida, Issei y Ophis miraban como Vasco Strada guiaba a la pareja de jóvenes a un nuevo destino; Asia alzaba su mano despidiéndose efusivamente, todo ante la mirada satisfecha del anciano sacerdote y del joven pintor. Detrás de ellos estaba esperándolos un taxi para llevarlos al aeropuerto.

¡Asia-chan... Escríbeme por favor! – pidió Ophis a la joven italiana- ¡Yo haré lo mismo!

¡Claro que sí! – respondía la rubia - ¡Gracias por todo a ti y a Issei-san!

Tras esas ultimas palabras, vieron como subían al taxi para después desaparecer en las calles de la ciudad de Kouh, los dos demonios reencarnados se quedaron unos minutos en el mismo lugar para después darse la vuelta y dirigirse a la escuela. Caminaron en silencio, pero Issei de tanto en tanto miraba a su novia, quien mostraba un extraño semblante, creía que se debía por ver partir a Asia Argento, quien llegó a sus vidas de una forma inesperada y los encaminó un poco dentro del mundo donde ahora pertenecían. Pero en realidad había otro motivo y eran las palabras que anteriormente el padre Strada le dirigió a la pequeña jovencita.

Se detuvo en su andar, haciendo que el castaño también se detuviera, mirándolo fijamente dio el paso más determinante en su actual vida.

Ise-chan... después de clases... en el techo de la escuela – Issei se preocupó por la seriedad en Ophis – Hay algo importante que debo decirte.

* * *

Estaba preocupado cuando subió el último tramo de las escaleras, aquel mensaje que le dio Ophis era un tanto críptico. En los últimos días se comportaba de una manera muy extraña, cada que se encontraban desviaba la mirada y sus conversaciones que usualmente era largas, terminaron por convertirse en inexistentes ¿Había hecho algo que le molestara? Issei se preguntaba eso a cada paso que dio, se detuvo frente a la puerta que conectaba con el techo de la escuela, el lugar donde lo citó, cuando la abrió lo primero que sintió fue un aire frió.

Cierto estaban por terminar la primavera y aunque el resto del día ya era cálido las noches todavía eran un poco frías. Dio un paso, fue cuando con sus ojos empezó a buscar a la persona que lo esperaba. El viento gentilmente acariciaba su cabellera negra y al mismo tiempo el sol que se ocultaba en el horizonte resaltaba su figura.

El joven Sekiryuutei, tragó levemente pues aquel juego de luz y sombra mejoraban la belleza que poseía Ophis. Pronto el comentario de aquella mujer del vestido purpura regresaba a su mente; negó con la cabeza tratando de olvidarla a ella y a su juguetona sonrisa. Avanzó un poco, manteniendo la toda su atención en la jovencita, estuvo a punto de llamarle cuando ella se adelantó.

¿Sabes este es el escenario perfecto para una escena de romance? – comentó la portadora del Sunrise Blessing en un tono juguetón – Aunque también es perfecto para una despedida.

¿Despedida? El joven castaño sentía una opresión en su pecho, mientras daba un trago amargo saboreando el significado tras aquellas palabras. Armandose de valor decidió hablar.

Puede ser – la ansiedad se reflejaba en las palabras de Issei – Pero… ¿Cuál de las dos voy a escuchar?

Un leve estremecimiento, tan sutil que sería imperceptible para alguien distraído, pero la Torre de Sona lo percibió con facilidad gracias a sus sentidos mejorados, las manos de la pelinegra agarraron con fuerza el barandal que le separaba del vacío. La fuerza era suficiente para que la piel se tornara blanca, con un poco más de fuerza sería capaz de dejar marcas en el metal, pero por extraño que parezca el efecto era todo lo contrario. Lastimaba sus manos como sí que reprendiera de lo pensaba hacer.

Isse-chan – la voz de Ophis sonaba apagada – La verdad… quiero terminar contigo.

Esas palabras dolieron más que los golpes de Donahseek, pero Issei se mantuvo firme en su posición y de alguna forma sentía que había algo mas dentro de aquella frase.

Puedes decirme… - había un deje de desesperanza en el Sekiryuutei -… ¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?

La verdad… no es tu culpa – repuso la pequeña Izumi con algo de tristeza – Eres todo lo que soñaba que serías… pero…

¿Pero? – Issei no se sentía bien presionando la situación

Ophis mantuvo silencio ante la pregunta que su amigo de la infancia, no aquel joven que era su novio esperaba ansiosamente su respuesta, las lágrimas caían al suelo, en verdad le lastimaba el curso que estaba tomando, pero debía de hacerlo, pues a veces la verdad lastima más que las mentiras. Trató de recomponer sus emociones y por fin se animó a continuar.

Yo te he estado mintiendo todo este tiempo – la sorpresa se asomó por el rostro del castaño – No era algo que hiciera a propósito… sólo… sólo… - las piernas de Ophis flaquearon levemente – Era como si soñara… todo era como un sueño… -

Aquello le parecía extraño al joven Sekiryuutei, tanto que la amargura y la tristeza que empezaba a sentir se esfumaron de repente, su novia era quien estaba completamente confundida.

Yo simplemente estaba soñando – la chica se mantenía en pie sosteniéndose con el barandal – Chiyo Izumi era la persona que me representaba en este sueño – Issei prestaba atención a las palabras de la portadora del Sunrise Blessing – No sabía si en realidad era yo… ya que todo lo percibía como si lo viera desde otra perspectiva.

El ambiente alrededor de ellos dos se cargaba de soledad, una sensación que no era ajena para el castaño; pues la primera vez que se acercó a ella le embargó por completo, tanto que se sentía como algo de otro mundo. Decidió acortar la distancia que les separaba, manteniendo la atención fija en Ophis quien continuaba debatiéndose internamente.

Estoy segura que si nada de esto hubiera pasado… - las emociones de la pequeño peón continuaban saliendo a cada palabra que decía – Habría continuado soñando… ¿Eh?

Inesperado, así era el Issei que ella conocía, los brazos del joven le tomaron por detrás; eso de alguna forma aliviaba un poco su corazón. Por un instante estuvo a punto de soltarse, pero con tan sólo una palabra fue detenida por completo.

Ophis – susurró el castaño al oído de ella

Por un instante creyó que la nombro así desde la broma que hizo mientras se reponía de las heridas que le causo aquel hombre, pero por alguna razón sentía que provenía de otra fuente. Estuvo a punto de entrar en pánico, sin embargo, el sólo contacto entre ellos dos le mantenía en su lugar, evitando que colapsara emocionalmente. La confusión, la duda y finalmente el temor se disiparon cuando Issei habló quedamente.

Ddraig… - podía sentir la molestia dentro de su novio al nombrar al dragón celestial – Siempre decía que buscabas reducir todo a la nada… ¿Es eso cierto?

Ahora era ella quien se sentía lastimada, la forma directa en que le cuestionaba, dolía más que las heridas que sufrió en esas semanas. Impotente para contestar, pero callar era también otorgar una respuesta equivocada, buscando el valor suficiente dentro de ella, Ophis se animó en hablar.

Ese era mi propósito – repuso con pesar la peón de Sona – De donde venía, todo era silencio y así me gustaba que fuera – hizo una breve pausa – Yo… encontraba este lugar desagradable, lleno de sonidos angustiantes… si no podía regresar a mi hogar… entonces convertiría este mundo… - Ophis tomó con sus manos uno de los brazos de Issei – en un lugar silencioso…

Aunque eso significara… - el sekiryuutei no encontraba la forma de continuar hablando

La pequeña jovencita asintió, convirtiendo los peores pensamientos de Issei en realidad; el abrazó cobró más fuerza, pero no porque el ejecutante lo hiciese en pos de lastimar a la descubierta diosa dragón. Sino porque la misma hipaba, presa de la tristeza de revelar esa cruel verdad. Se mantuvo así por un buen rato, hasta que se calmó nuevamente.

Me traicionaron… la primera persona en que medianamente confíe – continuó Ophis mostrando más y más tristeza en sus palabras – Tenía miedo… estaba débil… e iba a morir

El paso del tiempo continuaba, el sol lentamente bajaba al compás de la escena, algo irreal ocurría; la torre de Sona empezaba a comprender lo que sintió aquella que se debía considerar una de las criaturas más poderosas, pues se mostraba tan frágil como una flor siendo azotada por los fuertes vientos.

Pasó tan rápido… fue cuando la ví… - la pelinegra continuaba plagando su ser de amargura mientras hablaba – la oportunidad de sobrevivir… yo…

Issei no quiso escuchar más, con un movimiento brusco se separó de ella y giro el pequeño cuerpo de Ophis para que le encarara, lo primero que se encontró fueron sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto; con eso supo que ella sufría, por sus propias convicciones, por las decisiones que tomó de manera apresurada. Ella por su parte fue la primera vez que sintió miedo, siempre supo que la diferencia de estaturas era evidente, pero ahora; el castaño le parecía imponente en cada aspecto, su complexión física le intimidaba y sus ojos castaños parecían peligrosamente penetrantes. Su boca estaba entre abierta, producto de la sorpresa… pero lo que siguió fue inesperado.

La besó, con fuerza y brusquedad; Ophis se sintió cohibida, no era los ocasionales besos que se dieron con anterioridad, este tomaba un significado completamente diferente, buscaba acallar las próximas palabras que iba a decirle, que ese cuerpo no era suyo y que lo tomó como una vía para su supervivencia. Que usurpó la vida de la verdadera Chiyo Izumi. Pero para Issei, ella era la única Chiyo, la pequeña niña que salvó de unos abusadores, la amiga de la infancia que le seguía a todos lados, la pequeña kouhai que le espantaba pretendientes a diestra y siniestra… finalmente la jovencita de la que estaba enamorado.

Temblaba, porque esos pensamientos se transmitieron perfectamente a través de ese beso, una vez que terminó se separaron para que ella volviese a abrazarse de él, llorando, gritando y entre esos gritos pidiendo perdón. Issei hizo lo mejor que en ese momento pudo y era abrazarla para calmarla. El sol finalmente se ocultaba, cuando lo hizo ambos jóvenes estaba uno contra el otro, abrazados en silencio.

Ophis – el castaño empezaba a hablar –No me importa si deseas terminar con todos en el mundo… - no escucho una respuesta de la chica entre sus brazos – Tampoco me importa saber de dónde vienes… - pudo notar como la pelinegra asentía levemente – Sólo quiero decirte que sin importar lo que pase… quiero seguir a tu lado – las pequeñas manos de la portadora del Sunrise Blessing se aferraban a las ropas del Sekiryuutei – Aún si eso me vuelve el enemigo de todos… aún si eso me obliga a ir por un camino escabroso… - con suavidad Issei acarició la cabellera de la encarnación del infinito – Y termino encontrando un final que no sea el que espero…

La separo para mirarla fijamente, los ojos castaños del portador de la Boosted Gear se encontraron con los grises de Ophis, para después sonreír con tranquilidad, mientras buscó entre los bolsillos de su pantalón, sacando un pequeño objeto que sorprendió a la propia jovencita. Estuvo a punto de refutar cuando sin ninguna contemplación para con ella, lo colocó en su dedo anular derecho. La mirada de la chica bajaba a su mano derecha y subía para mirar al rostro del Sekiryuutei. Lo que colocó era un anillo… uno de los dos que formaban la pareja del Twilight Healing.

Los ojos grises de la jovencita miraron aquel objeto y después a los ojos de la persona que lo colocó en su mano, notando que comprendía el peso de sus acciones. No pudo mas que atesorar el anillo como lo más importante para ella, cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente. Ophis encaró a Issei con la mas radiante sonrisa que podía poner en esos momentos.

" **Acepto... Issei-san"**

* * *

 **Notas de Aeretr:**

 **Después de una eternidad por fin concluyo este arco, disculpen la tardanza pero cosas demasiado importantes se han suscitado en mi vida que me han impedido actualizar de manera constante. Aunque no he tirado la toalla apenas estoy adaptándome a la nueva situación en la que estoy metido, pero siento que voy avanzando lentamente.**

 **Bueno entre otras cosas, habrán notado que borre una historia que recientemente publiqué... aunque la idea en papel era buena, sentí que lo proyecté de forma errónea, es como el estigma de "From Fear to Glory"; bueno quizás con un poco de pulimento logré hacer algo interesante.**

 **Finalmente me pondré a trabajar con Oblivion Re; ya que he dejado pasar mucho tiempo...y Bellzador se ha puesto impaciente...**


End file.
